All Roads Lead To You
by CorrieFan8081
Summary: "No matter what I do, every road leads right back to you." Nick discovers the truth about Simon and Leanne and old feelings soon cause problems on the Street. And when Peter returns, Carla's life begins to unravel and secrets begin to come out. Will both couples move on from each other? Or will they realise every road leads to them? Also features David/Kylie, Eva/Jason and Aidan.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Beginning**

6:45. The time Leanne Tilsley dreaded everyday. It was when she was awoken from her peaceful sleep to face the hell of a new day. The reminders of what had been lost and the mistakes she had made. As well as the abuse she suffered at the hands of her step-son, Simon.

Despite losing all the husbands, fiancés and boyfriends in her life, Simon remained the constant male figure in her existence. But now it seemed even he had become fed up with her. It felt that way to Leanne anyway.

In the past two years, she had buried friends, watched the man she loved suffer with brain damage and bury her new start, Kal.

The phone bleeped again, this time it was a text from Nick.

 ** _Nick:_**

 ** _Morning. How are you Lea? Robert said he has some new menu ideas. Could you be in the Bistro for 9? I could take Si to school if you want. X_**

Leanne gave a weak smile as she read the text. The hours Leanne had spent on her own recently made her realise the mistakes she had made. Letting her marriage to Nick end was one she had noticed more and more. Despite him not knowing about everything with Simon, he always texted and made sure she was okay at work. It made life easier knowing someone cared. She thought about inviting him for dinner the other week but she remembered he was with Erica.

Leanne often thought about Nick and Erica's baby and what could have been. The child would have known her as Daddy's ex-wife. She felt a pain, sharp and throbbing on her heart. A child she had been desperate for since...well, 1999. And then Leanne wondered about her own child. The baby that would be a few months older than Nick's niece, Bethany. She often thought about the situation now and how her son or daughter would have fitted in. Would Nick have stayed with her all those years ago? Sometimes Leanne even wished that were the case. If she had stayed with Nick and gone to Canada with their baby then she would never have met and married him. She wouldn't have fallen pregnant with Peter's child and miscarried, leading to her fertility problems. Then of course, Simon. He would not use her as his personal punch bag and she'd have her _own_ children. Children that would respect her, and she could love without being treated like dirt on the bottom of Simon's new black trainers Carla bought him for his birthday.

Her phone said the time was 7:00. It really was time to get up and face the day. Quickly typing back, Leanne wrote:

 ** _Sure thing, I'll be there. I'm okay thanks, how are you and Erica? Thanks but Simon thinks he's too cool for school now- prefers the bus with his mates._ X**

Leanne quickly jumped in the shower and washed her hair. She desperately tried to look decent as it would turn everyone's attention away from her black eye. After blowdrying and curling her shoulder-length blond hair, Leanne properly looked in the mirror. The bruise on her eye purple and black. She cried as she looked at the fading person in the mirror.

The broken woman sniffed her tears back and applied layer after layer of foundation on her eye. It felt like deja vu. When Nick hit her across the face two years ago at Christmas she said, "Just one hit and that would be it." It was what had stuck with her when she worked with a woman in Leeds who had been abused. It all hurt Leanne even more as she thought about it. Why did she treat the man she had known since she was sixteen and had married twice like a wife-beater? How come she wasn't talking to Simon with such disgust? Just because he's a child, she often said to herself. A child who has suffered so much in his short life.

Leanne left her bedroom wearing her favourite black leather dress and necklace. She felt better in a way. Knowing the summer holidays were over and his anger was now the problem of his teachers at Weatherfield High. Simon was sat at the kitchen table playing a game on his IPad. "Morning Si," Leanne said quietly. She still felt fearful after he lashed out the night before, when he had thrown a glass at her face and called her an "Ugly cow". She had managed to clean the blood of the cream carpet in the living area, but Simon's cruel words still rung in her ears . "Mm," he grunted back. Leanne sat at the table with her morning tea; watching the swirls of milk in the flowery mug. Simon looked up at her with his puppy-dog brown eyes. The innocence and childish look changed and he looked angry. "Why are you dressed up? Are you gonna be standin' on the street corner sellin' yourself again?" Leanne stared at him in wide-eyed horror. She could feel her eyes filling up with tears as Simon became a blur. "No. Don't you talk to me like that Si. We need to talk about this!" Simon appeared un fazed by his telling off. "I will you're a dirty prostitute. No wonder me Dad left ya for Carla." Simon grabbed his school bag and headed off for the bus. Leanne held her head in her hands and sobbed, ignoring the fact her make up was running down her face and onto the glass table she had cleaned just yesterday.

Out on the street, Simon stood outside the flat. Nick, dressed in his usual suit, walked towards Simon and smiled at the boy he had seen as his own. "Hi Si, is your Mum still in?" Nick asked, touching the lad on the shoulder. "Yeh. She's getting ready for work. She's dressed up too much though, she looks stupid." Nick's smile soon turned into a straight line across his mouth. "Oi. Don't you speak about Leanne about that. She's put up with a lot lately. What with Dan and Kal." Simon rolled his eyes at his former step-dad and stormed off to the bus stop.

Nick rung the buzzer to Leanne's flat. Leanne jumped as the phone began to buzz. She hastily wiped her tears off her face with the back of her left hand. "Hello," Leanne whispered down the phone. "Lea, are you alright, I thou...", Nick began but Leanne interrupted, she didn't want to be reminded of what Simon was doing to her. "Oh Nick, I'm fine. What are you doing here anyway?"

Nick sighed. He suddenly felt embarrassed. He had brought him and Leanne a coffee from Roys Rolls and had planned to ask if he could take Simon out for the day. He had really enjoyed the past few months; working with Leanne again. He'd said it to her before but it was so true; they really did make a great team. "Er, never mind. I thought we could walk to the Bistro together. It would be good if we were there before Robert so we could discuss ideas. Still, I'll leave you to it."

The guilt descended over Leanne immediately and she replied, "Oh Nick, sorry. I'm just 'aving a bad day. I won't be a minute." Grabbing her handbag and quickly glancing in the mirror, Leanne noticed the bruise was prominent again. Her crying had removed her cover up; her way of keeping Simon's abuse hidden. Now Nick would ask questions.

Leanne opened the blue door of 19a Victoria Street and was greeted by a warm latte from Roys and Nick's concerned look. "Oh my god. Leanne, what happened?" Nick asked, gently touching Leanne's cheek. Without realising- she flinched at the touch of someone. It had been weeks, maybe months since somebody had touched her without the intention of violence; Dan and Simon both sprung to Leanne's mind. "It's nothing..." she lied, shrugging Nick off and locking the door to the flat behind her. "Slipped over in the bathroom." Nick didn't look convinced. "Slipped into what? Someone's fist? Sorry, it just looks painful. Are you sure that's all it was Lea? You would tell me wouldn't you if something was going on? It's not Dan again, is it?"

Leanne took a sip of her piping hot drink. "Nick, I'm fine. Shouldn't you be more worried about the black widow sinking her claws into you?"

Nick grinned and joked, "Why would I be worried about my Mum?!" The two laughed as they walked past the Rovers. "You know I mean Carla. Surprised she hasn't measured you for a coffin already, just to be on the safe side an' all." Nick pulled a mock scared face and laughed again. "Aw, come on Lea, she's not that bad!" Leanne turned and gave Nick a look of disagreement. "Oh no. Not Saint Carla. She's like Henry VIII with stilettos." The former couple reached the doors of their Bistro, that Nick unlocked and put the code of the alarm in. It was 1981. He hadn't changed the code since the decree absolute came last Christmas.

The twinkly lights of the Bistro lit up in the main bar and Leanne smiled. She loved the Bistro, especially as she and Nick both had a say in the way their restaurant looked. It felt like a place of safety. Simon couldn't harm her in a public place and she was around people all the time. Steph had become a good friend of Leanne's and she had even had a laugh with Gail and Kylie. More than anything, it was nice to know Nick was always there to support her. He just knew when something wasn't right with her and vice-versa. It was obvious that despite the heartache they'd caused each-other- there was always love between them.

 _ **Thank you for reading! Let me know if you are interested and I will update again soon. It will get much better, I promise! It's boring now but there is much more trouble to come! :)**_

 _ **Don't forget to follow, favourite and review!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Black Eyes and Simon's Lies

**Black Eyes and Simon's Lies**

The Bistro remained quiet and empty as Nick and Leanne tasted the delicious menu ideas that Robert had created. He had cooked a spicy chicken, rice and stuffed marrow dish. "Ken gave me the recipe, It was Deirdre's signature dish," began Robert, as Nick had another mouthful of the food. "It's delicious, was it really Deirdre's recipe?" Asked Leanne. Nick, still chewing, looked at Robert too, awaiting an answer. "Yeah, I modified it a bit. Added spices, seasoned it a bit more than the recipe said. Other than that it all belongs to Deirdre." Leanne smiled and said, "She'd be proud, Tracy and Ken will be pleased too. The street needs a legacy of Deirdre- this is perfect. I think we should name it after it's founder, something like 'Deirdre's Delight' or 'Deirdre's Dish'. I definitely think Deirdre would agree it would taste good with a glass of red wine."

"Red wine? Ooh yes, make it a large," said Carla, interrupting the tasting session."Yeah, sure," Nick replied, walking to the bar and pouring her a glass. Leanne sat and rolled her eyes at Carla, who was obviously flirting with Nick. It was Leanne's turn to interrupt now. "Nick, we haven't finished," Leanne smirked as Carla frowned. Nick turned to Carla, then to Leanne and asked, "Can't Carla join us? She could help us with the menu." Leanne looked angry. Carla saw the smile on Leanne's face fall and she patted Nick to stop him. "Yeah. Of course Nick. Why don't you offer her my 50% of the Bistro too?" Leanne remarked, the fury beginning to rise in her voice. "Oh Leanne, don't be ridiculous," Carla rolled her eyes. She really couldn't stand Leanne. What was her problem anyway? It wasn't like she had feelings for Nick anymore because before Kal died she agreed to marry him. She even left Nick for Kal. If she loved him she wouldn't have done that. So why all of a sudden had she become so protective of Nick?

Leanne turned to Robert and spoke, "Sorry, we'll have to do this another time. Sorry." With that, she grabbed her bag and stormed out of the Bistro. The weather was still warm on the September afternoon and there was barely a cloud in the sky. Norris appeared outside The Kabin, sweeping up the dust that had blown from the construction site of Victoria Court. "Hello Leanne," shouted Norris, not looking up from his sweeping as Leanne walked over to him. "Hi Norris. You alright?" She asked, as he looked up at her face to see the bruising. "Oh, what happened to your face?" Leanne suddenly remembered. She'd been crying earlier and had forgot to cover up her bruises. "Nothing, mind your own business," Leanne snarled; storming off down the street and sitting on Maxine's bench.

Nick sat with Carla in the Bistro, listening to her talk about her financial woes. Well, listening being far from the truth. His mind kept going back to Leanne. She flinched when he touched her. Not in a sexual way did he touch her, but as a friend. It was strange. She had no reason to fear Nick and yet he wondered why she had completely shut him out. Then there was her bruises. Her constant staring off into space. The lack of Battersby fire in her. It really seemed like he shared a restaurant and a surname with a stranger. It was obviously to do with grief. Kal and Deirdre died within weeks of each-other, so it must be that. But then why has she been desperate for Nick to stay for dinner or a coffee? She offered to work extra shifts in the Bistro- offering night times and weekends. It was if she was trying to avoid something, or someone. "Honestly Nick, the situation down at the factory is so bad Michelle's cousin Aidan is trying to step in and buy me out. I never should have gambled that £15,000 in the casino." Carla moaned, taking large gulps of wine. Nick nodded and replied, "Sorry Carla, I need to go and talk to someone. I won't be long." Carla pulled a face as she knew straight away who this 'someone' was. Leanne. "Sure. Run back to Leanne." Nick frowned, annoyed at what Carla was suggesting. "It's not like that. She's gone through a lot recently- I'm worried about her." Carla quickly knocked back her glass of Merlot and demanded Steph pour her another. "Steph I won't be long," Nick said before rushing out of the doors of the Bistro.

Leanne hadn't moved from her spot on the bench. She shut her eyes and tried to think of nothing. It was difficult because every time she closed her eyes she was taken back to various low points.

* * *

 _Simon throwing the TV remote at her face. Leanne accepting Kal's proposal and watching the flats explode with him inside, right before her eyes. Dan violently attacking her. Simon discovering the truth about Leanne's prostitution. And..._

* * *

"So this is where you got to then," Nick said, gesturing to the space next to her on the bench. Leanne moved her bag onto her lap and spoke. "Yeah, I needed some air. Sorry I stormed out of there. I just can't stand her. She takes everything I care about and turn it against me, or take it away from me."

Nick furrowed his brows in confusion. "Wait, Leanne; I'm confused. What do you mean?"

"Everything that I love and care about ends up turning against me or becoming property of Carla. Peter? I was married to him and she managed to seduce him and make him fall in love with her. And Simon. I bought him the wrong coloured trainers for his birthday, but Carla bought him the exact pair he wanted. He had a right go at me because Carla got him what I didn't. Then there was Kal. Alright she started the fire by accident but because I saved her, he died. She's come out of it unscathed but I haven't. I have the bruises to show for it."

"That's not true and I'm sure Simon didn't mean it. Peter's an idiot anyway. He didn't appreciate you when he had you. Besides, one pair of trainers isn't going to compensate for the fact that Carla and Peter's affair caused a divorce and a painful custody battle which split up is family and sent his Dad to LA. You're his Mum Lea, he loves you so much; he's just had a hard time of late, that's all. What do you mean unscathed? Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"...It's nothing, honestly. I've just had a rough time but I'll be okay. You know me, Battersby at heart."

"And Tilsley by name; which means you're still as important to me as you were when we were married. Come on Leanne, what is it?"

"Nick, I told you, I am fine. Get back to Carla or Erica. Whichever way the wind is blowing."

"Oh for god's sake! If I didn't care about you I wouldn't be sat here trying to get answers! Leanne, please. Whatever it is, I can help or be a friend."

"Ugh. Fine. It's...it's Simon," Leanne whispered, she could feel her voice wavering and Nick could too. He put his hand around her, urging her to continue.

"That's it, keep going."

Leanne took a deep breath and sniffed, pulling back the tears she wanted to let out. "He's been hitting me, calling me names and telling me how much he hates me. I don't think I can take much more Nick. It's too much for me to cope with."

Leanne lifted her head up to see Nick's shocked but calm expression. "How long has this been going on for Leanne? Weeks? Months?"

"He threw the TV remote at my face a couple of days after Kal's funeral. Since then it's been hell. Things got a little better after you took him out for some days out. Then Dan told him about when I... when I was a prostitute." Leanne couldn't hold it all in any longer. She started crying hysterically. Her sobs soon became muffled and the smell of Nick's aftershave overpowered her senses. He held her close and tight in his arms. It felt like when he came round just after the Victoria Court fire. He didn't make her talk then. He gave her what she needed and held her until there were no more tears to cry.

"It's alright Leanne. It's okay. Why don't I ask Simon what's going on too?"

"Why do you need to do that?" Leanne asked, lifting her head up from Nick's shoulder, staring him in the eyes.

"Well, to hear his side of the story too? I'm sure he would want to explain what's been going on for him as well."

"Wait a minute... you don't believe me, do you?!"

"...It's not that I don't it's jus..."

"Don't! Get out of my face now! Go on, get back to your precious Carla!" Shouted Leanne, standing up and walking back towards her flat.

"Oh Leanne! I didn't mean it like that! Come back!"

Leanne reached the door of her flat and pulled out her keys. She could hardly see what she was doing as the tears were falling even more. She finally unlocked the door and quickly locked it behind her. As she made her way upstairs, she stopped and collapsed in a heap of heartbreak on the floor. Her cries getting louder as she clutched the wall. It really did feel like she was alone. It felt like the battle wasn't worth fighting anymore. Standing slowly, Leanne walked into the main living space of the Kebab shop flat. The phone buzzed. She didn't need to know who it was. She ignored Nick's ringing and opened the fridge. A bottle of Pinot Grigio was calling Leanne and it seemed like it would ease the pain of her existence. If existence was even a word for what she was living right now. Penance seemed more of an apt word to describe her life.

Leanne filled the glass up high with the wine and sank down on the sofa. Her phone rang and then a text appeared too. Leanne took a huge gulp of the wine and read the message. No surprise, it was Nick.

 _ **Nick:**_

 ** _Leanne I'm so sorry. Please let me in or reply to my texts. I want to know you're okay and you won't do anything stupid. Please Lea. I'm on your side. Xx_**

Leanne switched her phone off and put it down on the table. After a few minutes, and another glass of wine, Nick's ringing at the door stopped. Finally, he had given up.

Nick shouted one last time, in the hope she would stop being so stubborn and let him in. "Leanne! Leanne please open up!" After getting no reply, Nick headed off towards the Bistro again. Just as Simon's school bus dropped him off outside Audrey's.

"Hi Si, how was school?" Nick asked, attempting to be polite to the child he had been told was abusing his ex.

"Alright I suppose."

"Do you fancy coming to the Bistro for a bit? I could get you some dinner and we could have a proper catch up."

"Well I'm stayin' at Grandad Ken's tonight so Leanne won't mind," Simon said. Nick suddenly noticed it. He had just called his Mum Leanne. He never did that.

"Great, come on then mate," Nick lied, trying to hide his disgust and anger at the young lad.

In the Bistro, Simon and Nick sat at a booth together. Simon munched on a steak and chips and occasionally stopped to drink his chocolate milkshake. Nick twiddled his thumbs awkwardly, waiting for the right moment to talk. "Is everything alright with you and your Mum?" Nick finally asked.

Simon stopped chewing and froze. Nick looked at him, awaiting his answer.

"No, not really," Simon started. Nick gestured for him to carry on. "It's Leanne. She's been all depressed and she keeps saying how much she hates me. Sometimes she hits me too Nick. I'm scared of what she might do if anything else happens."

"Wait, she's been hitting you?" Nick looked stunned but the more he processed it, the more sense it made. All the pain and heartache Leanne has suffered over the years, the strange behaviour. There's only so much a person can take, thought Nick.

"Yeah, it's been horrible. I told her to stop and I tried to sort it out but she's horrid. I want to come and live with you Nick."

"You haven't been hitting her then? Or calling her vile names and giving her insults?"

Simon shook his head. "Did she say that I did that?"

Nick nodded. "If you have, just be honest, then we can get all of this sorted."

"I haven't Nick! Why do you care anyway? She's not your wife anymore!"

"I care about your Mum a lot. I also care about you, but if you aren't honest then we can't sort this mess out."

"Well she said my Dad left because he hates me and wishes I was never born. She hit me too. I hate living with her. I'm really scared."

"Don't worry. You finish your dinner and then go to Grandad Ken's. I'll take care of your Mum."

"Thanks Nick, I really am worried about going home."

* * *

"Leanne!" Nick screamed. "Open the door right now or I'll kick it down!" Leanne answered the intercom phone of the flat and shouted, "Why?! So you can accuse me of lying again?!"

"I'm not accusing. I just spoke to Simon, gave him his tea at the Bistro. He said you hit him and that you told him Peter hates him! He's twelve; how could you do that to him?!"

"You told him what I said to you!? No! Why did you do that?! I thought I could trust you!"

"So did I Leanne. I thought you were different. A catfight in the street yes but beating a child? I never, ever thought you would do that."

"Nick, I never did that! I thought you understood! How come you don't believe me? I was your wife- twice! I cannot believe that I ever thought I could trust you," Leanne cried, her sobbing could be heard down the phone.

"Don't you dare blame me. I thought I knew you as well Leanne."

Leanne heard Nick walk away from the intercom. She crumbled to the floor in tears, she could barely breathe; the pain in her chest hurt that much. Nick was the one she thought she could trust, one she knew still cared about her. Now, Simon's little lies had turned him against her completely. The blinding pain returned and so did the fear inside of her. Leanne knew Simon was soon going to get revenge on her and lash out like never before.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading! Just wanted to say thank you to 'glitteredeyes' for your lovely review- it really encouraged me to update this story! Do let me know your thoughts- constructive criticism is always great to hear! Lots more to come so stay with the story! I will update again very soon if people want me to, I am still unsure if I should carry this on. Thank you!_

 _Don't forget to review, follow and favourite! :) :)_


	3. Chapter 3: Shards Part One

**Shards of Glass**

 **Part One**

Leanne stared at the ceiling in her bedroom. Lost in thought as usual. She began to try and imagine the day ahead of her. What Simon would say to her, if he would hit her. More importantly, Leanne wondered what Nick was going to do. It frightened her that Simon had concocted a story of lies to Nick; which he believed over Leanne's honest words. If Simon had managed to turn the man who knew her better than she knew herself against her, what else could he do?

It was that time again. Time to leave the safety of her room and face the trials of the day. It felt like a relief knowing Nick didn't work the morning shift but he would be there in the evening. That made Leanne feel even worse. Then she remembered Simon would be at home with her too.

Gently washing her face, Leanne saw her bruise had started to fade. The violent shades of purple and black had turned into a deep yellow colour. With a bit of make-up it wouldn't be that noticeable, she thought. There were no more bruises or scars when she looked that morning. It wasn't because Simon had stopped, just because he was staying with Grandad Ken and Auntie Tracy.

Leanne sat, staring at her mobile whilst drinking her tea. She wasn't sure what she wanted. Did she even want to talk to Nick? Probably not. Leaving her empty flat, Leanne walked to her safe house, the Bistro.

Opening the door, Leanne realised immediately that someone was already inside. Great, just what she needed. As Leanne entered the office, Nick was sat behind his desk.

"Morning," Leanne muttered. Putting her handbag and coat away quietly.

"Morning? Is that all you have to say for yourself?"

"Nick, I really haven't got the energy for this. I came here to do my job, so let me do it." Leanne had her back to Nick and made her way towards the door.

"What about Simon? He's just a kid and you're making his life miserable."

That had really hit a nerve. Leanne turned around and stared at Nick. "Are you for real? I told you what I've been going through yesterday and then you go and accuse me of abusing Simon!"

"I know and I can help you. If you need anger management or counselling I can go through it with you."

"Anger management?! Is that supposed to be a joke?! I told you what was going on, whatever Simon said is a pack of lies! Why don't you believe me Nick, you know me better than anyone else?

"Why would Simon lie about such a thing?" Nick asked, it sounded as though he was asking himself the question too.

Leanne made her way back into the main area of the Bistro. Steph soon came in.

"Morning!" Steph said, grinning as she came over to Leanne.

"Oh, hiya Steph. You alright?"

"Good thanks! Andy and I are going to that new bar tonight, you know the one in town?"

"...Aw, that'll be nice," Leanne sounded flat as she spoke; gazing off into the distance. The shimmering lights that hung from the ceiling giving her a much needed distraction.

"Leanne, are you alright?" Steph touched Leanne's arm, causing her to jump; just as Nick walked in.

"She's fine Steph, can you do what I pay you to do please?" Nick asked, glaring directly at Leanne.

Steph looked between Nick then Leanne, she could sense the awkwardness in the atmosphere. "Okay. I'll start setting the tables then."

* * *

A number of hours later, the lunchtime shift in the Bistro passed rather uneventfully. As the final customers left just before two, Nick walked over to Leanne, who was stood behind the bar.

"We need to talk about this, now we have chance," Nick began, just as Erica strutted in.

"Talk about what?" Erica questioned, beaming at her boyfriend. Leanne spun around so fast she felt dizzy.

"Hiring new bar staff," Leanne lied, nudging Nick slightly to back her up.

"Yeah, now that Gavin/Andy doesn't work here we need bar staff who can make cocktails and what not."

Erica laughed, "Ooh, sounds dead boring to be honest. I'd love a drink though Nick, now you mention it."

"Er, yeah, sure. What do you want?"

"Let's have a double vodka and tonic please." Erica said, giving Nick a cheeky wink. Leanne felt something inside. It felt like the green eyed monster had reared its uglyhead. She hated seeing Nick with her, and especially with Carla.

"Leanne, can you sort our drinks?" Nick asked, refusing to make eye contact with her.

"Yeah course. Here you are, enjoy."

"Thanks Leanne," Erica grinned a smile that Leanne could have slapped into the following week. Erica kissed Nick and wrapped her arms around him as they sat together.

"I'll be in the office if you need me. I have some admin bits that need sorting." Leanne hurried out quickly and rested her hand in her hands in the office.

* * *

Half an hour had gone by and Leanne knew it was time to leave the office. As she stepped out of the room and into the entrance hall of the Bistro, Erica and Nick were hugging. She was whispering in his ear and saying, "Can't wait to see you later love," and "Don't be home too late tonight."

It made her feel sick. Seeing him with her. She was so wrong for Nick. It had become clearer and clearer to Leanne of late. Even Nick himself admitted he didn't have feelings for Erica. Why be with her then? It drove Leanne crazy. She wanted to wipe that smile off of her face so badly.

"Bye then Erica," Leanne sneered, watching Nick pull away from his girlfriend quickly and usher her out the door. He looked uncomfortable whenever she was around. Every time Erica flung herself at him, he stayed rigid; almost as if a complete stranger had approadched him and cuddled him.

Leanne smiled as she walked back into the Bistro, finally rid of Erica, the fifty-something cougar who had successfully snared her Nick. Her Nick. Crikey, she hadn't said that in a while.

"Was there any need?" Nick asked, gritting his teeth as he leaned across the bar, his forehead just inches from Leanne's.

"Yeah, I'd say there was. We have customers coming in shortly and your pensioner girlfriend was not exactly helping set up, now was she?"

Nick rolled his eyes. "She's not a pensioner! She was fifty just a couple of..."

"What centuries, decades ago?" Leanne laughed, she really did not like Erica one bit. It made her skin crawl to think about them. _Them together. They had slept together and conceived a baby in the bed she once shared with Nick. Her stomach churned at the thought._

"At least she's not abusive," jeered Nick.

"Oh St Nicholas strikes again! Does Erica know you gave me a good slap across the face on Christmas Day the other year? No, didn't think she would. Dear old Nicky isn't abusive. Didn't give me a black eye for Christmas."

Nick looked furious but devastated too. Leanne hadn't brought that up in ages and they agreed it was the brain damage that took over, Nick would never have done such a thing ordinarily. Nick frowned and opened his mouth to speak but Steph came rushing over. "What are you two scrapping about now?! It needs to wait, tables need setting up!"

Nick glared at Leanne as she walked off to set up the tables with Steph. He knew what to say to her, what mistakes she had made. He could even have yelled the real reason he had slapped Leanne. He was brain damaged because Leanne went to Peter on their wedding day and he ended up sleeping with Kylie. David found out and well, Nick was in a coma for two months.

The phone in the Bistro soon started ringing. The three looked at each-other and again, waiting for someone to go and answer it. "I'll get it," said Steph, rolling her eyes as she took the phone into the office.

Leanne glanced at the watch on her wrist. It was four in the afternoon. Simon would be in any minute. The doors inside the Bistro opened an Simon flounced in. Leanne turned on her heels quickly, seeing who had just walked in. She was sure she felt her heart stop for a minute. He looked calm on the outside but she could tell there was fury burning on the inside of him and he was ready to get payback on her.

Nick opened his mouth and said, "Hi Si, do you want a drink?"

Simon sat at a table near the bar and smiled sweetly. "Yeah please, I'll have a lemonade."

Nick handed Simon his drink. Leanne could feel all eyes on her. She just wanted the ground to swallow her whole.

"Nick!" Steph called from the door. "Nick it's urgent! Somebody wants to talk to you about having a wedding reception here. I said I wasn't the manager so they said get the manager but I didn't know who to get. Leanne could always tal..." Steph trailed off, she was talking out of her backside.

"Steph! It's fine! I'll do it, just please be quiet!" Nick shouted, and the two rushed off into the Bistro office together. Leaving Leanne all alone with Simon.

Leanne avoided making eye contact with Simon as she headed behind the bar.

"So why did you tell Nick I had been hitting you and saying horrible things to you," Simon snarled at her.

"I didn't, he erm, he saw my bruises."

"You deserved everything I did to you! I hate you, you're ugly and a whore! I wish you had died in that fire not Kal!"

"Simon! Don't talk to me like that I'm your Mum!"

"No you are not!" He screamed, grabbing a bottle of wine off the table and throwing at Leanne. She didn't have enough time to dodge the bottle and suddenly there was blood oozing from her cheek and staining her top.

"I'm bleeding," Leanne whispered, horrified at what had just happened.

"You deserved it! You'll never ever be my Mum! I wish she was alive and you were dead!" Simon roared ferociously at Leanne before walking over to the bar that she was using as a shield from Simon. He threw wine glasses, plates and then moved behind the bar to attack her with his hands and feet.

"Stop! Stop please!" Leanne cried as Simon kicked her legs and used his fists to hit her arms and face.

Leanne cried louder as Simon hit her across the face, "You are a dirty whore and I hate you!" He screamed as Leanne looked at him. Her face was bloodied and badly bruised. Shards of glass had cut her cheek and lips. He went to hit her again but was stopped in his tracks.

"Don't you touch her!" A voice screamed at Simon, he immediately stopped in his tracks and turned to see who was stood at the door. Leanne looked too but she could barely see her eyes blurry from desperate tears and her blood. Simon was well and truly busted and there was no lying his way out of it this time...

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading again! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far and please do stick with it! It would be lovely if more of you could review and let me know your thoughts! It doesn't really motivate you to continue or help me improve my story! If you have any suggestions or comments for the future of the story let me know! Thanks again!_**

 ** _Don't forget to follow, favourite and review! I'll update very soon! :)_**


	4. Chapter 4: Shards Part Two

**Shards of Glass Part Two**

"Simon! Stop it, stop hitting her," Nick screamed, rushing over to Leanne and pushing Simon out of the way. Nick held Leanne up and touched her elbow, he looked into her teary eyes. She leaned into his shoulder and faced away from Simon.

"Nick you don't understand! She started it!" Simon shouted back, trying to come over to Nick, who could feel Leanne crying into his suit jacket.

"NO! I saw you! You called her all sorts and then through glass at her! It's not the first time either! That's it- go to your Grandad Ken's! You're staying there tonight. I will check as well so don't even think about doing anything you shouldn't! Go on, get out of my sight!" Nick roared at Simon, who grabbed his backpack off the table Nick had knocked over trying to save his Leanne.

"I don't care! I hate you both!" Simon screamed, before running out of the Bistro.

Leanne suddenly fell to the floor, but Nick held her and eased her down to the ground behind the bar. The shards of broken glass crunched as he moved closer to Leanne, who sat in a crumpled heap- traumatised. Slowly, Nick pulled her nearer to him and held her in his arms as she broke down. It had all become too much to contain on her own. Finally, Leanne was sharing her battle and Nick was completely on her side.

"It's alright Lea; I'm here. I'm so sorry I didn't support you. I am so sorry, it's all my fault."

"It's not Nick," Leanne whimpered, her head resting on Nick's chest.

"I should have seen something wasn't right all those weeks ago. When you said he was off with you. I wish you had told me sooner Lea, I could have helped you. Does anyone else know?"

Leanne took a deep breath and pulled away from the safety of Nick. He caught sight of her face for the first time since Simon had attacked her. The beautiful green eyes he always got lost in were dark and bruised. Her beautiful smile had disappeared. She had a split lip and a shard of glass had cut her cheek. This time, Nick clutched onto Leanne. For his own sake though. He couldn't bare to see the woman he loved in pain. It made him feel worse. He loved Leanne and yet he hadn't noticed her struggle with Simon. The guilt weighed heavy but suddenly, the silence between the two was broken.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up. You've cut your lip and your cheek. It's okay, I'm here." Nick said reassuringly, keeping Leanne close as he helped her up.

Nick held her hand tightly and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, leading her to the nearest table.

"I'll get the first aid kit and a whiskey for you. I think you need it."

* * *

"Simon?" Ken asked, opening the front door of No.1 with Eccles on her diamante lead Tracy bought as a joke present for Ken. "Leanne wanted to know if I could stay 'ere tonight because erm..."

Ken smiled, "Well alright Simon you can stay tonight but I'll need to speak to Leanne. Is she in the Bistro?"

Simon's eyes widened in fear. "It's not open, her and Nick are sorting stuff out in there I think," Simon lied, trying to usher his Grandad away from the crime scene of Nick's Bistro.

"Well we can take Eccles out and then ring your Mum. Fancy fish and chips for dinner?"

"Yeah, sounds great," Simon walked with his Grandad but couldn't focus. It all came rushing to him so fast he felt he would be sick. His poor Mum had been beaten up by him. She could need to go to hospital because of him. Leanne could have been scarred physically but she definitely was mentally after all of his attacks. There was no bandage big enough to fix that wound.

* * *

"Ow," Leanne mumbled as Nick cleaned the cut below her eye with antiseptic. It really stung but she knew she looked a mess and it could have become infected. Steph emerged in the bar, her smile soon fell as she saw Nick nursing Leanne.

"Guys, what's... Oh my god, Leanne! What happened to your face?" She asked, genuine concern written on her face. Nick looked up at Steph.

"It's nothing Steph. I need you to put a sign on the door to say we are shut tonight. Can you phone my Mum too and ask her to clean up the mess?"

Steph nodded, "Is there anything I can do for you Leanne?"

"Er, no, no thanks," Leanne started trembling again.

"I'll leave you alone then," Steph said before heading towards the door to phone Gail.

"Oh and Steph," Nick called, Steph turned around immediately, "Don't tell anyone about what you've seen. Just say we had some questionable characters in during lunch and they left the place in a tip."

"Okay," Steph agreed, looking confused.

Leanne began to cry again as Nick held her in his arms. "Let's get you home," he whispered in her ear before gently kissing her forehead.

* * *

Back at No.1, Simon and Ken had returned home and ate their dinner in silence.

"Did Leanne not mention anything else about you staying here tonight? No big booking in the Bistro or meeting she and Nick are needed for?" Ken asked as Simon shook his head.

"Hmm, that's odd. Normally she asks in advance before you stay. Not that it matters, we love having you to stay." Ken smiled as the phone rang. It was Nick.

"Hi Ken, it's Nick."

"Oh hi Nick. Do you know anything about Simon staying here tonight? I can't get hold of Leanne."

"Leanne's not very well and we've had to shut the Bistro for the night because there were some rowdy customers at lunch. They left the place in a state. I'm taking her home and making sure she's okay but I thought it was for the best for Simon to stay at yours tonight. Just in case." Nick was speaking honestly now. He really didn't like the thought of Simon being with Leanne in the flat- just in case he did anything again.

"Oh poor thing. Send her our love. Is there anything we could bring?"

"No. No it's alright thanks, keeping Simon is the best thing for Leanne right now."

"Oh okay, well let me know if you change your mind."

"Will do, thanks, bye."

"Yeah bye Nick."

Simon had listened intently to the whole conversation. There was no mention of what he had done to Leanne. For now anyways.

"That was Nick Simon. Sounds like your Mum is ill, so you'll be staying with us tonight. Not to worry- we'll have a great time! Shall we play Monopoly? You love that game."

"Did he mention anything else Grandad?"

"No, other than he is taking her home and they are closing the Bistro because some customers trashed the place at lunch."

"Oh okay. I'll go get the game then." Simon rushed out the living room and headed upstairs. That was close.

* * *

"I'll get you something to eat," Nick said as they walked into the flat. He made his way over to the fridge and got the butter and jam out. She heard the bread bin open and Nick put four slices of white bread in the toaster. He grabbed his phone out of his suit pocket and checked the two messages Erica had left him.

 ** _Erica:_**

 ** _Hey, I bought some steaks for dinner and a nice bottle of red. See you later. XXXXX_**

 ** _Nick, where are you? You should have been home an hour ago?xxxxx_**

Quickly, he formulated a text with the same story he had told Ken just a few minutes ago.

 **Nick:**

 **Sorry, we had some really troublesome customers in the Bistro after you went. I'm clearing up and have shut the Bistro- I have some paperwork to do as well- I'll be back early morning. Sorry. xxxxx**

He felt bad lying to her but he didn't want Leanne's misery to be public knowledge. He could see it now; Norris whispering as she made her way to work, people pointing and judging her. As if she hadn't gone through enough.

Leanne grabbed a pillow of the couch and clutched onto it. She wanted to be a child again. Not relive her own childhood though. She'd want to be a vulnerable and naïve child with both parents and Aunties and Uncles to love her and spoil her rotten; like Kylie and David's baby Lily. She could be loved and held without feeling ashamed for wanting comfort. In all honesty she longed for Nick to come and hold her like he used to. He couldn't do that now, now he had Erica.

Erica replied straight away to Nick.

 _ **Erica:**_

 _ **Oh dear! :( Sounds awful. Okay, I'll see you in the morning. XXXXX**_

"Here you go," Nick handed her her the toast and a glass of white wine he had found in the cupboard.

"Thanks," She whispered, her voice hoarse and raw from all the crying she had done.

After they ate in silence, Nick cleaned the dishes and Leanne poured them both another drink. Nick sat down on the couch and touched Leanne's hands; encouraging her to talk. She met his gaze and offered him a weak smile.

"Tell me Lea, from the very beginning if you can. I understand if you don't feel ready yet, today has been very traumatic, which is why I'm staying here tonight too. I want to make sure you are okay and we can go to speak to Simon in the morning. I rung Ken before and told him Simon was going to have to stay there tonight because you were ill. "

"Thanks Nick, really, for everything. You should get back to Erica though, you don't need to stay here tonight."

"I don't mind Leanne. I'm here to help you and support you. I will sleep on your couch, you won't even notice."

Leanne held the glass in her hand, swirling the wine around. She wanted him to stay but she knew it was a bad idea. She could just imagine what people would say about her. Leanne's mind didn't have to time to stop her opening her mouth.

"Yeah, I'd like that. You can stay in Eva's room if you want. The bed is much more comfortable than this 'orrible couch." Leanne smiled, Nick hadn't let go of her hand yet but she didn't mind. She liked knowing he was there, it felt like old times. Then she realised why she was feeling that way, the reason he was there with her. It was Simon. He had attacked her in the most violent rage to date. She sucked the tears back and opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't. Nick spoke for her. "It's alright. You don't need to explain if you aren't ready, I underst..."

"It's okay," Leanne began, stopping Nick mid sentence. "It started when I said it did. About two days after Kal's funeral I was helping Alya and Zeedan sort out his clothes and stuff. He was stroppy and stormed out. When he came back we argued a bit and he just flipped. It was like a switch had gone off in his head. "

"What did he do to you?"

"He grabbed the TV remote and threw it at my face..."

"Which is why you came into work the next day with a black eye."

Leanne nodded slowly, Nick could tell she was reliving it all in her head. He squeezed her hand tighter, and she held his hand even more. Leanne gulped down the glass of wine in one. It eased the pain both mentally and physically. Nick poured her another and topped up his glass too.

"What happened after? What did he do next?"

"After France he became grumpier and would hurl insults at me all the time. He said 'I hate you' and 'You're ugly'. Then Dan held us hostage in 'ere. Simon found out about when I was...when I was... a..."

"It's okay, I know," Nick pulled her into his chest again as she sobbed. "If only I'd have known at the time. How I would have paid for bein' on the game in later life. He's right you know. I am ugly and he should hate me, everyone else feels that way about me. Why would everyone I love leave me if they didn't feel that way?"

Nick sighed and held Leanne tighter. He knew exactly what he wanted to say but it didn't feel right. After watching her be viciously attacked by her step-son it didn't seem like the right time to admit she was still the one he thought of first thing in the morning and the last thing at night. "That's not true Leanne and you know it. You are stunning and any man would be a fool not to appreciate you because I know I didn't when I should have. Simon is obviously struggling at the minute and everything he has gone through has probably built up on him. He's cracking and understanding things more now than he would have done at the time. He doesn't hate you, honestly. How could he? You're an amazing mother and he's just not appreciating that right now."

"Thank you. Really." Leanne lifted her head off of Nick's chest and looked into his eyes. There foreheads just inches apart. "It wasn't your fault what happened with us. I shouldn't have left you."

Nick listened and stared at Leanne as she struggled with the words. "Not a day goes by where I don't regret giving up on us. I would give anything to go back to me and you right now. I've learnt me lesson and Kal and Peter were just distractions for me. They never made me genuinely happy and I knew that it wasn't going to last. Because... because they weren't you."

Nick spoke, still gazing into Leanne's beautiful green eyes. They were shinning and glossy from all the crying but he couldn't take his eyes off of hers or her lips. He wanted to feel her lips against his again. "I feel the same way. Every day I pretend that it's Erica or Carla I'm interested in. I can't fake it anymore though. They're not you and they never will be."

Leanne's head was telling her not to but her heart disagreed. Her heart was beating so fast she thought she would collapse on the couch there and then. They leaned closer together, just as the longing became unbearable. Their lips finally crashed together for the first time in years. Passion, regret, love and comfort running through the air of the room. The warmth of his body sent a current running through her body. Their lips joined together and refused to separate. Nick felt the softness of Leanne's lips crash against his as it all became too much for them. A kiss wasn't enough. They both wanted more. They both needed more from the other. Leanne wrapped her arms around Nick's neck as they lost themselves in the moment. It was too late. They couldn't stop themselves. Their passionate embrace continued as they stood and walked towards Leanne's bedroom...

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone! I want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone that has reviewed, followed and favourited! It really motivated me to get you this next chapter as soon as possible to say thank you! Please don't stop reviewing as I will update more often! It only takes two minutes but really puts a smile on my face! Hope you all enjoyed the latest twists, more to come next time!**

 **Please review, follow and favourite! Update soon! Thanks! :) :) :) :) :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Guilt and Turning Points

**Forgive Me**

The bed didn't feel as empty this morning. If anything it felt warmer to Leanne. She didn't even feel that emptiness she always felt first thing. It was strange; she was feeling complete again. Her eyes opened slowly, it ached to open them. She shut her eyes again. Reliving the day to make sense of everything in her head.

 _Arguing with Nick. Simon. Attacking her in the Bistro with glass and his bitter and twisted words. They hurt more than the bruises and shards of glass Nick had tenderly removed. Nick. She remembered having a long and emotional talk with him. He held her. Then, he kissed her and then..._

"Morning," Nick said, looking over at Leanne. He smiled at her and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and across her bare shoulder.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Leanne warily asked. She was bruised and battered. Sleeping with someone hadn't exactly been something she had planned on doing after Simon attacked her. Well, sleeping with her ex-husband that she'd married twice wasn't really something she thought would have happened. It made her feel more self conscious and ashamed as she looked at Nick, he probably regretted it straight away.

Joining her hands in his, they were intertwined together on the black and silver duvet. He spoke softly, moving his head closer to hers. "I do remember. I don't regret it at all Lea, if that's what you're thinking. It's made me realise just how much you mean to me and that it's my job to protect you from Simon. I am going to find a counsellor for him and we can go together. This isn't a battle for you to suffer alone anymore, it's ours now."

"But is it Erica's too? And Carla's? Am I just one of the many women you have? Do you offer to fight Carla's demons for her too?"

"No, neither of theirs. I don't offer for anyone else because I don't care about Erica and Carla as much as I care about you."

"And last night? What about that?"

"I know now that I am not letting you get hurt Lea because I lov...," Nick was interrupted by a phone ringing. It was his.

Leanne moved towards the edge of the bed and grabbed the first thing she saw on the floor. It was Nick's shirt. Throwing the crumpled white shirt around her body, Leanne began picking up the clothes of the floor. Nick's phone soon appeared, buried amongst pillows that had been knocked off the bed in a rush.

"Here's your phone. It's Erica, probably wondering where you are," Leanne smiled, handing him his phone and clothes. Well, everything but his shirt.

Nick grinned back at Leanne and took his clothes. "I told her where I was last night, she knew I wasn't coming home."

"Did you tell her about us?" Leanne looked panicked immediately. She didn't fancy a cat fight with Erica because she'd done the dirty with Nick.

"God no! She thinks I had to clean up the Bistro as some rowdy customers caused trouble and I had some accounts to sort."

"Sneaky! Anybody would have thought you were prepared for yesterday! What are you going to say though when she sees the Bistro is still trashed and you aren't there?"

"Erm, I'll say I brought you some paperwork and improvements for the Bistro. Believe me, nothing could have prepared me for yesterday. Walking into that, it broke my heart seeing you like that. "

"Yeah I know," Leanne looked really uncomfortable now that he had brought up why they had ended up in bed together.

"Sorry, let's get dressed shall we? Long day ahead of us." Nick grinned, he couldn't help it, nor could she.

"Ah okay. I'll get some proper clothes on, I won't be a minute." Leanne smiled at Nick. It was a genuine smile, one she hadn't been able to share for a long time. Nick grinned widely back. She quickly grabbed her dressing gown and slipped it on.

"Why don't I make us a drink? Coffee?" Leanne asked, gesturing to the kitchen.

"I'll sort it," Nick said, darting into the kitchen with his phone. He quickly typed a text to Erica.

 ** _Nick:_**

 _ **Sorry, I had my phone on silent! I have some paperwork to take to Leanne's and then I have to do my shift. See you later**_ _._

Nick had dropped the kisses he usual added on the end of his texts to Erica. He felt guilty about cheating on her but at the same time he didn't want to keep leading her on. The guilt of that would feel worse than admitting he had spent the night with his ex-wife. But then again, he did enjoy himself last night and by the sounds of it, Leanne had too.

He flicked the kettle on and filled the two mugs with coffee, just as Leanne emerged from the bathroom in her new blue dress. She'd even managed to conceal the bruises and marks on her cheeks and lips. Nick couldn't help but stare, god she looked beautiful. Leanne laughed and said, "Crikey! I'm surprised you aren't dribbling!"

Nick awkwardly giggled and handed Leanne her coffee before lightly placing a kiss on her cheek. "We need to talk to Simon today, get him in the Bistro before he goes to school. He needs to know just how lucky he is that I didn't press formal charges against him!"

Leanne ran her fingers around the rim of her mug, the steam soothing her nerves. "I'd rather not see him today. Could you not stay here with me for the day? I have some suggestions for the Bistro and..."

"Leanne," Nick reached across the table and touched her hand gently, "You can't improve things with him and move on if you haven't confronted the past. I'll be there too. It's my mess just as much as it is yours."

Leanne smiled, "Is that because it's half of your restaurant that got trashed?"

"I'm serious Leanne, you aren't alone; not anymore."

"Okay, we'll do it, I'll finish this and then we can go."

* * *

Over at Ken's, Simon, Tracy, Amy and Ken were all sat in the living room.

"Ill? What's that meant to mean? Twice in one week she's dumped Simon on us! I had to tell Robert our romantic evening in was going to have to be postponed!"

"Well I'm sure everything will be alright now, won't it Simon?" Ken asked, hoping Tracy would change the subject.

"Yeah, I guess so." Simon replied, lost in thought and guilt too. He really did feel bad about yesterday, he just hoped Leanne would understand. After everything in his short life, he had lost so much. His Mum Lucy, his Mum and Dad split up, Leanne married Nick, then they split up because of his brain damage and Kal died just as he had become attached to him. There was Peter and Carla, she had miscarried his baby. Leanne had let Stella into her life. Nick and Leanne's failed Christmas wedding, the hate campaign, Nick's fling with Kylie. Peter being arrested for killing Tina, and of course Peter's alcohol addiction. There was more to add to Simon's list but they stood out the most, those things really got to him and made him blame Leanne. Why? Well, even Simon didn't know why he had done it all to her. He felt like he had let his anger out by getting revenge on her, by making her pay for what he had suffered. It never made him feel better. Not at all. In fact, it made the pain of everything feel worse, for him and Leanne.

"Maybe it is but she's hopeless! Honestly, wouldn't surprise me if she was out on street corners again; now she's single. Ey- there's a first! Leanne Battersby not bed-hopping!" Tracy remarked. It had seriously touched a nerve with Simon, despite him saying something similar to Leanne a few days ago.

"Stop being horrible about my Mum!" Simon yelled, startling everyone; especially Tracy. "Maybe she did bad things in the past but she never murdered anybody!"

Ken, Tracy and Amy held their mouths wide-open in horror. He had totally lost it, yet again.

"Simon! How dare you?" Ken shouted, still in shock at his grandson's outburst.

"Go upstairs Simon! I'll be telling your Mum and Dad about this!" Tracy barked at Simon as he trudged upstairs.

"Honestly," Tracy began, "I don't know what's got into him."

* * *

Leanne looked at the clock in her flat, it was _7:35_. Nick touched her shoulder and said, "It's alright. Come on, let's go and talk to him."

As they headed downstairs, Leanne unlocked the door and peered around, hopeful nobody would see the two of them leave her flat.

"Is the coast clear?" Nick asked, as Leanne gestured for him to follow her lead.

"Oh god, David!" Leanne whispered, pulling Nick back as his younger brother walked with two coffees. They stood flat against the wall, hoping David wouldn't notice them. Thank god, he didn't.

"Phew," Nick breathed out, and looked at Leanne before they walked on towards Ken's.

Leanne could feel herself struggling to have the courage; even with Nick stood right next to her. Her legs wobbled beneath her, just as Nick grabbed her and sat her on Maxine's Bench.

"I can't do this, I can't," Leanne said, she looked on edge and petrified.

"Come on, I'll be with you. You can even hold my hand if you want to." Nick smiled, as Leanne nodded in agreement. She stood up, took a deep breath and crossed the street; Nick was right beside her.

Nick knocked on the door and watched Leanne, who was focusing on breathing. She looked really frightened.

"I'll get it then!" Barked Tracy as she huffed her way to the door. Ken was in the kitchen, wondering what was up with Simon.

"About flamin' time Leanne!" Tracy remarked, but she could soon tell something wasn't right. Especially as Nick was stood there too, he was watching Leanne like a hawk.

"Tracy, I really haven't got the energy. Is Simon...?"

"What? Rudely insulting me? Yeah he is. I could have smacked him one."

"He did what?" Nick asked.

"Told me that I was worse than you because I was a murderer! You ought to teach that kid some manners!"

"That's actually why we are here Tracy, we need to talk to Simon. Can we come in?" Nick said, causing Tracy to frown.

"Right okay," Tracy letting them into No.1.

Ken smiled when he saw Leanne, "Oh Leanne! How are you feeling?"

"Er, okay thanks," Leanne lied.

"Ah good. Did Nick look after you well?"

Leanne now smiled. "Yeah... yeah he did."

"Great, what can I do for you two then?"

"We need to talk with Simon," Nick spoke, to which Ken replied, "Tracy told you then?"

"Yes and we have something to talk to him about too." Nick looked at Ken and Tracy as Leanne fidgeted with her coat.

"You two aren't getting back together for the thousandth time, are you?" Tracy nosily asked.

"No but why would you care anyway?" Leanne responded, gritting her teeth at her former sister-in-law.

"Ooh, alright, didn't mean to touch a nerve! Guess you like your women about forty years older than Leanne!" Tracy joked, but neither saw the funny side.

Ken walked to the stairs to call Simon down, but he had been listening from them.

"Come on Simon, Nick and Leanne are here to talk to you."

"Okay," Simon grumbled as he stomped into the living room. He saw Leanne for the first time since yesterday. He felt guilty but she felt it all come back to her again. Nick quickly sat her down in a chair, just as her legs gave way beneath her.

"Tracy, let's take Amy and Eccles for a walk," Ken suggested, gesturing towards the front door.

"But..."

"Tracy!" Ken said, ushering them all out. All but Nick, Leanne and Simon.

* * *

"I know what you've been doing to your Mum Simon," Nick began.

"I haven't done anything," Simon lied, glaring at the two adults.

"Right, don't deny it Simon because the Bistro has CCTV in the bar. I could easily replay it and prove you wrong." Nick replied, leaving Simon stunned.

"Why've you been doing this to me Si?" Leanne questioned, her eyes brimming with tears again. Nick reached for her hand under the table and clutched it tightly in his. She looked at him, then back at Simon.

"I dunno," he mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Yes you do or you would have stopped ages ago," Nick said.

"Alright," Simon started. "Okay, I'll tell you. Every part of my life has been a mess. Even when I was born my Mum and Dad were a mess, me real Mum that is. My Dad was married to someone else too and he didn't treat my Mum very well. Once she died, I had no Mum and he started to drink a lot. When we came back here everything got worse; he would drink more and more and then he met Leanne. I loved you so much and you were a great Mum to me. Then there was the fire at the flat and I was scared of being alone with him, he was a scary drunk.""

"So you know how I felt, being alone with you?" Leanne spoke, her voice wavering slightly. It was hard for her to go through this all again. Nick held her hand tighter, to show he was there.

"I'm sorry, I am. There were other things that made me angry too. Like when I found out about you two having an affair, Carla and Peter having an affair, him choosing Carla over you Leanne and when you two split up. Me Dad was having a baby with Carla but she lost it, he cheated on her with Tina and Rob killed her. Then I lost Kal, Maddie, Tina and me Grandma Deirdre. I couldn't cope anymore once my Dad left for Antigua and Dan held us up in the flat. I'm really sorry Leanne, I understand if you hate me."

"Look Simon, I don't hate you. I'm your... I'm not your Mum but I'll always be the mother figure in your life. I just wish you had told me the truth from the very beginning because we could have sorted this. You didn't need to put me through this. The last three months have been hell and yet here I am trying to salvage a relationship with you. If I hated you, I wouldn't be here now. But this has to stop Simon. It has to."

Simon had been listening and nodding at what Leanne had been saying to him. "I understand now. Yesterday I stepped well out of line and I shouldn't have. I want you to be my Mum. I am so sorry. Really, I am."

"Well we are going to find a counsellor and something for you to join or do to let off your anger. That way Leanne doesn't get the brunt of it." Nick said.

"Okay, I just want to sort this out," Simon answered, he seemed to have matured and learnt his lesson.

"But, your Dad and everyone else deserves to know the truth too," Leanne spoke as Simon frowned.

"Please don't tell them, they'll hate me too," he pleaded, desperately begging Nick and Leanne.

"Simon, we can't fix it if we don't admit to what you've done." Leanne explained.

"Everyone will understand Si, they will be pleased that you're being mature and facing up to what you have done. This will really prove to us that you are serious about stopping this," Nick added.

"Okay then," Simon agreed. "I better get to school or I'll get into trouble."

"See you later Simon," they both said just as he turned around again.

"Does this mean I can come home tonight?" He asked.

Leanne looked down awkwardly, but finally had the courage to reply.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Maybe stay here for a bit until we have a counsellor and I know you are definitely improving."

"Okay, see you later then," Simon sighed before grabbing his backpack and coat and leaving the house.

"Are you okay?" Nick queried.

"Just hold me," she replied as he pulled her close to him and hugged her. "I'll take you back to the flat."

"No, I want to be at work today. I'm carrying on as normal Nick. This is going to be sorted and everything will be fine once he has some proper help. I can't just neglect the Bistro and nor can you."

"Is that a good idea after yesterday?"

"Nick I'm sure. I want to do my job because it's the only thing I'm good at right now."

"Don't say that! We talked about this yesterday. You are an amazing person Lea. You're a great friend, a brilliant mother and you are the most beautiful person I have ever met."

"Thank you, it means a lot to me. Beautiful? Really? With a black eye?"

"You are gorgeous Lea and don't you forget it."

* * *

In the Bistro, the mess from yesterday had entirely vanished. No glass, no spillages and no blood in sight. Leanne and Nick looked relieved as it seemed Gail had finished cleaning, until a voice appeared.

"Urgh, some mess those customers left behind," Gail ranted, polishing the tables as Leanne opened the diary of bookings.

"Yeah I know, awful," Nick said.

"Funny though, I spoke to Erica this morning and she said you had been in here, all night long. I didn't see you when I came."

Leanne looked up quickly, her eyes wide as she met Nick's worried eyes.

"That's er, that's because Nick took me home," Leanne fibbed. Nick nodded in agreement.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because she was ill. She'd felt light-headed all day. When the customers went Lea nearly collapsed so I took her home."

"That was very good of you. Take it you didn't mind then Leanne?" Gail replied.

"Well to be honest it was lovely knowing someone was there for me when I needed care the most. Very few people round 'ere still care about me."

"Hmm, well, I best be off. David and Kylie are working today so I'll need to get back to take care of Lily." Gail said, removing her apron.

"Right, have fun then," Nick smiled, coming and standing behind the bar, next to Leanne.

"Bye Gail, thanks again," Leanne waved at Gail as she headed out of the door.

Both Nick and Leanne let out a breath when Gail left. Thank god she hadn't found out about last night. Leanne could just see Gail's face. It didn't bear thinking about the reactions other people would have about their night together. Erica would be devastated. Carla would be pretty naffed off as well. Simon, well, Leanne wasn't entirely sure if he would be okay with it but then again there seemed like there was no reason to tell anybody.

"About last night," Nick began, as Leanne turned and looked into his eyes.

"I don't want to move on from it, I've realised that I've made a mistake being with Erica. It's you that I want Lea, I want it to be me and you again."

"I want that too," Leanne said, smiling. Nick edged closer towards her as she moved nearer to him. She could feel his warm breath on her lips before he kissed her. She looped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his hands around her waist. The kiss deepened but they soon stopped themselves from carrying on. There were voices coming from the entrance. It was Steph. Steph and Erica.

Leanne covered her mouth and darted into the kitchen so fast her high heel nearly snapped off. Nick glanced back at the kitchen, then plastered a fake smile on his face for Erica. Oh god. He knew what he needed to do. It was going to hurt her so badly but it was cruel otherwise.

"Morning lover," Erica grinned as she strutted over to Nick.

"Hi, are you okay?" Nick quizzed.

"Yes, I'm okay. Shame about last night though, but at least everything is back to normal in here."

"Oh, what do you mean?" Steph looked confused as she questioned Nick and his girlfriend.

"Well Nick and I were going to have a nice romantic night in but he had stay here and clean up the mess."

"I thought you took Leanne home because she was ill?" Steph looked like a police officer now and Nick definitely felt like he was being cross-examined.

"I did, I took her back to hers then came back here. I did as much as I could to sort the mess but Mum did the majority."

"Aw, my hero," Erica laughed before trying to kiss Nick who shrugged her off immediately.

"Actually Erica, I think we need to talk. Shall we go and sit over there?" Nick gestured to the table in the corner. Erica nodded and beamed as she strutted over. God he felt bad already and he hadn't even dumped her yet. Leanne emerged out of the kitchen, looking a lot less flustered than before. She smiled at Nick who turned to Erica.

"Erica, you know I think you're a wonderful woman and you really helped me get back on track after Leanne and I got divorced. Well, it's just. I just..." Erica butted in, "Come on Nick, what is it?"

"I feel as though this isn't working out."

"What isn't?" She asked, then her face fell along with her permanent smile.

"I know we had the baby and then we lost it but I just feel as though you and I have tried to build a relationship on wondering what could have been. It seems like we keep going through the motions of 'ifs and buts'."

"Don't say that. It's not like that at all Nick! I thought you were happy with me?"

"I thought so too but I think I was trying to fake feelings until I really believed them."

"Oh, so you asked me to try again because?"

"I felt guilty about our baby. When I came into the pub that night, I was coming to tell you that I had feelings for Carla. Perhaps if I had been with you then and not her you'd still be pregnant. I felt bad for you so I..."

"Took pity on an old woman?" Erica asked, just as Carla entered the Bistro. Nick hadn't even noticed her come in but Erica, Leanne and Steph had.

"What's going on?" Carla said as Leanne and Steph watched from behind the bar.

"Sssh!" Leanne and Steph chorused.

"It's her isn't it?" Erica pointed at Carla, who looked stunned as all eyes clapped on her.

Nick furrowed his brow and said, "No, no. It's not Carla, there's no-one else. I just think I should be on my own for a while Erica, that's all. Look, I'm really sorry it ended like this but it's for the best. It's only fair that I'm honest with you before things get too complicated. I'm sorry Erica, really."

"It's alright, I'll be fine. Thanks for being honest though. Good luck Nick," Erica lied, faking a smile before running out of the Bistro in tears.

Leanne felt guilty. Really guilty. She knew how much she hurt when Peter and Carla's affair was revealed once she had miscarried his baby. Now poor Erica had lost two opportunities at happiness- being with Nick and having a baby.

Whereas Carla couldn't hide a little grin. Finally, he'd dumped the old girl and come to his senses, she thought. As he stood up and headed towards the bar, Leanne spoke to Carla.

"Do you want a drink?"

"I'll have a red wine Leanne, make it a large too," Carla demanded as Nick ignored her and went behind the bar instead. He felt relieved but Leanne felt dreadful.

Leanne placed Carla's red wine down in front of her as she watched her ex-best mate try and gain her ex-husband's attention. She wasn't succeeding.

"Nick? Are you alright?" Carla suggested he sit at the chair next to her with her other hand.

"No thanks, I'm fine." He said before walking off and setting up tables for the lunchtime rush.

Leanne was astonished and so was Carla. He'd just turned down a shoulder to cry on from Weatherfield's sexiest and most seductive factory owner. What was going on?

* * *

 ** _Thanks again for all the reviews and lovely comments- it means a lot! It would be nice if more of you readers took the time to drop a little comment on your thoughts but even so, I hope everyone is enjoying it so far! I have a lot more drama to come and the Simon story wont end here either- there's serious trouble coming! There will also be some twists with Leanne and Nick too so do stick with the story!_**

 ** _Thanks for reading! Don't forget to follow, favourite and review! I'll update again very, very soon but until then... :) :)_**


	6. Chapter 6: Return

**Sticking Around**

It was odd and empty in Nick's newly refurbished flat in Victoria Court. He stared mindlessly at the grey and blue wallpaper he chose after the fire. Well, Leanne offered her "Interior skills" and "Eye for colour" when he was stuck between a dark blue, orange, green and black. The thought of her made him smile and reach for his phone in the breast pocket of the black suit jacket he was wearing. It wasn't too early to ring her, or even text. This time yesterday they had sat and had breakfast together and she was always up early when they were married. Her name appeared on his contact list, Nick clicked on her number.

Leanne's phone began to ring loudly in the flat. "Nick? Are you okay?" Leanne asked after finding her phone buried at the bottom of her signature black handbag.

"Yeah, I'm good thanks. How are you today?"

"Alright if I'm honest. How are you after yesterday with Erica?"

"Fine. I feel like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders now. When you asked me a few weeks ago if I actually had feelings for her or if it was guilt about the baby I realised I was lying. I feel bad for her and I didn't want to hurt her but it would have caused her more pain if we had been together longer. At least now she can move on with her life and I can too."

"I can't help but feel guilty though Nick. If we hadn't of done what we did Erica wouldn't be devastated and probably wouldn't be heartbroken. I know you said it was your decision but would you have dumped her if you and I hadn't spent the night together?"

Nick sighed and answered truthfully, "After seeing you when Simon had hurt you, I don't think I could have pretended that I didn't still care about you. It was bound to happen at some point Lea. This is you and me. No matter how hard we try at relationships and how far we go from each-other, we're always lead back to each-other."

"I know. When I saw you with Carla and Erica I just felt jealous and confused. I assumed it was just jealousy because Kal had gone. Obviously not." Leanne smiled slightly as she thought about her situation. She was on the phone, almost declaring she still had feelings for her ex-ex husband.

"That's how I felt when you were with Kal. All the time it hurt seeing you together. It was part of the reason why I started hurting you. Speaking of which, have you heard from Simon?"

"No," she sighed, "I haven't seen him yet but I have found some counsellors for us to go to. If I bring the printouts into work later could you help me?"

"Of course I will. I'll come with you too. I want to be there for you, know that you're alright."

"Aw, thank you. I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, see you in a bit."

Leanne put her phone in her bag and saw Eva had texted her twice. Can't be bothered, Leanne thought, ignoring her sister and rushing out of the door to work.

* * *

The walk to work was pleasant. Despite it being the middle of September the sun was still beating down brightly on Weatherfield and all those who lived there. Norris was stood outside of The Kabin, dishing out his usual gossip and speculation. The factory workers were queuing up outside, waiting for Carla or Michelle's cousin Aidan Leanne reached the end of the street. She crossed the road and walked into the Bistro.

"Hi Leanne, how are you?" Gail asked in between polishing the tables.

"Oh, hiya Gail. I'm good thanks, how are you?"

"Fine, fine. Has Nick mentioned anything about Erica?"

"Er no, no. Why do you ask?" Leanne was getting sick of telling lies, so much so she felt as if her nose was growing more and more each day.

"Hmm. It just seems odd that's all. He's committed to her one minute and then he bins her off. I wonder if he's finally going to do something with Carla," Gail suggested and even Leanne couldn't hide her obvious disgust at the thought of them two as a couple.

"I don't know to be honest Gail. Carla tried to comfort him after he dumped Erica but he ignored her and carried on working."

"My poor boy. He doesn't know what he wants." Gail said, looking down at the floor, saddened.

If only she knew, thought Leanne. He wants me.

* * *

It was about nine and Nick came in to the Bistro.

"So, come on then! Let's have a look at these counsellors we can go to," Nick smiled at Leanne as he came behind the bar and took hold of the sheets of paper Leanne had neatly put together.

"Hmm, he looks a bit dodgy," Leanne laughed as Nick pulled a face at the image of the first man.

"She seems alright and I've read wonderful things about her," Leanne pointed at the woman that Nick instantly recognised. It was Kylie's counsellor that thought Gail was the one addicted to drugs and not Kylie. Nick couldn't hide his laughter.

"What's so funny Nick?"

"She's Kylie's counsellor! She thought Mum was Kylie because she'd been cleaning in the Gym and a pipe burst. Mum had to borrow clothes from the lost property bin and her hair was a mess. David and I couldn't stop laughing when she thought Mum was a drug addict! You can't go to her Lea, I don't think I could stop myself from laughing."

"Well that leaves this one. She seems really good and is pretty local. I'd just need to hop on a bus to get there."

"Yes, she does sound good but you are not going to get a bus there Leanne. Not at all, I'm coming too so I will drive you. We could pick Simon up from school and then go straight there. How does that sound?"

"You're too nice, but are you sure you want to come? Would you not rather go and see Carla?"

"No, of course not. I want to be by your side every step of the way."

"Thanks Nick."

"Don't worry about it."

* * *

The lunchtime rush had already begun in the Bistro. Robert was preparing mass amounts of his exquisite food, Leanne was sorting out all the drinks orders behind the bar whilst Nick sorted orders and serving customers. Carla soon strutted in. Nick didn't even move from his position at a table.

"Leanne, I'll have a huge glass of red," Carla demanded. Leanne faked a smile and served her permanent love-rival.

Leanne slammed the glass down in front of Carla, who jumped at Leanne's sudden anger.

"That's £6.95 Carla."

"Are you not going to say please then?"

"Erm... no."

"Well, no tip for you then."

"As if I'd want it from you."

"What's that supposed to mean, Battersby?" Carla chortled, Leanne wasn't amused by her smug facial expression.

"It's Tilsley, actually," Leanne grinned back, her matter of fact tone irritated Carla.

"Oh shut up!" Carla gritted her teeth before standing up and heading towards Leanne.

"Woah! Woah!" Nick shouted, standing between the two warring women.

"Your ex is a bitch!" Carla yelled, trying to shove Nick out of the way and give Leanne a good battering.

"Carla! Carla! Go and sit over there before this gets out of hand!" Nick said, pointing to a table hidden behind a pillar.

"Fine! I haven't finished with you Leanne!" Carla jeered as she headed to the table.

Nick turned around and mouthed "Sorry."

* * *

Over at Nick and Carla's table, Carla had finished her red wine and Nick could tell she'd drunk alcohol before coming into the Bistro. She stank of vodka and he could see the large bottle sticking out of her handbag.

"What are you playing at Carla?"

Carla looked up at Nick, her head resting on her hand. "I'm not entirely sure Nicholas but I doubt you know what you are doing either."

"What?"

"Oh come on," Carla began to slur, "You dumped Erica so now you and I can get together. Isn't that right?"

"Er, Carla...I, that's not..."

"Sssh," she placed a finger on his lips and leaned forward to kiss him. Leanne was watching from the bar, she could have smacked Carla into next Tuesday.

"No Carla," Nick pushed her away. "I don't want this," Nick gestured between the two of them. Carla was seething and Nick could tell. Leanne however looked shocked.

"What? You don't want me? How? What about you and I kissing all those weeks ago? Or you crying about your kid to me. You were supportive when my gambling got out of hand. What do you mean you aren't interested?"

"I mistook friendship for feelings. I don't want to spoil our friendship Carla but I don't think you and I would work together. You belong with Peter, not me."

"Spoil our friendship? Say one more flamin' word and I'll spoil your face!" Roared Carla as Nick stared at her.

"Carla, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Get lost," Carla hissed as she drunkenly stumbled out of the Bistro.

* * *

Leanne had seen everything and touched Nick's arm reassuringly to show it would all turn out alright in the end; even if that was far from the truth. The Bistro had been so busy in the past few hours, neither had noticed it was almost time to collect Simon and head off to the counselling session.

As Leanne and Nick grabbed their coats and walked towards his car outside, Carla stood outside the factory, watching the two of them together. Nick opened the passenger door of his Audi and Leanne jumped in the car as he ran to his side of the car. They buckled in and drove off as Carla watched on, suspicious.

* * *

The car drove down the street and indicated left towards Leanne's. Then right, passing Victoria Court. Leanne couldn't help but ask.

"Nick?"

"Hmm?" He said, glancing at her before concentrating on the road again.

"Do you think Carla caused the fire?"

Nick frowned, Leanne could tell he was thinking deeply. "Honestly Lea I'm not sure. I used to think she was completely innocent but then all of the gambling she'd been doing became so bad and she said it was a way of punishing herself. Why would you punish yourself if you knew you were innocent?"

"Well you wouldn't," Leanne nodded her head in agreement, she knew exactly what Nick meant.

"I know you say you don't have feelings for Carla but did you...did you ever sleep with her?"

"What? No! I kissed her a couple of months ago but that was it. I made a go of things with Erica instead. I wasn't going to do that to Erica."

"You just did it with me instead of Carla," Leanne said, raising her eyebrow at Nick who had turned to look at her as they sat queuing in traffic.

"But I have a history with you and a valid reason for what we did. If Carla and I had happened, what would the reason of been?"

"I don't know. Would you both be on the rebound? Would she even need a reason?"

The traffic started moving and Nick replied casually, "Does anybody need a reason?"

Once they approached Weatherfield High, Leanne could see Simon walking out of school. She didn't wave but moved to face Nick. "I want to say thanks by the way. Thanks for coming with us today. I know we aren't your responsibility anymore but it's been great knowing I have you there when I need you."

"I don't mind Leanne, honest. I just want to know you're okay. I hate seeing you hurt."

Speaking of hurt, Nick needed to drop a text or ring someone that would be hurting a lot.

 _ **Nick:**_

 _ **Hi Carla, it's Nick. I'm sorry for rejecting you before but I just think you and me should remain as friends. If you still want a friend, you know where I am. X**_

"Mum? What are you and Nick doing here?" Simon looked confused.

"We're going to counselling now. So come on Barlow, bags in't boot and get in the back. Can't keep poor Nick waiting."

"Oh, er, okay then. I'll put me stuff in the boot."

Leanne sat back in her seat and took a deep breath. The next hour was going to be one of the longest ever.

* * *

The centre was familiar to Nick and to Leanne. It was the place they had tried to mediate last July but had ended in disaster; Nick's convertible getting towed away and Michael's ice-cream van getting a battering. Still, it held everything Leanne desperately wanted- normality. Simon stepped out of the car and the others followed.

"Deep breaths yeah?" Nick asked, touching Leanne's back, urging her inside.

"There's only so deep a woman can breath Nick."

The three sat in the chairs in the main room and waited for their female counsellor to arrive. Kathy Jenkins was her name. Kathy took her flamin' time, thought Leanne as she stared at the posters in the large, clinical room.

"Ah, Mrs Tilsley, Simon. Sorry I'm late, I'm Kathy," She burst into the room, surprising all of them. Kathy was a young brunette that was slim and petite. For someone so small she practically caused a hurricane when she came in.

"Just call me Leanne. This is Nick...he's my..."

"I'm here to support Leanne."

"Hiya Leanne, Nick; nice to meet you both. And you must be Simon," Kathy smiled, shaking his hand.

"Yeah, I am." Simon sat back in his chair again and waited for the abundance of questions from the stranger in the colourful spotty dress.

"So, now that we are all here and are ready; let's begin. Simon, could you describe for me, in your own words what made you hurt your Mum for the first time?"

"Erm, I don't know really."

"Simon, come on mate," Nick said, trying to get him to open up.

"I...Leanne had just got engaged to her new boyfriend Kal. He was dead nice and he always played footie with me. The night they'd got engaged there was a fire and Leanne ran in to save people, well, she saved my cousin and my Dad's ex-wife. Kal followed her in but he couldn't get out in time and he died. I wasn't allowed to go to his funeral and I just felt angry."

"Why did you feel angry?"

"Because it seems that everybody that comes into my life leaves or dies. I feel as though I can't get attached to anyone as they'll get taken away from me at some point anyway. Leanne was just there at the time and it felt like the easiest thing to do. Letting out my grief by hurting her."

"How did you hurt her Simon?"

"I threw the TV remote at her and called her names. I said she wasn't my Mum because my real Mum died of cancer when I was little. I said other horrid things too but they are the ones I remember the most."

"Was that all you ever did?"

"No," Simon began, just as Leanne felt her eyes fill up with tears. It wasn't nice reliving it all. Nick watched her struggle, he felt like his heart was breaking watching her hold back tears.

"I did other stuff too. I hit her arm, called her all sorts of nasty things, kicked her, intimidated her and just ruined her life."

"That's not true Simon, you haven't ruined my life," Leanne faintly smiled, her glossy eyes were waiting for a trigger, then there would be no stopping the water works.

"It is Mum, I'm sorry," Simon touched Leanne's shoulder genuinely. She smiled, and let the session conclude.

* * *

"That went well I think," Leanne said after she and Nick had dropped Simon off at Ken's. They had told him that Simon had been doing some sports club after school and that was why he was back late. Again, Ken didn't query why Simon was staying over, yet again but smiled at Nick and Leanne and took Simon inside.

"I think so too. It's baby steps with him but it's progress, definitely."

"Thanks again Nick," Leanne smiled as they came around the corner past Audrey's.

"No problem, oh Lea, do you fancy coming round for..."

"About flippin' time!" A strong Mancunian voice yelled from outside Leanne's flat.

"Eva?" Leanne shouted, rushing over with Nick to see who it was.

"Bonjour Leanne! So come on, what've I missed?" Eva asked, grinning.

* * *

 **Thanks again for reading and leaving such lovely reviews after the last chapter! Great to hear all your thoughts and feelings- please do keep reviewing, it's so motivating and really helps me carry on! I want to apologise for the week long delay- I've just been very busy this last week. This week should be much more normal and I should update again in a few days. Let me know what you thought of this chapter and I will update asap!**

 **Please review, follow and favourite! Update soon! Thanks! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Suspicion and Scraps

**Suspicious Minds**

"Well come on then Leanne! Give us a hug!" Eva squealed, throwing her arms around her older and slightly shocked sister.

"What are you doing here?" Leanne asked as Nick stood beside her.

"Well, Henri decided to go and visit his folks so I decided where better than 'ere!"

"Henri? Isn't that the hoover?" Nick frowned.

"Me fiance. Gorg Nick, he's french too."

"Ah, oui, oui."

"So! Come on then, what have I missed? Are you two...?

"No! Let's get your bags in then."

Eva was back. Oh-god Leanne thought. Eva can sense when something is going on behind her back straight away. It's as if she knows immediately. Nick lugged half of the bags Eva had up the stairs while Leanne carried the other half. Nick dropped the bags by the door and Leanne did too. There was eight bags in total that Eva had. Two of which were handbags. Nick started laughing as Leanne tried to climb over the luggage.

"Come here then," Nick giggled, lifting Leanne over the bags as Eva watched on, her smile was wide; she looked just like the Cheshire Cat.

"Ah, thanks," Leanne laughed back.

Eva smiled and began to rummage through all of her bags. "I'm just lookin' for the presents I bought you all, where the flamin' hell are they?" Eva ranted, pulling everything out of her bags and emptying the contents onto the floor.

"Oh god Eva, it looks like Barbie threw up in here," Leanne joked as Nick tried to hold back laughter.

Pink dresses, jumpers, bikinis, shoes and the occasional duty free bag would be thrown in Leanne's direction. After emptying the last, enormous suitcase, Eva squealed excitedly. "Found it! It's not much but I thought you deserved it." Eva handed a bag to Leanne.

"Oh Eva, you shouldn't have," Leanne smiled, opening the bag to find two lip glosses, a bottle of champagne and a massive bar of chocolate from the airport.

"Well, I know I shouldn't but I can't resist! Ooh, Nick, I saw this and thought of you," Eva grinned, handing Nick a bag too.

"Oh, really? Eva, you shouldn't have...oh wow." Nick said, opening the bag and finding a 'Grow Your Own Girlfriend'.

"See, she can come everywhere with ya. Bistro, flat, winery and you could even take her on a date!" Eva giggled, Leanne did too.

"Ah, thanks," Nick began then muttered, "I'd rather take a certain someone out to dinner than my portable girlfriend."

Leanne had heard what Nick had whispered, she turned around and smiled at him.

"So, what shall we do about dinner?" Leanne asked, looking between Eva and Nick.

"Ooh, yeah, I'm starving!" Eva said.

"The Bistro is really quiet tonight, why don't you two have a nice meal together?" Nick suggested, Eva's face lit up.

"Oh, I don't know," Leanne frowned.

"Yeah, it'll be fine; I can give you both the VIP treatment!" Nick said, pushing the clothes and bags out of the way of the door and exiting.

"Thanks Nick," Leanne smiled, meeting his eyes.

"No problem, see you later," he winked back before heading downstairs.

"Right hun, let's get dressed up then!" Eva grinned, heading into her room and shutting the door behind her.

Leanne went into her room and debated about what to wear. There was a black dress with lace on the shoulders, her black leather dress, a blue dress and one towards the back of the wardrobe that Leanne hadn't worn in years. It was a deep crimson red that hugged her figure and made every woman in Manchester green with envy.

"Eva!" Leanne shouted, she needed a second opinion on her dress. After all, there was only one person she was hoping to impress.

"Yeah, what is it?!"

Leanne held the dress up to her body and Eva grinned. "Swit-swoo! Check you out!"

"Do you think it'll look alright?"

"Gorg hun!"

With that, Eva darted out of Leanne's bedroom and into the bathroom. Leanne smiled and continued to get ready. After nearly two hours, the two sisters were ready and looked beautiful. Eva had a pink, low cut dress on with heels higher than the Beetham Tower. Still, they were dressed to perfection for their dinner out. The two linked arms and made their way down the street, slowly of course, due to Eva's skyscraper heels.

"So, any fit lads moved around here?" Eva asked, nudging Leanne and winking.

"Er...no, Michelle's cousin Aidan lives here and he's buying into the factory I think. It's what Nick said anyway."

"Oh is it? Nick said this and that," Eva laughed, mocking Leanne in the process.

"There is nothin' going on between me and him!" Leanne lied and Eva could tell. Then again, Eva had her own secrets so she didn't feel like pushing Leanne for the truth.

"Ah, okay. Whatever you say! How's Simon?" Eva asked, Leanne had completely forgotten her sister was oblivious to everything that had gone on with Simon.

"He's... he's good yeah. Is Henri coming to visit us in Weatherfield soon?"

"I don't think so, his business has really taken off and he doesn't get much time away from his desk."

"I thought he was a gardener?"

"Only in the summer."

"Eva it's always warm in France! What's going on?"

"Nothing, nothing! He sells expensive gardening products and travels all over the world."

"Alright then, as long as that's the truth," Leanne said, tilting her head at Eva.

"Yep, course it is. Now let's get hammered!" Eva giggled, clapping her hands together.

* * *

"I need the loo," Leanne said, going to the toilet first as Eva headed towards the main restaurant of Nick's Bistro.

"Alright, what cocktail do you want?"

"Ooh, how about a mojito?"

"Very exotic Mrs!"

"You know me!" Leanne laughed before going into the bathroom and checking how she looked. For the first time in weeks she looked and felt good. Leanne just hoped Nick would appreciate it too.

* * *

Eva entered the Bistro and took a seat on a wired barstool.

"You look lovely Eva! How are you?" Steph exclaimed.

"Good thanks chick, you look stunning as usual! How are you Steph?"

"I'm good yeah. What can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have two mojitos please."

Steph smiled, "Sure thing, but how come you're having two all to yourself?"

"Leanne's coming too, she's in the little girls room."

Nick hurried over to the bar and smiled at Eva.

"You look nice Eva but where's Leanne though?"

"She's in the ladies." Steph and Eva chorused, just as Leanne made her way in, clutching her bag and smiling. Nick couldn't help but stare at the beauty that had just walked in.

Steph suddenly prodded Nick, "Er Nick, you're staring."

"Oh god. Er, you look beautiful Lea, really beautiful."

Leanne blushed, just as Eva and Steph had noticed the two exchanging glances.

"Here's your drinks ladies!" Steph grinned, placing the cocktails down in front of Leanne and Eva.

"Thanks," they both said in unison, smiling and sipping the minty drinks. Nick watched them both laugh and smile. He couldn't hide a smile as it was lovely to see Leanne smiling and having fun- something she'd missed. Then again, Simon was still there in the background and Leanne's night out with Eva wasn't going to make her problems go away. Nor was the fifth mojito she'd just drunk.

"Go on lass! Down it!" Eva cheered loudly, causing all eyes to turn to her and Leanne's table.

"Guys can we keep it down a bit?" Steph asked, trying to catch Leanne's attention especially as it was her restaurant she was drinking in.

"No! Steph, two more and get the shots out!" Leanne slurred, just as Carla came into the Bistro to talk to Nick. Leanne had seen Carla come in and Eva noticed the looks her sister was giving Carla.

"Can we talk?" Carla asked Nick who was stood behind the bar.

"Yeah of course, can I just sort those two in the corner first?" Nick gestured to Leanne and Eva. Carla instantly looked jealous and Leanne could tell. As Nick pointed at Leanne, she waved flirtatiously back. Carla was incensed.

"Course. I think Battersby needs to go home unless she's steeling herself for a night on the street corners!" Carla smirked and Leanne had heard her insult.

Leanne stormed over to the bar, towards Carla. "What was that Cruella?"

"You heard. Where's your mattress?" Carla was definitely picking a fight.

"Where's your next victim eh? Have you brought the measurements for Nick's coffin? Are you just preparing yourself?" Leanne sneered back. Customers were beginning to stop eating and stare as Steph tried to distract them.

"Leanne leave her!" Eva shouted, rushing over to try and stop the fight.

"Oh no Eva, let me carry on. I haven't finished with her yet," Leanne said.

"It's a shame no-one's ordered a coffin for you," Carla remarked as Leanne turned around and slapped Carla straight across the cheek. Carla clutched her cheek as everyone gasped in shock. Nick tried to come between the two but Carla went straight for Leanne.

"You bitch!" Carla screamed, pulling Leanne's hair.

"Stop it! Get off you physco!" Leanne roared back, grabbing Carla by her hair and pulling her around the bistro.

"Stop! Stop!" Yelled Nick and Eva, trying to pull the two apart.

"You can never leave my fellas alone can you?!" Leanne shouted as Nick grabbed her and pulled her away from Carla.

"Your fellas? You dumped Nick for Kal! Besides, all your men come to me because you never satisfied them!"

"Right! That's it!" Leanne tried elbowing Nick off of her but it wasn't working.

"Oh Carla? I think you'll find Peter ran off with Tina, Liam chose Maria and Nick wants me, not you!"

"Yeah right, as if he wants you!" Carla laughed as Eva tried holding her back.

"It's true!" Leanne slurred, edging nearer to Carla again.

"He wouldn't take you back in a month of Sundays Leanne!"

"Well get ready to live Sunday everyday Carla!"

"Ha! As if!" Carla continued to laugh, as Nick looked awkwardly. Leanne wasn't lying.

"Tell her Nick, tell her!" Leanne yelled, looking up.

"Come on, let's get you home," Nick replied, pulling Leanne away from Carla.

"No! I haven't finished with her!" Leanne barked back, shoving Nick off of her. Eva was still stood in shock. Nick grabbed Leanne and ushered her out of the Bistro.

"Carla I am so sorry about her," Eva began. "Let me get you a drink."

Carla spun around and nodded at Leanne's surprisingly quiet sister. "The strongest thing you can find," Carla replied, sitting at a table.

* * *

"Get off!" Leanne shouted, all the way down the street as Nick continued to drag her home. Norris, Sally and Tracy had all seen Leanne kicking off at Nick and had begun whispering.

"You didn't tell Carla that you want me, why?" Leanne continued to drunkenly slur as other started watching.

"Because you started ripping her to shreds! What the hell were you playing at?" Nick asked, gritting his teeth.

"She thinks she can have any bloke she wants! Well, she can't!"

"I asked her to come to the Bistro so I could apologise about earlier! I didn't realise it was going to be a case of assault and battery!"

"Ah well run back to her then! Like I care!" Leanne screamed, creating a scene. "I never wanted you anyway!"

Nick rolled his eyes and yelled back, "I am not the one who abandoned their brain-damaged husband for Gym Boy! Hey? Carla may be a lot of things but she's always there for me when I need her! Where were you when Erica miscarried? No, didn't think so!" Nick stormed off back to the Bistro as Leanne stood outside her flat and cried. She hadn't meant to cause trouble, she just hated seeing Nick with her. Now he hated her and Leanne suddenly felt more alone than ever before.

* * *

Back in the Bistro, Carla and Eva were sat, talking about Leanne.

"I mean, I feel sorry for her and everything but I don't know what her problem is. Her and Nick were over a long time ago." Carla began, frowning as she spoke.

Eva was just as confused, "I don't understand. She was all happy and a bit dull with Kal. I come back and she's getting hammered and starting fights...in her own restaurant! Then again, her and Nick kept giving each-other funny glances before."

"Funny glances? What do you mean?"

"Like they are hiding something, as if they've done something. Maybe I'm just imagining things but..." Eva was interrupted by Carla, who'd began to notice the same thing, especially when they went out together earlier.

"I think you're right Eva. I saw them get into Nick's car before and drive off together. I was a bit stupid before as well. I kissed- well, tried to kiss Nick but he turned me down and pushed me away-literally. A few weeks ago we kissed and he didn't turn me down then. I'm serious Eva, something fishy is goin' on." Carla said.

"And I'm goin' to find out what," muttered Carla.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading again! I know it's a short chapter but it's meant to be a continuation from the last one. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please do keep reviewing as it's great to know people are enjoying all the hard work I'm putting in! Speaking of reviews, in response to 'Holly' I am not sure when Eva will be back but I would assume within the next three/four weeks as Jason is attacked next week. There will be more with Simon, Eva, Carla and Nick in the next chapter! Don't worry, I've not forgotten about Simon!**_

 _ **Thanks again for the lovely reviews! Don''t forget to follow, favourite, review and read on! I'll update very soon! :)**_


	8. Chapter 8: The Loving Kind

**Busted**

Leanne's head pounded when she woke up late the following morning. She'd passed out on the couch, hugging the bottle of champagne Eva had brought her back from France. That was a point. Eva? Where was she?

"Eva?" Leanne called, "Eva!"

There was no response from Eva's room, so Leanne reached for her mobile phone that was on the table. It was **10:30.** Uh-oh, she'd completely overslept and missed the beginning of her shift at work. There was a text from Eva though.

* * *

 _ **Eva:**_

 _ **Morning party animal! I think you owe Carla an apology after last night. Paracetamol are in the cupboard! See you later hunn! xxx**_

* * *

Leanne frowned, Carla? Why? Oh-no. Now she remembered. They had a full on fight in the busy Bistro and then Leanne argued with Nick too.

"Oh Leanne," she sighed, putting her head in her hands. She needed to hurry to work and apologise to Nick.

* * *

Her head throbbed and so did Carla's, wondering what Leanne had meant last night as she sat at her desk in Underworld. Why had she completely flipped and gone ape? Carla chewed on the end of her pen, lost in thought. Perhaps she needed to test the waters, see where Nick's loyalties lie. Or even...

"Mrs Connor?"

"Yeah Alya, what is it?" Carla spoke, rolling her eyes slightly at the interruption.

"You have that meeting today with Mrs Fisher at twelve."

"Oh of course, sorry Alya I completely forgot. Where is it?" Carla asked, grabbing a post it note and scribbling down what she had been told.

"The Bistro, I booked you a table."

Carla froze for a moment, the perfect idea spinning around in her head. She knew exactly who was working the shift when she was in the Bistro too. It was Nick and Leanne's turn. Carla smirked to herself and strutted out the office with her handbag.

"Thanks Alya, I won't be long."

"Ah-Carla!" Alya shouted after the boss as the factory girls watched on.

"Ooh, who rattled her cage?!" Beth nosily asked as the girls turned and stared at her.

"Didn't you hear?" Sean said.

"Well if I'd heard I wouldn't be askin' would I?" Beth replied as the others huddled together.

"In the Bistro last night, Leanne got drunk and had a go at Carla. Full on catfight Eva said and Nick had to pull 'em apart!" Sean exclaimed as Beth gaped.

"Ah you're jokin!" Sinead laughed.

"I know! Good fight and I miss it 'cos Kirky wanted to watch some nature programme!"

"Ey! It were good that," Kirk said, standing in his usual gormless way.

"Yeah but I'd take Leanne Vs. Carla any day over David Attenborough." Izzy added.

* * *

Leanne hurried into the Bistro, practically running down the cobbles to get to work before lunchtime. Due to the hangover from hell, Leanne had completely forgotten about the 50th birthday lunch that was happening too at twelve. There was all sorts to do and she had left poor Steph and Nick to sort it all.

"I'm so sorry!" Leanne shouted, rushing in and putting her bag away.

Steph smiled as she finished decorating the table for the sixteen guests. "Hey, no problem boss!"

Nick came in, carrying crates of wine from the cellar. "What time do you call this then?" He asked, slamming the wine down on the bar in front of a very hungover Leanne.

Leanne responded, "Late. I know, I'm sorry, I completely forgot about the lunch party."

Steph opened her mouth to speak but Nick did instead. "I guess you were too busy scratching Carla's eyeballs out to remember our business."

"What? Like you've never made a mistake! If I remember correctly, I was left on my own for two months when you were in a coma because you went and slept with Kylie!"

"Ooh, ouch!" Steph said, placing the cactus pots on the tables.

"Yeah thanks Steph. You won't say that when I fire you." Nick coldly replied, wiping the smile off of Steph's face.

"Nick!" Leanne shouted. "This is my Bistro too!"

"My name is above the door though!"

"Urgh Nick I'm not arguing with you over this! I've said I'm sorry about last night; can't we just forget about it and move on?"

"Fine!" he shouted before storming off into the cellar to get more of the wine they needed for the function.

* * *

Elsewhere, Carla sat in her BMW convertible; she glared at the police station opposite her. It is a bit extreme, she thought to herself. Leanne never contacted the police when she found out about her affair with Peter, and Leanne was Peter's wife at the time. Still, Nick had been Carla's distraction of late and it seemed so odd that all of a sudden he'd lost interest in her, romantically he had anyway. Perhaps a taste of her own medicine was needed? A lesson learnt for Leanne. Carla bit her lip and continued to stare ahead. It was already 11:30 and her meeting started in half an hour. Okay, she thought, slinging her handbag over her shoulder and getting out of the car.

Wearing her black high heeled boots and a split lip from where Leanne hit her, Carla greeted the officer behind the counter of the police station.

"Good morning, welcome to Weatherfield police station, how can I help you?"

"I'd like to report an assault," Carla said, speaking calmly and holding her head high.

"Oh, okay then. Can I take a name please?"

"Carla, Carla Connor."

"Okay Carla, when and where did the assault take place?"

"Last night, in Nick's Bistro, Coronation Street."

"And who assaulted you?"

"Her name is Leanne, Leanne Tilsley."

"Right, why don't we go into somewhere quiet and you can formally tell us everything?" The young, good-looking officer suggested. Carla smirked and agreed.

"Of course, yes."

* * *

Back at the Bistro, time was flying by and the guests for the lunch party had already begun to arrive.

"Good afternoon ladies," Leanne began, greeting them all with a friendly smile and a menu.

"Afternoon!" They all chorused, sitting down in their seats and giggling.

"I'm Leanne and I'll be serving you lovely ladies today! Right, what can I get you to drink then girls?"

Nick came out of the kitchen and all heads turned in his direction.

"Ey love! Is he on the menu?!" One of the women joked, making the rest of the rowdy bunch burst into laughter.

"Well ladies, I might be on the specials menu!" Nick laughed.

A woman soon entered, dressed in a fine suit and carrying a file. It was Mrs Fisher, Carla's potential client, ready to talk business and figures.

"Good afternoon, welcome to Nick's Bistro, how can I help?" Nick asked as the woman smiled and replied.

"Hi, table under the name of Carla Connor?"

"Yes of course, right this way." Nick led Mrs Fisher over to a small booth that faced directly to the bar, perfect for Carla to watch the chaos unfold.

"What can I get you to drink then?" Nick asked, handing Carla's client a menu.

"I'll have a gin and tonic, easy on the tonic though."

"Right away." Nick headed off behind the bar as Leanne followed, preparing all the drinks for the party guests.

Finally, Carla rushed in through the door and greeted Mrs Fisher.

"Good afternoon Mrs Fisher," She said, offering her hand for the woman to shake.

"Oh please, call me Alison," she replied as Carla sat opposite her.

"So Alison, I heard you spoke with my business partner Aidan?"

"Yes, lovely man indeed. He suggested we met and had a meeting about general figures and what you would offer me."

"Well, you've come to the right place." Carla smiled professionally, just as Leanne came over, carrying Alison's drink.

"Here we are, one gin and tonic," Leanne placed the drink down in front of the woman and eyeballed Carla.

"I'll have a glass of red thanks," Carla said causing Leanne to pull a face of disgust at her.

The party table appeared to be thoroughly enjoying themselves, drinking lots of alcohol and laughing hysterically. Leanne watched the table behind the bar with Nick.

"This is great, they're all so plastered that they're drinking anything!" Leanne grinned, placing a £20 note in the till.

Nick started laughing, "They haven't even had their mains yet and they can't string a sentence together!"

"One was talking broken biscuits to me!" Steph said, joining the two behind the bar just as two heavily uniformed police officers entered.

"Hi, can I help?" Nick asked the policeman who was considerably shorter than the other.

"Yeah, we're looking for a Leanne Tilsley," he replied flatly as Leanne looked up at them in confusion.

"That's me," Leanne said as she came out from behind the bar to talk to the officers.

The two policemen looked at each-other briefly then spoke, "Leanne Tilsley I'm arresting you for the assault of Carla Connor. You do not have to say anything. But it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given as evidence. "

"Nick? Nick?" Leanne was calling in between the officers' generic speech.

"Oh my god, what the hell?" Steph said, watching in shock as Nick stood speechless. Leanne felt hands grab her own behind her back then handcuffs trap her from moving.

Meanwhile, across the room, Carla was watching with a huge smile on her face. A smile that hadn't gone unnoticed by Nick, Leanne and Steph. That bitch, thought Leanne as she was taken out of the Bistro and put into a police car outside. People out on the street watched as she was loaded into the car. Nick soon chased after the officers outside and managed to stop one that hadn't got into the car yet.

"Mate please, she didn't assault Carla, I was there! Carla gave just as good as she got, please don't arrest her, she doesn't deserve it. Please," Nick pleaded as the officer shook his head.

"Look I'm sorry, but all complaints need to be investigated. Mrs Tilsley needs to be questioned then we can get her side of the story too. Sorry," the officer said before climbing into the front of the car. Nick held his head in his hands as the police car drove off towards Weatherfield police station.

"Nick!" Eva shouted, running down the street towards him. "Was that Leanne? What's happened?"

"Carla," he began, "I can't believe she's gone to the police and said that Lea assaulted her."

"She did what?! That cow! I'm goin' to smack her!" Eva started towards the Bistro as Nick pulled her back.

"No! That's the last thing I need, you getting arrested too. Leanne needs us to get her out of custody, not join her in it."

"Then let's get down there!" Eva yelled, as Nick texted his Mum.

 _ **Nick:**_

 _ **Something urgent has come up Mum. Need you to get in the Bistro... NOW! xx**_

* * *

Down at the station, Leanne was sat in a police room, giving a statement.

"So, Mrs Tilsley, would you explain for us what happened with you and Mrs Connor last night in Nick's Bistro, Coronation Street."

Leanne sat with her hands under the table, staring down at the floor. Was this seriously what Carla had done? She wondered.

"Well, Carla and I don't get on anyway," Leanne started as the officer frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because she had an affair with my ex-husband and then she tried it on with my other ex-husband too- it's his Bistro that I work in you see."

"His Bistro where you assaulted Mrs Connor?"

Leanne took a breath and held back her anger and frustration. "Yes, his Bistro but no I didn't assault her. She pulled my hair and hit me too."

"So, let's start from the beginning shall we? Who started the fight?"

Oh-no. Leanne could visualise it now, Nick, Simon and Eva having to visit her in a prison. "I did, I was out having dinner with my sister because she'd come back from France. I'd had a few too many and said some awful things."

"Such as?"

"Does it matter?" Leanne responded blankly, she really didn't want to bring all this up again.

"Yes Mrs Tilsley I think it does! Considering you could get a prison sentence for this, we suggest you be as honest as possible."

"Fine. I told her every man she ever loves ends up dead or leaving her."

"Why? Were you trying to provoke her?"

"No. I said it because I was drunk at the time."

"Ah, well Mrs Connor failed to mention that."

"I bet she did," Leanne replied sarcastically.

"Then what happened?"

"She insulted me by bringing up things about my past, things I'm not proud of."

"So, Mrs Connor actually provoked you, when it was obvious you were under the influence of alcohol?"

"Yeah," Leanne agreed. "It was a flamin' miracle I could stand up I'd drunk that much."

"Then what?"

"I was angry and drunk so I turned around and hit her. She flipped and hit me back. We then started pulling each-other's hair until my ex broke up the fight."

"Which ex? The ex she had an affair with or your ex who has the Bistro?"

"Bistro ex."

"Okay. I think we have all the evidence we need. Could you wait in here please Mrs Tilsley?"

"Yeah, suppose," Leanne sighed, her eyes trying to find a new piece of plain wall to stare at.

* * *

In the waiting room, Nick and Eva were sat waiting for news of Leanne's arrest. Eva was staring and reading the posters on the wall whilst Nick paced up and down the reception area.

"Report it?" Eva asked, questioning the poster in front of her. "It's a wonder anyone reports stuff to the police given how much of a flippin' nightmare it is!"

Nick stopped and looked at Eva. "That is exactly why Carla's done this. God I just hope she's alright. She's gone through so much lately, she's delicate you know." Nick worriedly twiddled his thumbs and sat next to Eva.

"Yeah, must have been awful with Kal dying and that creepy Dan guy."

Nick scratched his head awkwardly. Obviously Leanne hadn't got round to telling her sister about Simon and his abuse. "Yeah but she's tough, she'll be okay now that we're here."

An officer soon came over to them, "I believe your Mr Tilsley?"

"That's right, any news on Leanne?"

"Yeah, I'm her sister an' all," Eva butted in, standing and joining the conversation.

"It looks as though the incident wasn't as one sided as we originally thought."

"That's 'cos Carla's a vicious lying cow," Eva muttered under her breath.

"Well? What about charges?" Nick asked.

"She can leave with you both but we will keep a caution on her, just in case."

"Oh, thank god," Nick let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks officer," Nick and Eva chorused.

The police officer nodded and walked off to get Leanne. Nick felt sick with worry still. He loved her so much and wanted to keep her protected from harm. It broke his heart seeing her so glum and having yet another set back. Finally, after nearly two hours of waiting, she emerged from the interview room.

"Lea," Nick said, rushing over and throwing his arms around her tightly. "Thank god, I've been so worried."

Eva watched as Leanne fell into his arms. It didn't look like the sort of hug friends would share and Eva was well aware of it. Still, she walked over to her sister and touched her arm gently as she pulled out of the hug with Nick.

"Babe, you alright?" Eva asked as Leanne gave her sister a hug as well.

"Come on Lea, let's get you home," Nick said, wrapping his arm around Leanne's shoulder protectively. Eva smiled and excitedly cheered quietly behind them, it was lovely seeing her sister looking happy again. Leanne rested her head on Nick's shoulder as they walked out of the station. Eva could barely contain her excitement!

* * *

Nick dropped Leanne and Eva off at their flat and stood outside, talking to Leanne as Eva watched, giddy to talk to her sister about her budding relationship.

"Thanks again Nick," Leanne smiled.

"No problem gorgeous but let me know how you are okay? I'll make sure Carla leaves us well alone."

"I will, thank you," Leanne blushed as Nick gently placed a kiss on her cheek. Eva put her hand over her mouth to cover her smile.

In the flat, Leanne and Eva sat on the couch, drinking cups of piping hot milky tea.

"Right then Mrs! What's the deal with you and Nick?" Eva began, poking Leanne for an answer.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Leanne lied and Eva could see right through it.

"Tell me! Come on! I've seen you two together and I've only been back about two days! He was so worried when we were at the station, you got a kiss on the cheek before and you had your head on his shoulder too! Something is definitely going on Leanne and you can't deny it!"

"There's nothing going on Eva!" Leanne lied before Eva went over to the oven to get dinner out.

"Whatever you say but you two definitely are hiding something!"

Leanne smiled and read the text Nick had just sent her.

 ** _Nick:_**

 ** _Carla's barred from the Bistro. No-one treats my girl like that! Hope you're alright! See you tomorrow Lea. Night my beautiful jailbird. Xxxxxx_**

Quietly, just so Eva wouldn't hear, Leanne whispered, "Our feelings, we're hiding our feelings." She grinned again and sat back on the couch. Maybe a few hours wasn't so bad. Especially when the man she loved was there waiting for her. Especially then.

* * *

 ** _Thanks again for reading people! The next chapter will be pretty full with lots of Leanne and Nick stuff, Eva, Simon and naughty Carla! I'll make sure I update again really soon! Just wanted to say a HUGE thanks for all the reviews, please keep leaving them as it's so nice to hear your thoughts! It's great to hear your suggestions too!_**

 ** _Keep reviewing, favouriting and following! Update soon! :)_**


	9. Chapter 9: Facing the Storm

**Honesty Is The Best Policy**

"Morning," Nick smiled as he leaned against the door frame of Leanne's flat.

"Hiya, are you alright?" She returned the smile and put her coat on as the sunny weather had descended and the darker days of winter were looming.

"I am thanks, what about you?" Nick asked as they walked towards their Bistro. As they walked past the hairdressers, Simon emerged from the Barlow's.

"Mum!" he shouted running over.

"Hiya Simon, are you alright?" Leanne asked, smiling at the boy. Despite all the abuse, she still loved Simon as much as she would love any child of her own. She couldn't help but smile as she saw him smile at her in the cheeky way he used to.

"Good thanks, are you two okay?"

"Yeah mate, we're good," Nick added.

"Oh Si, I know we have counselling next week but I think we also need to tell Eva, Grandad, Tracy and your Dad later."

Simon frowned. "But I thought if I was getting better we wouldn't need to tell 'em?"

Leanne sighed and spoke authoritatively, "Look Simon, it's not that I don't believe you or anything but it means they can support us, can't they? It's also not very fair on your Grandad and Tracy. They've been looking after you for me and they haven't had a decent explanation as to why. Come on Si, they're your family, they'll understand."

Simon looked at Nick who nodded at what Leanne had just said. "Okay then," Simon agreed. "I'll see you later then." He trudged off to the bus stop with his backpack.

"See you in the Bistro at four," Leanne called after him. Simon turned and nodded before climbing onto the bus.

Nick and Leanne continued walking to work and came past the Platt's, where David was walking from.

"Morning," David said, offering a smile to his brother and his ex-wife.

"Hiya," they both chorused.

"Ey Leanne, I heard about yesterday, are you alright?" David asked, he sounded genuine but then again Leanne knew it was David's fault her second marriage to Nick ended in the first place. Still, Leanne nodded and continued to speak.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks, just need to stay away from her."

David looked at Nick and then replied, "Sounds like the best thing to be honest. Probably don't want to go near her."

"Oh no David, it's not that," Leanne began. "I can't go near her, the police told me that if anything happens between us I'll be back at the station."

David and Nick smirked, "Not fancy it then? Being banged up for assault?" Nick asked, turning to Leanne.

"Oh I'd assault her alright! But I don't fancy going to prison, even if I can't stick her."

David smiled and started moving towards the hairdressers. "See you two later then," David said.

"Bye," Nick replied as Leanne stared at Carla, who had just stepped out of the factory.

"Just ignore her Lea," Nick whispered, holding Leanne's elbow to prevent her from lashing out at a smug Carla.

"Morning Leanne!" Carla smirked, overjoyed at the chaos she had caused.

"Go away Carla," Nick shouted, turning Leanne around and taking hold of her hand, much to Carla's annoyance

"She'd like that wouldn't she!?" Carla yelled back. "I'll see you later Nicholas for a drink! How does that sound?"

Nick could hear Leanne grinding her teeth next to him. If it hadn't of been for that caution, Leanne would have quite happily of given Carla a black eye. Although the satisfaction of what Nick shouted was just as good as punching Carla.

"How about no! In fact, you are barred from the Bistro! If you ever set foot in my restaurant again they'll be hell to pay!" Nick angrily shouted back as the venom in Carla's eyes became even more noticeable. She was seething. If looks could kill, Leanne thought. If only.

"What?! You can't bar me!" Carla screamed back, aggressively yelling and pointing at Nick and Leanne.

"I already have Carla! Don't come near me or Leanne either. I want nothing more to do with you." Nick coldly replied as Carla froze, incensed.

"Fine! Screw you! I never liked your stupid Bistro anyway, not like it's the only drinking hole in Manchester!"

"Well go on then, run to another bar!" Leanne finally said, leading Nick by his hand into the Bistro as Carla furiously watched the duo.

* * *

In the office of the Bistro, Leanne sat behind the desk sorting out the wages. It was a boring job in comparison to serving the customers and rustling up cocktails but running a restaurant was bound to have its downsides.

Leanne sighed and squinted at the bright glare of the computer screen.

"Okay, let's sort this then," Leanne muttered to herself, reading through the staff list.

 ** _Steph Britton_**

 **Robert Preston**

 **Gail Rodwell**

 **Leanne Tilsley**

 **Nick Tilsley**

Leanne selected each name and paid their wages into their bank accounts, just as Nick came into the office carrying some files.

"I've got the accounts here as well Lea," he said, handing the files over to a disgruntled Leanne. She thought she'd finished doing the boring job.

"Oh thanks," She replied, not taking her eyes off the screen in front of her. Nick perched on the desk, watching her every move.

"Leanne?"

"Yeah, what is it?" She looked up at him and he smiled straight away.

"Well I was wondering what you are up to tonight?"

"Er, nothing. Other than speaking to the Barlow's and Eva about Simon."

"Okay. Well what if you came round to my flat for dinner afterwards?"

Leanne grinned and rested her hands on the table, "Yeah, I'd like that but only if you don't mind."

"No! Of course I don't! I'll cook us a nice meal and I could get some lovely wine too. What do you say Lea?"

"Sounds great! Why don't I bring dessert?"

"Are you sure?" Nick asked.

"Yeah of course! What time do you want me then?"

"How about seven?"

"Great, okay. I'll be there!" Leanne smiled broadly as Nick touched her hands.

"Also... I want to be there when you talk to the Barlow's about Simon. I feel as though it's my duty; I'm standing by you through this all. Not just the fancy dinners and kisses, I want to be there for you in the bad times as well. I know you're a tough cookie but you can't always be the strong one Lea. Sometimes you have to let us in, let us be there for you."

"I want you to be there, really I do. It's just...Is it not going to look odd? You and me together all the time again, are people not going to get suspicious?"

"Let them be." Nick replied as Leanne stood up from the desk.

"It's not that simple though. There's Simon to think about. I've had enough conflict lately, I've had a belly full of it and I don't think I could take much more Nick."

"Then tell them the truth. Tell them that I've been supporting you through this, I was the only one you could talk to when you needed me. They can't get suspicious of that, can they?"

Leanne looked down at the parquet flooring inside the office. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Sorry, I didn't thi..."

"Don't be ridiculous," Nick interrupted her, pulling her close to his chest and holding her there. He felt her arms loop around his neck as she clung to him for comfort. Just as Steph burst in.

"Hi... oh, erm. Shall I come back?"

"Steph!" They both jumped apart and stared at the pint-sized barmaid.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, wagging her finger between Nick and Leanne.

"Yeah fine thanks Steph. Just Carla, you know."

Leanne spoke, as Steph tilted her head in sympathy.

"Aw chick, you should have said. Sorry Leanne!"

"Hey, don't be daft," Nick smiled as Steph backed out of the door and shut it firmly behind her.

"Thank god! That was close!" Leanne said, flustered as she gathered the papers on the desk and cleaned them up.

"It's fine! It's Steph! She'll have forgotten already, she's got the brains of a rocking horse!"

"Yeah and a gob like the Mersey tunnel."

Nick laughed and went back out into the Bistro. God, Leanne couldn't help but smile as she cleaned up the work she had done. She was looking forward to the evening ahead so much.

But then again, a whole new feeling began to fill Leanne up. Could she really face a new relationship so soon after the last one burnt out? No pun intended. The last time she and Nick had been this close was when they were happy and together nearly three years ago. Did now really seem appropriate to risk it all again? They had gone through so much in their lives together and maybe there would be more but what if it all ended in heartache again? Could she really cope with crying herself to sleep every night like she did when Nick ended their second marriage?

However, what if she didn't try and enjoy the evening? How would it feel trying to lie and pretend she had suddenly stopped having feelings for him. Or even stopped loving him? Fine if they didn't work together or live on the same Street but they were as good as inseparable. Yeah, it is worth the risk, Leanne thought to herself. What life would anyone have if they never took a risk?

Leanne closed the door of the office and pulled her mobile phone out of her pocket. Unlocking the phone, she scrolled through the contacts list and selected the Barlow's home phone.

"Come on Ken," Leanne muttered impatiently, tapping her foot as the phone rung out. "It's the thing that's ringing Ken!" Leanne huffed as the phone continued to make the ringing noise. She could imagine him wondering what the sound was and not going to investiagte. Finally, someone picked up.

"Hello?" Ken asked.

"Ah Ken, it's Leanne."

"Hi Leanne, sorry I didn't pick up sooner, I had the hoover on. You weren't waiting long, were you?

"Oh no," Leanne lied, biting the inside of her mouth to fight the frustration.

"Is everything alright?"

"Well, not exactly. Is there any chance you and Tracy could come to the Bistro at about four?"

Ken frowned as he held the phone to his ear, an entire list forming in his head about Simon. Could it be something serious? Is Leanne sending him to live with Peter? His trail of thought was soon interrupted by Leanne on the other end.

"Er Ken? You still there?"

"Oh yes, sorry Leanne! Yes, we'll be there."

"Great, thanks Ken, see you later."

"Okay, bye Leanne."

Leanne sighed. Now it was time to get hold of Eva.

A text seemed sufficient enough and if she had rung Eva the phone call would have lasted until Christmas.

 ** _Eva:_**

 ** _Hiya, any chance you can be in the Bistro by four? Me and Nick need to talk to you, Tracy and Ken. Xxx_**

She held her phone tightly in her hand, awaiting a fast response from her sister who was always on her phone, texting or messaging someone.

Nick, who was behind the bar, had noticed her uneasiness. He reached out and patted her arm.

"Is everything alright?"

"What? Oh, fine."

Nick tilted his head in disagreement. "You don't seem it. Come on, what's wrong?"

Leanne put her phone down on the bar and spoke. "Nothing, it just feels a bit weird having to tell them about Simon. Sounds odd but because I'd told you it felt like everyone knew."

"The more people that know, the more support Si has. Surely that's better for everyone?"

"Yeah, I know but...I don't like going over it. Telling people about it. I didn't like it the other day at counselling, I felt uncomfortable."

"It'll just take time, that's all." Nick reassuringly said, offering a hug that Leanne instantly took.

"Thanks for everything Nick," Leanne whispered in his ear before gently pecking his cheek. Luckily the place was empty and Steph had gone on a short break. Even so, it made their little 'date' later seem even more exciting.

* * *

Hours had passed and the shift had gone by without any problems or visits from Weatherfield Police, which was great really. It was getting nearer to four, and Leanne suddenly remembered what she was soon going to be talking about. It made her shudder, the hairs on the back of her neck stand up on end. The fear began to bubble, deep in the pit of her stomach. Still, she had her evening with Nick to look forward to, oops. She had completely forgotten she was in charge of the dessert!

"Oh god... Robert!" Leanne called, rushing into the kitchen of the Bistro.

"Yeah Leanne?" He stopped chopping carrots and looked up at his boss. Well, one of his bosses anyway.

"I need a favour. I'll even pay you extra to do it, well... Can you do me two cheesecakes?"

"Yeah of course, for you and Simon?"

"Er no...no for me and a friend, we're having dinner together, tonight."

"Ah, okay...So for you and Nick then?"

Leanne turned round on her heel. What the hell? How did he know about that?

"Sorry, what?"

"You and Nick, he told me you're having dinner together tonight, he asked me to prepare a meal for you both. Seems you two are more alike than I thought."

"Oh he did, did he?"

"Yeah but don't say you heard it from me; I like having a job."

"Don't worry Robert, I won't," Leanne laughed as she left the kitchen. Oh there was no way she wasn't going to tease Nick even slightly about that. Haha, she thought. Bless him.

"Leanne!" Ken and Tracy said as they entered the Bistro with Simon close behind. Where had time gone? Leanne wondered. The fear was rising inside of her. It felt as if someone had put her on the edge of a cliff and pushed her nearer and nearer before completely throwing her off and watching her fall to the ground. She felt a protective hand touch her shoulder, encouraging her to go over and sit down.

"Hiya. Shall we sit down and wait for Eva?" Leanne asked, gesturing to the comfy couches in the centre of the restaurant. Tracy pulled a 'I told you so' face at Ken when Nick joined them and sat at the table.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Eva said as she rushed in and sat down with the others.

"What is it Leanne?" Ken questioned as Leanne struggled to find the words. She could feel Simon's eyes burning into her.

"Alright. Well, it was a few days after Kal had died," Leanne began, appearing confident and brave. Until she started to stammer. "And...and...Simon, well he...he."

Simon took a deep breath as he saw all eyes turn to him. "I said some nasty things to me Mum and then I threw the TV remote at her face. I bruised her and made her feel awful." Simon finished for Leanne who held back the tears as Nick placed a hand on her shoulder.

Ken held his mouth open in shock as Eva and Tracy stared at the boy they both deemed as their nephew.

"Is that why you had a bruise on your face Leanne?" Ken asked as Leanne avoided his gaze.

The tears had begun to fall like rain down a window. "Ye...Yeah, it is," Leanne whimpered as Nick wrapped his arm around her.

"Lea, was that the only time it happened?" Eva managed to force out a question, despite her shock that the sweet little lad had viciously attacked his Mum.

Leanne looked up at the ceiling as she cried, then met her sister's concerned gaze. "No...it happened a lot more and each time more violent than the last," she blubbered as Eva sunk back into the couch.

Ken opened his mouth again. "What else did you do Simon?"

Simon couldn't look at his Grandad or his Aunties. The hands he had used the week before to beat Leanne seemed more appealing to stare at. "I said she was ugly and that she wasn't my Mum. I found out about her past when Dan held us hostage in the flat and started to torment her over it. I hit her arm when we got out of hospital. I then kicked her, shoved her, intimidated her and made her life miserable. That's why I've been living with you Grandad. Mum wanted to tell someone but she couldn't because she wanted to protect me from harm. But then, then last week she told Nick. He asked me what was going on and I lied... I said it was Mum who was abusing me but it wasn't true. Then her and Nick fell out and I attacked her, I attacked her in here. I threw glass at her, kicked her, punched her and Nick walked in. He'd seen it all. That's why he and Mum have been together so much. We went to counselling the other day too because I want to sort this." Simon explained as the grown ups around him listened.

"I assumed when you cut your arm the other month it was Leanne's fault...I thought it was...I thought wrong," Ken looked downcast and horrified. The colour and bright smile of his face had completely faded. Leanne felt like she could have been sick.

Simon started again, "When I cut my arm a few weeks ago it wasn't Mum's fault; it was all mine. I'd pulled her hair and she pushed me off her in defence. I fell on the table and cut my arm. It was all of my fault. Everything was."

Tracy finally spoke, "Simon, do you have any idea how serious this is?"

Leanne and Nick immediately glared at Tracy, awaiting her next comment.

"You've been abusing a grown woman and you think that an apology and counselling can fix this?" Tracy began to get angry.

Eva frowned and looked at her big sister. "Leanne, I had no idea, hun, I'm so sorry." Eva looked and felt crushed, if she hadn't of been so worried about herself and her own life then maybe Leanne wouldn't have been as hurt.

Leanne's glassy eyes met Eva's, "It's not your fault Eva, really."

Tracy stared at Simon and spat her words at him, "Peter will be disgusted when he find out about this Simon. After everything Leanne has done for you?"

Simon looked defeated as his Grandad offered his words. "I take it you have felt you can't talk to anyone?" Ken looked at Leanne, who was still a tearful wreck in Nick's arms.

She nodded and tried to wipe her eyes. "All I wanted to do was protect him, I never wanted him to be hurt and by keeping it hidden it would all fo away but it didn't help. I had to tell someone. I had to tell Nick because I was losing control, I was losing everything I am. One hit, kick, insult and slap at a time."

The table soon fell silent and nobody knew what to say, how to make the situation any better, if it was possible.

"Why don't we take Simon home with us Leanne?" Ken asked, reaching across the table and patting her hand in a friendly manner. "In fact, we could keep him as long as you like."

Leanne could barely get her words together, so Nick spoke on her behalf. "That would be great Ken, we really appreciate everything you are doing. It means a lot to Lea, to both of us, knowing we have all your support. But I think someone needs to tell Peter about it."

Ken nodded in agreement. "I'll tell him. As his father he deserves to hear it from me. If you need anything Leanne, you know where we are."

Tracy and Eva bobbed their heads up and down too. Tracy offered Leanne a kind smile, which would have been a reason to ridicule her but Leanne didn't have the energy. "Honest Leanne, text me or call if you need someone to talk to," Tracy smiled, touching Leanne's shoulder kindly and leading Simon out of the Bistro with Ken.

Eva was still sat opposite Nick and Leanne. "This is why you two have been so close, isn't it?"

"Yeah but we didn't know how to tell you all," Nick said, sort of telling the truth. He didn't fancy telling that he was in love with Leanne at that moment.

"Oh god hun, I'm so sorry," Eva broke down, crying for her sister and throwing her arms around her.

"It's alright Eva, it's not your fault," Leanne cried into her sister's dress.

"You know that I love you so much Leanne," Eva started, whimpering at Leanne's pain. "I'm so glad I have a sister and that she is you. I just wish you had told me sooner, I'm so sorry."

The two sisters cried and hugged for a while longer as Nick went to the bar.

"You know if you ever need to talk Lea, I'm here," Eva said, wiping the mascara from under her own eyes and standing up.

Leanne smiled weakly at her sister, "Thanks Eva. I love you too and I'm glad you're my bonkers sister."

"I need to get back to work but text if you need me. Anything at all," Eva smiled and touched her sister's arm.

Leanne looked up and nodded. With that, Eva left too.

Nick came back over to Leanne and sat next to her.

"Come here," He said, pulling her close and holding her so the pain would go away.

"Thank god for you Nick," She whispered into his shirt.

* * *

After composing herself and changing clothes, Leanne headed off to Nick's flat with the desserts Robert had made. She rung the buzzer of his flat and was greeted by an immediate entry to the building. He must have known it was me, she thought walking down the corridor to flat 8.

Leanne knocked on the door. "Hi beautiful," Nick smiled, kissing her cheek. He wasn't lying, she did look beautiful with her hair curled and wearing a black dress.

"It smells delicious," She grinned, remembering what Robert had told her earlier in the Bistro.

"Oh really? It's a new recipe I found so I wasn't sure if you would like it."

Leanne sat down at the dinner table, lined with candles.

Nick handed her a glass of red wine as Leanne began to speak, "Yeah, what is your new cooking wonder, Nigella?"

"It's erm...lamb shoulder with a red wine jus and potatoes."

"Oh? Isn't that on the menu in the Bistro?" Leanne started laughing as Nick looked uncomfortable.

"I don't know... is it?"

"Ah! Nick! I know Robert cooked our dinner tonight!"

"Argh, I'll kill him tomorrow!" Nick smacked his face with his hands.

"Hey! I find it funny because I asked him to make dessert too! He's gone and cooked us an entire meal!"

"Did you really?"

"I've got Bistro cheesecake for dessert!"

"Oh god, what are we like?" Nick laughed as Leanne hugged him, giggling too. It was amazing to forget what was going on with Simon, even if it was for just a few hours. It was a great feeling to know Nick was doing all he could to help her, which was making the way she felt about him develop even more.

Dinner was exceptionally delicious, despite neither actually cooking it themselves. Still, the evening was turning out to be lovely as they sat on the couch together with a glass of wine each.

"Thanks for tonight... and for everything really," Leanne smiled at Nick, whose legs were touching hers. It felt like an electricity current was brushing against her.

He turned and looked at her with his eyes. Those eyes, she couldn't help but fall deeper. "It's nothing Lea, honest. There's nowhere else I'd rather be than here, by your side."

She smirked and spoke, "It feels like a weight has been lifted now that we've told them about Simon."

"One step at a time, isn't it? Gradually he's improving isn't he?"

She nodded and took another sip of wine, "Yeah, bit like you and me then."

Nick frowned and asked, "How do you mean?"

"I'd have never thought you and I would be having dinner together like this. Especially after we slept together this time last week. I never assumed it would come back to you and me again."

"It would always come back to me and you Lea. I never stopped thinking about you and working with you made me realise that. I knew that we'd end up together again at some point. You're the one I've always wanted and I should never have let you go."

Leanne couldn't resist. She leaned in and kissed Nick on the lips, almost spilling red wine over the cream sofa. The passion was fiery and it wasn't the wine that was making them kiss. It was love, genuine love.

Leanne pulled away, her face just inches from Nick's, "I need to get back," she whispered.

"Stay. Stay here with me."

"I want to but I need to get home. Eva will wonder where I am."

Nick sighed and followed Leanne to the door of his flat. He gave her one last kiss.

"I'll see you later," He said.

"Thanks Nick, I had a lovely time."

"Me too," he smiled before she turned and he watched her leave the flats.

* * *

Leanne reached the flat and glanced at the Rovers, where police cars and an ambulance were lined up outside.

"Lea," Eva cried, rushing over. "It's Jason! He's been attacked..."

* * *

 ** _Hello again! Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews again and all the follows and favourites! I really value and appreciate the support I am getting for this story as I know it is not the best one out there. I really hope you stick with it as I have huge twists coming in the next three chapters! Please keep up your reviews, follows and favourites! I'll try to update very soon but until then... :)_**


	10. Chapter 10: Look of Shame

**Time Flies**

A week had past since the Barlow's had discovered the truth. It had been exactly two weeks since Leanne and Nick had spent the night together. It was bizarre how quickly time was going by and surprisingly, Leanne didn't mind.

In the flat, Eva mindlessly pushed her cereal around her bowl. Leanne came over with a fresh cup of coffee for her sister.

"Hey, come on, chin up." Leanne said, nudging her little sister to eat her breakfast before going to the hospital again to see Jason.

"How can I? My ex is seriously ill in a coma and his attackers are still out there!"

Leanne sighed and gave Eva a hug. Nick had found out from Sarah-Lou that Callum had his gang attack poor Jason. Eva had already found out about Callum being responsible but it didn't make things any easier. Eva's stomach turned at the thought of Jase dying, especially when she still had feelings for him.

"I'm going to the hospital, I'll see you later," Eva sniffled, grabbing her handbag and leaving before Leanne could talk to her.

"Argh Eva!" Leanne called after her as she darted out of the flat and hailed a taxi over the road at Streetcars.

* * *

Nick wasn't working the shift with Leanne today which made her feel disappointed. It was great getting to walk with him to work in a morning and spend the day in his company. Although, Leanne did smile to herself at the thought of them going to the counselling today. A smile? Wow, that was the first time in ages she'd been able to genuinely smile and not fake it for the benefit if others around her. Yes, she knee why she was going to these sessions but who was the one that would drive her there? Who held her hand when she needed comforting? Leanne knew the answers to her questions and the thought of him made her grin even broader.

"Morning Leanne!" Liz shouted from the Rovers.

"Hiya, you alright?"

"I'm good thanks love! Now what's brought that beautiful smile of yours back!?"

Leanne blushed and replied, "Well, just everything in general! It all seems to be on the up Liz!"

"Aw, I'm dead happy for you, that's wonderful!" Liz grinned as Leanne smiled again and said her goodbye before heading towards the Bistro.

However, Simon stormed over and he looked angry.

"Hiya Si," Leanne smiled as he avoided her eyes, he seemed infuriated by something.

"Hiya?! Is that all you have to say? Why didn't you tell me about you and Nick?"

Leanne paused and stared at the boy stood before her. Had Nick gone and told him? Then the penny fell. Carla. That bitch. "What do you mean, me and Nick?"

"That you had a fight with Carla over Nick and she had you arrested!" Simon shouted as David and Kylie watched on, curious as to what was going on.

"Who told you that?"

"I over heard Tracy saying how things had been tough on you lately to Grandad. She said you got arrested and you went crazy at Carla! Oh and Auntie Tracy hates me because of you! Me Dad has said Grandad can't let me do anything with my mates as I'm grounded. It's all your fault, I hate you!"

"Simon!" Leanne shouted, touching him to try and calm him down whilst Kylie and David listened.

"No!" He bellowed, shoving her off and running down the street towards the bus stop.

Kylie closed her mouth and turned to David next to her, "Did you see that?! What the hell?"

"It's just kids in't it? They all have their moments, don't they?" David asked, trying to lead his wife towards work as Leanne walked into the Bistro.

"Hmm," Kylie replied, suspicious of what she had just witnessed.

* * *

Leanne could hardly process Simon's sudden change earlier that day.

She had been so foolish just assuming that one session of counselling would have just fixed it all. But seriously he had done a complete u-turn. He'd lashed out at her in his most violent attack yet and he had appeared remorseful afterwards and keen to admit his mistakes. Now? Well it felt as though she was back at square one.

The quiet Wednesday lunchtime past quietly and so Leanne decided to text the one person that could save her from giving up.

 ** _Leanne:_**

 ** _Hiya. Hope you're okay. Bistro is dead quiet and something has happened with Simon. I need to talk to you Nick. XXXXXXX_**

Sure enough, a reply came through straight away. She couldn't even put it into words how much she wanted to be with him at that point. To cry and explain her situation and for him to hold her, protecting her from the never-ending storm of misery that was taking hold of her life.

 ** _Nick:_**

 ** _Of course, why don't you come to my flat now? Steph can manage. I worry Lea. Xxxxxx_**

Leanne didn't even bother replying to Nick. It was a rhetorical question really. He knew she'd be coming to his anyway. Not that he didn't enjoy being with her of course. But spending time with her by comforting over her Simon crisis wasn't exactly what either wanted from the other. A fresh start and getting back together again was what sounded better to both of them.

She made the same walk down the street she did earlier that day. Only this time she was the opposite of what she had been just hours earlier.

Liz saw her again and shouted, "Hey, we should stop meeting like this!"

Leanne didn't even raise a smile for Liz. "Yeah, sorry Liz," a distracted Leanne replied. Liz frowned, confused and uneasy.

* * *

"Lea," Nick opened the door of his flat and led her in.

"Thanks, I know this is a nuisance me coming around all the time but I couldn't cope not telling you," Leanne sat on the sofa next to Nick, who was resting his head on his hand and facing her.

"It's fine Lea, I want to know you're okay. It breaks my heart seeing you this way. Now tell me, what happened with Simon?"

Leanne stared into the distance, retelling it to Nick in her own time.

"I felt on top of the world when I went out this morning, really, I did. Then I saw Simon. He had a go at me and started shouting all this stuff about Carla and the arrest and that Tracy has fallen out with him. She has come down hard on him and so has Peter. He told Ken not to let Si go to any football practices or anything else. He's taken out his frustration and anger on me and I don't blame him," Leanne sobbed helplessly. Even when she did try to make amends and fix his issues with a counsellor it made little difference. Why was this her life? She sat, gazing at the pictures on the shelves in the flat. Nick could tell she was miles away.

"It will be alright though Leanne. We have a counselling session later on and we can tell Kathy about this... well this new setback. It is going to be okay Lea. You have me, Eva, Ken and Tracy to support you. You'll never be alone because I'm here to protect you from this."

"There's only so much you lot can do. He's obviously having difficulty getting used to everyone knowing what he's been doing and they've only known seven days! Imagine what he'll be like in two months? A year? Other people will probably find out soon too and he'll freak out again. I don't know if I can cope with being in Weatherfield anymore Nick."

Nick's eyes immediately filled with tears. "So what do you mean? Please don't say you're thinking of leaving?"

"Well I can't cope with life here at the minute! I feel like I'm living all of the past, all of my mistakes and everyone else's. Everyone else that ever let Simon down. Why can't this all just go away?!" Leanne held her head in her hands as she vented her frustration at her life.

Nick desperately grabbed her hand. "Please Lea, I can't let you go and leave, don't go because of Simon. Stay."

"Why? If I moved away I'd being doing everyone else a favour!"

"You wouldn't Lea! I don't want you to leave!" Nick yelled as Leanne's eyes met Nick's teary eyes. She felt guilty when she looked at him. She couldn't leave, not when she felt the way she did about him.

"I'm sorry Lea, I didn't mean to shout. I... I just couldn't bear to lose you again not when I know there is still a chance for you and me."

"I'm sorry Lea, I didn't mean to shout. I... I just couldn't bear to lose you again not when I know there is still a chance for you and me."

Leanne turned to him and looked sympathetically. "I'm sorry too, can we just forget about what I said?"

Nick nodded and they embraced. "Let's go to get Simon, yeah?"

"Yeah," Leanne tearfully smiled as she stared over Nick's shoulder.

* * *

Eva had returned and saw Nick with Leanne, walking to his car to get to Simon's school to take him straight to counselling. She glanced at the looks on their faces and sensed something was wrong straight away.

"Is everything alright Leanne?" Eva asked, her eyes flitting between Nick and Leanne.

Leanne sighed, "We have counselling in an hour. We're just going to pick Si up from school and then take him." Leanne looked down in the dumps again and Eva stared at Nick for answers.

"Simon had a go at Leanne this morning as he's been punished by Ken , Peter and surprisingly Tracy. She's come down the hardest on him," Nick explained as Eva hugged her sister.

"Well I'm always here Leanne," Eva reassured her before letting the two leave before they would be late.

* * *

The journey to counselling was nowhere near as optimistic as it had been just two weeks ago. Leanne and Nick were so impressed by Simon's mature behaviour that they agreed they only need to go to visit every two weeks. Now? Leanne wanted to increase it to every week as he had significantly changed despite being punished and his family being horrified.

Leanne watched Manchester zip by as Nick drove his car. Nobody spoke and it felt as if no-one was breathing. It made Leanne dread the session even more. They needed to spark some sort of conversation and fast!

"How was school?" Leanne asked.

"Like you'd care," Simon muttered as Nick tightened his grip on the steering wheel. Leanne noticed immediately.

"Simon! Don't talk to me like that!" Leanne shouted.

"Why? Are you going to assault me too?!" Simon was taunting her and Nick could barely hold it in.

"Shut up Simon!" Nick roared at the boy in the back. "I may not be your Dad or be with your Mum anymore but if you speak to her like that again I'll make sure you regret it!"

Simon rolled his eyes and remained silent the rest of the way to the session. They stepped out of the car and Nick headed inside first as Simon turned to Leanne and aggressively remarked, "I wish she had pressed charges on you. I hate you and I want you to get out of my life."

Leanne froze as Simon walked in, un-remorseful and uninterested at how much he had intimidated Leanne again. She slowly entered the room, looking obviously frightened. Nick frowned.

"Hello again Leanne!" Kathy smiled, pointing her to her seat. "How are we all today?"

She faced no response as Leanne gazed off into the distance. Her stomach turned as she heard Simon speak, "Well, Leanne got arrested last week."

Kathy gasped and turned to Leanne, "Are you alright?"

Leanne opened her mouth to speak but Simon took over, his fury building. "She's fine! Carla's not though because Leanne assaulted her all because Carla was interested in Nick!" Simon pointed to Nick who was sat next to him, looking absolutely enraged. Kathy's eyes moved to Nick.

"Sorry, erm, I don't think this is really relevant Simon," Kathy tried to reason with him and stop his abomination of Leanne but there was no preventing him from continuing to pour poison into the session.

"Oh no it is! You see, Leanne isn't my real Mum. My real Mum died when I was little and Leanne married my Dad. But Leanne had already been married before to Nick... well, she'd also been a prostitute in between marrying the two..." Simon began, pointing between the two grown ups sat on either side of him.

Nick interrupted him, he looked furious as Leanne was humiliated. "Simon! Stop it!"

"No!" Simon roared. "I want you to know what she is really like!"

"Si, please, stop it," Leanne pleaded desperately.

Kathy looked very uncomfortable too. "Could we stick to your issue here Simon."

"I only have an 'issue' because of her! She's a dirty, lying, ugly, vile prostiute that will marry any man!" Simon spat before throwing his chair across the room. Leanne flinched instinctively as Nick and Kathy watched on, horrified and disgusted.

Nick understood it all even more. Having witnessed the outburst in the meeting felt as though he was watching an attack on Leanne but now she had been completely humiliated in front of the woman who could fix it all. He just wanted to love her and hold her in his arms, whispering reassuring things until her tears stopped and the nightmare went away. That dream was fading and the nightmare was continuing to haunt them all.

"I'm so sorry Kathy, I think we're going to have to call this a day," Nick said as a shocked Kathy nodded, both rushing to help a terrified Leanne up of the floor where she had sat and broken down in tears.

"Oh god, Leanne I'm so sorry," Kathy looked emotional and very caring despite getting her £75 for the session that had only lasted fifteen minutes, not sixty.

"I just want to go home," Leanne whispered, she sounded broken and it took Nick back to that night exactly fourteen days earlier where she cried and told him everything when Simon attacked her in the Bistro.

"Okay Lea, come on, thanks again Kathy. I'll be in touch," Nick helped Leanne up with Kathy's assistance and led Leanne to his car.

Simon, was already stood outside the car, expecting a lift home. "Take me to Grandad's. I'm not staying any longer than I have too." He ordered as Nick finally vented his frustration at Simon.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you, evil child! We've always been there for you when your Dad cleared off to bloody LA with Carla and through everything! I treated you like my own and so did Leanne! I am disgusted at you and I hope you're misersble with the punishments you are getting... you deserve it all!" Nick bellowed, gritting his teeth as Leanne sat in the car with the two yelling outside of it.

"I hate you both!" He screamed, getting into the back of Nick's car and buckling his seatbelt.

Well, the twenty minute drive home to Coronation Street was just as silent as the journey there.

Simon opened the car door and immediately darted for No.1, unlocking the front door and slamming it shut behind him.

Nick unbuckled his seat belt and looked at Leanne, "I am going to phone Ken later Lea, he needs to know about that before. That was disgusting."

Leanne wiped the tears away before meeting Nick's eyes, she didn't want him to see her broken and defeated yet again.

"I can't do this Nick. As soon as I think things are looking up there's another set back, each one more upsetting than the last one. How can we find a way back? He hates me and I feel as though too much has happened for us to repair it."

Nick looked at his hands, trying to formulate an appropriate solution to the problem.

"I think we should get you back to your flat and have a cup of tea before we start talking, don't you?"

Leanne nodded and they walked back to her flat in silence. But, Leanne knew Nick was right beside her as he joined her hand with his and walked proudly. He didn't give a toss if anyone saw them together anymore because all he wanted to do was protect Leanne and keep her safe.

"Here," he said, placing the cup of tea in her hands as they sat opposite each-other at her kitchen table. Eva wasn't home as she was working, so they were all alone and free to be themselves.

"Thanks," She smiled, sipping slowly and enjoying the sweet contrast to the depressing life she had.

"My Gran always says a good brew makes the world a better place," Nick said touching Leanne's hand. She chuckled and gazed into his eyes.

"She's right. It seems to ease the misery slightly. The wonders of a mug of tea eh?"

Nick smiled and laughed too. "It'll be alright you know. You have me and Eva to help you, even if things don't improve."

Leanne nodded and flicked her eyes up from her tea. "Everyone keeps saying it to me though and I honestly don't feel as though things are getting any better with me and Si."

"It might not seem that way now but these things take time, baby steps remember? He needs time to get used to things and for things to develop."

"I guess you're right, thank you."

"It's what any friend would do." Nick smiled, giving Leanne's hand a gentle squeeze.

"I didn't just mean that. Come on Nick, we kissed last week and we both told each-other how we were feeling. I know how I feel about you, I know that I..." Leanne started her declaration of her feelings for Nick but Eva burst through the door. Both Nick and Leanne panicked straight away.

"How was counselling?" Eva asked casually, putting her shopping away in the cupboards.

"Not great but I think Lea will tell you," Nick said, grabbing his coat and heading towards the door. "I need to go but I'll talk to you later Lea."

Leanne nodded and smiled at Nick. "Bye Nick," Eva kindly said, waving as he headed down the stairs of the flat and out of the door.

"How's Jason?" Leanne quizzed, trying to get the attention off her and Nick.

"He's getting better. He squeezed my hand earlier. It breaks my heart seeing him that way, I just want him to wake up and be okay." Eva sighed. Leanne sensed something was amiss. If she was still engaged to Henri she shouldn't have felt that way about her ex.

"Eva? Do you still love Jason?"

Eva went to deny it but she couldn't. "Yeah, I do. Seeing him in hospital made me realise how much I love him and miss him. I knew I was lying with Henri. I think that's why we ended the way we did." Eva revealed but Leanne had questions of her own.

"Ended? You said you and Henri were still..."

"I know! I lied alright! I felt embarrassed because he dumped me. He ended it because he knew I still loved Jase and he said it wasn't going to work out between us. That's why I came back Leanne."

"Oh Eva, you should have told me."

"What like you told me about you and Nick?"

Leanne stopped and looked at her sister. Oh, she had heard her and Nick talking. "How much did you hear before?" Leanne asked.

"All of it. God why did you not tell me you'd kissed? I knew something had happened between you! You should have been honest with me and said it was just a kiss!"

Leanne purposely avoided Eva's intense stare. "It wasn't just a kiss, was it?"

Leanne shook her head. "It was exactly two weeks ago today that Nick walked into the Bistro and saw Simon attacking me. He looked after me you know, brought me back here and made sure I was alright. I mean I was in a pretty bad way. Anyway, we got talking and we both said stuff and then we kissed. Well, we... we slept together."

Eva didn't look as surprised as Leanne had expected but she was still shocked nevertheless. "I thought as much! Do you have feelings for him? That's why you went after Carla isn't it?! Oh god, this makes so much sense!"

Leanne looked flustered, "Woah, one question at a time Eva! What is this Spanish inquisition?"

Eva laughed, "No, sorry. Well, do you have feelings for him?"

It was the first time she felt ready to admit it and she meant it all. "I do Eva, I think I'm falling in love with him all over again."

* * *

 ** _Hello again folks! Hope everyone is still enjoying the story! Please do keep reviewing because it is great to hear that people are enjoying all the work I put in!_**

 ** _I wanted to show in this chapter that Simon is still slowly getting on the right track and there are going to be some set backs for Leanne before he gets back to himself._**

 ** _The next chapter should be up soon and it will have lots of Leanne and Nick drama, Eva, Jason, Simon and of course Erica and Carla will make an appearance too! Please do stick with my story because I have a huge chapter coming up and there will be lots of twists following the chapter!_**

 ** _Until I next update... happy reading! :)_**


	11. Chapter 11: Warning Signs

**Blue Without You**

Leanne sat and pushed her breakfast around the plate in hers and Eva's flat. Another seven days had gone by and Leanne was struggling again. It was lonely and frightening without living with Simon anymore and she hadn't been for nearly a month. It had been a surprising month filled with surprises that she certainly wouldn't have expected to have happened. Getting attacked in the Bistro by Simon was one of them and so was Nick. She definitely didn't think she would have wanted to be with him again or that she had been with him for a night.

"What's up Leanne?" Eva asked as she stepped out of the bathroom wearing a red figure hugging dress to go to hospital in.

"Oh, nothing," Leanne lied, wiping tears away.

"Are you sure hun? You don't look very happy."

"Really Eva? What gave it away!?" Leanne sarcastically replied, rolling her eyes as Eva sat next to her, nicking a piece of Leanne's toast off her plate.

"I know things are difficult at the minute but they will get better, you watch." Eva said in between bites of her toast.

Leanne pulled a face as she watched her sister eat as she felt queasy. Eurgh, it made her feel sick just thinking about eating anything. She noticed it that morning that she felt odd but it didn't help knowing that she was having dinner with Simon later on and she would be alone with him in the flat.

"Yeah thanks Eva, that's fixed everything."

"Oh come on Leanne, you need to try and be positive, you're dead miserable at the minute!"

"Oh I'm sorry, is the abuse from my step-son and the train wreck of my relationship with Nick getting you down?!" Leanne barked, getting irate as she began to feel even worse.

"You aren't the only one suffering at the minute!"

"And don't we all know it!" Leanne shouted, storming off into her bedroom and slamming the door shut behind her.

She sighed as she crashed onto the bed, reaching for her phone and reading the texts. There was a message from Stella.

 ** _Stella:_**

 ** _Hello sweetheart, hope you and Eva are okay. Make sure you two stick together, especially with poor Jason. Give everyone my love xxx_**

Leanne felt dreadful, not just from feeling queasy but also reading what her mother had said to her. 'Stick together'. Leanne had just been horrible to her sister, who needed her support at a really tough time in her life. Something that Eva had been very quick to offer Leanne just a few short weeks ago.

The room started to spin even more and Leanne closed her eyes to shut out the feeling of being on the waltzers. If only her life was like the amusement ride she adored so much as a little girl. When Les and Janice would take her to the fair just down the road from their estate. She would laugh until she could laugh no more and the family would spend hours enjoying themselves. Family. Something that Stella had never been a part of really. Yes she had been there when Nick was in his coma and when she needed support when everything kicked off with Peter but what about when she really needed Stella? The years of instability leading her to marry Nick at such a young age and getting pregnant with his child. Well, everyone knows what happened there and how the marriage ended. That had always been on Leanne's mind ever since Stella came into her life. If she had always been a constant where would Leanne be? Certainly not in Weatherfield, owning half of her ex-husband and childhood sweetheart's Bistro and looking after her other ex-husband's abusive son. It sounded like the beginning of a bad joke the more Leanne thought about it.

God her life was a mess. A start would be to aplogise to Eva, that was for certain. Leanne got up off of the bed and made her way into the living room to find Eva had gone but she had left a note for Leanne.

 **I've gone to the hospital to see Jason again. Sorry for annoying you Lea, I hope you're okay and that your rubbish sister(that's me), hasn't upset you too much. I only want to help sis. See you later.**

 **Love Eva. Xxxxxx**

Leanne knew exactly where she needed to go and see Eva and apologise. A girlie chat was definitely needed and it was time Eva had Leanne's support.

* * *

"Hiya," Leanne whispered, entering the intensive care room that Jason had occupied. Eva had been reading a magazine about 'celebrity' gossip. Poor guy, he ought to stay in the coma, Leanne chuckled to herself.

"What are you doin' here?" A confused and rather tired looking Eva asked.

"I thought I'd come and apologise to you. I know you only want to help and I'm not being very fair on you. We need to stick together 'cos you're the only family I've got here now," Leanne said, taking the other seat on the opposite side of Jason's bed. The young builder had all kinds of tubes and machines hooked up to his usually fit body. It took Leanne back to about two years earlier. The haunting images of Nick lying in the hospital bed, doctors telling her he wouldn't make it and the endless hours crying and praying he would survive. It made her shudder just thinking about the time and how hard it must have been for Eva.

Eva exhaled slowly. She looked like she was pulling back tears or was about to let all her inner emotion go. "I really need my sister right now Leanne. I know that you understand how hard it all is because of Nick and the crash. I promise you I'll give you all the support I can with Simon but it's hard on me too because I want to be here with Jase."

Leanne reached her hand across the bed and touched Eva's hands. "I'm here, that's what big sisters are for." Leanne smiled fondly at her little sister that she had actually come to develop a really strong relationship with.

"I have just felt like I haven't been able to let my emotions out because of everything that has happened with you. I didn't want to add to your stress and blocking out my feelings of everything and focusing on you really helped me forget my problems. That was until Jason ended up in here."

Leanne tilted her head in sympathy. "You shouldn't feel that way Eva. In future, tell me how you feel. You are so important to me and I want to make sure you are alright. Just be straight with me in future. Okay?"

Eva nodded and Leanne came around to Eva's side of Jason's bed. "Come here," Leanne said, pulling her sister into a hug. Eva hugged Leanne tightly and smiled at her sister when they pulled apart and sat back down again.

* * *

Back in the Bistro, Nick was pouring drinks and serving customers. He was chatting and interacting with customers, gaining extra tips and plenty of money in the till. The door opened and Erica came in, smiling at Nick in a friendly way.

She stood by the bar and ordered a drink from one of the waiters. Nick finished taking the orders of the table and made his way over to the woman who was once carrying his baby.

"Hi Erica, are you alright?"

Erica's eyes met Nick's as she looked up at him and smiled. "I'm great thanks, really, I am. I just wanted a spot of lunch. Is that okay with you? It's not awkward is it?"

"No, no, of course not. I would like to talk to you first though," Nick replied, leaning forward over the bar to talk to Erica more privately.

"Yeah sure, what's wrong?"

"I hope you understand that I wanted the best for our baby.

Erica nodded and flicked her eyes up at Nick. "I do understand you know. I get that you only wanted the best for me and the baby, you even stayed with me when there was no baby. You're a good guy Nick and any woman would be stupid not to realise it. Besides, you shouldn't be with an old bird like me."

Nick smiled and patted Erica's hand. "I'm glad you don't hate me but you shouldn't put yourself down, you're a great person and you'll make someone really happy."

She grinned fondly in return. "Thanks Nick, I'm sure the woman that has your heart is very lucky to have you."

Nick watched Erica go and sit at a table with her drink. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of the woman who has his heart. God he hoped she was alright and more than anything, he hoped she felt the same way about him.

* * *

Elsewhere, Simon had returned home from school. He made the usual walk off of the bus and to his Grandad's on the Street. Nick, who was changing the menu outside the Bistro spotted Simon.

"Simon!" Nick called, running down the cobbles to the twelve year old.

"Why don't you come into the Bistro for your dinner?" Nick suggested but Simon frowned.

"No! Why are you pretending you care about me and my Mum so much? Are you sleeping with her or something?!" Simon ranted as Nick looked very irate.

"No!" He barked. "I still care about your Mum a lot and I hate knowing that you are making her life hell."

"Good! She deserves it all! She ruined my life and it's only fair that I wreck hers."

Simon stormed off to the house quickly and slammed the door shut in Nick's face.

"Trouble in paradise?" Carla shouted down the Street having seen the entire exchange between Nick and Simon.

Nick turned around immediately, he recognised that voice a mile away. "No," he replied, making his way towards Leanne's flat as Carla began to catch up to him.

"Didn't look like nothing to me Nicholas."

"Well it was!" Nick shouted.

"Do you want to talk about it? The door is always open to my flat you know. Well not always, then I'd get burgled!" Carla smiled but in the flirtatious way that Nick had seen her do for months. He had to brush her off before she got too hurt.

"Thanks Carla but I'm fine, honest. You just worry about you."

"I just worry about you Nick, that's all. Come on, why don't you drop that silly thing of banning me from the Bistro and we can go have a drink?"

Nick shook his head, "No. Carla, you went and provoked Leanne when she was drunk and fought her. Then you went to the police and accused her of viciously attacking you!"

"She did!" Carla objected, she looked and felt like she could have slapped Leanne's face even though she wasn't around.

"No she didn't! You gave just as good as you got! Lea is under enough stress at the minute and you went and added to her problems! Why?!"

Carla tried to avoid Nick's intense stare. "Well... I was jealous alright? For some reason she had all your attention and you completely blanked me! I practically offered myself on a silver plater and you turned me down! Why? 'Cos Leanne flamin' Battersby or whatever she calls herself this week clicked her fingers and you came running!"

Nick shook his head, "How dare you talk about her like that when you've married a murderer, a bigamist/alcoholic and the other died with a prostitute in his boot!"

"The prostitute in the boot was your dear ex-wife! Don't call me when you and Leanne are hiding something from everyone! You are aren't you? Have you two done something?"

Nick walked to the door of Leanne's flat as Carla waited for an answer. "If there was, you'd be the last to know. Stay away Carla."

Carla looked furious and headed for the Rovers, where Eva was behind the bar.

"What can I get you?" Eva asked politely, trying to hold back the urge to pound Carla for causing more stress for her big sister.

"Large red wine, thanks," Carla ordered, running things through her mind about Nick and Leanne. None of it made any sense. He hadn't really mentioned her prior to a few weeks ago. So what had changed? Had Leanne managed to sleep with him? Had they kissed? What had gone on? Carla's mind was running into overdrive as Eva placed her drink down in front of her.

"That's £5.75 Carla," Eva said, holding out her hand for the note and coins. Carla grabbed her hand instead and leaned closer to talk quieter.

"Your sister?" Carla began as Eva nodded.

"The sister you had arrested? Yeah thanks for that. It was the last thing she needed."

Carla's eyes widened and she looked as though a lightbulb had gone off above her head. "Ah! That's it! Why was it the last thing she needed? What's going on Eva? Did you find anything out about her and Nick?!"

Eva looked sheepish and uncomfortable, her eyes choosing to focus on the names of the ale pumps before her instead of the raven-haired factory boss.

"Well? You do, don't you?" Carla said, cocking her eyebrow at Eva.

Eva lied, "No, nothing has happened between them. She told me."

"You're lying Eva."

"No I'm not." But she was and she felt as though everyone knew even though they didn't.

"You are. Stuff like this always comes out in the end Eva. You can't keep secrets like this hidden forever." Carla replied before she grabbed her drink and sat at a booth, alone.

She was right though. Secrets like that never stayed secret for long and that wasn't a lie.

* * *

Leanne sat on the bathroom floor, the cold sensation easing the urge to throw up. Something she had done twice already that day. She could hear Nick making her toast and jam but the thought of food made her stomach churn even more. Was it really normal for Simon to have caused her this much stress? So much so that she felt she would crack any day soon? Now illness too. Leanne unlocked the bathroom door and headed into the living room as Nick handed her the plate of lovingly made toast.

"Thanks," She said, looking at the plate of food in her hand. He moved a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"What is it Lea?" He asked, touching her shoulder.

She shook her head, "I honestly don't know. Why has Simon managed to get to me this much. What if I hadn't of told you and Eva? Imagine how much worse I'd be."

Nick touched her hand and hugged her. "Well you don't need to imagine or worry because you'll always have me."

* * *

 ** _I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews again! It's great to read that people are enjoying the story and it really helps me to continue! The next chapter should be up soon... and I mean very soon as I have already written it! It's a long one and should hopefully be a good one! I really hope you stick with my story and let me know what you think!_**

 ** _I'll update soon! Keep reviewing, following and favouriting! Until then... :)_**


	12. Chapter 12: Beginnings and Surprises

_**Before you read, I just wanted to thank you all for your wonderful reviews. Without you all and your continued support I would not be able to write anymore. So, I dedicate this all to you, the loyal readers. Enjoy, and let me know at the end your thoughts. ;)**_

* * *

 **Unexpected**

The rain hit the window of Leanne's flat so hard she thought it would shatter. It was five in the morning and she'd barely slept all night. She'd been sick twice and had gone from hot to cold and vice-versa. Eva was concerned though, as she had cooked dinner the night before. She looked up food poisoning symptoms several hundred times and declared, "It's not possible to get food poisoning from baked beans on toast, is it?" Leanne said it must have been stress with everything she had gone through lately but she wasn't 100% certain. Even so it relieved her slightly that everybody knew Simon had been beating her black and blue, well the Barlow's anyway. Even Peter had found out, Ken had rung him and explained everything. It was a relief when Ken had agreed to keep Simon with him and Tracy for as long as Leanne needed. Leanne told Nick she didn't know when she wanted Simon living with her again, and if she ever wanted to be in the flat with him again.

Still, life moved on and so did the world as Leanne watched the raindrops fall down her window pane. She took a sip of her third tea of the morning. Even she was astonished at how much she longed for tea- caffeine- she was desperate for something to stop her falling asleep during her shift at the Bistro later. Caffeine, she thought, that's all it is.

* * *

A few hours had passed, and Eva entered the living room to the sound of Leanne throwing up, again. She winced as her sister's violent nausea concluded. Leanne looked as green as her sick as she came into the kitchen. Eva stared.

"I hate to say it Leanne but you look dog rough!" Eva said, touching her sister's arm.

"Yeah, thanks Eva, that's made me feel so much better." Leanne replied, lying down on the couch and shutting her eyes to try and stop the spinning sensation. She felt as though she'd been on the Manchester Wheel at 90mph. It was knocking her sick; just like the smell of Eva's breakfast.

"Oh god Eva, what is that awful smell?" Leanne asked, her voice sounded very nasal as he she pinched her nose at the pungent stench of fish and egg.

Eva glanced down at the pan of sizzling eggs and smoked salmon. "It's a frittata hun! Great protein for the day!"

Leanne couldn't stomach the smell any longer. She quickly darted into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Urgh, sick **again**.

Eva shouted, "You alright in there?"

Leanne could barely speak, her mouth was dry and the pit of her tummy throbbed.

"I'm okay Eva, just never ever cook that again!" Leanne croaked, sitting back next to the toilet and pulling her phone out of her pocket. Leanne opened the calendar app and counted the weeks. She was a full week late and she knew what that meant despite what she'd been told in the past.

"Leanne? Come out babe, I'll make you a cup of tea."

"Alright, I'm coming, make sure that thing has gone."

"Consider it done!" Eva laughed as Leanne unlocked the door to the bathroom and sat in the living room. Eva fussed around her, then sat down beside her.

"So, what's going on Leanne?" Eva asked, nudging her sister for an answer.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I know about Simon and I understand that you must be stressed but is there more to this? You and Nick, well you two did...Is there a possibility that you are feeling ill because you're pregnant?"

"Honestly?"

Eva gave Leanne a look, she knew she ought to tell her fears to someone.

"I don't know Eva, I really don't."

"Well why don't we find out? I could buy you a test and then you can do it." Eva suggested but Leanne wasn't in the mood. It wasn't as though Leanne's fertility or lack of it wasn't public knowledge.

"For god's sake Eva! I'm not pregnant! It's practically impossible!" Leanne shouted, Eva got up and headed for the door.

"Right okay then, I'll leave you alone."

"Good, ta-rah."

Eva shut the door behind her and rushed out of the flat as Leanne sighed. She bit Eva's head off because she knew there was a chance what she had suggested was true. Out on the street, Nick was walking towards the flat, bumping into Eva in the process.

"Morning Eva, how are you?" Nick asked, smiling. Despite the rain he felt that the day was going to be a good one.

"Fine. You need to sort her out though- she's a right mardy cow this morning!" Eva pointed towards the upstairs of the kebab shop flat.

"Lea? Why what's up with her?"

"Ill apparently. I reckon she's stressed out with Simon, she hates the way things are at the minute."

Nick sighed, "I know but we just need to be strong for her right now."

"Yeah, I know, anyway I need to go to the hospital and see Jason. I'll see you later."

"Aw, give him my love."

"Yeah, I will, thanks Nick. See ya."

Eva strutted off in her all pink outfit towards Streetcars and hailed a taxi. Nick walked to the door of the flat and rung the buzzer. Leanne sighed and picked up the phone, awaiting a lecture from someone.

"Hello?" Leanne called.

"Lea, it's Nick. I've just seen Eva, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine! I just wish everyone would stop fussing and leave me alone! Go to work Nick!"

"But Leanne, I want to know you're okay!"

"Well I'll be in work later! Just go to the flamin' Bistro and leave me be; that's the best thing you could do for me right now!"

"Fine! See you later!"

Nick was gutted when he walked away. He had wanted to find the right time to ask her to try again for weeks. It seemed that as usual, all the elements were working against Nick, not with him. Leanne was feeling the same way but for different reasons.

* * *

After having another lie down and a brief sleep, Leanne got dressed for work and dropped a text to Eva.

 _ **Leanne:**_

 _ **Sorry Eva, I'm just stressed at the minute. Hope Jason is okay, give him lots of love from us. See you later. XXXXXX**_

Finally, after about three hours sleep, Leanne headed out to work. As Leanne walked past the Platt's, she saw Kylie walking with Max and Lily.

"Hi Leanne," Kylie called, offering a polite smile and a warm wave.

"Hiya, you okay?"

"Yeah, are you? It's just Leanne, you look like you've spent the night on me estate!"

"Thanks Kylie. No actually, just feel a bit icky. Still, I'm not as bad as poor Jason. It could be worse."

"Yeah, poor lad. I could murder Callum you know."

"Don't think you're the only one. Anyway, see you later. Have a good day you lot" Leanne smiled, before carrying on to the Bistro.

Inside the Bistro, customers were already dining as it was Leanne's half day. She was thrilled it was just half a day at work because she felt dreadful and a full day would have been hellish. Although the atmosphere in the Bistro was just as hellish as Leanne's sickness. Steph, who was behind the bar, could instantly tell the two had been fighting over something

"Will you two stop dancing around each-other and just get on?!" Steph said, glaring at Nick.

"I'm not the one who through a tantrum this morning and is shutting out the people that love her the most." Nick jeered, as Leanne rolled her eyes. She actually couldn't be bothered putting up a fight.

"Oh shut up Nick!" Leanne barked back, before storming into the kitchen and snatching the fish dishes for table seven out of Robert's hands.

"Er Leanne, that needs a garnish on the top," Robert said, trying to reach for his creations that Leanne was already leaving the kitchen with.

"Well you should have worked faster!" Leanne yelled back at Robert.

Nick and Steph had heard the exchange from the bar and watched Leanne in wide-eyed shock.

"What's up with her?" Steph asked Robert as he came out of the kitchen.

"I don't know, I didn't realise she had something against a coriander garnish," Robert frowned as Nick observed his ex-wife who was getting into an argument with a customer.

"My food is cold and tastes disgusting," the customer moaned.

"Well you should have eaten faster," Leanne retorted, rolling her eyes and standing with her hand on her hip. She then reached across and was trying to grab the plate off the table.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard."

"I'd like to speak to the manager of this dump," the fat middle-aged man demanded, slamming his hand on the table. Leanne wasn't going to hold anything back.

"You're lookin' at her."

"Well your restaurant is atrocious, I am truly..."

"Sorry sir is there a problem?" Nick interrupted, moving Leanne back out of the way.

"And you are?" The customer looked Nick up and down and pulled a face.

"Nick. As in 'Nick's Bistro.'"

"Well Nick of Nick's Bistro I am disgusted with your stupid waitress," he gestured to Leanne and now Nick was infuriated too.

"Right, that's it. Get out! Forget about the bill and get out now." Nick pointed to the door and the entire table stood up and headed for the door.

"I'll never eat here again! Wait until I get on TripAdvisor!" The customer shouted before leaving.

Leanne went to move and hide behind the bar but Nick turned around immediately. "You. Office, now." Nick ordered Leanne and led her into the office. He shut the door behind the two of them. Leanne slumped onto the couch whilst Nick perched onto the desk.

"Leanne? What the hell was that out there?"

Leanne couldn't look Nick in the eyes, she knew she was out of order but it was still getting on her nerves that she felt ill. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have reacted that way. Satisfied?"

"Satisfied? Is that for real? You mouthed off at Eva, had a go at me, barked at Robert and nearly decked a customer!"

"Oh grow up Nick! Everyone has bad days and today is just one of those days for me. I've said I'm sorry and that's all I can do. Please just let me get back to my job."

"Not until you tell me what's going on? Is it Simon? Carla? Erica? What is it Lea? Just tell me, you can trust me. I'm on your side no matter what it is."

Leanne faintly smiled. If she was pregnant would he still say that? Perhaps not, she'd be a baby carrying burden. Just like Nick saw Erica and how Peter saw her when she was pregnant for that very short amount of time.

"I'm fine, I just need to get back out there and apologise to Steph and Robert. Sorry again," Leanne said before swinging open the door and darting out into the main restaurant again.

"Leanne!" Nick shouted.

Back in the restaurant, Steph and Robert were waiting behind the bar for Leanne and Nick to come back again.

"Steph, Robert, I just wanted to apologise for havin' a go at you. Okay?"

They both nodded in unison and Leanne smiled. "Right, chop-chop. Back to work then!"

Shortly after, the prawn starters for table ten were ready and Leanne went to collect them from the kitchen. The smell hit her like a tonne of bricks, the over-powering, fish stench. She was going to be sick. She darted out through the office and into the staff toilets. She couldn't stop being sick. That was the final straw, she had to take the test, she had to know for sure. Wiping the remains of vomit off her mouth, Leanne came back into the Bistro and grabbed her stuff, just as Nick and Steph saw.

"Boss? Where you goin'?" Steph asked, furrowing her brow.

"Eh? Er, out, I'm sorry. See you both later."

"What, Leanne?" Nick shouted after her as she headed out of the Bistro. It felt like a weight had been lifted getting out of the Bistro. Now the hardest part, taking the test.

* * *

In the local chemists, Leanne found a pregnancy test straight away. She knew Dev sold them in his shop but could she really face buying one off of Sophie Webster? If her mother found out she'd tell Gail, who'd definitely tell Nick. Leanne's head felt like it would explode as she studied the various tests and what each one did. What ever happened to a bog standard pregnancy test she thought. Right, perfect. Leanne grabbed the first one and headed to the till.

"Just this please," Leanne said, her shaky hands placing the test down on the counter.

"Okay. Can I interest you in anything else?"

"No, just that ta."

"Would you like a loyalty card?"

Leanne pulled a face without even realising. Seriously? She desperately needed to get home and take this pregnant test and some teenage shop assistant chooses to harass her about a loyalty card instead.

"No, just the flippin' pregnancy test!" Leanne shouted, losing her cool.

"Oh, sorry. Here you go. Er, have a nice day."

"Yeah, er thanks," Leanne rushed out of the shop and walked back to her flat.

* * *

Gingerly, Leanne pulled the pregnancy test out of her handbag. She didn't even know why she was bothering- she knew the odds were stacked against her. It was impossible. There was no way Leanne could have possibly got pregnant as it would never ever happen naturally. She knew this. So why did she fear taking the test if she knew it would be negative?

Because deep, deep down she already knew. She could feel it in her bones it was positive. The very first time she was pregnant she felt ill like this. Morning sickness symptoms. She'd been sick four times and had missed her period by a week. That never happened. They were always steady, always regular.

"Come on," Leanne whispered to herself, getting frustrated with her own fear.

The box was open and finally the test was done. Leanne carefully wrapped the white stick in toilet paper and laid it by the sink in the bathroom. It said for her to wait three minutes. God it felt like the longest three minutes ever. **1:26.** The timer read. Her phone began making a noise and Leanne braced herself to look at her pregnancy test. Only, the noise was a phone call. It was Nick that was ringing. Leanne sighed. If only he knew what she was doing. She ignored the call and began pacing up and down the room.

"Hurry up! Hurry up!" Leanne grumbled impatiently. It felt like time was against her. **2:01**. The timer was getting nearer to the three minute mark. It suddenly dawned on Leanne what the next nine months could potentially give her, a baby of her own that she desperately longed for. A fresh start, with no reminders of her past mistakes and no pain to suffer; Leanne would make sure that child would be the most loved ever. Nick would be a wonderful father too; if he wanted to be of course. She'd seen him when Erica had told him she was pregnant and he was over the moon. They'd slept together just four weeks ago and he admitted he cared about her a lot. Maybe, just maybe there would be a chance for them. Perhaps they could go against the odds and reunite for the umpteenth time. Her, Nick and their little baby. Possibly Simon too if he continued to improve. Leanne's fantasies were soon brought to a halt. The three minutes were up. It was time to face up to it.

Leanne took a deep breath and tried to steady her hands as she held the pregnancy test. The toilet paper still covered up the result but Leanne felt ready to know. Leanne tore the toilet paper off the pregnancy test and gaped at the result in front of her. Positive. God, she thought. She was, she was actually pregnant. Pregnant with a baby, Nick's baby. She never thought she'd say that. She smiled at the test in her hands. She was pregnant.

"Leanne!" Eva shouted, slamming her fist against the toilet door. Leanne jumped and dropped the pregnancy test on the floor. "I'm about to pee myself 'ere, hurry up hunn!"

Brought back down to reality, Leanne grabbed the positive pregnancy stick and shoved the test into her bag and opened the door to Eva.

"Sorry Eva, " Leanne said. "I'm er, I'm going to the Bistro. See you later."

"Alright hun, I'll come and 'ave a drink with ya later," Eva shouted as Leanne shut the door behind her.

* * *

David entered the Bistro. He had Lily with him in her pushchair. "Unca Nick!" She squealed, giggling and reaching her arms up to Nick, encouraging him to pick her up. "Hello Lily-pop!" Nick laughed, picking up Lily and spinning her about, making the two year old giggle. David smiled and laughed.

"Hello Nicky-pop," David joked, poking his brother. Nick grinned and quickly cuddled his niece before handing her back to her father.

"Drink?" Nick asked David, gesturing to the large variety of beer and wine behind him.

"Why not? I'll have a beer," David said, noticing his brother brooding.

"Here you go," Nick placed the bottled ale down in front of his younger brother. His mind was on one thing. He just wanted to do it. He knew she felt the same way and that it would be the perfect time to ask.

"What's wrong?" David asked, sipping his beer and appearing ready to listen to his brother's romance woes.

Nick sighed and began to explain. "Okay. It's Leanne."

"Big surprise," David said.

"Well it was about three weeks ago and Leanne was really upset because of Simon. So I took care of her and said I would stay in Eva's room that night to make sure she was alright."

"But?" David looked at Nick.

"Well, she was upset and we started talking and then, you know."

David's eyes lit up immediately. "No! You didn't? You slept with her?!"

Nick blushed and smiled, "I want us to start again. I know she feels the same way too. Over the past few weeks and months I started to realise I hadn't stopped loving her. That night wasn't a drunken one night stand with no feeling behind it- we both wanted it. I love her David. Oh, what do I do? It's such a mess."

David started laughing and bounced Lily on his lap, she giggled hysterically. "You dirty rat! No but seriously mate, tell her. Look, Kal's dead and you two have been dancing around each-other for weeks. Just let her know how you feel, what's the worst that could happen?"

Nick laughed too and said, "She tells me she hates me and runs off with you instead."

"Ha! I don't think Kylie would like that! The words over my dead body spring to my mind! Seriously though, tell her. If she feels the same way about you then you should be together."

"Thanks David. I'll do it."

Leanne texted Nick at the same time he texted her.

 ** _Leanne:_**

 ** _I want to talk to you in the Bistro. I'll be there at 7. Xxx_**

 ** _Nick:_**

 ** _Meet me in the Bistro? I really need to talk to you. Xxx_**

* * *

The walk down the street felt weird. Leanne took everything in that was going on around her. The pub was full of life, she could hear music, laughter and people enjoying themselves on the Friday evening.

"Hi Leanne," said Ken as he walked with Eccles. Her ex-ex father-in-law was wearing his usual smile and waved kindly.

"Hiya," Leanne replied shakily. The portion of chips she had made herself eat earlier felt as though they were going to make a reappearance all over Ken.

"I hate to sound rude but you don't look so good. Would you like me to take you home?"

"Thanks Ken but I need to be in the Bistro. Let Simon know I said hi. See you Ken," Leanne raced off down the cobbles, her high heels clicking and clacking loudly against the stones.

She hesitated at the door and clutched onto the handle. It was hard remembering to breath, especially when she felt this bad. Nerves, excitement and morning sickness was oozing through her body. Leanne pulled the doors of the Bistro open and took a deep breath as she was struggling to breath. It was as if her bright pink top and black skater skirt were sewn to crush her. She could see Nick through the glass window on the inside. She wanted to turn around and walk home, pretend it wasn't real. Crap. It was too late, he had seen her. Uh-oh. He smiled and opened the door, guiding her over to a booth around the corner.

"Nick, what's going on?" Leanne asked, gesturing to Gail, Audrey, David, Kylie, Sarah, Bethany, Max and Lily by the bar.

Nick grinned and took her hands in his. "About four weeks ago you were so upset about me believing Simon's twisted little lies. You have no idea how much I regret believing him over you. I should have seen how hurt you were and trusted you because I know you so well. But anyway, when I saw him attack you, I wanted to take care of you and hold you until it all went away. Then we had a heart-to-heart and you said you regretted giving up on us and so did I. We kissed and ended up sleeping together. And you know just as well as I do that night didn't mean nothing, I couldn't stop thinking about it and me and y..."

Leanne cut Nick off in the middle of his sentence, "I know, I realised that too. But Nick I really need to tell you that..."

Nick interrupted Leanne now, "I'm still in love with you Leanne, I miss you so much and I want us to try again. Everyday all I thought of was you. When you come into work, when I'm at home- it's always you Lea. I believed it was Carla I wanted but when you told me about Simon I just wanted to protect you from him. That's why I couldn't be with Erica anymore either because I knew it was all a lie. I never stopped loving you and we could be so happy together. I know I hurt you when we were married but I would never hurt you like that ever again. Please Lea, what do you say?"

"I'd love nothing more than for us to get back together. Nick, I still love you too and I really really want us to be together but..."

"Then let's..."

"Nick I'm pregnant!" Leanne finally said it, she watched his expression change completely- the table fell silent.

"H...How is that even possible?" Nick asked, he looked like a rabbit caught in headlights. Yes he wanted Leanne back but a baby? That was more pressure on a tainted relationship. More to lose too. It was frightening to him. Erica was just a fling and he didn't love her so it didn't bother him too much when she was pregnant with his baby. But Leanne? God, he'd lost her so many times before, he couldn't cope if it happened again.

"I don't know, honestly. I thought it was impossible too, but I took the test a few times- just to be sure. It's real I'm having a baby- your baby. Well come on Nick, say something, you're worrying me now." Leanne reached her hand across the table to touch his.

"I don't know what to say, I'm just shocked. So, erm, how many weeks along are you?"

"About six weeks gone, which obviously fits with when we... you know. It's what the test said and it factors in all the dates of my cycle and stuff. Look, I know, it came as quite a shock to me an' all but now we can be a proper little family, can't we?"

"Lea, I just need some time to get my head around it, that's all. I'm not sure if I'm ready for all of this yet."

"You don't want it, do you?" Leanne stood up and was ready to walk out on him there and then.

"I'm not sure right at this very second Leanne, I just need some time to think."

"Ah! It's like 1999 all over again! Why don't you run back to Canada too, just to make it all even more real again! I know what 'time to think' means- I'm not totally stupid Nick! Now I've got you pregnant Leanne- ta rah! I should have known better than to get involved with you again." Leanne was furious, this wasn't just her fault, after all Nick was there that night too. He didn't seem bothered at the time.

"That's not fair! I never thought you'd turn up to tell me you are expecting my baby! I had this all planned! I thought we could back together then maybe at some point in the future have a child or get married again... but not right now!"

"It took two to tango Nick! You were there that night and you could have stopped yourself, but you didn't! I was vulnerable and needed comforting it wasn't like anybody forced you to sleep with me!"

"I know! I know this is all my fault- just like everything else is!" Nick was infuriated, and the customers could now here there argument.

Leanne shussed Nick, who sat back down again at the table. He held his hands to head, he looked lost in thought.

"Look, I'm sorry for springing this on you. But I thought you should know I have a scan at Weatherfield General tomorrow afternoon at four. Come if you want to be involved but don't if you feel you can't deal with being a father. I guess I'll see you around then," Leanne sighed, as she felt herself start to cry. He hadn't moved or tried to apologise, she could see her child's life right now. No father. Just like her childhood with no Stella and the majority of Nick's life without his Dad, Brian. She hung her head low as she darted past Nick's family and out of the Bistro.

Bethany had watched Leanne cry as she left and turned to her Mum. "Did you see her then? She was proper cryin'."

"Probably broken your Uncle's heart again." Sarah sneered as Bethany cackled.

"Er, Sarah," Audrey started, pointing her finger at her. "Poor Leanne has gone through a rough time recently. Now if Nick's hoping to get back together with her we need to show him our support. So come on, be nice."

"But come on, anybody but her? She's an ex-prostiute, bed-hopper and she was on drugs!" Sarah argued, just as David piped up.

"Yeah, so was Bethany. Hyped up on Callum's drugs. Some mother you are- letting her near him. Surprised he didn't let you play with his gun Bethany." David said, making Kylie laugh.

"Oi, be quiet, Nick's comin' over," Kylie said, as the family turned their attention to him.

"You okay?" David asked, Nick looked very pale and devastated.

"It didn't go as planned," Nick explained, as Gail pulled a 'I told you so' face; which Nick saw straight away.

"Something to say Mum? Go on, badmouth her like you always do! Pretty rich getting judgement from you though- considering your current husband is a burglar and has shacked up with Eileen Grmishaw!" Nick shouted in frustration. He could feel the anger rising inside of him.

"Nick! It's not my fault she's a Battersby!" Gail yelled back as the rest of the Platt's stared in shock.

"Why do you say it like it's a swear word?! Just get out Mum! Go on, all of you!"

"Nick, why don't I stay? Come on, let's have a drink," David looked deeply concerned, especially as he was the cause of Nick's problems.

"Right, fine. Steph, can you manage?" Nick asked as Steph came out of the kitchen.

"Erm, it is a Friday Nick. Can't I call Leanne in?"

"No! God no. Please Steph, just do it."

"Oh, alright then, I'll manage." Steph replied.

* * *

The rest of Nick's family had cleared out of the Bistro and David and Nick were sat drinking beers.

"What happened then?" David asked, as Nick mindlessly fiddled with the bottle of beer.

"It was all going so well in my head. I'd tell her I loved her, she'd say she felt the same way and then we'd skip off into the sunset." Nick moaned, David cocked his eyebrow.

"Sunset? You and Leanne? More like skipping into a hurricane." David replied, Nick slightly laughed but his mood was going nowhere.

"Yeah, hurricane is an apt word for it."

"Then what happened Nick?"

"Ah god, I can't believe this has happened. I'm such a fool, why did I not think?"

David furrowed his brow, "Wait, bro, what do you mean?"

"If I tell you promise you wont say a word."

"Cross me heart. What is it Nick?"

Nick sighed, "Leanne's...Leanne's pregnant."

David's eyes bulged, "It's not April Fools you know."

"I'm well aware David, she's six weeks pregnant and I'm the father."

"This is you and Leanne, you sure it's yours?"

Nick frowned, "Yes David, it's mine."

"Wow. Bet you were shocked. What did she say?"

"That I can be as involved as I want and she has a scan tomorrow and if I go then she knows I want to be involved. If I don't turn up then she knows I am not interested."

"Nick, I've seen you with Simon, Max, Lily and Bethany, you're a natural with kids. What is it you're so worried about? It's not like you don't love Leanne."

"That's the problem David. It didn't mean I'd lose as much with Erica when she was pregnant, I didn't love her and she didn't love me. If I were to lose Leanne and our baby I don't know what I'd do. There's so much more for me to lose now David."

"So, are you going to go to the scan tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I want to be there for her but I'm worried."

"You should go tomorrow. Honest Nick, you'd make a great Dad and if Kylie can forgive me for all the stuff I've done and vice-versa, there's definitely hope for you and Leanne. Don't let her down Nick, do the right thing. You'll regret it if you don't."

* * *

Back at Leanne's flat, the place was empty; all but Leanne and her non visible bump. She sat on the couch, her legs up to her chest, hugging a pillow for comfort. She knew it wouldn't be long before Eva got back so she'd have to drop the mood.

She still couldn't process Nick's reaction and what he'd asked her to do. He'd practically begged her to try again, just as she had told him she was pregnant, despite the fertility issues she'd had in the past. That was another thing Leanne was going crazy about. How on earth was she pregnant? She knew the doctor tomorrow would get a grilling and be asked as many questions as Leanne could think up. Leanne needed a distraction from the misery in her life, so she reached for her mobile phone. There was nothing from the person she wanted to talk to the most. If she had the courage she would have rung him or even have gone and talked to him but at that point Leanne had given up all together. Her mind was racing, for more than one reason. Her trail of thought was stopped when Eva came through the door.

"Hi, I got your text, don't worry about it. I know that you're stressed at the moment. But why are you here? I thought you'd be in the Bistro celebrating with Nick, I thought you two were getting back together tonight?" Eva said, coming and sitting down next to Leanne, who instantly started sobbing. Eva was unsure what was wrong but hugged her sister tightly regardless.

"Hun, what's wrong? Is it Nick?"

Leanne nodded and wiped her tears on a tissue Eva handed her. "He hates me," Leanne cried. Eva frowned and pulled her sister close again. "Babe, I'm sure he doesn't," Eva hugged her and spoke reassuringly.

"No, Eva, it was awful."

"Why? What happened?"

"I'm pregnant Eva."

"Oh god, Leanne come here," Eva hugged Leanne again and let her sister cry.

"He argued with me and then he said he wasn't sure how he felt." The time Leanne was finally pregnant and the father, the man she loved, seemed to want nothing to do with her, or their child. It hurt so much because she had finally realised that it's Nick she loves, and she always has. Leanne felt humiliated, ashamed and devastated. It was not the reaction she'd fantasized about and perhaps it never would match up to what she wanted to hear Nick say. Maybe that was it for them.

"Maybe he just needs time Leanne, blokes are a bit simple like that, they don't think. He probably needs time to get his head around it. He'll be fine though, this is Nick. He'll turn up with a huge bunch of flowers and beg you to see sense and take him back. It'll be fine Leanne."

"No it won't, I don't think he wants me or a baby. What am I goin' to do Eva?"

"I don't know but it'll be alright Leanne; this is you and Nick."

"Me either Eva, me either. I already have a child that hates me, I'll end up making another child hate me too," Leanne sobbed as Eva let her big sister cry into her pink dress, staining it with her mascara tears.

"That's not true, you'll make a wonderful Mum, Simon is just..."

"Speaking the truth? I don't deserve to have a child. I'm an awful person and a terrible mother. Look at what I've done to Nick, you and Simon. I think I should leave."

"Don't be daft Leanne, you're staying here at the flat tonight."

"I don't mean tonight, I mean for good. Maybe everybody would be better without me in their life."

"They wouldn't! I'd be miserable without you, you're a great sister and you're everything I ever wanted a sister to be. Nick is in love with you and he'd be devastated if you left Weatherfield. He'd be lost if you weren't in his life. Simon needs you too Leanne, he needs his Mum because you're the only stability he has."

"It feels as though I'm a burden to everyone Eva."

"You're not, okay? If Nick's that stupid he'd turn down you and a baby then you have always got me. I'll always be here for you and the little pickle! Auntie Eva will always be on duty! Now I'd offer you a large glass of wine but I don't think it's appropriate under the circumstances Mummy!" Eva said, laughing to try and cheer Leanne up.

"Wish I could though! I'd have the bottle with a straw right now, Auntie Eva." Leanne grinned, touching her stomach. Maybe it would be okay that she was pregnant. Maybe.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading this chapter, I know it's huge! I considered not doing this for so long but I think there has to be some happiness for Leanne and giving her a baby would be a nice, happ**_ _ **ier twist to the tale. However that doesn't mean that everything will be smooth sailing- I have lots in store and it does involve Simon!**_

 _ **Do keep reading and we'll see if Nick changes his mind, fingers crossed! Let me know your thoughts as I would like to hear your ideas and it took ages to write so please just let me know it was worth it! Please keep reviewing as it is lovely to hear what you all think and offer your suggestions! Thanks again!**_

 _ **Don't forget to follow, favourite, review and keep reading! I'll update again very soon but until then... :)**_


	13. Chapter 13: Oh, Baby Part One

**Hey everybody! Thanks so much for the lovely reviews and support because I know it isn't as good as some of the other fics! Thank you for still taking the time to read and review!**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Baby Blues**

Leanne could barely be bothered to get up. Her mouth was dry and her throat ached from all the throwing up she'd been doing all morning. Despite being just six weeks pregnant, Leanne was shocked at how ill she actually felt. Her stomach growled loudly as she tried to climb out of bed to get something to eat. After all, the baby couldn't help making her have morning sickness. She could just blame Nick instead.

Nick. She closed her eyes to stop the tears from flowing. It still hurt, even a day after, hearing what he had said and being so un supportive. Not like Nick didn't have a part in her pregnancy. The thought of it all made her feel dizzy again so she headed into the kitchen to get some breakfast. She didn't feel like eating much, so she settled on some chocolate biscuits; nibbling on the biscuit, she checked her phone.

Nick had left her **16 messages** and she had **six** **missed calls** from him. Ironic really, she thought. 16 years since Nick last put her in the position of being pregnant with a child he didn't want. And six was the number of weeks that the pregnancy test had told her she was pregnant.

Each message he had left her was more grovelling and apologetic than the last.

 ** _Nick:_**

 ** _I'm sorry, please answer my calls. Xxx_**

* * *

 ** _Lea, please answer my calls. Please. Xxxx_**

* * *

 _ **Leanne, I am so sorry. I want to know you are alright. Xxxx**_

* * *

 ** _Leanne, you know I didn't mean it at all. I want to be with you so please, please pick up the phone. I need to know you are okay. Xxxxxxx_**

* * *

 ** _You know I am an idiot and I need you Lea. Please just ring me back and put me out of my misery. I am going out of my mind worrying about you. Xxxxx_**

* * *

 ** _Please Leanne, please just pick up the phone. I need to talk to you and I really didn't mean to upset you last night. I'm a fool without you. I love you and I need you. Xxxx_**

* * *

Leanne felt a rather large lump in her throat as she read the final text message that he had sent her just an hour ago. He loved her. If only it wasn't as complicated with her being pregnant. Why did her life seem to do that? Just before she even could say yes to Nick, she dropped one of the biggest things on him. It didn't help that she wanted to get back together with him again and would have agreed there and then had she not told him she was expecting his baby. If only things weren't as messy. If only.

Leanne wasn't the only person feeling and thinking the same way. Over at flat eight in Victoria Court, Nick sat on the couch, checking his phone constantly. Why was she not picking up? Had something happened? No. It can't have, he thought. If it had he would have found out by now as someone like Norris or Carla would have had great pleasure in telling him something awful had happened to the woman carrying his child.

The very thought of something as awful as that made his stomach churn, just like his ex-wife, who darted into the bathroom at her own flat to throw up. Nick put his hand to his head and sighed as he looked around his rather empty, rather miserable flat. The clinical and perfect way the pictures and furniture was organised made him sigh again. God he missed her and he needed her. He couldn't even sort out his flat without her. But then the baby came into his head as he focused on the wallpaper. What if he did decide to step up and become a father to his and Leanne's son or daughter? He had plenty of experience with Bethany, Max, Lily and Simon. Oh god. He'd forgotten all about Simon and Lea having to tell him about her pregnancy. He had seen Simon's reaction to Tracy and Ken punishing him so how would he feel now Leanne was having a child that was her own flesh and blood?

Nick's mind was all over the place. It hadn't helped that he had spent the entire night ringing and texting Leanne in whatever way he could. He knew it was desperate and that Eva may not have known about their night together or even the baby but maybe he needed to go to the flat. Perhaps he had to force himself on Leanne to get her to speak to him. Then again, she was pretty upset and she never got up late, so he assumed she had already seen her phone and the endless messages he had sent.

The fantasies of the next eight months whizzed before his eyes. He and Leanne cooing over scans of a child so small they could lose sight of the baby in the blink of an eye. The two of them becoming closer and Nick finding the perfect time to ask her for another chance. The first kick the baby would make from inside of her swollen stomach, letting Mummy and Daddy know that he or she was just as important as the rest of their dysfunctional family. All the trips to buy cots, baby clothes and even getting a buggy. Nick couldn't hide the smile it brought to his face. Then there would be the major scan telling them if it would be a baby boy or a girl and reaching the half way point of the journey. He could imagine taking Simon out again. Nick, Leanne and Simon all walking together on a holiday somewhere or even enjoying a family meal together. Then the final few weeks swirled around his head. Leanne becoming so big she couldn't stand behind the bar of the Bistro or even sit properly at a table. He raised a smile at the thought of the frantic rush to Weatherfield General and Leanne shouting the odds at him, blaming him for the pain she was going through as labour kicked in. Grinning like the Cheshire Cat, Nick imagined the first time he would hold his daughter, or son in his safe, loving arms where their own mother had sought love and comfort. He and Leanne would love their baby so much and give them all they could. He had to be there at four. He knew it.

* * *

Back at Leanne and Eva's flat, Leanne had managed to stop being sick and actually felt hungry. Eva entered the living room, dressed in skinny jeans and a pink embellished top.

"Morning Mummy!" She squealed, patting Leanne on the arm as she lay on the couch.

"Morning," Leanne grunted back. Her head spun and her tummy longed for food. More than anything she wanted toast, a chocolate muffin and a coffee. Usually she turned her nose up at coffee and would drink a milky tea instead. Great she thought. Say goodbye to a tiny waist and a small stomach.

"How are you feeling today?" Eva asked as she filled up the kettle.

"Dreadful. I didn't realise I would feel this bad," Leanne said.

Eva tilted her head in sympathy and looked at her sister. "Well, what do you want to eat? You must be hungry hun! How about a fritata?"

Leanne turned green slightly at the mention of Eva's usual superfood breakfast. "Oh god no! Not after yesterday. If throwing up was an Olympic sport I'd have a gold medal by now."

Eva laughed and suggested, "How about we go to Roys then? I bet there would be something in there you would fancy eating."

Leanne nodded and said, l'd love a coffee and some toast. Actually, I could kill for them right now!"

Eva patted Leanne's knee and replied, "Right then! Let's go to Roys and feed the baby!"

"Er, and me Eva!" Leanne laughed as Eva paused, then caught on to the joke.

* * *

At Nick's flat, the waiting around for Leanne to call him or text was too much to cope with. He grabbed his coat and put it on before heading down Victoria Street to Leanne and Eva's flat in the hopes she would be there. She wasn't, as Nick found out when he rung the buzzer.

The continuous buzzing meant that both sisters had gone out so Nick began to wonder where Leanne had got to. She couldn't have been at the Bistro as it was her day off. He knew she wouldn't have been with Simon either so where had she got too? Nick sighed and trudged on to Roys to get a coffee for himself and to find a way to get Leanne to talk to him.

He opened the door of the small cafe and was greeted by Anna, behind the till.

"Morning Nick, what can I get you?" She asked smiling, just as he heard whispers over in the corner by the window. It was Eva. Eva and Leanne.

"Oh god. Leanne, it's Nick." Eva whispered but not very well as Nick still heard.

"Well just pretend you didn't seem him!" Leanne angrily grumbled back.

"I'll have a coffee please Anna. Actually, make it two."

Anna nodded and headed back behind the counter to make Nick's two coffees. Maybe the way to get her to talk to him was through high levels of caffeine.

He walked over to Leanne and Eva's table. Eva offered a smile but Leanne didn't lift her head up from her breakfast of a muffin and toast. Nick glanced at Eva who pulled a face.

"Well, er... I need to get to work Leanne. So I'll see you later hun," Eva smiled, grabbing her jacket and handbag before standing up so Nick could take her seat. She couldn't wait to get away from the awkwardness of the conversation that would soon happen between Nick and Leanne.

Leanne looked at Eva and said, "Bye, 'ave a nice day. See you later." Eva returned the smile and nodded before mouthing, "Good luck." With that, Eva darted out of the door of Roys.

Leanne continued to chomp on her unhealthy breakfast as Nick watched her.

"How are you feeling?" Nick asked, sounding genuinely concerned, which he was. It all made sense as to why she had been feeling so ill.

"Fine." Leanne replied flatly, not even glancing up to meet his gaze.

Nick reached across the table and placed his hand on hers. "I want to talk to you about...about the baby," he whispered, ensuring nobody sat near them could hear. After all, it was still early days in the pregnancy and things could go wrong.

Leanne's eyes flicked up and met Nick's. "Oh alright. Shall we discuss you completely washing your hands of the whole situation or the fact that you don't want to be involved?"

Leanne tried to pull her hand out from Nick's but his grip tightened, pulling her closer. "I want to talk about yesterday, all of it. Everything I said, my feelings for you and our baby." Our baby, god he couldn't hide the smile at the corners of his mouth as he said it.

If she hadn't of been sat in the busy cafe at eight thirty, she would have melted into him there and then. "It's not that simple," She began, moving closer to the safety of Nick.

"It is, if we love each-other. I was wrong yesterday and I want to be in the baby's life. I was just in shock and I didn't expect you to be pregnant, especially now. I assumed you were lying and trying to hurt me because of mine and Erica's baby."

"Two coffees!" Anna grinned, placing the coffees down between the two expecting parents.

Leanne didn't take her eyes off Nick as she was seething. Why on earth would she have lied to him about being pregnant? Did he not know her at all? That was the final straw to a long list of stupid things he had managed to say to her in under twenty-four hours.

"Thanks Anna," Nick said, looking awkwardly.

"Right well, no problem." She frowned at Leanne before walking back behind the counter of Roys.

"Anyway, what I was going to say was...," Nick started, just as Leanne interrupted. The smoke looked as though it was erupting from her ears.

"You thought I was lying to you!? Unbelievable! That's right Nick, after the hellish few weeks, in fact years I've had I thought I would lie to you about carrying our child! That's right, Leanne flamin' Battersby, baby liar!"

Nick didn't want to back down, especially when he knew what his heart wanted, her. "It's Leanne flamin' Tilsley and I was pretty stunned at the time!"

Leanne pulled the face where her tongue stuck out from the inside of her cheek. Nick could tell she would lash out and tell him where to go fairly soon.

"Oh, just. Just get stuffed!" Leanne barked as she grabbed her bag and stormed out of the cafe. Nick threw a five pound note down on the table and gestured to Anna to collect it, which she did. Nick chased after Leanne, who was heading towards her flat.

"Leanne!" Nick said, grabbing her hand in attempt to make her turn around and talk to him.

"What?!" She screamed back, gaining attention from David and Kylie who were heading to work.

"Ooh 'eck!" Kylie said. "Must be about yesterday when she turned him down."

David watched on, trying to hide his uneasiness as he knew why Nick was arguing with Leanne. "Yeah, must be that," David lied, ushering his wife into Audrey's.

Kylie pulled a face, annoyed that she was missing out on some of the gossip to tell Audrey. "What David?" She protested.

"Come on, leave them alone. They're going though issues..."

"More than Vogue by the looks of it." Kylie joked as David replied.

"I'll go and check he's alright."

"Nick, just leave me alone!" Leanne tearfully pleaded, unlocking the door and trying to go into the flat without him following her. He was not going to be there at four for certain.

"Please Lea," he pushed on the door as she sat behind it on the inside and put the latch on the door before sliding down the door, hysterically crying.

David walked over to his brother, who was stood by the door of the flat, waiting for Leanne to finally give in and open the door.

"Nick?" David asked.

Nick glanced at his younger brother, then back at the unopened door.

"Leanne, please," Nick sounded exasperated as he attempted one last time. Leanne refused, silently sobbing against the door. She wished she could switch her feelings on and off for Nick because then it all wouldn't hurt as much. The same, monotonous speech that he would always pull out for her. There felt as though there was no meaning and he was going through the motions with his apologies. The tears soon fell quicker and the crying was beyond stopping. The floodgates had opened and Leanne slowly made her way upstairs and got back into the bed to sleep, in the hope of making her feel better. But also to block out the never-ending heartache of her life.

At that point she wanted Simon to bring her one of his handmade creations he would make on a Saturday morning for her and tell her, "You're the best Mummy ever." After crying into her pillow for what felt like hours, Leanne settled into a sleep.

* * *

Over at Nick's flat, David was talking to his brother.

"What do you mean you upset her?!" David looked bewildered and baffled at how stupid Nick had been.

"It's not how it sounds David! I said I thought that she was lying at first and that she was doing it to upset me about Erica losing the baby."

David smacked his face in his hands. "You absolute wazzock! What were you playin' at? She's pregnant you fool, there hormones are like an umbrella in this country! There up one minute and down the next!"

"Well I know that now!" Nick frowned, taking the same position that his brother had, hitting his face with his hand in frustration at his foolishness.

"What are you going to do then?" David asked.

"I don't know. I want to go but I don't think she'll want me there."

David wasn't sure how to repair the situation as he didn't exactly know what had happened between them and what had been said. Still, he offered his brother valuable advice.

"Go, just go and show her how you feel."

"But..." Nick began but David raised a finger.

"No, no but. Do you love her?"

"What are we three?" Nick asked. He didn't feel that comfortable telling the man who killed his second marriage and nearly Nick himself.

"Seriously. Do you still love her?"

"Fine. I love her just as much as I did when we were together."

David took that as encouragement to continue his motivational talk. "Right. Then be at Weatherfield General at four and tell her that. You love her and she loves you. What could go wrong?"

Nick smiled but deep down he knew it could all go wrong and so very quickly.

* * *

Waking up at three thirty, Leanne realised she had managed to sleep through almost all of the day. She couldn't believe how much better she felt. But then the "Oh crap" kicked in. She had less than half an hour to get sorted and get down to ths hospital.

After frantically getting showered, Leanne then put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a white top, her beige coat and some black high heels. The bruises had faded on her body and she felt better in general. Sleep always provided that. An escape from the issues in her life but the escape never lasted long. No matter how many hours she slept, the problems were still present, if not worse when she awoke.

Grabbing her black handbag, Leanne left the flat and hopped into a taxi from Streetcars. Thank god it wasn't Steve or Michael. Luckily Lloyd had left the Street a few weeks earlier, so Leanne didn't mind too much that the driver was a complete stranger.

She arrived at Weatherfield General with ten minutes to spare and even she was impressed with how early she was. The Maternity Department of the hospital was large and much like the rest of Weatherfield General; it was very clinical and all too familiar to Leanne. She approached the nurse on the reception desk of the department.

"Hiya, how can I help?" The friendly female in her late forties asked.

"I'm Leanne Tilsley," she said, reading the names the nurse was looking through for her name.

"Oh yep, okay Leanne, take a seat please," she gestured to the seats in the main waiting area of the department.

Leanne took a seat and wished she had been up from her nap sooner so she could have brought a decent magazine. 'Gardening Guide' and 'Mum and Baby: The story' didn't seem like Leanne's cup of tea. Instead, she took in all the things going on around her.

Over to her left, there was a married couple the same age as her and Nick. Well, she assumed they were anyway. The wife had a huge baby bump and her husband had his arm protectively around her and kissed her with so much love. Leanne couldn't help but feel envious of the happy, almost complete family beside her and she also felt very alone.

She looked over at the door and still there was no sight of the man who she longed to have next to her the most.

On her right was another young couple, the woman sat crying over her baby and the life her and her boyfriend could have had together with their little baby. Leanne felt so empty and alone, despite their being a tiny human being living inside of her.

Another look over at the door and Nick had still not appeared. Leanne felt defeated and was almost certain he wouldn't turn up.

"Leanne Tilsley?" A nurse called, entering the waiting room. Leanne stood up and forgot to speak.

The nurse did all the talking for her, which was nice. "This way then Leanne," She smiled as Leanne glanced one last time at the door and headed into the room, alone...

* * *

 ** _Thanks again for reading folks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and part two will continue from where this one left off!_**

 ** _Will Nick turn up? Find out next time!_**

 ** _Also, thanks for the great reviews! Please keep reviewing as I love reading all of your kind messages! :)_**


	14. Chapter 14: Oh Baby, Part Two

**Baby Blues Part Two**

"Mrs Tilsley?" The doctor asked again as Leanne didn't respond. She felt a warm, salty tear drop fall down her cheek as Nick did not appear. Her dreams shattered, Leanne was brought back down to reality and remembered where she was.

"Yes, sorry," She responded, following the nurse into the room.

"Here we are," she said before heading off and leaving Leanne with a different nurse.

"So Mrs Tilsley," she began.

"Just call me Leanne." Her eyes tried to appear strong but she wondered if the façade would convince anyone because it certainly didn't make herself believe it.

"Well Leanne, I am Helen and I am your midwife. I wanted to congratulate you on your pregnancy and I hope you're pleased!"

"Er, thank you. Yeah, I am happy. Thanks."

"I believe you have suffered a miscarriage and had fertility issues in the past. Is that right?"

Leanne nodded solemnly and glanced in the direction of the door, hoping Nick would burst in.

"Okay then, is it just you?" The nurse asked and Leanne guessed she was right. Just her. All alone with no Nick right there beside her telling her that he loved her.

"Yeah, just me I guess," Leanne checked the door one last time before following the nurse over to the bed so she could perform the scan.

"Okay Leanne, just lie here for me and lift your top up for me," Leanne hitched her top up and lay on the bed, tears were falling faster now as she faced parenthood alone. She felt like she had been taken back in time to a few months ago when Nick had been uninterested in her and wanted Carla instead. Perhaps that was why he didn't turn up. Maybe he had changed his mind and was in bed with Carla right now.

"So, it may a feel a bit strange but it's noth..." The nurse had started to explain all of the scanning process but was interrupted by the door opening.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I'm Nick," he said, introducing himself to Leanne's nurse. The nurse smiled back at him and shook his hand as Leanne watched him in disbelief. He was actually there in front of her, he wanted to be involved in their baby's life. She couldn't lift a smile though and she felt tears fall again but this time, Nick was there to catch them.

"You're the lucky father then! I'm Helen and I will be Leanne's midwife for the next eight months. So, shall we get started?!"

Nick nodded and sat in the chair by Leanne as she whimpered even more. Only, this time she felt a hand touch hers and squeeze it. When Helen's back was turned, Nick leaned closer to Leanne and whispered, "I'm here, every single step of the way and I don't want to miss any of it. I want it to be me, you and the baby Lea. I love you."

She couldn't meet his loving soppy eyes and continued to stare on and let the tears of joy roll down her cheeks. Helen turned around to Leanne and placed the freezing gel on her stomach. The scan began and the midwife explored Leanne's womb for the baby. Nick slipped his hand into hers and it felt like the final piece of thr puzzle had been found amongst the wreckage of a disaster. She squeezed his hand and continued to stare at the screen in front of her. Helen continued to move the scanner across Leanne's stomach and applied slight pressure that Leanne wasn't expecting. Nick felt her wriggle uncomfortably as the scan continued, holding her hand tight as the nurse captured the shot.

"Leanne, Nick, this is your baby," Helen smiled broadly as the almost non existent figure became visible. Neither could hide their smiles and Nick gently placed a kiss to Leanne's temple.

Helen turned to Nick and Leanne and said, "Well, I need to nip down the hall and print off your scan. Then you can take it home and pin it on your fridge or show family! When I get back we can talk and I will answer any of your questions. Congratulations again!"

Helen grinned as she shut the door behind her. Nick, who was sat beside Leanne opened his mouth and spoke. "Lea, I can't believe we have a baby. That is why I reacted the way I did yesterday. I've realised it's because I never thought someone as amazing, beautiful and incredible as you would ever be having my baby. Especially because you hated my guts this time last year."

Leanne admired Nick and came closer to him, continuing to hold his hands. "I can't believe how lucky I am to have you. I would never hate you Nick because you have know idea the way I feel right now. I am scared, excited and very...very in love with you."

Nick bit down on his lip to prevent the smile on his face giving him the cheesy dimples he hated so much. It was one of the many things that Leanne had fallen in love with all again. "Lea, I am so sorry about yesterday and this morning. I was a fool and I didn't mean to hurt you at all. I love you too and I am going to be there every step of the way."

Leanne and Nick fiddled with their intertwined hands awkwardly. Leanne burst into a fit of giggles. "What?" Nick asked, beginning to laugh too.

"Nothing. Just kiss me before I start laughing again," Leanne leaned closer at the same time Nick did and kissed him. She exhaled shakily, the excitement and happiness oozing from every pregnant pore of her body. He pulled away slowly, his hands still around her face, holding her close.

"It's you and me Lea. It's where we belong." he whispered sweetly before softly grazing her lips with his own. It was such a different kiss to the one they had shared four weeks earlier that had lead them to the room they were sat in, waiting for a midwife to return a scan of their baby. Neither knew which they prefered. A kiss that was frenzied and full of heat or one that was much gentler and delicate; so fragile even the slightest movement or noise would break the special moment.

The moment did come to an abrupt conclusion as Helen burst through the door carrying two copies of the scan. She gestured to the chairs in front of her which Nick and Leanne sat down in.

"Okay then. Leanne I wanted to discuss a few things with you about the pregnancy."

Leanne nodded and Nick reached for her hand that she let him hold. "Of course, fire away."

"Well, when was the first date of your last period?"

"It was the first of September, why?"

"It helps me to work out how many weeks pregnant you are and roughly give you a due date!" Helen typed the information into the computer in front of her, listening whilst typing.

"And do you both know when the date of conception was?" She asked as Nick took the lead.

"It was the fifteenth of September."

"Okay, then! Leanne you are six weeks and two days pregnant! So that means you're due to welcome your little 'un around the 10th June 2016!"

The two smiled at each-other and turned back to the midwife. It was time for the more confusing things.

"I am just very confused Helen. A couple of years ago I was told I was infertile and could never have a child naturally as my fallopian tubes were damaged. How has this changed?" Leanne had pulled her face all together in confusion. Nick could tell she was really trying to figure out an answer in her head.

Helen sighed and began to speak. "Well we never know why these things happen for certain but they just do. Perhaps it was a blockage or a temporary infection? Either way Mrs Tilsley, you are pregnant and you and the baby are very healthy."

"Oh, so I am able to have children then?"

"Yes, of course! Would we be sat here if you weren't?"

"These things can just happen of their own accord. It's not like there is an easy answer to it all. But, I have these copies of the scan for you. I figured you would both like one before the next scan which will be in six weeks time. Then we will give you a more accurate due date and possibly hear the baby's heartbeat. So, I will see you both then."

Nick nodded and took the picture off of the nurse and handed Leanne hers. "Thanks," they both said in unison.

They left the hospital hand in hand and beamed down at the picture in Nick's other hand.

Back on the Street, Nick had dropped Leanne off at her flat and followed her to the door.

"Well I have to go and do my shift at the Bistro," he sighed, pointing in the direction of the restaurant.

"Okay, we could do something together tomorrow if you want?" Leanne suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Nick smiled before kissing her again. Just as Carla emerged from the Roversnd watched them kiss. She stared at them and walked off away from the pub, pulling a large bottle of Vodka out of her handbag and downing a large gulp. She felt sick, but it blurred out the jealousy and hurt she had.

* * *

 ** _Thanks again for the lovely reviews! I feel this is getting a bit repetitive so I apologise if it is boring but I do have some more Simon and Carla stuff to throw in the mix as well as Eva and Jason. Please do keep reading and I will try and make it interesting. Thanks again. :)_**


	15. Chapter 15: A Vicious Circle

**All I Want**

"Aww hun!" Eva squealed and flapped around the kitchen like crazy as she beamed at the scan picture Nick and Leanne had been given yesterday.

Leanne smiled and admired the picture too. It was a miracle she could find the image of hers and Nick's little one but then again, that word summed up the whole situation. The baby was a miracle and had come from a nightmare in Leanne's life. Her baby that was hardly the size of a seed was a miracle in itself and one she never ever thought she would be given; especially wit h Nick.

"Aw thanks," Leanne eventually said, snapping out of the gaze she was in. Eva hadn't noticed and continued to giggle happily at the scan.

"Well babe I would say he or she has 'got your eyes' or has Nick's nose but I don't think I can see that right now!"

Leanne and Eva laughed as they shared a pot of tea and gossip on the couch in the flat.

"Give it time, it'll be like I've given birth to a tiny version of him."

Eva was in hysterics at the thought of something as funny as that and added in, "Hmm! Get him a mini suit an' all, he'll fit right in at the Bistro!"

"Today is actually my escape from the Bistro," Leanne sighed, taking hold of her scan and putting it safely in her bag.

Eva frowned and asked, "How do you mean? Nick did turn up yesterday, didn't he?"

"No, no he did turn up! I just like being there at the minute, the place is buzzing and I know it's only the first week of October now but it will get busier as Christmas gets nearer. I like being there. Well, I love it if I'm honest."

Eva looked deeply at Leanne, her eyes bulging and a wide smile on her face. "Oh aye! Is the owner of the Bistro not the thing that makes you love it?"

"Eva, I can't love meself, can I?" Leanne joked.

"I'm serious Leanne. It's obvious you still love Nick and he loves you. Why don't you just tell me what happened yesterday with him?" Eva grinned, desperate to know the latest in Leanne's love life. If that was what you chose to call it.

"Well we both admitted some things to each-other yesterday. Things we hadn't said in a long time and actually meant it." Leanne explained.

"Like what?"

"He told me he loved me and I said I felt the same. I do though, I love him."

Eva rested her head on her hand and giggled. "So are you two back together then?!"

Leanne smiled but soon frowned. "Officially? No, he hasn't asked and nor have I."

Eva folded her arms across her busty chest. "Well I'll be havin' words with him!"

"Just give it time Eva! We want to take things slowly this time."

"Bit late for that though mate. You're already pregnant. May as well chuck a weddin' in to complete the deal."

Leanne shook her head and chuckled as she put on her coat. "Nick and I are going out into town together today so I'll see you later."

"Have fun but not too much!" Eva said as she also put on her jacket and followed Leanne out onto the street.

* * *

At No.8 Coronation Street, Nick had come to speak to David.

"Hiya David," Nick said as his brother opened the door and gestured for him to come in.

"No Kylie or Mum?" He asked as David settled at the table.

"Kylie's doin' Rita's nails and dear old Gail is cleaning your restaurant." David chuckled.

Nick laughed as well and said, "I went yesterday."

David smiled brightly at his big brother. "Well? What did she say? How did it go?"

"She was so happy. We kissed and said we love each other still. Oh, and I brought this to show you," Nick carefully pulled the scan out of his suit jacket pocket and handed it to his brother. He watched attentively as David held the picture he had treasured ever since he had been given it.

"Aw, I'm dead happy for you both. Let's just hope she stays out of trouble with the police, eh?"

Nick grinned. "What's Sting got to do with Leanne?"

David and Nick both started laughing like children. "So are you an item now?"

"Not exactly but I don't want to lose her again. I don't think I could take it."

"Yeah, you don't want to mess it up for the millionth time, do ya?" David sipped his coffee after he made the dig at his brother and his ex-wife.

"It's not the millionth time you tool!"

"As good as Nick," David chortled to himself as Gail burst through the door.

"Hello love, are you alright?" She asked, removing her coat and hanging it up on the banister.

"Great thanks," Nick said as David rushed to hand him back the scan without Gail noticing.

"Good, what about her?"

"Her? You mean Leanne?"

"Hmm," Gail rolled her eyes. She couldn't stand the woman who had Nick like a yo-yo. Up and down. Together and apart. It felt like every other year Gail had to pick up the pieces from Nick and Leanne's new failed relationship.

"Nothing," David lied, poking Nick's arm to encourage him to also lie.

"Yeah, Lea and I are all sorted now," Nick smiled before turning to David as Gail huffed and rolled her eyes again. "Thanks David, see you later."

"Bye Nick," David said as Gail moaned about Nick and Leanne.

* * *

Leanne walked past Audrey's, thinking about everything that was going on her around her and having to tell Simon, who was already getting worse again that she was pregnant. Her mind was going round and round. So much so she forgot where she was going and bumped into Nick quite literally as she turned the corner onto Coronation Street.

"Woah!" Nick exclaimed, holding Leanne's shoulders.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't lookin' where I was going," She said apologetically. The bags under eyes had become deeper and darker, like the bruises Nick had seen when he had practically torn her clothes off of her a few weeks ago.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Nick asked, leaning closer towards her whilst holding her shoulders, propping her up, as he had always done for her.

"Yeah, just tired that's all." Leanne couldn't fake her feelings in front of Nick, he could almost see the lies in the small space between them.

"I don't think so Mrs. Tell me. Is it morning sickness? Is it Simon? Or Carla?"

Leanne shook her head. "I'm... I'm frightened."

Nick frowned at her and gestured to the bench next to them. She sat next to him and felt a warm hand graze her back.

"Of what Lea?"

"I don't want to tell Simon about the baby. He's going to hate me and turn against me, isn't he?"

Nick gazed on into the distance as he didn't actually know the answer to Leanne's desperate eyes and question. It was impossible to know what was going on inside of Simon's head at the moment and he had come to realise that more and more. At that moment, Nick wished it was a time like when Kal has just died and all he had to do was hold her until the sobbing finished. Now she needed his words as much as his love.

"I'm not sure Lea but I am here for you, always and forever. As long as I am around nothing bad will happen to you again. I swear."

"I know you are here for me. But there will come a point perhaps in eight months time when we come back from hospital with a baby that he will figure out I am pregnant. "

Nick half smiled in the way Leanne loved. "I know that but I will be there when you feel the time is write to tell him."

"Really?"

"We're in this together now. Me, you and our baby."

Leanne threw her arms around Nick and hugged him tightly as he did the same.

"Come on then, let's go and have some lunch," Nick said, grabbing her hand and helping her up of the bench.

"Where?" Leanne asked jokingly.

"I know a place," Nick smiled as he led her into the Bistro.

* * *

Despite choosing about 90% of the food for the menu, Leanne couldn't help but struggle to decide on what to eat for lunch in the Bistro. Well, she knew what she fancied. A big, ice cold glass of white wine with some smoked salmon pasta that Robert made. Her stomach growled at the thought but she knew she had to resist the idea. It's bad for the baby. It's bad for the baby, Leanne repeated in her head. Nick could sense her uncomfortable change in mood.

"Everything okay?" He asked, resting his hand on top of hers.

"Yeah, I just fancy wine and uncooked fish. Funny that, int it?"

Nick laughed and squeezed her hand. "There is non-alcoholic champagne behind the bar. I added it into the order a few weeks ago. We could have some of that." Nick suggested, making her smile widely.

"That's not fair on you though. You can't not drink just because I am pregnant." She whispered just so nobody would hear.

Nick shrugged his shoulders. "I'd rather be with you and have our baby than drink. Besides, it is only what, less than eight months?"

"Yeah, this time in eight months time eh?" Leanne chuckled.

"You'll be effin' and blinding, telling me how much you hate me!"

"I won't!" Leanne argued. Then again, she did help deliver Lily for Kylie so she did know what was said to the father during the birth. Poor Nick she thought, giggling to herself.

"You will Battersby." Nick muttered jokingly as Leanne punched his arm.

"It's Tilsley!" Leanne said as Nick laughed again.

"Of course it is, now I remember! That's what the police called you!"

Leanne pulled a face at Nick but couldn't keep a straight face and found herself laughing with him again.

Their afternoon together was fantastic and even though they ate and drank(well, not alcohol anyway) in the place they worked in and once fought over; it was great for them both to enjoy themselves.

"Thanks Steph," Nick said as she cleaned up the plates of food. Leanne settled on a chicken and bacon pasta instead with that non-alcoholic champagne Nick had promised. It didn't taste that bad either which is what they decided as they left together.

"Simon has counselling in an hour," Leanne sighed, looking down at the cobbles beneath her.

Nick lifted her chin up to face him. "It's going to be absolutely fine Leanne. I promise. Remember?"

Leanne nodded and gazed into his eyes, "Okay," she nodded. He gently kissed her lips as Carla walked by, back to the factory.

* * *

In the factory, Carla paced up and down, biting her lip to try and resist the temptation to gamble. The usually buzzing building was empty and lifeless as the staff had gone for their lunch. A perfect opportunity, thought Carla. Her office. Correction, her and Aidan's office was empty as he had agreed to treat the staff to a round of drinks in the Rovers. Carla glared at the screen in front, reading that a client had paied money into the account. Money that would be the wages for the staff fairly soon. Screw it. Screw all of them. Carla thought, memorising the password for the account and grabbing her handbag.

Out on Coronation Street, she glanced once more at the Bistro. Nick was still there with Leanne but was now touching her and holding her close. She could just about hear what he was saying to her.

"I can't wait for us to be a proper family," he said without realising Carla was listening in.

Family? Ah! Carla practically died of laughter at the thought. It'll be over within six months, she told herself quietly. Despite knowing it would never happen between her and Nick, Carla couldn't help but feel highly envious of the blonde that he was kissing and whispering to. But then again, Carla had come to envy everyone that was in a relationship of late. Even if she knew they weren't all that happy, seeing a couple together made her heart ache. The casino it is she decided in her head; strutting off to Streetcars for a taxi.

* * *

Nick drove them both to Simon's school and waited him to emerge, looking smug and 'cool' with his mates. They waited and waited, staring out the window for nearly tem minutes until Leanne pulled out of her bag.

"What the hell is he playing at?" Nick asked, touching Leanne's arm. He could tell she was flustered.

"Simon, where the hell are you?" Leanne barked down the phone. The pregnancy hormones had definitely kicked in and Nick could tell.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" He yelled back down the phone. Nick heard all of it.

"Give me the phone!" Nick gritted his teeth as he spoke. The little rat wasn't treating Leanne like this any longer.

Leanne shook her head at Nick. "Simon, this has to stop! Tell me where you are!"

"Go and die!" Simon screamed down the phone. "I never want to speak to you ever again!"

"Simon!" Leanne shouted just as he hung up the phone.

Nick simply reached across and wrapped his arms around her and let her sob.

* * *

Nick had reluctantly dropped Leanne at home and checked that Simon was at Ken's. Just as Leanne had to deal with Peter on the phone, asking about his unruly son.

"What do you mean, he didn't turn up?" Peter sounded infuriated on the other end of the phone.

"Nick and I went to pick him up from school like we have done all the other times and he had gone off."

"Where?"

Leanne was furious as she talked to Peter. Oh now he wanted to take responsibility for his son? "Flamin' chess club! Where do you think Peter? He went into town with his mates!"

Leanne heard nothing but silence and an eventual sigh from Peter. "I am coming home then Leanne."

"No. No you don't need to do that."

"I do Leanne. he's my son and he is causing you no end of harm and he is not biologically yours. This has to stop." Peter said.

"I know Peter but we can handle it here. I just thought you should know how we are doing here, that's all." Leanne made her excuse, which seemed to put Peter off.

"Fine. But if one more thing happens Leanne, I am on the first plane back. I'm serious. One more incident and I am back."

* * *

 _ **Thanks again for reading and for leaving me such lovely reviews! I am so relieved that you like the pregnancy twist because I really debated about doing it for ages!**_

 _ **So, will Simon sort himself out or will something really serious happen?**_

 _ **Find out next time!**_

 _ **Don't forget to review, favourite and follow too! Thanks again! :-)**_


	16. Chapter 16: Disasters Part One

**Accidents and Emergencies**

"Morning gorgeous," said Nick as he came into the Bistro at nine. Leanne was stood behind the bar wearing her black leather dress that left him speechless. She always looked stunning to Nick, but when she wore that dress he couldn't help but be lost for words.

Leanne looked up and smiled as he came behind the bar. "Morning," she said, hugging him.

"How is everything with Simon?" He asked.

Leanne sighed and suddenly she felt the morning sickness she had already over come that morning was coming back again. "I spoke to Peter on the phone last night. He said if one more thing happens with Simon he's on the first plane back from Antigua."

Nick suddenly felt uneasy. Even the mention of that man's name made him twitch slightly. God he hated Peter Barlow and everything he had gone and put Leanne through. "What did you say?"

"I told him it was fine and that we would sort it. He doesn't know that I'm..."

Gail burst in with her mop and bucket clutched in her hand. Her permanent expression of disdain for Leanne was also back. Something Leanne had not missed at all.

"Breaking Nick's heart?" Gail looked so smug as she watched Leanne's smile fade.

"No actually Gail. Are you still lying to Michael about his son? So is it Gavin or Andy?" Leanne replied quickly, flooring Gail.

"Unbeliveable! Who are you to judge someone else in a marriage?" Gail responded as Nick stood awkwardly in between the two women in his life.

"Mum! Pack it in!" Nick finally shouted.

"What?" Gail looked stunned. He hadn't taken Leanne's side over hers in years.

"Leave Leanne alone and do what I pay you to do!"

"Fine! I am done anyway!" Gail yelled as she stormed out of the Bistro.

"Thank god that's over," Leanne muttered as she checked the day's bookings in the diary.

* * *

As lunchtime arrived, so did an unpleasant phone call for Leanne. Standing behind the bar as she placed wine glasses on a tray for Nick to take over to a table, Leanne's phone began to ring.

Reaching under the counter and checking who was ringing, Leanne saw it was Weatherfield High that was calling. Her stomach turned at the thought of what Simon had now done and who was his latest victim.

"Hello?" Leanne croaked as she spoke.

"Is this Leanne Tilsley?" A male voice asked.

"Yeah, it is. What's happened?"

"I'm afraid it is Simon. He's been in a fight again and has kicked another pupil too. Could you come and collect him from school please? We are having to suspend him again."

"Ah. You're joking?" Leanne hadn't noticed but Nick had come behind her, listening in as best as he could.

"I wish I was. Could you come as soon as?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. Thanks for ringing." Leanne sighed before hanging up and turning around to see Nick looking at her.

"What's happened Leanne?"

"Simon. He's been in another fight at school. Teacher said he is suspended again."

Nick processed the information quickly, the realisation hitting him just as fast. "That means... Peter. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. I am going to have to go though, is that alright?"

Nick nodded and rested his hand on hers. "Go, go on. I can manage."

"Thanks, I will let you know what's happening," Leanne said as she flung her coat on and headed outside. Nick followed her out on the Street to watch her go and say bye properly.

Carla, who stumbled back from a late night at the casino appeared, watching them again.

"Be careful Lea, I don't want him to hurt you. Not now."

"He won't. I'll see you later," Leanne kissed Nick's cheek and walked off to Streetcars for a taxi.

Carla's pain intensified. It wasn't that she wanted Nick, not at all. She wanted to feel loved like Leanne did. God she would give anything for that.

Her longing for a certain ex-alcoholic was interrupted by the factory staff, who now had no wages for the end of the month. Which was only eighteen days away and Christmas was nearing. The guilt and pain became blinding for Carla, who legged it all the way back to her flat and locked the door behind her.

* * *

"Oh no. Crap. Crap!" Carla whispered under her breath as the realisation of what she had done hit her. The £4000 in staff wages that had been added into the Underworld account had completely gone on another trip to the casino. That £4000 was the staff wages and it wouldn't be made back again in time for the staff to be paid what was rightfully theirs within three weeks.

"Oh god," Carla muttered as she perched on her couch at her flat. Her stomach was creating this sickening feeling. It felt as though she was being punched from the inside out and the guilt was coming crashing down.

As if the staff hadn't suffered enough after being passed from pillar to post between her and Aidan. Urgh, the ache had intensified in her tummy and she felt like she was going to black out from the pain. There was no alcohol in the flat to ease her agony like it would do normally. Now she faced the pain alone and had the guilt build up on her, every single day of her life. Life? That was far from it.

Her mobile phone began ringing and it was Aidan. She was supposed to have been at a meeting with him and a new client but she didn't have the guts to turn up. Especially when she knew what she had done. The domino effect had really kicked in. Domino. Ironic really, it was a domino that hard got her into this mess; one that only a JCB could dig her out of.

"What Aidan?" Carla asked, her voice cracking slightly. Pull it together. Pull it together. She told herself in her head.

"Where the hell are you Carla?"

"I... I had to be somewhere. Are you that useless you can't manage without me?"

"No! No, we don't need you. I just assumed you would take a slight interest in your business."

Carla felt hurt and furious that he had even suggested that. No one person had fought, suffered, loved and lost as much as Carla had and yet she always emerged immaculate in heels and with her perfect hair. That factory was her one place. The one thing she could never lose and always rely on to be there. Even with Paul, Liam, Tony, Frank and her brother; Carla remained with Underworld and battled to keep it hers. It was as if the business had never been hers and had always been Aidan's. That couldn't have been further from the actual truth.

"Oh shut up Aidan!" Carla angrily shouted down the phone. Aidan remained silent on the other end, presumably trying to create a decent comeback.

"Why? Do you not like to hear the truth?"

"No I flamin' don't!" She shouted, standing up in her high heeled boots and walking around her flat.

"Really? Because I reckon you are just desperate for all the attention at the minute! Fighting Leanne, causing trouble with the factory and starting a fire that killed those poor people!"

Carla was totally disgusted and absolutely seething. "Shut your mouth! You have no idea what I am going through right now!"

"Yeah I do. Everyone does because you make sure it is broadcasted for the world to hear and see!"

"Haven't you got some Lego to get back to building eh?! Probably more your age range!" Carla spat down the phone before hanging up and chucking the phone down.

The one thing she wanted, craved for wasn't around. It wasn't there when she needed it to ease the pain or enjoy the good times. Despite the happy times being in short supply. The thought of it and what he had done to her made her exhale and inhale loudly and deeply. It was noisy and the sound increased, like a volcano awaiting an eruption. Carla was ready to blow at any point. She glanced over at her computer and the account glared at her. The missing £4000 and everything else. Oh god. Make it stop. Get off this awful ride that life has become; Carla thought.

The new and clinically clean crockery on the cream marble worktop practically called her name. "Aaah!" Carla screamed, grabbing the plates ans hurling as many as she could at the wall, floor and anywhere she knew it would smash. The shards bounced off of the walls and onto the newly laid floor, cracking the tiles and causing the shrapnel to collect around Carla's feet.

One smash of plates wasn't enough to take the sting out of the pain.

Carla grabbed the kettle of the side and launched it at the Tv, smashing the plasma screen into thousands of little pieces. Just like Peter had done to her heart and Rob with her trust.

Peter. His affair with that tart Tina. Her baby. The bright future she could have had with him. "Aah!" She roared, smashing her fist against the leather upholstery on her sofa. Carla sunk her nails into the leather and inhaled the smell. It reminded her of him. Eveything in her bloody life brought memories both happy and sad back. The tears soon fell faster and she considered even more of the misery.

Frank. He had brutally attacked her and stripped her of her factory and tried to lie his way out. Rob had murdered the young girl Peter had bedded and blamed the love of her life for it. He, in all honesty was also the killer of hers and Peter's little girl. If Rob hadn't of staved Tina's head in then she would still be alive and although the road back for Carla and Peter would be long, they'd be together and have their baby. The black mosiac candle Michelle had brought back off her honeymoon for Carla was hurled through the glass coffee table and at the picture frames. Each one shattering. Carla darted to the front door. Perhaps Roy could dig her out of the hell. But then again, she felt she would be better suffering. Unable to see and breath properly because of the never-ending pain, Carla crumpled against the front door in a heap of tears and anxious sweat.

* * *

"I am disgusted! Why did you beat up that lad?" Leanne angrily asked Simon as they walked into her flat. Eva had gone to work and so, for the first time in ages, Leanne was all alone with him.

"Because he deserved it; just like you. You're a vile, dirty prostitute and I am glad me Dad isn't here because I bet you would be sleepin' with him!"

"Simon!" Leanne screeched. "That is enough! I have had it up to here with you!"

"So run off to Nick like you always do! I bet he's one of your clients an' all!"

"Stop it! I am not a prostitute anymore and I regret it so much Simon! Unlike you who never seems remorseful!"

"Why should I be when you are getting what you deserve?"

"What could I possibly have done to make you hate me as much as you do?" Leanne questioned, her anger wearing thin and her fear kicking in.

"You came into my life," Simon replied flatly and calmly, as if he had just asked for a cup of tea. He sounded genuine as though he meant every word of poison that came out of his mouth.

Leanne began to sob and her strong wall had been brutally battered down by Simon again. "I love you like my own child and this is how you thank me. That's it. I give up, I am going to have to get Peter back," Leanne sounded exasperated as she admitted defeat.

"What?" Simon looked even angrier as Leanne made her way to the stairs.

"I am going to talk to your Grandad and Nick and then we are phoning your Dad!"

"No!" he screamed in her face. Leanne cowered in fear.

* * *

Outside on Coronation Street, Eva was walking back to her flat as Nick appeared.

"Eva, have you seen Leanne?" He asked as Eva shook her head. Her expression was blank. She obviously didn't know about Simon getting suspended.

That however, made the fear rise inside of Nick. It meant Leanne, who was in the early stages of pregnancy was alone, with Simon.

Eva watched Nick's face fall and the panic kick in.

"She's alone in the flat with Simon. Oh god. He was suspended for having a fight at school today. Oh god. Eva, quick!" Nick and Eva began to rush to the flat.

"Oh god, he doesn't know about your baby either!" Eva said, rushing not far behind Nick.

"How do you know?"

"Er. She told me. Not the point!" Eva rummaged around her massive handbag for the keys to the flat, just as things intensified upstairs.

* * *

"You are not telling him!" Simon screamed again, pulling Leanne's hair in an attempt to pull her from the stairs.

"Ow! Get off!" Leanne yelled back, pushing him off of her just as Simon shoved her. Leanne plummeted to the bottom of the stairs. Simon stared at the top in horror, he hadn't meant to do that.

"Leanne!" Nick and Eva shouted.

"Ow," Leanne groaned before closing her eyes as everything went black.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Thank you so much for your reviews! I want to apologise for writing Carla the way I had. I didn't realise I had written her in an unpleasant way. I thought it would show her struggle with the fire guilt, missing Peter and her ongoing addiction. I apologise and I hope this chapter has made it all make more sense with the build up! Sorry again! :-)**

 **I hope you keep reading for the next chapter! Thanks again! Don't forget to review, follow and favourite! :)**

 **And of course will Leanne and her baby be okay? Find out next time...**


	17. Chapter 17: Disasters Part Two

**The Reveal**

"Mum!" Simon screamed, running down the stairs and stopping by Leanne's feet that were resting on the stairs. Her head was on the carpeted floor and blood was beginning to seep through the fabric.

Through the misty glass window, Nick could just about see Simon, crying by Leanne. Eva was stood next to Nick, sobbing loudly.

"Simon! Simon!" Nick shouted, trying to kick the door in with his feet.

"Nick, I think I have really hurt her," Simon said, sounding terrified. His voice was shaking and so were his hands as he reached out to touch Leanne's arm.

Eva continued crying as Nick slammed into the door, creating an almighty noise. "Lea! Lea, wake up!" he screamed as the Platt's rushed out of the salon.

"Nick, what's happened?" Gail asked, looking worried with David, Kylie and Audrey.

"Leanne, she fell down the stairs!" Eva cried as Kylie put an arm around her friend.

Norris, Rita, Michelle and Sarah had all rushed out of the pub and were watching the drama unfold.

"She didn't fall Eva, Simon pushed her!" Nick yelled as everyone gasped. Gail's face fell and David tried helping Nick kick the door in.

"I'll phone an ambulance," Audrey said, pulling her phone out of her pocket just as more people started watching.

Ken, who was walking Eccles stopped and turned to Norris, "What is going on?"

"Well, it sounds like your Simon gave Leanne a good shove down the stairs and the Platt's are trying to help her." Norris said, almost enjoying delivering the gossip.

"Oh god," Ken began, "It isn't the first time he's hurt Leanne either," he muttered. Norris heard though.

"What? Has he been abusing her?" Rita and Norris questioned in unison. Ken nodded but hw felt ashamed.

"Erm, well she has fallen down the stairs and is unconscious at the bottom," Audrey started to tell the paramedic on the other end. She put the phone to her chest and asked Nick, "Is there anything else? The paramedic wants to know if she has any conditions."

David whispered, "The baby," to his brother and Nick nodded. He stopped kicking the door and turned to his Gran and the rest of his family.

"Yeah. Erm...She's pregnant," Nick said as all the other residents heard, including most of the Nazirs who had walked past.

Gail held her mouth open wide, reeling. "Oh no. It's yours, isn't it?" Gail quizzed her oldest child who nodded.

"My my, Leanne Battersby pregnant. Poor child is doomed from the word go," Norris said to Rita as Ken and Michelle pulled a face at him.

Yasmeen and Zeedan stopped Norris and the others. "Did you say Leanne is pregnant?" Yasmeen asked.

Norris bounced his head. "Yeah, it's Nick Tilsley's kid though and Simon's just booted her down the stairs!"

Yasmeen and Zeedan stood in shock, watching as Nick and David continued to try and get the door open.

"What if she loses the baby?" Eva sobbed as Kylie hugged her tighter. Audrey patted Eva on the shoulder and agreed with Kylie, "She'll be fine Eva, honest."

"Nick! Nick! She's bleeding!" Simon shouted as the blood continued to ooze from Leanne onto the floor. Nick and David battered the door harder, as Simon pleaded with his Mum.

"I am so sorry Mum, please don't die," he cried.

"I never ever meant to hurt you, I am sorry. I don't want to lose two Mum's because you're the best one I could ask for." He grabbed Leanne's hand and held it tighter just when Nick and David managed to smash the door open and the ambulance arrived.

"Oh god," David whispered, struggling to catch his breath. Leanne's face was bloodied and bruised. Despite being really hurt, she looked so delicate, so fragile and so desperate for medical attention.

"Lea," Nick said, stroking her hair as Simon watched with tears in his eyes.

"I never meant to hurt her," Simon sobbed.

"Bit late for that innit?" David said, standing in the door frame, or what was left of it anyway.

"Simon, she's having my baby." Nick spoke, his eyes firmly on Leanne as he stroked her hair gently.

"What?"

"Your Mum and I are having a baby. We were together after you attacked her in the Bistro. She is expecting my baby. Well she was anyway. Thanks to..." Nick trailed off as Simon finished his sentence.

"Me she might lose it?"

"Exactly. I can't believe you've done this to her," Nick said as David frowned. Simon had attacked Leanne in the Bistro? Flamin' hell.

"Hello?" The paramedics called, stepping into the hall.

"Over here mate," David gestured to a space in between Nick and Simon.

"What's your name love?" The paramedic asked Leanne as the other strapped her into the stretcher.

"It's Leanne. She's my... my girlfriend. I want to come with you. She's pregnant with my baby."

Nick tried to sound calm but he couldn't hide his worry, clutching Leanne's lifeless hand to soothe his fears. Don't lose the baby, he prayed in his head. The stretcher was wheeled out of the flat and taken over to the ambulance that was parked over by Streetcars.

Everyone stared and began to get upset as they saw Leanne.

* * *

After falling asleep on the couch, Carla awoke to the ringing of an ambulance and shouting from others. Rubbing her eyes, she imagined the noise to drown out eventually. Minutes had passed but the noise had not. Opening the front door to her flat and making her way downstairs, Carla braced herself for what was outside. Had the staff finally uncovered the problem with their wages?

Steeling herself, Carla walked out of the Victoria Court entrance. There, over in the distance, was Leanne being loaded into an ambulance with a tonne of what Carla could only describe as spectators.

Running as fast as she could in her black suede boots, Carla reached Michelle. She could see Nick in the ambulance with Leanne. He was clutching her hand tightly whilst everyone stared. Eva was whimpering as Kylie and Audrey hugged her and Gail remained motionless, still staring at the spot that Nick and David had found Leanne.

"Chelle? What the hell is goin' on?" Carla asked, nudging her best friend.

Michelle was focusing on Leanne but snapped out of her gaze, noticing Carla and answering her. "Hmm? Oh, she was pushed down the stairs."

"By Simon!" Norris chipped in, poking his head around Michelle who simply rolled her eyes at him.

"Simon?" Carla looked confused, just like everyone else did. Her eyes flicked over to Ken for an answer or at least a statement of 'Its not true' but she didn't get one. Instead Carla was graced with Ken's look of sadness, worry and disappointment. She didn't need to ask, she knew it was true.

"Is she alright?" Carla asked, gesturing to the ambulance that had just sped off down the street.

"She's gone off in an ambulance, what do you think?" Norris smugly answered back. This time Carla, Michelle, Rita and Ken rolled their eyes at him.

"Carla, maybe we should go for a drink. There's something else you need to know," Michelle suggested, linking arms with Carla and ushering her back to the Rovers. Despite Carla never admitting it to anyone, it hurt when someone announced they were expecting a baby and Michelle understood completely. With a drink and something to sit on maybe the blow wouldn't be as upsetting.

"Chelle, what is it?" she asked, walking along with her best friend into the pub.

* * *

Outside Leanne's flat, the crowds had gone and everyone followed Michelle back to the pub.

"Pregnant eh? With Nick's baby, that's unexpected isn't it?" Rita said as Emily appeared. They all went into the pub to discuss the new gossip.

"Eva, let's take you to the hospital to see your sister," Audrey smiled kindly.

"Are you sure?" Eva replied, her eyes glossy from all the crying she had done. After watching her sister fall so miserably, her baby had given her so much joy and now Leanne faced losing the little beam of light in the darkness.

"Oh lovey, don't be daft. Come on," Audrey led her over to the car as Gail and David followed.

"I'd like to come but Max and Lily need lookin' after," Kylie said, heading off to Max's school to collect him and Lily's nursery. She had only been going in two afternoons a week but she had loved it.

"Okay, see you later love," David said, kissing his wife before climbing in Audrey's car and going to the hospital.

The ambulance that Leanne had been in had just arrived at the hospital too. She was still out of the game but occasionally groaned to Nick about the pain.

"N..i..c..k" Leanne managed to murmur. "It hurts," she whispered, her breathing heavy and erratic just like Nick's as he was practically running to keep up with the paramedics.

"It's okay. It'll be alright. We'll be fine," Nick replied reassuringly but even he couldn't guess what would happen.

"Er Leanne Tilsley, age thirty four, fell down the stairs at her flat. She has a cut to the side of her head, bleeding and is almost seven weeks pregnant," the paramedic declared, having been told all of his information by Nick in the ambulance.

"Pregnant? Okay, we are going to need to perform a scan to ensure everything is as normal with the baby," the doctor explained, hurrying Leanne off with the other doctors to have her cut sewn up.

"And you are?" The doctor turned to Nick.

"Nick, Nick Tilsley. She's my girlfriend and erm, I am the father of the baby."

"Okay Nick, we'll need to sow up her wound first and allow her to slowly regain consciousness before we can check on your baby. Until then I suggest you sit and wait."

"Okay," Nick sighed. He had been Leanne's knight in a shining suit the rest of the time during her battles and now when she needed him the most, there was diddly-squat that he could do. It frightened him, just as it did to Simon, who faced questioning from Grandad Ken and Auntie Tracy.

* * *

"What on earth were you doing Simon? You could have killed her or even her baby!" Ken shouted, slamming his fist down on the kitchen table. Simon didn't even flinch. He'd created greater fear in a person that what his Grandad had tried to inflict on him.

"Baby?!" Tracy quizzed, looking horrified.

"Yeah, it's Nick's baby," Ken explained, turning to Tracy who remained stunned.

"So because of you poor Leanne could lose her baby? I hope you're proud of yourself." Tracy spat at her nephew.

"I didn't mean to do it, honest. It were an accident!"

"What like all the other times?" Ken said, silencing his grandson.

Simon couldn't meet the intense stares opposite him and focussed on his hands instead, fiddling with his fingers and digging his nails into the skin.

"Well I am going to have to phone Peter now," Ken began. "He needs to know about what you have done to Leanne and that you have been suspended from school."

"Please Grandad, don't!"

"No Simon! I have had enough of this! You need to stop and this seems like the only way you will learn!"

Ken stood and reached for the home phone, dialling Peter's number and listening to the ring, ring tone.

"Dad?" Peter asked as he answered. Simon's stomach felt tighter, he wanted to just escape and never come back.

"I have some bad news. Simon has been suspended from school for having a fight." Ken said as he heard a sigh on the end of the phone.

"Oh Dad, I am so disappointed in him. But why are you phoning and not Leanne? Has something happened?"

"It has actually," Ken began as Tracy went off upstairs. Ken had his back to Simon.

"Oh no. What has he done?"

"Well, even we didn't know about this but... I had no idea Peter, really. We wouldn't have let her get in so much danger if we knew." Ken trailed off, but Peter needed an explanation and fast.

"Leanne is pregnant Peter. She must have been with Nick because it's his baby. Simon attacked her earlier and pushed her down the stairs. Again, he didn't know about Nick and Leanne's baby but I don't think many people knew. "

"Oh my god. I am gonna kill him Dad."

"Peter, that's the last thing we need."

"And if Leanne and Nick lose their baby because of my child? Could you imagine how awful it would be for them? She's gone through enough lately, this is the last thing she needs."

Without Ken noticing, Simon slipped out of his chair and crept to the back door, opening the latch and darting out through the ginnel.

"What've you done?" he cried to himself, slouching down against the wall.

"Oh god, help," he sobbed, pulling his knees to his chest and crying into his school uniform.

Ken hadn't noticed as Peter continued to talk. "That's it Dad. I'm coming home."

"Peter, we can handle this."

"No, no, you can't. Leanne wouldn't be in hospital potentially miscarrying her baby. I am coming back to Weatherfield and nothing is stopping me now."

* * *

 **Thanks for your fantastic reviews! I just had to give you all another chapter soon! I will update very soon and we will see if Leanne's okay! Please keep reviewing and doing everything else as I really appreciate it and it means a lot to hear such lovely things!**

 **The next chapter will carry on from this one so there will be more Leanne and Nick baby drama, Carla finding out and of course Peter too! :-)**


	18. Chapter 18: Was It Worth It?

**Talk It Out**

"Chelle? What are you hiding from me?" Carla asked as Michelle placed another bottle of red wine down in front of her and Carla. This was like alarm bells chiming loudly to Carla and Michelle wasn't hiding whatever it was very well.

"I just figured you wanted a drink. On the 'ouse of course." She smiled, refusing to look Carla in the eye.

"Is it about Leanne?"

Michelle sat opposite Carla at the kitchen table in the back room of the pub. She didn't fancy making Carla's reaction a public one. There had been enough heartache on show for one afternoon.

Michelle nodded and put her hands to her mouth as if it would prevent the news from slipping out or being true.

"Well? Michelle?" Carla cocked her eyebrow and sipped her wine. She was already prepared for the worst but not a pregnancy.

"Leanne's pregnant," Michelle finally said. Carla practically choked on her wine. She could feel a lump forming in her throat, making her feel sick. Before she knew it, her eyes became glossy and the tears fell thick and fast.

"I am so sorry Car," Michelle whispered, hugging her best friend and letting her express her heartache.

"Its Nick's then, isn't it?" Carla managed to blub. It wasn't that she wanted Nick but it was a way of taking her mind off the sting that hearing about a baby caused for her. The wound from miscarrying her own baby was still very much exposed. Michelle nodded and Carla cried even harder.

"My little girl," she whimpered. "My precious little baby daughter. I didn't think it would hurt this much hearing about somebody else having a baby," Carla cried, her bottom lip trembled and Michelle knew more tears were to follow.

"I know darlin', I know," Michelle said, pulling her best friend closer and letting her cry until there was nothing left.

"She could lose her baby," Carla eventually said, lifting her head up and looking at her friend.

"I know; that's why she was rushed off to hospital."

"Oh god," Carla choked. "I have been so horrible to Leanne lately. If she loses her baby that means there will be three deaths on my conscience."

"Carla, you didn't cause the fire. It was an accident. The police said that it was just an awful accident."

Carla shook her head. "No it wasn't. There's no such thing as an accident."

Michelle clasped her hand to her mouth, unsure of what to say to comfort Carla. Standing up and knocking back the glass of wine Michelle had poured, Carla stumbled out of the pub in tears.

What she would have given to have a baby. Another shot at something she may have been dreadful at, or maybe incredible at. She figured she'd never find out now that Peter was hundreds of miles away and Nick was expecting a kid of his own with her former best friend.

Leaning back against the window of the Rovers, she stared over at Leanne's flat. The poor woman had gone through hell with the child she loved just as much as the one she was potentially losing in hospital. The guilt felt like the one she had experienced after the fire, once it had properly sunk in as she felt a shudder as Kal's body was pulled from the wreckage of her flat. As if one death and Leanne on her back wasn't enough, young Maddie was added to the casualty list within days. It knocked her sick thinking about it all.

Then, she remembered what she had done to Leanne a few weeks ago. Carla went down to that police station, her head held high, declaring that Leanne had assaulted her in an attack. She wasn't even that sure now why she had gone and done it. Power, maybe? To feel strong and powerful again and to know that despite what everyone was calling her behind her back; Carla was still very much a victim. A victim of what though? Life in general? Her own mistakes?

The world, or Weatherfield began to spin and Carla felt like she would hit the ground. Her eyes filling with those tears she hated to show in public so much. "Pull it together Carla," she whispered to herself, wrapping her own arms around her shoulders for comfort.

Her own misery was brought to a sudden halt. She could hear crying. Not like a baby crying or an adult crying for that matter. It was loud and sniffly, like a child was sobbing. Looking around from left to right she couldn't place which direction the whimpering was coming from.

Slowly turning the corner of the Rovers, heading towards the Ginnel, the sounds got louder as Carla's footsteps became quieter. Creeping past the back of the Rovers, she saw him.

The crying was coming from Simon. He sat with his legs pulled up close to his chest, rocking backwards and forwards, sobbing hysterically and muttering to himself.

Sucking in a deep breath, Carla opened her mouth, "Si?"

He jumped at the realisation he was no longer alone. His eyes were red, puffy and swollen but he didn't care.

"Please don't shout at me," he pleaded, standing up infront of his former step-mother.

"I wasn't," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Simon stopped. She wasn't going to tell him off? Even though he had done something horrific to Leanne?

Carla's expression changed as she realised just what she had suggest to the lad. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell him off or give him a good rollicking. Well, it was not her place to do it anymore. It was up to Ken, Nick, Eva, Tracy and ahem...Peter.

"I don't mean that what you did is alright though," Carla said, looking down at Simon. He frowned and then started to cry again.

"Ey! Ey!" Carla began as she could feel her black cashmere jumper turn wet from Simon's tears. "Stob blubbin' Simon. Come on, only wimps cry."

Simon lifted his head off of Carla's shoulder and looked at her. "Who says I'm a wimp?"

"Ah you see! You're not a wimp, are ya?"

"No, I'm not a wimp. But I'm a bully and I might be a murderer too," Simon cried.

"Murderer?" Carla asked, confused. Had he really shoved Leanne that hard he had killed her?

"Yeah, her and Nick are havin' a baby and I might have made her lose it," he explained as Carla nodded, listening to his worries.

"I am sure Leanne and her baby will be fine Simon."

"But..." Simon started but stopped himself straight away.

Carla raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to speak again.

"Yours and me Dad's baby wasn't okay." He looked down at the wet cobbles below him and Carla. His uniform was a mess after sitting on the floor. The crisp white shirt Leanne had ironed on Saturday night was practically grey; the grey trousers he wore were ripped and stained with blood around the knee.

Those tears she had bitten back before felt as though they were resurfacing again. Using all her strength, or what was left of it, Carla turned to Simon.

"Come on, you can't sit out 'ere any longer."

"Why not? Nobody would care anyway."

"Maybe not. But my boots are getting ruined," Carla joked, making Simon smile.

"Can we go somewhere warm?" Simon asked.

"What, like Barbados?"

"No! I mean like, like you're flat or the café or something."

"Mm, alright then," Carla agreed, wrapping her arm around Simon's shoulder as he placed his gangly arm around her waist. They walked out of the ginnel, past the Rovers and towards her flat.

Back at the hospital; David, Gail, Audrey, Eva and Sarah had all arrived to sit with Nick. Minutes had turned into hours sat in that eerily familiar waiting room. The screams of newborn babies echoed through the clinically clean corridors. Ambulance sirens were wailing loudly from outside and Gail was not-so subtly trying to make small talk.

"I erm, bought some new clogs yesterday," Gail began as David stared at his mother. Sarah raised her hands jn the air as if to ask, 'What the hell are you on about?' Audrey just watched Nick, who paced up and down.

"Sweetheart, why don't you come and sit down, mm?" Audrey suggested, patting the seat next to her.

"I'm fine," Nick lied.

"No you're not," Gail said.

"I am! Leanne could be in there right now losing my child and you lot are worried about me instead!"

"Nick, she's going to be alright," David finally spoke. "They would have told us by now if she wasn't."

Sarah nodded in her seat as Eva stood up. "I can't bear sittin' here and wonderin' what's goin' on. I'm gonna go for a walk. Does anyone want to come?"

Everyone shook their heads, answering Eva. All but Sarah-Lou. "I'll come with ya Eva," she smiled.

"Thanks," Eva replied, her crying had reduced slightly. The two headed off together as the others turned to Nick.

"Why don't we go and get you a drink?" Gail asked, looking over at her son from the row of seats opposite him.

"No, I'm staying here." Nick answered back.

Gail flicked her eyes over at her Mum for help. Audrey shook her head and said, "Right, Gail. Let's go and get a drink and leave David with Nick. Hmm?"

"If Nick isn't coming then I'm not," Gail objected, not moving from her seat as Audrey got up.

"Er, Gail. You might be a grown woman but I can still tell you off."

"Alright mam," Gail stood up and followed her mother in the direction of the canteen. Before spinning around the corner, she looked back at Nick, who stared at the wall.

"You alright?" David asked his brother.

"Groovy," Nick replied flatly, continuing to watch the people go past him. Some had even arrived after Nick had with Leanne and they had left before he had even seen her.

"Look, she's going to be alright Nick. Don't be too worried, she's in the best hands."

"Would you be saying that if it were Kylie in the hospital bed?"

David sighed deeply. "She was, if you remember."

"Oh, yeah," Nick said.

"That was awful, that day. I was away in London on the hairdressing course Gran suggested I did. Didn't really fancy it though; straight man surrounded by loads of women."

"Hmm, it is a nightmare when that happens."

"Still, off I went to that London. I was in the middle of a cut and blow when Mum rang, telling me that Kylie had been rushed to hospital 'cos she was drunk and fell off a table. It was like the world had stopped spinning. I thought that I was gonna lose her forever and the baby. It made my stomach churn. I was supposed to look after Kylie, make her feel as though she was loved and when I leave her for a few days she is rushed into surgery. I felt like my world had ended."

"You aren't the only one that's ever felt that way."

David raised his eyebrows at his brother. "How d'ya mean?"

"After Lily's christening. I was the weakest I had ever been in my life. Brain damaged and estranged from my wife when I needed her the most. She knew the truth about me and Kylie on Christmas night," Nick stopped as he looked at David. He hadn't moved since Nick had said those very words. 'Christmas Night'. It still stung to hear those two simple words that David loved to hear as a child. It reminded him of his birthday which also happened to be December 25th; the parties the family would have, the laughter, joy and presents.

"Why? I have always wanted to know. Why Kylie? You could have had any bird you wanted but you chose to have it off with my...my wife." David asked.

Nick found himself staring blankly at David. "I don't know. I guess it was because she came back to the venue and we had drinks together. You said some awful things to her and I had split up from Lea. One drink led to another and then..."

"You ended up in bed together." David finished Nick's sentence, the words felt wrong as he said them; his own wife and brother, in bed on his birthday. It was disgusting but true.

"We never meant to hurt you David. Unlike you when you found out."

"What did you expect Nick? You went and slept with my wife on Christmas day and for all I knew you were Lily's Dad."

"I expected you to fly off on a rage, attacking me infront of people and broadcasting it to everyone. I didn't imagine you plotting to wreck my marriage and trying to kill me."

"I didn't want to lose Kylie and Max and the baby, if Lily had turned out to be mine. She was mine so I partially had what I wanted. But I still knew about you two and it still made me feel sick."

"I'm sorry David."

"For what? Sleeping with my wife? Look, I'm a grown up Nick, I have moved on and put it all to bed. None of it matters anymore; what matters is Leanne and that baby of yours. They need you Nick, not your apologies to me."

Nick nodded.

"I'm sorry too," David finally said. "For wrecking your life, and your marriage."

Nick sighed and bit on his lip. He and David hadn't actually voiced their feelings about what they had done to each other. It was overwhelming but Nick composed himself and responded to his brother.

"Me too. I'm sorry."

They sat in silence the rest of the time but neither felt awkward or alone. It felt like a door had closed on the haunting memories of the past and that a new door had finally opened. The future for the Platt's. A new beginning.

* * *

Back at her flat, Carla flicked the hob on and pulled two of the black and white checkered mugs out of the cupboard. The bottle of vodka she had bought last night was also hidden in there, practically calling out her name. Just one sip of the poison would satisfy her urge. After all, she used to rely on to get her through a day after Frank had attacked her. Stroking her hands across the bottle and considering drinking it; she soon remembered who she had as company.

"Carla? Can I have marshmallows in mine?" Simon asked, sitting on the couch with a furry throw that almost smothered him. He looked like a marsh mallow himself.

"Yeah, why not eh?" Carla said, turning around and looking at Simon who was sat on the couch.

"Thanks," he smiled.

The milk on the hob began to bubble and Carla rushed over, switching the heat down quickly. If only it was as simple to turn the drama in her life down. After adding the chocolate powder and stirring the creamy comfort; Carla smiled. As a kid, she used to love watching her mother make hot chocolate for her and Rob on the rare occasion she made an effort.

Pouring the silky chocolate drink into the mug and topping with marshmallows. Looking at the tray in front of her, Carla wondered what else a kid would want with a hot chocolate. Biscuits. Her and Rob loved dunking all kinds of biscuits into their drinks; Carla would often distract Rob and nick his biscuits. Hours of fun as a child, winding up her little brother, teasing him over his first crush. He never heard the end of fancying the pants off of Michelle!

Carla sighed, coming back to reality and frantically rummaging through the cupboards to find some form of biscuit for Simon.

Elbowing cans of baked beans and tomato soup that Roy had bought her out of the way, finally she found what she was looking for. Well, sort of. Peter wasn't sat at the back of the cupboard but a pack of unopened hob-nobs were.

"Finally!" Carla exclaimed, grabbing the biscuits and the tray and walking over to Simon.

"Thank you Carla," he said, taking his mug from her.

"Fancy a biscuit?"

"These are me favourite, thanks!"

"It's alright. Now, do you think we should talk about Leanne?" Carla sipped her drink, wishing it was something more alcoholic to take the edge off of the conversation she was about to have.

Simon traced his fingers around the edge of the mug; his hands become sickly sticky from all the sugar in the drink.

"Simon," Carla prodded his shoulder; awaiting his explanations.

He frowned, refusing to look at Carla.

"I never meant to hurt her you know," Simon began.

"Nobody ever does mean to hurt anyone. They always get hurt in the end though."

Simon nodded, he knew exactly what pain Carla was on about. Disappointment, anger, betrayal and lies was something they had both experienced in the last few years.

"I hit her when Kal died." He admitted.

Carla stopped. Maybe she should have got that vodka bottle out after all.

"Why Simon?"

He shoved a biscuit in his mouth, chewing slowly as Carla stared at him. She had never felt fearful of a child and yet here she was, actually beginning to fear the child that her ex fought with Leanne over.

"I was angry...Upset. I missed Kal and my Dad was away. My Mum and Nick weren't even that close at the time. He was talking to you and Erica more than anybody else. I just felt that every person I ever become close to his ripped from me. My Mum, my real Mum I mean. I don't really remember her, I don't even remember the last time I saw her. I only know where she's buried. That's all I really have left of her."

Carla actually understood. There were very few happy memories she had from her childhood of her and her mother. There were more fights, booze binges and social services visits than anything else. Despite not remembering his Mum Lucy, at least Simon was loved. That was something Carla was certain she had never been by anyone.

"But you shouldn't let your anger result in Leanne getting attacked."

Simon sipped his drink again as Carla chewed on a biscuit. The taste was familiar and then she suddenly remembered. When she was pregnant, she often craved the biscuits; stealing them from the staff biscuit tin when no-one was looking. Carla didn't fancy eating anymore and placed it down on the table.

"I know," Simon sighed. "I feel really bad. Maybe I should run away. I could go and live in Amy's wardrobe, couldn't I?"

Carla shook her head, "Seriously Simon? How will that help Leanne? All that will do is take your problems on a holiday to your cousin's flamin' wardrobe!"

Simon laughed slightly. "I guess you're right. So, what should I do?"

"Well..." Carla began.

* * *

In the waiting room, David and Nick were still sat, waiting. Sarah had to go home to sort out Bethany but Gail, Eva and Audrey stayed. Nick glanced at the clock. The time was 9:38. He had been waiting in that very same room and space for exactly five hours when Leanne first came in. Holding his head in his hands, Nick took a deep breath. Eva rested her head on Audrey's shoulder, almost dozing off. David flicked through pictures on his phone of his wife and children; smiling at how happy they all looked together.

Finally, a doctor emerged from around the corner. Gail noticed immediately and notified Nick.

"Nick," Gail pointed at the doctor.

"Are you all here with Mrs Tilsley?"

Nick's heart was in his mouth. Was he ready for what the doctor could possibly tell him?

* * *

 _ **Thanks so much for the review! I hope everyone is still enjoying this fanfiction! Sorry I didn't update sooner but I couldn't access my login like everyone else! Please keep up the reviews!**_

 _ **I'll update soon and again it will pick up from where this left off! More Simon/Carla, Nick/David and we will find out if Leanne is okay!**_


	19. Chapter 19: Forgive It, Forget It

**The Agony of Waiting**

"Yeah, I'm here with Leanne. I'm her partner," Nick stood up and went to follow the doctor. He could feel the emotions burning inside him, desperately trying to force their way out of him. He shook it off quickly. He had to be strong for Leanne now. Eva's eyes widened and she looked longingly in the direction Nick was going. She wanted to know her sister was alright more than anything else.

"Nick, can I come too?" Eva asked, standing up with difficulty as her hands were shaking so much.

"Sure."

"It will have to be just you two for now, is that okay?" The doctor asked, gesturing to the others.

"It's fine, go on love," Gail smiled as David and Audrey nodded.

Eva's pink high heels clicking on the polished floor in the corridors was the only sound made by the three of them as they walked. Eva felt her legs were slowly becoming jelly; Nick began stressing inside. It was reminiscent of when he had waited outside the room for news on Erica and their baby just weeks ago. Hoping that they would both be okay but then recieving the heartache and being told there was no baby. The little life and person Nick was going to shower with love had left before he had even met them. He wasn't ready to say goodbye to another child, not now.

"Here we are." The doctor stopped outside Leanne's room. Eva's stomach tightened, she couldn't see inside the room and it made her feel even more concerned. Nick's hands were shaking and his heart was racing. Inside his head he was praying, desperately hoping his ex-wife and their baby would be safe and okay.

The doctor opened the door and exposed Leanne, lying peacefully on the bed, asleep. She had a bloodied and bruised lump on her forehead, where she had split it open after hitting the floor. Parts of her hair were spotted with blood and her lip was cut too. Despite looking dreadful, Leanne looked the complete opposite; her complexion dewy and her breathing steady.

"I know it doesn't seem like an appropriate time to ask but could either of you two tell me what happened to Leanne?" The doctor asked as Nick and Eva took their seats either side of her bed.

Eva looked over at Nick immediately. "Erm, well, she was in her flat and then she tripped down the stairs." Nick explained as the doctor eyed him suspiciously.

"Was she alone?"

"No, no her son was in the flat with her," Eva said.

"Okay," the doctor started, unsure if he believed Nick and Eva. "Leanne suffered quite a substantial fall and did cut her head open. We have sewn it up and have allowed her to rest. She has had some tests too, just to make sure her blood pressure is normal."

Eva and Nick nodded unison. Nick looked down at Leanne and gently stroked her hair. She barely moved, peaceful and in a deep sleep, unaware of what was going on around her. Leanne was alive and although she had been hurt, again; she wasn't in a coma, on a surgeons table or anywhere near the mortuary.

"What about our baby?" Nick asked, finally tearing his eyes of Leanne.

The doctor hesitated and started again, slowly. "She needed pain killers for her head which meant we couldn't perform the scan. Leanne needs to be awake for us to do the scan but I am certain she is going to be fine. Both of them."

Nick nodded, avoiding the eyes on him by looking down at Leanne, stroking her hand.

"Thanks," Nick said. "Thank you for taking care of Lea."

The doctor smiled and left Eva and Nick with Leanne.

"She's gonna be okay Nick," Eva said reassuringly, taking hold of her sister's right hand.

"Yeah, I hope she will," Nick rested his elbow on the bed and placed his lips to Leanne's forehead. It was hardly a kiss but he wanted her to feel and know he was there, every step of the way.

"She will," Eva agreed.

"I just can't believe Simon has done this to her. After everything Leanne has sacrificed and tried to give him."

Eva took in all of her sister's injuries. The split lip, the bruising to the left of her eye, blood still in her hair line and the bruises on her arms too. In a hospital gown they were clearer and made her skin look paler with hints of black and purple from Simon and his anger.

Her marks from the boy had all been noticed by Nick. When they had slept together weeks earlier, he fell asleep after her, looking in horror at the bruises that were just on her top half. He wanted to have the power to touch them and make them all go away, rid of any mark of pain that had been left on her body but he knew he could not. He had to protect her and hold her close like he had on that night. Their bodies locked together, fitting like clockwork. He never wanted to let her go then and he didn't in that room either.

Eva could sense that Nick just wanted to be alone with Leanne and stood up, explaining what she was going to do. "Erm, I think I'll go and talk to them outside, let 'em know what's goin' on and everythin'. I'll leave you two alone for a bit."

"Thanks Eva." He couldn't even bother to protest and tell her to stay as Leanne would want her there. Nick just wanted to be with Leanne for a while, to ease the feeling of loss he had felt for nearly six hours, waiting for any news. He was with her and he couldn't hide the relief at seeing her face again.

"I was so worried," he whispered, holding both of Leanne's hands and moving to talk to her sleepy face.

"I thought I would never see you again. I'd never hear you laugh, hold you when you cried or even kissed your lips. I am never letting anyone hurt you ever again Lea. I am so sorry and if...if there is no...no...baby then I will let you cry for as long as you need. I'll hold you, tell you everything will be alright and that I love you and I do. We could always try again for another baby. I know it won't be the same as this baby that brought us together again but it will make us stronger. I'll be there, always there to be for you because I love you. I have loved you since I was sixteen Leanne. I know you'll wake up and call me stupid but it's true. I have never stopped loving you even if you didn't ever love me. I want you to know that Lea. I am yours, now and forever. Even if you wake up and our baby is gone. It'll hurt I know and the road back with Simon will be long but we can fight any battle. I know I can, as long as I have you by my side." Nick placed another gentle kiss to Leanne's head and this time her eyes flicked wide open.

"Nick," Leanne said, tightening the grip on his hand and urging him not to suddenly move away from her.

"I'm so happy to hear your voice," he admitted, resting his head by hers. "I love you so much."

He repeated as Leanne's split lips turned to a smile.

"I heard," she laughed weakly. "I heard it all."

Nick blushed and suddenly wished the ground would swallow him whole, maybe spitting the keys to the Bistro back out so Leanne had another copy.

"Erm, did you?" Nick looked awkwardly.

"I did," she began. "And, I feel the same way. I'm in love with you too and...if when those doctors check and the...the baby is...you know, I still want to be with you Nick. I kept asking for you but they said I needed to rest. I had never felt so alone, even after Kal had died. I just wanted you, like I always have."

Nick's blush turned into a smile, not a wide one but a smile for sure. "Really?" His eyes were teary and he couldn't quite process what she was telling him.

She nodded as tears began to fill her eyes too. "It's always been you. Nobody ever came close."

They smiled at each-other and hugged tightly for what felt like ages. "But Nick."

Nick pulled out of the hug and looked into her eyes. "Yeah?"

"You're wrong. I didn't not love you, never."

They hugged and held the others hand, just as the doctor reappeared.

"Hello Leanne. Are you ready for a scan now? We just need to check on baby to make sure everything is okay."

Nick and Leanne shared looks. She felt his hand tighten around hers. He wasn't sure if he tightened it for his own sake or hers.

"Yeah, please," she replied, her voice sounding croaky and weak.

"Okay, I won't be a minute." She said before heading out of the room to gather the equipment to perform the scan.

* * *

Back at Carla's flat, Simon was listening to Carla intently, trying to sort his mess out.

"I think you need to stop." Carla said as Simon frowned. Everyone had told him to stop but saying it was far easier than physically doing it. Carla of all people should have understood that.

Carla noticed his change in expression and added, "Because what sort of life are you gonna have eh? Leanne won't want you around if you keep on beating her up. She's having a baby or might still be anyway. If you don't stop she isn't going to want you around her, or her baby."

Simon bobbed his curly hair up and down, nodding solemnly. "Do you think she hates me?"

Carla looked astonished. Honestly? If it were her in Leanne's shoes- well, Carla knew deep down she wouldn't have put up with it but she knew that if she had, she certainly would have mixed feelings for the boy.

"I don't know Si... I wish I did, but I don't. You've caused her a lot of pain though and I think you ought to apologise and get yourself sorted. Maybe in time things will go back to normal," Carla said.

"I wish things would go back to normal," he mused.

Carla agreed, "You and me both kid. You and me both."

"Maybe it will," Simon began. "Me Dad, he was talking to Grandad on the phone earlier. He said he was coming back."

She was 100% certain her heart stopped when he said that. Her stomach was dancing and the thought of seeing Peter and his mush made her go all gooey inside.

"Wh...wh...when?" Carla could barely get the words out of her plump lips.

"I dunno. He's coming home to batter me I think," Simon said as Carla digested the news.

"Oh, oh right," she sighed. Part of her was hoping he knew about her struggle since the fire and was rushing back to try and save her. Damn it, she thought. Bloody Barlow right under me skin already.

"Carla it's getting late, I need to go home to me Grandad. I know I haven't got school tomorrow 'cos I'm suspended but he'll be wonderin' where I am."

Carla stood up and followed him to the door. "Oh okay. Shall I take you home?"

"No, no it's fine. It's only round the corner."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah Carla, I'm 12, not four."

Carla chuckled and said, "Oh and Si?"

"Yeah?" He turned back to look at her.

"If you need me, call or text, okay? You're a good kid deep down and I hope Leanne will be alright."

Simon opened the flat door and spoke. "Thanks Carla. For everything, night," he rushed off, flustered. She knew something was amiss as he began to speed down the flights of stairs in Victoria Court.

He shoved the door of Victoria Court open and ran out onto the street. The stars were out and shining brightly. Slowing outside of Leanne's flat, Simon took everything in and began to control his breathing. He could hear someone coming in the distance and hid behind the brown wheelie bin.

"I still can't believe Simon shoved Leanne down them stairs," Steph said to Andy as they headed back to the flat above the construction site, unaware Simon was listening.

"Has Nick sent you any messages yet? Andy asked, holding his girlfriend's hand as they walked.

"No, nothing. God if she loses her baby I don't know how she'll cope. Considering what she has gone through already."

"I know, poor thing," Andy agreed as they unlocked the door and headed inside the flat.

Simon felt sick. Everyone knew what he had done and who was to blame if Leanne lost her baby. He ran and didn't stop until he reached the bench outside the medical centre. Nobody would find him and he could sleep there until it was morning, then he would have to run.

* * *

At the Barlow's, Ken was up, reading a book in his chair. Tracy entered the living room, unable to sleep. The dreams she had were all about the fire. The screams of the relatives of Kal, Leanne, Maddie and Amy haunting her since the very night she left the candle burning.

"Dad?" She asked, wrapping her silk dressing gown around her.

Ken peeled his eyes away from the book, despite not actually reading it. His mind was on Leanne, suffering.

"Oh, Tracy. What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep. Have you heard any news on Leanne?"

Ken sighed. "Nothing, not yet."

"Well, I hope Peter sorts his kid out when he decides to grace us with his presence again."

"Yes alright Tracy, he knows what Simon has done is bad and he's trying to sort it all out. I don't see you collecting Parent Of The Year award either."

"Whatever! Have you talked to Simon then?" Tracy asked, taking a seat at the table.

Ken chewed on the end of his glasses, thinking deeply. No, he hadn't spoken to Simon. Not since about eight thirty when he phoned Peter.

"Tracy, did you see Simon after I phoned Peter?"

The panic sunk in for both of them. "No." Tracy replied. "Must be in bed or something."

Ken and Tracy rushed upstairs and opened the door of the spare room Simon usually slept in when he stayed over. Empty.

* * *

Out on the Street, the wind howled around Simon who shivered on the bench. A dark and distant figure approached him.

"Simon?" They called. He recognised them immediately.

* * *

The nurse hadn't arrived back in Leanne's room, prepared to do the scan that both Nick and Leanne had dreaded for hours.

Leanne turned to Nick, her eyes brimming with tears and love for him. "I'm scared," she whispered. "What if there is no baby?"

Nick wrapped his arm around her reassuringly and said, "Then we will stay strong; focus on getting you and Simon sorted and then maybe we could try again."

"What about you and me?" Leanne asked, almost embarrassed to ask him the next thing. "Will you not love me anymore if there is no baby?"

Nick squeezed her harder, pressing her into his shirt. "God no. If there is no baby then we wait and you and I try again. I...it sounds awful but I would rather no baby than no you."

Leanne smiled faintly, the fear still rising inside her. "I love you." She said, kissing his cheek.

"Not as much as I love you," he said, placing his lips to her forehead and pecking her lightly.

"Okay, sorry I got a bit distracted," the doctor admitted as they returned again. Nick looked at Leanne. Deep breaths.

* * *

"Simon, come on, stop runnin' away," Carla said, taking hold of Simon's hand and walking with him.

"No Carla!" Simon protested, pulling back towards the bench.

"Why? Are benches the 'new' bed?"

"Everyone knows what I have done and they hate me!"

Carla sighed. "Simon. Listen, they don't hate you. They are just worried that a lovely lad like you has snapped. They are just worried about you, that's all."

"No I'm a monster!" He cried.

"No you are not! You're a flamin' human bein' that has made mistakes like the rest of us Simon! Now grow up a bit and admit that you have cocked up!"

Simon was stunned that someone had finally told him the truth. He went to argue but then decided not to. "Alright," he groaned as Carla nodded and frogmarched him back to the Barlow's.

"Simon!" Ken exclaimed as his grandson stood on the doorstep.

"Thank you Carla, where was he?" Ken asked.

"Asleep on the bench outside the chippy. I think this one needs to be on house arrest for the forseeable!" Carla slightly joked, gaining a light chuckle from Ken.

"Go and get into bed Simon," Ken said, pointing upstairs. Simon nodded and began to make his way up the carpeted stairs. He paused and turned back around.

"Thanks Carla," he smiled, gaining a smile and a nod from her. He continued upstairs.

"Would you like a drink?" Ken asked.

"Nah, I'm good thanks Ken, got to be up early tomorrow. Night."

"Oh okay, night Carla."

Walking away from No.1, Carla was imagining it. Talking to Peter, seeing him, hearing his voice and his name on the Street again. She actually smiled as she walked away, slightly terrified and a little excited too. Then again, the happy and passionate memories of her and Peter were not the only ones they shared over the years. His cruel, vile and mucky affair with Tina as she sobbed over her good pal Hayley dying so soon. The booze cruises he went on, the hours spent fretting about him returning alive. Then the biggest wound; her daughter, the child she saw as a burden at first and she soon became the thing that helped her get up in a morning. Her stomach turned and before she knew it, she was back in her flat, sipping red wine and gambling whatever she could find.

* * *

"Please, please, please, please," Leanne whispered tearfully as the doctor moved the scan around her stomach, searching for her baby, or what was left of it.

Nick watched the screen, focussing deeply as the images of Leanne's stomach flashed up on the screen and still there was no sign of a baby.

Leanne let the tears flow, tearing her eyes off the screen. She had heard those words before, 'I'm so sorry' and 'these things just happen'. Nick held her hand tighter, knowing what they would both be told.

Until, finally, something appeared. The doctor's concentration morphed into a smile, wide and happy.

"Leanne, Nick; good news. Here is your little baby, they're absolutely fine!"

Leanne and Nick stared in disbelief, unable to process it.

"What?" Leanne asked, her voice wavering from crying.

"There is your baby! Everything is fine, you're still pregnant, just a false alarm!"

"Oh thank god," Leanne's rigidness melted away and tears of joy and relief soon began to flow.

Nick kissed her head and clutched her hand. The future was looking brighter, like the twinkling night stars of Weatherfield and the glow of Carla Connor's laptop screen.

* * *

 **Thanks again for reading and reviewing folks! Will update soon, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Finally got some Nick/Leanne in there because I know we haven't had some for quite a few chapters! :-)**

 **Please keep reviewing, etc. :-)**


	20. Chapter 20: A Little Surprise

**Tell Me That You Got Me**

The doctor left the room shortly after, giving a copy of the scan to Nick; something he didn't think he would be getting after the agonising wait in hospital. He looked over at Leanne, who was smiling and staring in disbelief. She still couldn't belief that her baby was still in there after the fall. She had come so close to becoming a mother before and had that stripped from her so unfairly quickly. Now, she knew her baby was healthy and the future didn't seem so dark.

Nick came and sat down next to Leanne on the chair, holding the picture of the little dot that had caused so much drama, and happiness. Leanne noticed him sit in the chair, she moved over in the hospital bed so he could lie next to her. He had noticed her moving and followed what she silently suggested, lying down beside her in the bed. Instantly, she rested her head on his chest and he placed his hand on her back, using his thumb to rub soothing circles on the hospital gown.

"I can't quite believe it," Leanne said, lifting her head off of Nick's chest and meeting his eyes.

"I know, it's amazing, isn't it?" Nick smiled, gently threading a piece of loose hair back behind Leanne's ear.

"Our baby is okay," she whispered, laughing at the sound of saying it.

Nick took her hand and said, "And so are you. We are going to be a proper family now."

She smiled widely and lay down again, wrapping her arms around Nick as they sat in the bed. "We can," she agreed. "A proper, little family."

Leanne fell asleep a little while later, peacefully on Nick's chest. He smiled down at the woman in his arms before easing her off gently and kissing her forehead. Grabbing his jacket, he headed out and went to see everyone in the waiting room. All eyes turned on him as he walked over to them all, wearing a huge grin.

"Nick?" Eva asked.

"She was awake and the doctors have done a scan," Nick began, waiting to see what they would all say.

"And? Is she okay?" Gail sounded genuine.

"They both are; she's still pregnant, it was a false alarm."

Their worried faces turned to smiles as they all took in what Nick had just told them. "Oh lovey, that's such a relief," Audrey clutched her chest, smiling at her grandson.

"Can I come and see her?" Eva asked.

"She fell asleep again but I'm sure she would love to talk to you. I think I'm going to nip home and get her a bag of things. They are keeping her in over night- just to be on the safe side."

They all nodded as Nick walked out of the hospital to the taxi rank and was driven back to the Street.

* * *

Eva entered the room to find Leanne upright, looking dazed.

"I hear there is still a baby!" Eva squealed as she entered the room.

Leanne grinned. "Correcto!"

"Aw Lea, I am so pleased for you!"

"Aw thank you. I'm just relieved to be honest."

"Yeah, we all are. Nick was worried sick."

Leanne nodded. "I know but we are fine now. I hope it didn't stress you out too much. I know Jason still isn't well Eva and this must have been the last thing you needed." She looked around the room and couldn't see the father of her healthy baby. "Speakin' of Nick, where is he?"

Eva smiled and replied, "Gone t't flat to get you some clothes and other bits. He's dead good you know. Leanne, this wasn't your fault. Besides, it was all getting a bit boring sitting by Jason's bedside. 'Bout time someone else hogged the hospital limelight eh."

Leanne's smile didn't fade. She knew he was _good_. Good at making her laugh, feel loved, being her business partner and well- wearing a suit. She giggled. "I know Eva but you have struggled so much lately. Oh, that's why I love him Eva."

"You won't say that when you've got to push a baby out!"

"I probably won't, will I?

"Poor Nick eh? Doesn't realise what he's in for." Eva laughed.

"A world of pain." Leanne smirked as she gave her sister the scan picture to coo over. Which, she did.

"Aww! Your kid is getting cuter as each scan goes along!"

"Eva, you can hardly see it!"

"I piggin' can! She is gorgeous!" Eva laughed.

"Now hold on a sec! Who says it's a girl?!"

"Me! The pregnancy physic!"

"Oh aye?! Guess the date of birth and the weight then," Leanne chuckled, encouraging her sister to continue.

Eva held her manicured fingers to her head. "I'm thinkin'," She said.

"Oh, be there a while then."

Eva stuck her tongue out at Leanne and spoke. "Well, my powers tell me that **she** will be born on June 9th." Eva exaggerated the 'she'; winding Leanne up on purpose.

"Oh right, weight?"

"7lbs and 8oz."

Leanne laughed, "Very precise Eva."

"Ah, nothing but the best me."

"Definitely. One of a kind you are."

* * *

Nick unlocked the door to the flat that Ken had locked up after finding Simon. Opening the door and heading upstairs, he entered the main living area of the flat. The curtains were wide open, letting in the dark from outside. It was late and nearing midnight which Nick knew as the oven flashed manically, telling him the time. He headed into the kitchen area and rummaged through the cupboards to find some food to take back for Leanne. She must have been starving. Amongst the bags of Pombears, that were Simon's favourites, he found some Custard Creams; they were Lea's favourite. In fact, he was certain he had actually bought them when he came around the other week when she felt ill. Pulling them out of the cupboard as well as a bag of ready salted crisps, another of her guilty pleasures. Nick made his way into Leanne's bedroom and flicked the light on. He smiled at the familiarity of the room and the person he associated it with. A bag or a suitcase, Nick thought, snapping out of his gaze. Searching under the neatly made bed, he found a floral patterned box.

Nick yanked the box out and opened it slowly, unsure as to what was inside. Pictures, lots and lots of them. There was a few newspaper articles too, buried underneath all of the photos. The pictures were from his and Leanne's wedding day, the second one, obviously. The happy smiling faces of them both surrounded by loving friends and family, laughing, dancing as husband and wife. Other photos were of days out they had gone on with Simon. A fun day at Alton Towers they had a few years ago before they married again, a day at the beach they went on and some walks in the park they had after the crash. He couldn't quite belief he was looking at it all, taking in pictures he assumed she would have chucked out or perhaps even burnt. Still, here it all was in front of him. There were more pictures too; the opening of The Joinery, when the Gazette came and did a special article. A nice snapshot of them outside the bar and some of them inside. Other photographs were of them, just living and loving each-other like they had done when they were married. Buried, right at the very bottom, he stumbled across them. The wedding and engagement ring he had chosen especially for her; picking the correct style and colour in the finest jewellers in all of Manchester. He felt so proud of himself when she declared she loved them and cherished the rings just as much as the man that placed them on her left hand.

Next to hers, she had placed his wedding ring. The one he had one religiously, despite them splitting up and her starting a relationship with Kal. He hadn't seen his wedding ring since he had furiously torn it off his finger and slammed it down on a table in the Rovers as he watched her make gooey eyes at Kal. That was when he told her he was divorcing her. He cringed, thinking about all he had done to her and everything they had gone through since. Suddenly, it came back to Nick why he was stood in her flat, rummaging through her things in the first place. Taking her engagement ring and placing it into his pocket, he then carefully put the lid back on the box and pushed it back under the bed. His eyes scanned the space underneath, everything immaculately organised, obviously. There were no other boxes like the one he had looked through. Nothing, no Peter or Kal. In his head he wasn't comparing himself to the box but he figured it must have meant a lot if she had done all of that for him and none of the other blokes that had been in her life over the years.

"Ah! Perfect!" He exclaimed, grabbing a weekend bag out and finding it empty, all but her passport. He was quite sure she didn't need that at Weathy General.

He opened every drawer, pulling out some underwear, socks and some jeans. Opening her wardrobe, he stared at the clothes in front of him. Crap. There was a reason he never did this sort of thing or diversified from a suit. He took a stripy blue and white jumper out of the wardrobe and folded it before adding it into the bag that already had the 'necessities'. Nick pulled out some high heels too, nude ones; just because really. From dressing himself he assumed the colours he had picked for Leanne complimented each-other. Going into her bathroom, he found a make up bag that he knew was hers. Eva's was twice the size of Leanne's and was full of dramatic colours: cerise, crimson and even burnt orange. He shoved the small case into the bag he had filled and checked it had everything she needed. Phone charger! He went back into her room and yanked the charger out of the wall, putting it in the almost full bag. Her toothbrush, body wash and hairbrush were the last things to go in the bag.

He shut the door behind him and walked down the street with the bag. The Bistro was still buzzing, full of life on the Friday night. Walking in, he was greeted by the staff who smiled and Robert, who had left the kitchen for a break.

"Hiya Nick. How's Leanne?" Robert asked, turning to see his boss and the bag he had packed.

"Yeah, she and the baby are fine. She's having to stay in hospital so they can monitor her." Nick smiled.

"Ah, that's good news. Anything I can do?"

"Yeah actually Robert. Any chance you could rustle something up for me to take back to her?"

Robert stood up and smiled. "Sure thing! Name it and I'll prepare it!"

"I will pay you for this you know."

Robert shook his head. "No Nick, I want to help. You and Leanne have been good to me giving me a job. It is the least I can do."

"Are you sure? I feel a bit... well, tight."

"Certain! Don't feel bad Nick, it's fine!" Robert hurried off into the kitchen as Nick sat and waited.

Robert soon burst out the kitchen, carrying tupperware and a flask.

"What's this? Camping trip?" Nick asked.

"No...It's a flask of tea. She loves tea."

"How do you know that?" Nick looked astonished. Robert had only been employed a few weeks.

"You told me. When you were telling me what a good businesswoman she is."

Nick suddenly felt a bit embarrassed. Had he really gone on about Leanne that much? Woops.

"Thanks Robert, this pie looks good too."

"It's Shepherd's Pie, good comfort food."

"Good with a bottle of red too," Nick joked as Robert nodded.

"Yeah- perhaps not in a hospital!"

"And for Leanne."

"No, no maybe not."

"Thanks again Robert, she'll love it."

"No problem, I'm glad she's okay. See you."

Nick headed out of the Bistro to his car that was luckily parked outside. Putting her bag on the passenger seat as well as her dinner, he started the car and drove back to the hospital.

* * *

Eva, Gail, David and Audrey had gone home under Nick's orders to get some sleep. Gail protested but Nick had none of it. Eva said she would come back later and, "Kill two ill birds with one stone," by visiting Leanne and Jason. She was sound asleep again when he came in the room, quietly sneaking in without waking her. She needed rest- something she hadn't been able to have in weeks. He smiled at her, watching her breath steadily. In and out, in and out. She looked so peaceful, he couldn't help but smile. He sat back in the armchair in the room and closed his eyes. Before he knew it, he too was blowing z's.

By the time he had woken up, the Tupperware box on the side was empty. Opening his eyes he saw Leanne, sat up right chomping on biscuits.

"Morning," she said in between mouthfuls.

"What time is it?" Nick yawned.

"About seven. Baby and I were hungry- we ate the pie!" She laughed.

"Ah good. I went to the Bistro especially and Robert made it for you."

"Aw bless him. Thank you too," she smiled, taking his hand. "I saw you brought me some things from home. You really didn't have to."

"Well I did actually. You can't go home in the hospital gown, can you?" He smirked.

She was really giggling now. "Erm...no, the back doesn't do up. I'm pretty exposed."

They could barely breath they were laughing so much. "Ah, I have nothing against seeing your b-"

"Ah Nick no!" She squealed. "Nobody should ever see that!"

"Yeah, don't think Mum and David should."

"Oi Tilsley! I didn't hear you complainin' a few weeks ago!"

"You couldn't- you wouldn't let me speak."

"You cheeky rat!" Leanne laughed, poking Nick who was laughing too.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Gail asked as she came in with Audrey.

"No, no, come in," Leanne said, moving away from Nick awkwardly.

"How are you feeling lovey?" Audrey questioned, placing a bouquet of flowers in Leanne's hands. "We knew you didn't like lilies, so we settled on daffodils"

Leanne smiled, "Aw thanks, both of you. They're beautiful."

Gail nodded in agreement. "Do you know what they are associated with?"

Leanne, Nick and Audrey shook their heads. "Joy and happiness," Gail revealed.

Audrey chortled, "Ugh, you were rambling on about that in the shop."

"Sorry mam, was I boring you?" Gail asked sarcastically. Leanne looked at Nick who was frowning.

Before Audrey could respond, Nick stepped in. "Children! Do you think you could pipe down and remember why we are in here in the first place?"

Gail and Audrey nodded. "Sorry," they both said in unison.

Audrey leaned forward, "Tell us love, when is your baby due?"

"The doctor said June, the tenth."

Audrey clasped her hands together. "Aw, how lovely!" She looked over at Gail, who was still stood by the door. "Gail? Isn't it lovely? Hmm?"

"Yes mam, it is. Congratulations, really." Gail for once sounded sincere. Nobody could quite believe she had actually been nice to Leanne. Blimey, if pregnancy was all it took to melt Gail's icy heart then Leanne would do it more often.

"We're dead chuffed." Nick said, wrapping his arm around Leanne's shoulder, perching on the edge of her bed.

"And relieved," Leanne admitted as Gail and Audrey caught sight of the bruising on her head.

"What happened then?" Gail finally asked. Leanne had been waiting for someone to ask.

"Mum!"

"Gail!" Audrey shouted.

"No, really, it's fine. You mean before then Gail?"

"Well, all of it really. Tell us."

Leanne nodded and began, "This had been going on for a while."

"How long?" Gail quizzed, it felt like Leanne was back in the police station after Carla had reported her for assault.

"Since June, when Kal died. Simon was really upset as he had already lost his Dad and Nick and his Mum. He was just-"

"Reckless?" Gail started. "From where I am stood it looks like he could have killed you, maybe even the baby."

Nick stepped in again. "I wouldn't have let that happen."

"But it did. Alright Leanne and the baby are healthy but what if you had fallen in a different way? Or if someone hadn't of found you in time?"

"Look Gail- I am not making excuses for Simon but he's just a kid. Everyone makes mistakes and he needs to sort himself out."

"He's abused you though! How can you forgive him so easily?"

"Because he's me son! I love him Gail, I love Simon like I love the little baby growing inside of me! I would give up anything for Simon as long as it made his life better, just like you would for your kids Gail."

"But he has left you very hurt."

"Well didn't David boot you down a flight of stairs? Then he went on a rampage smashing anything he could find!" Leanne argued, defending her son.

"That's different," Gail protested as Nick and Audrey pulled a face at her.

"How Mum?"

"Because... Well... I don't know."

"Exactly," Leanne began. "You would move the earth to make your kids happy Gail, I know you would. You're a great Mum. Simon needs all the help he can get though; he doesn't need constant reminders of what he has done. He needs to look to the future, not the past. We all do."

Gail was silenced. She couldn't help but agree. Nick tightened his grip on Leanne as Audrey changed the subject.

"So, how long is it until we find out if it's a boy or a girl?"

Nick and Leanne snapped their eyes away from Gail and onto Audrey.

"Well Lea's about seven weeks pregnant now so maybe in another nine or ten weeks time," Nick said, the excitement rising in him. He had forgotten all about that part. The stage he had actually never reached with any of the women that had been pregnant with a child of his. Leanne, Natasha or Erica. In fact, Leanne had never reached that stage either. She was getting giddy at the thought too.

"Ooh; that'll fly by," Audrey laughed. "So come on, what would you rather? Hmm?"

Leanne debated over in her head for a while. Boy. No girl. No boy. Girl. Boy. Girl. Her mind was doing flips. She was glad she didn't have to choose which she would rather.

Nick too sat in silence, thinking about it. A boy, to play football with and do all the things he missed out on with his own Dad, Brian. But then a girl would be lovely, Daddy's little princess, him being her hero. Ah, it was too difficult to decide.

"I think your silence says it all," Audrey laughed. "I never knew what I wanted when I was having our Gail. Still not sure I got what I wanted now," she joked as Gail frowned.

"Thanks a lot Mam!"

"Ooh I was only joking."

"Not," Leanne muttered under her breath. Nick and Audrey overheard and began laughing.

"I don't suppose it matters does it? As long as the baby is healthy," Gail said.

Everyone nodded and Gail and Audrey left as the doctor came in. Nick had gone to get a coffee from the shop downstairs, leaving Leanne alone.

"Leanne, can I just check your head again?" The doctor smiled, feeling the tenderness of Leanne's bruising. She frowned as she pulled Leanne's hair back, catching sight of the bruises that were all down her neck, arms and back.

"Is everything alright?" Leanne asked.

"How did you get all these bruises then?" The nurse questioned kindly, s,idling and looking supportive.

Leanne looked away from the intense eyes in front of her. "Sorry?"

"Your arms, neck and back are covered in bruises. Could you tell me how they got there?"

"Oh, er, I walked into the door at the Bistro- the Bistro I work in. I'm dead clumsy; falling over all sorts- miracle I haven't fallen over me own brain."

The nurse didn't seem convinced. "Is that all it it?"

Leanne nodded.

"Many women feel they have to suffer in silence. If you are being abused you should tell someone."

"I'm not being abused," Leanne lied as the nurse left the room.

A few minutes had passed and Nick had not come back yet. Leanne was silently praying he would, to stop the nurse asking questions over and over. She heard the nurse talking to another outside.

"I'm concerned about Leanne Tilsley. She's got bruises all over her body and she is pregnant. Her story doesn't add up either. Her partner said she slipped down the stairs but now she says she fell. This isn't adding up."

Leanne sunk back in the bed. Come on Nick, hurry up, she thought. The door opened and Leanne looked as the nurse carried a handful of leaflets over.

"Now Leanne, a lot of women don't want to admit defeat. Strong women; women much like yourself. But it's not just you that is at risk now, that little ball of cells might not seem like much now but it is a life, your baby's life. I can see you will make a good mother but you need to protect yourself for you, and your baby."

"Yeah I know," Leanne sighed.

"It nearly cost you your baby. Here are some leaflets on domestic abuse," she smiled, placing them in Leanne's hands. "Take them and use them; before it's too late."

"I don't need them," Leanne argued. "I'm not being abused."

"You don't have to lie, some men can't cope with the pressure of impending fatherhood. You shouldn't be ashamed you know, we can get you help."

Leanne paused. Men? They thought Nick was capable of battering her?

"What? Men? Nick is not doing anything to hurt me!"

The nurse stopped. "Then who is?"

"Nobody."

"Well, if you don't feel comfortable telling me at least seek professional help with this. It's not just you that is in danger anymore, your baby is too."

The nurse smiled warmly at Leanne again before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her. Leanne couldn't help but feel ashamed, like she had failed her baby before they had even been born. She sobbed into the pillow, just as Nick came in, carrying his drink.

"Lea?" Nick rushed over, placing his drink down on the table next to her hospital bed. "What is it?"

She turned over to him and reached out, throwing her arms around him and whimpering into his shirt. "The doctor thought it was you. She saw my bruises and assumed you had been beating me up."

Nick stroked her hair and rocked her. "Hey, don't cry. It's all going to be okay. I'm here now."

She she lifted her head from his shoulder and spoke. "I told her you would never hurt me though. I know you wouldn't."

Nick carried on holding her and whispered, "I love you too much to hurt you."

* * *

Back on the street, people were waking up and getting ready for work and school. Over at the Barlow's, Simon sat in bed, flicking through pictures of him and Leanne on his mobile phone. He had caused her so much pain and he still was unsure if he had caused her more by causing her to lose her baby. His stomach felt lik it was getting tighter and tighter. He was almost relieved he wasn't going into school as he felt so ill but then he remembered who was coming home. Peter was furious on the phone and Simon knew there would be hell to pay when his Dad turned up.

His thoughts were interrupted as Grandad Ken called upstairs. "Simon, Simon can you come downstairs please?"

"Comin'!" Simon shouted back, putting his dressing gown on and creeping down the flight of stairs. He dreaded to think what his grandad was about to tell him. He had already lost two siblings that were biologically related to him as Carla and Leanne had both miscarried a child of Peters. Could he have lived with knowing a third, not related by blood, was going to be added to the list because of him?

He slowed by the door of the living room but Ken had heard his attempts to creep silently. "Simon, come on, it's about Leanne."

He gave in and walked into the living room to find Tracy and Amy sat at the table. "Morning physco," Amy spat at her cousin. "Chucked anymore women down the stairs on your way down?"

"Amy!" Tracy yelled, turning to her daughter.

Amy shrugged her shoulders. "It's true though; you're a nutter!"

"Just because it's true Amy it doesn't mean we have to say it." Ken said.

"Like when we used to tell Grandma Deirdre her stuffed marrow tasted good?" Amy asked as the others nodded.

Simon rolled his eyes. "What about me Mum?"

"Ah, yes, Audrey phoned me before. She said they went to see Leanne and she is fine," Ken revealed as Simon drew a deep breath.

"And the Baby?"

Ken nodded. "Alive and well. Nick and Leanne had a scan this morning, the baby is fine."

"Thank god," Simon began. "Can I go see her?"

Tracy looked at Ken.

"I don't think that's a good idea Simon. Leanne needs to come home first." Ken explained as Simon nodded.

"Besides, just 'cos Leanne's alright doesn't mean your Dad won't shout at you when he comes back." Tracy said as Simon nodded again.

"Now Simon. You don't have school do you?" Ken asked as Tracy flicked the kettle on.

Simon shook his head, "Got suspended, remember?"

"Right, you can have some breakfast and then get dressed. You can help Auntie Tracy in the shop today before your Dad gets back."

"What? I don't want him in me shop!" Tracy argued as Ken pointed his finger.

"Tracy!"

"Fine! But you better behave or there will be serious trouble!" Tracy warned her nephew before pouring the tea. Simon took another deep breath. It was going to be a long, long day again.

* * *

At the factory, Aidan was waiting for Carla for their business meeting with a new client he had secured. He chewed on the end of his pen in frustration, rocking back in the leather chair that Carla usually sat in. Alya turned and looked at Aidan.

"Where the flamin' hell is she?" Aidan shouted in frustration.

Alya shrugged. "I don't know."

"Honestly has she gone to fetch the silk for them briefs herself?!" Aidan held his head in his hand before knocking a pot of pencils over.

"I'm sure she'll turn up," Alya said. "She's probably having woman trouble."

"Woman trouble?"

Sally suddenly piped up from her desk. "Hmm, I've had it where my hair dryer cut out on me. Absolute nightmare!"

"Oh right." Aidan muttered, standing and throwing his jacket on. "If her ladyship decides to grace us with hr presence let her know where I am."

"Yes Mr Connor!" Sally smiled.

Aidan opened the door to the factory and walked down the street, checking his messages on his phone. Nothing from Carla. God she infuriated him.

Eva was walking the same way, checking her phone too, reading messages from Leanne about how bored she was sat in a hospital bed. Eva chuckled but both her and Aidan hadn't noticed who they were walking into.

"Oh god, sorry!" Aidan caught Eva's arm as she jolted backwards.

"It's alright hun- don't worry about it!" Eva smiled as Aidan let go of her hand.

"I haven't seen you 'ere before," Aidan smirked, admiring Eva.

Eva blushed. "Thanks, but I have a boyfriend. Well, he's in a coma anyway."

"That's a shame," Aidan began. Eva frowned. "No sorry- I mean, sorry he's ill. It must be hard for you."

"I manage; tough cookie me. I'm like Ricky Hatton with boobs."

Aidan laughed. "Well, I'm Aidan."

"Eva," she shook his hand. "Nice to meet ya."

"And you. Now, if you ever need me, you know where I am."

"Thanks," Eva smiled. "I'll bear that in mind. Anyway, nice to meet ya."

"You too, see you later Hatton," Aidan flirtatiously smiled, giving Eva a cheeky wink and watching her strut away.

* * *

Carla watched the newest set of playing cards load on the computer screen, scanning the score she had. She was losing, miserably. She'd managed to scrape another £200 from the Underworld account, hoping to earn back that money she had lost just days earlier.

"Argh! Flamin' hell!" Carla roared as another card was drawn from the pile, a losing card.

She sat back in the chair, staring at the plastic packaging that hadn't been removed on her furniture. It was a constant reminder. She closed the tab of the gambling website and typed 'Victoria Court Fire' into the search engine. About 1,200 sites loaded and Carla started at the top, loading the page.

The images of Victoria Court burning and exploding burst onto the screen, making Carla's stomach churn like a cement mixer. She took a swig of wine and braved her fear; continuing to scroll down the page. Kal and Maddie's innocent faces appeared, they were smiling to the camera. The caption read 'Maddie Heath, 18' and 'Kal Nazir, 42'. Maddie was young, free and had a bright future ahead of her. Just before the fire Carla had heard Sophie and Maddie's plans to go travelling around the world. They had all their lives ahead of them and Carla had taken that all away. So she believed anyway.

Kal's face flashed up and captions of him being 'A devoted father' made her feel even worse. She had claimed those lives but was 'living' her own. She wanted a way out and fast.

* * *

At the hospital, Eva sat with Eileen in Jason's room, watching her son like she did when he was a small child; he looked fragile and so precious. Eva stroked his hand and thought about Aidan earlier. He was a smooth talker, good looking and well, pretty darn fit in Eva's eyes. Eileen held Jason's other hand, continuing to watch him.

It it had been a month since Jason had been attacked and he still hadn't properly woken up. Eva missed his voice and was beginning to lose all hope of ever hearing him talk to her. Todd had kindly donated a kidney to Jason as Callum's thugs had left him in dire need of a new one.

Eva soon snappe out of her gaze as Jason gripped her hand.

"Jase! Jase," she called hopeful he would suddenly jump up and build something.

"What is it love?!" Eileen asked.

"He squeezed me hand!" Eva squealed. "Jason! Jason!"

"Come on sweetheart, do it again!" Eileen pleaded.

Jason's eyes flung open and focused on Eva. He spoke slowly but managed to utter, "Eva...babe...I love ya."

Eva let her tears of happiness flow. The man she loved was awake, alive and not a vegetable. "I love you an' all darlin'," she cried, kissing his head.

* * *

The plane didn't land smoothly as it collided with the tarmac of Manchester Airport but then, it never did. It was light, foggy and wet outside but he wasn't all that surprised for a day in October. Peter stared out of the window, his mind in circles, thinking about one person. She was a beautiful, raven-haired factory owner with "Cheekbones like wing mirrors".

The other passengers battled with one and other to get their hand luggage out of the hold first, shoving and pushing as Peter remained seated, gazing out of the window and watching planes come in and take off. He still couldn't quite believe he was heading back to Weatherfield. It wasn't quite how he'd hoped he would have gone back but he was still heading to the Street he loved.

The plane emptied and Peter grabbed his bag then made his way down the plane, thanking the stewards and the pilot. Walking through the tunnel to the Terminal, he felt the strange feeling he felt once he was out of prison. He felt free, invincible and ready to defeat anything or anyone. But then it dawned on him what his son had been doing- and to who. He sighed, picking up his suitcase and wheeling it out of the airport to a taxi.

He climbed into into the back with his bags and buckled in. "Where to mate?" The taxi driver asked.

"Coronation Street; Weatherfield."

* * *

"Well Leanne, you seem much better now so we are going to discharge you." The doctor explained to Leanne who was now fully clothed in the outfit Nick had brought her. She had even managed to do her make-up and shower in the en-suite that she had luckily been given.

"Really?" Nick asked, smiling. He hated hospitals; spending hours on end counting the tiles on the ceiling, waiting for the next sympathetic visitor.

"Yep but you do need to take some antibiotics when you go home," the doctor said to Leanne who was raring to go.

"Okay; thank you," she smiled. "For everything, really."

"It's no problem, okay then, feel free to go when you are ready."

"Thanks," Nick and Leanne said in unison as the doctor departed the room.

"Right, let's go then," Nick smiled, grabbing her bags and holding her hand, leading her out of the hospital and to his car. He opened the passenger door for her, allowing her to get in whilst he placed the bags in the boot. They buckled in and headed home.

* * *

As Nick and Leanne pulled up outside of her flat, for her to rest, a taxi parked up outside Streetcars.

Leanne was helped out of the car by Nick, who also had hold of her bags. Peter stepped out of the taxi, watching the two of them.

"Leanne?" Peter shouted over at his ex-wife. Nick and Leanne froze. They knew who that was immediately.

"Peter." They both said in unison, stunned.

"What? No Welcome Home banners?" Peter joked.

* * *

 **Hi again everyone! I have now decided Friday is the update day for this(I know it is Thursday today) as it is quite difficult updating all the time. I hope you enjoyed this and I will bring you chapter 21 next week! Please continue to leave such lovely reviews, thank you! :-)**


	21. Chapter 21: Watch Them Fall Apart

_**Hello folks!**_

 _ **Thanks for the great reviews! Hope you are still enjoying this.**_ _ **I will make sure I bring you all chapter 22 as soon as possible!**_

 _ **Do let me know any suggestions too- all ideas you give are fabulous!**_

 _ **Don't forget to review, follow and favourite!**_

 _ **Thanks again!**_

* * *

 **In Too Deep**

"Peter," Leanne repeated, clutching onto Nick's jacket even tighter, trying to make sense of why her other ex-husband was standing before her.

"Thanks mate," Peter said to the taxi driver, handing him £25 before he sped off. Peter lifted his bags and walked over to Leanne.

"I kept my promise about me son. He's _my_ flesh and _my_ blood Leanne. He needs to be told what is right and wrong and I will make sure of it."

Leanne shook her head. "Why though? We can manage here without you."

"Yeah," Nick added in. "Antigua not offer you enough?"

"Actually Nick, no. It didn't give me my son, my son that needs to be taught a lesson."

"Well that's what we have been trying to do for weeks." Nick replied, carrying Leanne's bags to the door.

"Not hard enough because he went and did that to you. Speaking of which, is everything alright with...er, you know- down below," Peter asked awkwardly as Leanne wrapped her coat around her body.

"Yes thank you Peter!" She gritted her teeth in embarrassment. Hers and Nick's child actually had nothing to do with him so why was he sticking his oar in? Surely his own kid should have been his priority.

Peter let out a deep breath. "Thank god, I thought I was going to have to batter him."

Norris caught sight of Peter chatting to Nick and Leanne and rushed over, having listened to that tail end of the conversation.

"You and you're family love doing that, don't you Peter?" Norris began smugly. "Battering people. There's you, battering Nick that time, Tracy staving Charlie Stubbs' head in and young Simon, giving Leanne a good thump!"

"Norris!" Peter shouted. "Leave us alone!"

Nick tightened his grip on Leanne who had suddenly stiffened, uncomfortable and uneasy that Norris had found out all about that.

"Oh actually, what happened Leanne? How is your baby?" Norris nosily asked.

"Healthy and fine!" Nick shouted back. "You heard, leave her alone!"

Norris frowned, "Ooh, just being neighbourly."

Leanne was fuming. "Neighbourly?! Why don't I tell you where and when the baby was conceived Norris?! Wanna know me due date an' all?!"

"Oh, have I said something?" Norris said as the others huffed at him.

"Crawl back under your rock," Nick yelled as he unlocked the door to Leanne's flat.

"I want to talk to you," Peter said, following Nick and Leanne upstairs.

"Have two words Peter," Leanne spat back. Nick chuckled slightly, he had forgotten just how much she hated Peter.

"Leanne, I am serious," Peter came and sat in the armchair as Leanne lay down on the sofa. Nick flicked the kettle on and pulled out two mugs. One for him obviously and the other for Leanne. The doctor had told her to rest and not get too stressed out so Nick knew he would be chucking Peter out fairly soon. Something he couldn't wait to do.

"As am I," Leanne out her hand to her head, feeling dizzy and a headache coming on.

"Have you seen Simon yet?" Peter asked, glancing at Nick who had perched on the sofa between him and Leanne.

"No, she hasn't- I don't want her to." Nick said as Leanne began to sit up. "I want to keep Lea and my baby safe until Simon can be trusted."

"Well so do I Nick but I need to talk to Leanne first."

"Fine!" Leanne sat up, frustrated. "Come on Peter, speak!"

Peter looked flustered. "Erm, okay. What...what did Simon say to you yesterday? What did he do?"

Nick glanced at Leanne, intrigued to know himself as to what had actually happened with Simon the day before. Despite spending a lot of intimate time together, alone, he was unsure about the whole thing and what had triggered Simon to send Leanne flying down the stairs.

Leanne paused, looking down at her hands that she was fidgeting with. Her hands were soon held by someone else's that were warm and comforting. She took a deep breath and began, "Well...he came home from school, I had to pick him up and deal with the headteacher. He was really angry and told me that he hated me," she looked over at Peter who was listening and nodding. Nick squeezed her hand, encouraging her to carry on. "We argued 'cos I said I was going to find Ken and tell him to ring you Peter, tell you that you needed to come 'ome."

"Were you going to tell me Dad?"

Leanne shook her head. "No. I was hoping he would see the threat and apologise. I went towards the stairs to go down but he grabbed me. I tried to fight him off but he shoved me and then I fell down the stairs and..."

"The rest is history," Peter finished her sentence. Leanne nodded as Nick stood up and made him and Leanne their tea.

Peter took the hint as Nick didn't place a drink down for him. He stood up from his chair and looked over at the couple.

"I am sorry Leanne. If I had been a better father he would never have put you through all of this."

Leanne shook her head again, "It's my fault an' all. I don't suppose I have been a great example for Si to follow."

Peter smiled. "Guess not. Unless he wanted a masterclass in cat fights with Carla."

Nick and Leanne chuckled. "He'd collect a gold medal every four years if he did want my guidance."

"Anyway, I'll sort him. He's my problem now," Peter said before heading down the stairs and out of the flat.

Leanne sighed as she turned around to Nick, who had moved to sit next to her. He could see the tears brimming in her eyes and instinctively pulled her closer, looping his arms around her body and fitting her perfectly between his arms as she cried.

"It's all my fault," she sobbed helplessly. "How can I bring a baby into the world when I have failed Simon?"

He began stroking her head and Nick lay down on the couch with Leanne on his chest, holding her hand that was resting where his heart was. "Don't say that Lea. You have not failed Simon at all; he has failed you. Okay? Please don't blame yourself for what he has done because you couldn't stop him. You tried and each time he got worse again. Peter is here and he is finally taking responsibility for everything he has put Simon through over the years and had you sit and pick up the pieces. It's not fair that Simon has taken it all out on you but we are going to fix this. I can call Kathy, see if she can get us another counselling session for Simon. We could speak to Zeedan, see if he could get Simon in some kind of martial arts or taekwondo at the gym."

Nick didn't feel her move once he had finished speaking. The wet patch on his shirt had dried though and he soon felt her bob her head up and down in agreement. "What would I have done without you?" She whispered into his chest.

He half-smiled and replied, "Not got pregnant!"

She chuckled slightly and settled on his chest again, both of them soon drifting off to sleep again.

* * *

Peter stood outside Victoria Court, contemplating going to the buzzer and ringing the one for Carla's flat. He edged closer to the box with the names on, reading them all and seeing her name stand out. He just wanted to push it, hear her voice and know that she wasn't suffering after the fire.

He had found out about that from Ken, who also told him Leanne had saved Amy and Carla. Ken also told him that Leanne had turned on Carla, blaming her for the death of her fiancé Kal and understandably, everything since.

He saw a figure walking down the hall towards the door so he ran, ran as fast as he could around the corner to Barlow's Buys. He glanced back and saw _her._

He wasn't sure he was really seeing Carla, he watched her walk glumly towards Roy's Rolls but she didn't seem herself. She looked beautiful to Peter, she always did however it appeared Carla had given up on the world entirely. Her usually perfected and coiffed hair was untouched, left to dry of it's own accord. Carla's stunning face and the features Peter had been in love with had all faded or become lost along the way; very much like him and Carla, lost amongst the battle. Her skin tone had become almost grey, pale and frail was the best way to describe it. Carla's eyes were half open and there were big bags underneath her eyes, deep and black as though she hadn't slept properly in years or just over a year anyway.

He clasped his hand to his mouth. He had done this to her in one way or another. Carla's life had gone from extreme to extreme in the space of a year. They were happily married, expecting a little girl and living in a lovely home. Carla had finally found the one thing she had never had in her entire life. Normality. It had changed so quickly, so brutally and so devastatingly. He hadn't even had chance to say goodbye to his daughter or comfort his wife when she really needed him. It ached to know she was being comforted by Rob, the man that had been responsible for the death of their daughter.

He stopped and closed his eyes before pulling a packet of cigarettes out of his suitcase. He lit up and took a deep breath, inhaling the toxic fumes and puffing the air back out again.

From inside the shop, Tracy had seen the smog of the cigarettes that someone was smoking. She looked at Simon with disgust and charged outside.

"Oi, you!" She barked. Peter turned and looked at her. "Peter," she said.

"Alright Tracy? Where is he then?"

Tracy pulled a face. "Who Dad?" She knew who Peter was meaning but she actually felt quite sorry for Simon, having everyone gang up on him and turn against him for a little mistake. Well, a big one actually but who was Tracy to judge as far as mistakes go?

Peter pointed his finger in Tracy's face, "Me son...the one that is in for a world of pain."

Tracy pretended as though she had finally cottoned on to what Peter wanted. "Oh, he's er, he's in the shop."

"Right. Thank you Tracy. I can take it from here." Peter stamped out the life of his cigarette and walked into the shop. Simon saw his Dad straight away. He didn't know whether to hug him, burst into tears or cower in the corner.

"Dad," Simon said quietly.

"Is that all you have to say for yourself? 'Dad'?" Peter looked furious. "You'll be askin' about the weather next."

"Dad, I'm sorry." Simon said. "I am so sorry. I just want to see me Mum."

"So you can put her in hospital again?" Peter fumed.

Simon shook his head. "No! No! I don't want to hurt her, I want to talk to her and see if she is okay. I want to her how sorry I am."

Tracy looked over at her brother, hoping he would give in and let Simon see Leanne as she couldn't cope with the guilty feeling she had, bubbling away inside her. Tracy's thoughts were that if she hadn't of broken into Carla's flat and dumped the flaming candle by the lamp then nothing would of happened to Leanne. Kal and Maddie would still be alive and well, Carla wouldn't of turned her life upside down and Tracy wouldn't be living with the life long guilt she had and was certain she would have forever. Then it hit Tracy hard and sharp; like Simon had done to Leanne. Her stomach churned and she realised just how far reaching the effects of the fire were. If Kal had not died because Leanne had run in to save Amy and Carla, then he would be alive now. Simon wouldn't have begun abusing Leanne, hurting her frequently and declaring he hated her.

"Sorry," Tracy began. "I have to go home, forgot something."

The guilt was getting too much so Tracy hurried out of the shop, bumping into Carla. A further reminder of what she had done.

"Sorry Tracy, didn't see where I was goin'," Carla said, faintly offering a smile. Carla looked a mess and Tracy was gobsmacked at how bad she actually looked. She had given up all together. Carla was squinting as her eyes hurt from the glare of a computer screen that she had been playing on all night. Her hair was tangled and scraggly. Carla's clothes were unironed and disheveled. Carla looked painfully thin too, like she had been cutting out any food that was brought to her; living off wine, the thrill of the gambling and the never-ending guilt. If the guilt was food, Carla would have had enough to feed the world twice-over. Tracy on the other hand, she had enough guilt to feed the universe about a million times.

Tracy finally opened her mouth, "No, Carla, I'm sorry. Really I am."

Carla looked cut up by what Tracy had said and how sympathetic she sounded. In actual fact Tracy meant it all. Although it was guilt she felt and not sympathy.

Carla nodded gloomily and walked on slowly and not in the way she used to. Tracy's face scrunched up as she saw Carla and how lost she was.

She rushed back to the Barlow's house and slammed the door shut behind her. "Agh!" She screamed. But her screams soon turned to tears, uncontrollable and causing Tracy deep pain. She sunk down behind the door and cried, crying until she felt the guilt had gone. It hadn't and she cried even harder as the feeling came back. The screams of the families and victims haunting her every hour. It was unbearable and getting harder and harder to hide as each torture filled day went by.

* * *

Eva was still shocked and relieved and over-joyed that her Jason was awake and talking to her. He wasn't completely back to normal but her ex-boyfriend was getting there and each new day brought new progress. Eileen had gone to phone Tony and Todd to summon them to the hospital whilst Eva was alone with Jason.

"How are you feelin' darlin'?" Eva asked, touching Jason's arm.

He bobbed his head up and down. "Okay...I just want to go home."

Eva sighed. "I know chick but we can't let you go to soon. You're still poorly, remember?"

"Yeah Eva, I Know. I might be ill but I'm not six." Jason grumpily snapped back. Eva looked shocked.

"Sorry Jase, I didn't mean to upset ya."

"Nobody does, do they?! Just stop it, stop treatin' me like a kid!"

Eva stopped smiling. She wanted to cry. "Sorry," she whispered, her voice cracking as she tried to hold back tears. "I just wanna look after ya."

Jason felt guilty. Eva wasn't actually his girlfriend yet and she had been loyal, sitting by his bedside for almost a month. "No babe, 'm sorry."

"It's alright," she smiled, giving him a hug. She stared off into the distance. Things weren't really gonna be okay.

"I love you," Jason whispered into ear.

"I love you an' all," Eva replied, pulling away from him. "I'm going to phone Leanne and tell her the good news, okay?"

Jason nodded. "Kay babe."

Eva grabbed her bag and left the room. She took a deep breath, steadying herself and walked outside. Scrolling through the many contacts on her phone, Eva finally found her sister's number. She dialed and waited for Leanne to answer.

* * *

A loud ringing sound startled Nick as Leanne's handbag started buzzing on the kitchen table. He moved, waking Leanne in the process too. She was comfy and finally sleeping. She could have decked the person that had disturbed her.

"Er," Leanne groaned. "Who the flamin' hell is that?"

Nick smiled and looked down at her. "Shall I check my crystal ball Lea and tell you?"

"Sarky git," she muttered as he stood up and grabbed her bag, carrying it over to her.

"Here," he gave her the handbag. She unzipped it quickly and answered just before it stopped ringing out.

"Eva? What's up?" Leanne asked. Nick sat beside her, unable to hear what was going on.

"Hi hun, it's Jason. He's awake and he told me he loves me an'..." Eva trailed off, getting a little over-excited to tell someone other than Eileen the good news.

"Woah-woah," Leanne slightly yawned. "Slow down and breath Eva. Tell me again."

"Well I 'ad hold of his hand and he squeezed it. Eileen couldn't believe it and I begged Jase to do it again and he did! He opened his eyes and told me he loves me!"

"Aw, that's great news," Leanne smiled. "When can he come home?"

Eva looked puzzled. "Er...dunno yet. Guess he needs to get used to everythin'. Especially as he has one of Todd's kidneys."

"Oh, I know. Poor Jason- got the devil's kidney." Leanne smirked and so did Eva.

"I still can't believe Jason is awake." Eva said, Leanne could tell she was smiling. "I thought I were gonna be in't hospital forever waitin' for him to wake up. I mean no offence an' all but if I ever see another hospital poster about me health I might flip!"

"Hmm, I don't blame ya." Leanne laughed. "I'm dead 'appy for ya Eva. Give him love from me and Nick."

"Will do hun!"

"Okay, bye!" Leanne said as Eva hung up the phone.

Nick looked at Leanne expectantly, waiting for her to fill him in. He smiled at her. "Good news then?"

She nodded, smiling back. "Jason's out of the woods. Told Eva he loves her an' all."

"Aw, that's nice. Poor thing though- it's hard to get back to normal after being out of it for so long," Nick said, looking down as he remembered being in hospital himself and suffering with his brain damage so badly he had to call time on his marriage to Leanne.

Leanne wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head next to his. "I know darling, I know," she whispered as he placed his arms around her and hugged her tenderly.

"I wish I could have done more for ya, been a better wife." Leanne admitted, guilty at how well Nick had stood by her over the past few weeks despite suffering so much. When he had needed her so much she had gone off with Kal.

It stung Nick.

"Hey, you did the best you could. I was a nightmare to live with," Nick squeezed her shoulder, letting her know she was wrong.

"Oh come on Nick," Leanne began, meeting his eyes. "I abandoned you, left you to cope on your own when you needed me. In sickness an' health? Like I had amnesia...wiped it from me memory."

Nick paused, thinking it all through. He had hurt. Cried. When Leanne burst into the Bistro, coldly telling him she was with Kal, the man who had helped Nick try and get back to his old self. Why had Nick done it all? The hours and hours of tiring personal training with Kal was to get his girl back; the girl that in the end, Kal got and Nick lost.

The venom of that sting hit him a little harder, deeper, taking him back to when he wanted to make her hurt like she had made him hurt. He regretted it all, hurting the woman he loved so much but he was ill, unable to control himself, his feelings too. She was all he wanted to help to cure his suffering, take the pain and the stress of his brain damage away. She had gone, off with gym-boy.

His throat was dry but he knew what to say. "But I had let you down," he started as Leanne frowned. He wasn't seriously bringing up all that Kylie stuff was he? "When you got that letter, the poison pen one off David. I lied, denied what it said. I made you feel guilty and blamed you for going to see Peter. No husband should do that to their wife, lie and make her feel the guilt he had. I made the mistake Lea, lying to you for all that time. It was eating me alive, knowing that Lily could have been mine and that one day you and David could have found out."

She slotted her hand in his as she sat next to him. "But you obviously felt you couldn't 'ave told me. We weren't completely honest with each-other, were we?"

Nick sighed. "Guess not. Maybe we just weren't ready for marriage." He suddenly regretted picking up that engagement ring in her box of keepsakes.

She looked visibly upset but eventually nodded. "Maybe we'll never be." Leanne said as she and Nick looked at each-other. "But who says we won't last if we did ever do it again? Third time lucky an' all."

He smirked. "Your fourth marriage you mean!? Never heard that being lucky!"

Leanne punched Nick's arm lightly. "Cheeky rat! I mean our third attempt you dozy thing! Maybe my third try at bein' Mrs Tilsley won't be as disastrous as the others."

"You are still now, aren't you?" He laughed.

"Unfortunately yeah; haven't managed to shake your name off yet. Didn't take me as long to lose the Barlow name!"

"Oh I know," Nick smiled. "Didn't suit you much!"

"Oh aye! Tilsley does suit me then?"

"Much better than Barlow," he smiled, pretending to shudder as he mentioned the name.

She laughed and smiled at him, the way she used to when they were married. Even if she didn't make it a record 'Three times' she knew she was getting closer to what she wanted and so did he.

* * *

Carla had finally made it to the factory, practically crawling to her desk, exhausted. Aidan held his mouth open at her, fuming. She folded her arms across her chest, trying to maintain the tough façade she had before the fire.

"What time d'ya call this then?" Aidan yelled as Carla put her hands to her head, feeling a headache come on.

Trying to sound sound witty and even like her old self Carla replied, "1:33."

Aidan launched his pen across the room. "Flamin' hell Carla! At least try and sound genuinely sorry!"

Carla flinched slightly as Aidan watched her. She had given herself a bigger fright after she had smashed her flat the other day. The flat that was still a mess; shards of glass and pottery in smithereens on the newly laid floor, bottles and glasses that once were filled with the red poison she loved were all over the flat. She had actually given up on it all. The factory. Friends. Family. Even herself. She had reached the end of the miserable road and the exit didn't feel close enough.

"Agh, Aidan I'm sorry. Sorry for wreckin' the business and for still flippin' breathin'!"

Aidan took a deep breath. "'M sorry for 'avin' a go. Really, I am. Why don't we just put this behind us an' get on with some work?"

Carla tried to raise a smiled but it was no use. "Thanks." She eventually said.

Aidan nodded and sat back behind his computer as Carla logged onto hers. She added her password to the Underworld account and found herself staring at a computer screen again.

An e-mail flashed up straight away. It was from 'Casino Cash' the online casino she had been playing on for the past few days. Spending the money the staff would be expecting very soon. She bit her lip as the site offered her £50 to spend for free as she had racked up enough credits to entitle her to it. She hovered over it and finally clicked on the site, adding her password in and watching the oh-so familiar account grace her screen.

The £50 turned into £500 within a few clicks on the keyboard and before a couple of minutes had gone by. The buzz she was feeling took away the hurt, guilt and regret that she had felt prior to signing in to the account. All memories had gone- for the moment anyway- soon they were back, plunging the knife into her heart and everywhere else. The feeling was paralysing, aching and never ending. Her eyes glowed reds, greens and blacks from the computer.

Aidan looked over at Carla, making sure she hadn't broken down in tears or decided to neck a bottle of Vodka in front of him. Her eyes didn't appear fixated on work. He could tell what she was doing straight away. Rising from his chair and storming around the desk he saw what she was doing. Carla had noticed him and wasn't fast enough to change the tab over.

"Seriously!" Aidan angrily shouted. "You need help! Gambling in the middle of the day whilst being sat right opposite me! Unbelievable!

Carla sunk down in her leather chair as the staff started to stop working and stare at their boss. She desperately wanted to crawl away and never come back.

"Aidan, stop it," she whispered weakly, her usual booming voice and confidence shattered on the floor, along with the TV at her flat.

"No! This has gone on long enough!" He barked back, slamming his fist down on the desk. That really did make Carla jump. The dorky kid that she had grown up with on her estate had suddenly gained the upper hand, bossing her about and running her factory as she brought it to its knees.

"Shut up!" She replied, trying to shove him off as he looked at how much money had already gone on her account. He scanned through the list of transactions that had gone onto the sight, noticeably, £4000 was on there. A huge minus sign was beside it, practically slapping Aidan in the face and rubbing it in at how much Carla had lost.

 _15th October 2015, 4am: -£700_

 _16th October 2015, 1am: -£900_

 _18th October 2015, 12:34pm: -£4000_

 _21st October 2015, 9:57pm: -£567_

 _26th October 2015, 11:33pm: -£200_

Aidan didn't want to ask because he already knew. Deep down, he was well aware that Carla had taken that £4000 but hadn't managed to get it back again. He clasped his hand over his mouth, reading it over and over again to try and process it. The more he stared though, the worse he felt. The staff were getting their pay tomorrow, which is when they always got paid. That exact same day every month. Yes it wasn't all of their wages, but it was a huge chunk missing out of the pay for them. People like Fiz and Izzy desperately needed the money, to fund young families and get ready for Christmas.

Aidan finally took his eyes off the screen to look at Carla. She was feeling all kinds of horrible emotions: guilt, pain, embarrassment and disgust. The faces of the staff when they were told what she had done with the money that all of the staff needed to survive off and take care of their families, pay their rent or mortgages and put food on the table.

"What the hell 'ave you done?!" He roared at her as she began to sob.

"I'm sorry Aidan, please don't tell 'em," she begged, desperately grabbing hold of his shirt collar. "Please fix this," she wept as her bottom lip trembled and her face began to fall even lower.

He shook his head and shrugged her off. "There is nothin' I can do Carla. Pay day is tomorrow and they have no money whatsoever. Well, some of 'em don't."

She was was now shaking her head, unable to take what she was hearing. "Can't you... Can't you just fix it?" She cried as he held his mouth open again.

"Fix it?! That's four grand that is missing!"

"I'm sorry," Carla began to choke and splutter as she pleaded with Aidan. The dorky cousin of Michelle's that had always annoyed her when they lived on the same estate as kids finally had the upper hand. Carla was desperate and in need of some serious help.

"There is nothing I can do! You went and took that money from the account- knowing what it was for! The staff need paying tomorrow Carla!"

Carla looked out of the window of the office to see the staff had all returned to work, busy sewing lingerie and laughing and joking away. Carla spun around again to face Aidan. She burst into hysterics, slumping down on her hands and knees on the floor of the office.

"Please," she helplessly cried, trying to wipe her tears with the back of her hand. Aidan came and sat beside her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

* * *

Peter had managed to persuade Simon to come to the Barlow's house and talk to him about the whole thing. His Dad had explained the majority of it too him on the phone, but it wasn't quite the same as hearing it from Simon. Hearing his motivation for attacking Leanne all those times; verbally and physically destroying the person that everyone knew so well. Simon didn't dare lift his head from the table and meet his Dad's stare; fury and disappointment running deep through Peter.

Peter opened his mouth to speak, but found himself unable to. He sighed and finally spoke. "Where d'ya want to start?"

Simon spun a fork around the table, letting his fingers graze the polished silver. "I dunno," he muttered.

"Come on Si, talk to me. I'm yer Dad."

"Really?" Simon finally looked up, he too felt and looked angry. "'Cos you seem to dump me when it suits!"

The words had really stung Peter, hitting and hurting him all at once. He didn't mean to be such a bad father to Simon. He loved his lad so much but he didn't really know how to show it. Ken had been a lousy father to Peter when he was a child so he wasn't all that sure on what to do for Simon.

"Simon," Peter looked down sadly as his son suddenly wished he hadn't opened his mouth.

"Sorry," Simon said. "I didn't mean it Dad." Peter nodded, but deep down he knew he didn't believe his son's apology. "Honest Dad, I was just upset."

"Is that why you hurt Leanne?"

Simon froze and the images of the first time he hit Leanne flooded through his mind.

 _The anger bubbling inside of him, like the sickly fruit filling of a pie about to erupt through the thin pastry over the sides. Simon was like the pie. The fury building and eventually erupting through the thin, delicate layer of him. Mum. Leanne had mentioned his birth Mum. The anger erupted. Violently. He grabbed the remote and threw it at her with all the strength he had. She reeled after his first attack, clutching her face as the blood oozed down her cheek and the venom became a bruise; deep, purple and dark._

Simon shook his head, removing the images from his head. "I guess so," he eventually whispered as Peter shut his eyes. He couldn't believe he had travelled half way around the world on a twenty four hour flight back to Weatherfield, to sit and hear his son admit he had been abusing his Mum. Well, step-mum anyway.

"You guess so?" Peter asked, leaning over the table, catching his son's eye. "There's nothing to guess Simon."

"Then...Yes! I hurt Leanne because I was hurting!"

"Why were you hurting?" Peter queried, staring at his son.

"Because..." Simon struggled with the words. "'Cos everyone I ever love runs away, lets me down or dies."

"What? That's not true!" Peter objected, pointing his finger. "How has Leanne ever let you down?"

"Ha! How about when she cheated on you with Nick? When she was with Nick then ran to you on her wedding day, when the truth about him and Kylie came out and she ran off to London. Then her and Nick got divorced because she was with Kal. I liked Nick, he was everything you weren't. He was caring, funny, always there for me and..."

"And what?" Peter asked. He already knew what his son was about to say.

"Wasn't an alcoholic."

Peter was now looking down, avoiding his son's puppy dog eyes because of his own embarrassment.

Simon carried on, staring off into the distance. "Anyway... he and Leanne got divorced and then I had to start to know Kal. He was alright too; good at footie, made a nice lasagne and was great with me Mum. He ran in the fire though, to save her. He died after and I just felt like everyone I loved left me."

"Is that all the reasons you have for hurting Leanne?"

"No," Simon frowned. "There were more. Me birthday, she got me the wrong trainers. Carla bought me the right colour in the end and Mum wouldn't let me go out with me mates. I was annoyed...didn't want to be treated like some little kid. I yelled at her...called her all sorts. She cried herself to sleep that night. I 'eard her."

Peter could barely hide his disgust as he listened. "You attacked her because you were a little brat? Not getting the trainers you wanted?" He shook his head at his son. "Honestly. And you knew just how upset she was about Kal!"

"How d'ya all think I felt?" Simon argued back. "Ey?!" He shouted, Peter unable to answer his son. "About it all?! When Mum died, ey? You wouldn't stop pouring that poison down yer throat. I remember when it was the first Christmas since she had died...you got drunk and left me on my own for hours when you went to the pub, drinking. I was five dad, five! I could just about tie me own shoe laces and had got used to sleepin' on me own. I had nightmares not long after she'd died; nightmares that you would end up dying too and that I'd be all on me own. You were and are a terrible father, everything you had done to me. Carla. You cheated on Leanne, the closest thing I have ever had to a Mum with Carla! Carla! I was so upset and I hated you so much for what you had done. Then Leanne got with Nick and you came back with Carla. You were back, after leaving me for six months in Weatherfield!"

"Now hold on a minute Simon! You chose to stay here with Nick and Leanne!"

"You didn't offer me anything better! You were a drunk, a mess and were unreliable! I needed a proper Mum and Dad...not some alcoholic mess!"

"That's enough!" Peter roared at his son. "I have done the best I can for you!"

"How about when you went to prison for killin' Tina. Alright Rob did it, but you still had an affair with her and got Carla pregnant. Tina was killed, you went to prison and Carla miscarried me little sister!"

"I know Simon!" Peter screamed. "I know! I was there! I saw her, I wanted to hold her and make her tears go away but I couldn't!"

"Like always Dad." Simon said. "Always after the event do you regret it."

"Just like you then,"Peter spat back.

"I haven't 'ad it easy though!" Simon protested. "All the grown ups around me run off, die or end up with different people."

"It's just life Simon...It isn't a valid reason for you causing your Mum so much pain."

"Well I hate life then! Especially when I know you don't love me as a son."

"Ey!" Peter said. "Course I do Curly. It's just...just...what you have done is dreadful. Now don't get me wrong okay, Leanne is alright and so is her baby but that doesn't mean that what you have done is something you can get away with. This has gone on far too long and I am not allowing you to hurt her or her baby again."

"You can't stop me from seein' her! She's me Mum, I love her."

"I'm not saying you can't ever see her again Si. Right now she needs to get better and feel comfortable being around you before we can let you go near her. I don't want you to do anything stupid again; I couldn't let you live with that on your conscience. Believe me, wrecking someone you love and destroying their life is something you will never be able to forgive yourself for."

Simon nodded. "Okay," he sighed. "Okay."

"Good lad. Why don't you go upstairs and read a book or something? I'm nippin' out." Peter suggested as Simon bobbed his head up and down again.

"Okay Dad." Simon trudged up the stairs as Peter went to the front door. "Oh and Dad," Simon began.

"Hmm?"

"I didn't mean it back there...You're a great Dad. I'm sorry."

"It's alright son," Peter smiled as he went out the front door. He pulled the packet of cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one, puffing away on the nicotine.

Across the road, a tall raven haired woman had left Underworld; tears were streaming down her face and it was obvious to Peter they weren't ones she had just shed. He froze, watching Carla sob and wipe the tears off her face. She paused and she was quite certain her heart skipped a beat. The middle-aged, brown eyed alcoholic she had once deemed 'the love of her life,' and still was in all honesty, was right in front of her. She stared at him harder, trying to drill it into her slightly drunk head that she was imagining it. For the first time she wasn't. Peter was there, right there.

He gave her a toothy smile, genuine and desperate. Carla smiled back faintly before bursting into tears again. Peter rushed over, stamping the life out of his cigarette.

"Car?" He asked, placing his hands on her shoulders. "What is it?"

* * *

Back at Leanne's flat, Nick had come back again after changing suits. He'd worn the other for over a day and he needed a shower- Leanne's words not his. He unlocked the door to find the flat completely empty... no Leanne in sight.

"Lea?" He called. "Lea?"

He opened all the doors and checked every bedroom- she wasn't there.

Checking his phone that was in his pocket, he saw no messages or calls. The Bistro? Was that where she was? She had been told to rest and not go to work for a good few days but Nick knew her too well- she was very stubborn.

* * *

He pushed the doors of the Bistro open and found Leanne, serving tables and customers.

"You!" He said. "Sit down!"

"What?" Leanne asked as he took the plates of food out of her hands. "Nick...what are ya doing?"

"Go and sit down over there! You need to rest!"

"Agh Nick, I'm fine! Just let me do my job- it's boring at 'ome!"

Nick folded his arms after putting the plates of food down on the bar. He stopped and looked at her. He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Then we are going to stay here and have dinner together. How's that sound?"

"Wonderful," Leanne grinned, gently pecking him on the lips.

* * *

 ** _Okay...so I said I would update every Friday but I finished this early! So my new philosophy is this: I will update as soon as I can but if I don't update before a Friday then Friday is when the next chapter will be up!_**

 ** _Let me know your thoughts and the next chapter will pick up where this one left off! :)_**

 ** _Still lots more to come with:_**

 ** _Nick and Leanne. Will they finally get back together?_**

 ** _Carla. What will happen with the factory staff?_**

 ** _Simon. Can he really redeem himself?_**

 ** _Eva and Jason. Is she able to cope with the setbacks?_**

 ** _And finally..._**

 ** _Tracy. Will she crack and reveal the truth about the fire?_**


	22. Chapter 22: Emotions

**Always Right Behind You**

"So, come on, what do you fancy?" Nick asked as Leanne sat beside him, her hand tightly in his. She stared at the menu deeply, pulling faces at some of the dishes she had picked out.

"Christ...who picked that one?" Leanne looked disgusted, gesturing with her other hand at a dish -mostly containing olives. Nick stared too and chuckled.

"Well... Remember when Mum did that order of bar snacks?" Nick began as Leanne nodded. "She bought about fifty-thousand olives and I wanted to make a dent in the amount we have left...so..."

"Ya stuck 'em in a dish on their own? No offence Nick but it sounds 'orrible!"

"Can't be that bad...Tracy Barlow ate it."

"Yeah and she's lived off food in Weatherfield Prison. She's 'ardly Masterchef, is she?"

Nick agreed, "No...paying customer though. Besides, she wouldn't need to worry about cooking- she is with Robert."

"Cooking my backside. She ain't interested in his chocolate fondants. I reckon she just wants to get rid of another blunt instrument." Leanne laughed. Nick spat out the water he was drinking. The water he had ordered for both of them; he had kept his promise to not drink while she was pregnant and she was certain he would keep it. Unlike her other ex-husband. He drank it like it actually was tap water.

"You still haven't given me an answer," Nick smiled as Leanne met his gaze, he was wearing the cheeky smile she couldn't help but love. It made her giggle and feel safe.

"What I want isn't on the menu," she grinned back. He loved it when she was like this- funny and very cheeky.

"Care to show me what it is?"

"Well I could late-," Leanne was suddenly interrupted as a smiley Steph hurried over.

"Hiya!" She squealed. "How are you both? Baby okay?"

"Good thanks Steph. Me and baby are fine," Leanne beamed, patting her still flat tummy. Nick couldn't even hide the smile on his face.

Steph gasped, "Aw guys...that's adorable! And now you're back together again!"

Nick looked at Leanne awkwardly. Steph could sense she'd said something she shouldn't of straight away.

"Or not." She awkwardly smiled. "Sorry I just...I just assumed."

"Nah, it's alright, don't worry," Nick said. "Eventually we will."

"Oh will we?" Leanne laughed. "Who says I'd 'ave ya back anyway?"

"Ooh- awkward!" Steph giggled.

"Oh come on Leanne, nobody else would want to take you on!" Nick chuckled, enjoying the banter.

"Hm, we'll see about that." Leanne smirked as Steph continued to laugh.

"So, when are we expecting the newest member of the Bistro to be born?" Steph asked.

"Around June next year, early June." Nick said with a smile, patting Leanne's hand with his own.

"Aw, little Summer baby."

"Ooh I know," Leanne began. "That's when all hell breaks loose. I'll probably turn up to work with nappies comin' out me ears."

"Ha! That would be something to see wouldn't it?" Nick laughed just as Erica came in. She stopped smiling when she saw Nick with Leanne, he was holding Leanne's hand too.

Leanne's eyes followed Nick's as he looked over at Erica, who hadn't blinked since she had seen Nick with Leanne. She slowly made her way over as Steph frowned.

"Erm, shall I leave you all to it?" Steph asked looking between the three people. The three of them nodded at her and she walked away, behind the bar, serving all the other customers.

Nick gestured to the seat in front of him and Leanne. Erica sat but remained gobsmacked.

"So," Erica began, feeling a very large lump in her throat as she spoke. It hurt knowing Nick had slept with his ex-wife behind her back, and got her pregnant; weeks after Erica had lost hers and Nick's baby. It had been a few hours since Liz had broken the news to her in the back room of the Rovers. She had cried and wailed to Liz, hurt and betrayed by the man that was the father of her only ever child. The baby she would never have the chance to meet. "I guess congratulations are in order," Erica offered her best smile, pretending as though it didn't hurt seeing Nick fussing over Leanne.

Leanne felt bad for the fifty something woman in front of her. She herself knew what it felt like to be betrayed. Leanne remembered when she had found out about Peter and his sordid affair with Carla, behind her back when her and Peter had been trying for a baby. Alright the circumstances with Nick and Erica were very different- they weren't married or even together and their baby was very, very unplanned but even so- Leanne knew how it felt to have it stripped from you before it had even begun.

"We're sorry Erica," Leanne blurted out. "I really didn't want to leave you hurting. I know what it feels like."

Erica paused and glanced at Leanne before flicking her eyes back at Nick. "You were going through a rotten time Leanne. I understand that you were desperate, hurt and upset. What was your excuse Nick? Fancied a bit of easy? No offence Leanne."

"None taken," Leanne muttered.

"Don't talk about Leanne like that," Nick started. "You have no idea what she's gone through and what I saw that night."

"I can certainly guess what you saw." Erica replied.

"Do you really want to know then?" Nick gritted his teeth, the anger and desire to protect the woman sat next to him rising inside.

"Go on then, stun me with the truth. Did Leanne beg you to hop into bed with her? Or was it the other way around?"

Nick took a deep breath, not because he was afraid to admit it to Erica but he was frightened to tell- relive what he had seen Simon do to Leanne - and make Leanne relive it too.

"When I said the Bistro got trashed by some customers," Nick began. "Well, it was Simon."

Erica paused, thinking it all through in her head. That was the night Nick had cancelled their romantic evening in. She thought it was a bit odd that he stayed in the Bistro all night but again, she didn't think anything of it.

"Simon?" Erica looked horrified. "He attacked you?"

Leanne nodded deeply. "Nick came in and found me- looked after me, took me home and cleaned my bruises."

"Before snogging you senseless." Erica remarked, chuckling almost.

"It wasn't like that," Nick said. "It wasn't like that at all. We didn't plan it and we couldn't fight it."

Erica shook her head. "If you two had been struggling with your feelings for so long, why would you lead me on Nick? Kal had died and Leanne was single, she was there if you wanted her."

Nick shrugged his shoulders. Even he wasn't all that certain as to why it had taken so long for something to finally happen between him and Leanne. Probably all the distractions; Erica losing the baby, Simon hurting Leanne and Carla's downward spiral.

"Life got in the way, we drifted apart." Nick explained as Erica nodded, listening deeply. "When I saw her, battered, broken and in need of protection, I rescued her because I realised I love her."

Erica nodded again. "Let me ask you this then; if I had not of been pregnant but all the other stuff had happened, would you have asked me to be with you?"

Nick paused as Leanne watched him. She sort of knew what his answer would be and so did Erica. "Erm...You're a wonderful person Erica and you deserve happiness, really."

"That wasn't what I asked."

"Alright, fine. I guess not. I felt guilty- it was my fault you lost our baby and I thought it was cruel if I dumped you after you had lost the baby."

Erica smiled. "Bless. But you shouldn't have strung me along like that."

"I know," Nick said. "I am really sorry."

"And me," Leanne offered her genuine apology. "I never meant to hurt you or end up pregnant."

Nick agreed.

"Well nobody ever does, do they?" Erica started, thinking back to when she could say she was in the same shoes as Leanne. When she was carrying a baby. "Still, it's wonderful news and you deserve some happiness Leanne. You both do."

"Thank you," they said in unison.

"Okay," Erica smiled at them both before standing up and walking over to the bar to Liz and knocking back her gin and tonic in one.

"That wasn't awkward...was it?" Leanne said, watching Erica still. She was concerned. No woman should have been as calm as that. Well, Leanne knew she wouldn't have been if it was the other way round.

"Yeah...it was a bit," Nick winced. "Uh, glad it's over though."

"Yeah, that's true. Haven't heard anything from her yet."

"Who's 'her'?" Nick asked, emphasising the 'her'.

Leanne sipped her lemonade then turned to Nick. "You know, alchy, factory owner, fire starter."

Nick frowned. "Oh, Carla."

"Good guess," Leanne replied flatly. "D'ya think she'll say anything to us?"

"Well I think she's a bit distracted at the minute with all the fire stuff and the factory."

"Don't suppose it'll be any better once she sees Peter." Leanne admitted, swirling her glass of icy lemonade. "Naffed me of an' all when I saw him."

"Oh god, I know," Nick laughed. "I thought I was seeing a ghost."

"You did." Leanne smiled. Nick frowned. "Ghost of the wino."

* * *

The kettle at the Barlow's roared to life, screeching loudly as the water bubbled and Peter poured a teaspoon of coffee and sugar in a mug for himself. The other mug was for his ex-wife who was sat in the living room at the table, her tears beginning to stop. Carla's coffee had double what Peter's had, but she needed it. She needed him.

He carried the the drinks into the living room and placed Carla's down in front of her. She rested her head on her hands, sniffling as she stared at the mug.

"Careful, it's hot." Peter warned her as she went to gulp it down.

Carla smirked but her smile soon fell with tears. Her face crumbled and instinctively Peter reached for her arm. She shrugged him off immediately.

"Don't you touch me," she spat at him. He moved back in his seat and sat watching her like she would shatter right in front of him. Carla stared mindlessly at the mug as she continued to sob. Her voice was croaky when she spoke, still staring at her floral mug. "It's hot. Ha. If only they'd 'ave known how hot it would have been. Should 'ave come with a warnin' sign. They should have left me in there- better off dead anyway."

Peter shook his head repeatedly. "No Carla, no."

"Yes Peter! I deserved to die!"

Peter could hardly take hearing the woman he still loved admit she no longer wanted to live. It broke his heart hearing it, and knowing that he had been back on the street weeks earlier and had ignored her when she could have done with his support.

it was getting infuriating for Carla, hearing the same old people dish out the same phrases. Michelle, Aidan, Roy and Nick had all kept repeating to her that things would get better and one day the people that loathed her would come to forgive her for her mistake. But time had gone by and she had lost the support of Nick, who was offering his comforting shoulder to his ex-wife that was pregnant with his kid. Now she was faced with her own ex-husband- offering the puppy dog eyes that were so familiar. Partially because she had fallen in love and hatred with them, and also because Simon had flaunted his eyes at her the previous night when they talked.

"Car," he reached across the table again and she finally caved in. His arm grazed her and she could feel all kinds of emotion. Love, anger, regret and aching pain.

She looked up at him from beneath her black smudged eyes.

"I hate you," she whispered. "Everythin' we 'ad, everythin' we were."

Peter shook his head again, trying to tighten the grip on the distant woman that was in front of him; trying to push him and warn him to stay well away.

"You don't mean that."

"I bloody do. You are poison Peter. Posion." Carla spat, gritting her perfect white teeth at him. "You are as much poison to me as the Vodka I was knockin' back before."

"I can fix you. I want to help you."

He really did. He couldn't help but want to protect her and put a plaster over the open wound she had. He wasn't enough, not any more.

Carla now shook her head violently as a single tear glided down her cheek. He reached to wipe it away but she grabbed his hand, tight. "Get off. I hate you and I want nothing to do with you!"

He resisted the force she had and pulled on her hand tighter, bringing her closer. "I don't believe you. We could have a wonderful life together Carla. We could travel, see the world and live life."

"What, with you?" She sarcastically laughed, trying to pull her hand out from his. "Never Peter. Never ever again. You 'ad your chance and you blew it."

"It doesn't have to be that way- we could fix things- sort your life out before...before," Peter started, practically begging. Carla cut him off right away.

"Before what?! The guilt takes over Peter? Believe me- it already 'as and there is no goin' back!"

"I want to help you, I want to make it all go away."

"No, you just want back what you lost. You lost everything we 'ad and more Peter! What did I do wrong, hm? Did you ever feel unloved?!"

Peter stood, moving closer to Carla slowly, like she was a dangerous predator- ready to launch at him.

"I know I messed up. I know every bloody day when I wake up and you aren't there! I know Carla- I want to fix you before you well and truly break! Just let me in!"

Carla launched at him with her fists, slamming them hard into his back, stomach and using her legs to kick his. "I hate you! I hate you!" She roared at him as he cowered, putting his arms around his body as a shield. "I wish it was you that had died and not her...not my little baby girl," Carla sobbed, collapsing on the floor in a heap.

Peter sat beside her but didn't dare touch her. She wiped her tears on her jumper and continued to sob. Peter wanted to cry too; it had been over a year since her miscarriage and he still had not been able to grieve properly. Unlike the death of an adult, their precious daughter had no funeral and no memorial to leave a bunch of daisies on each time that awful date passed. She was forgotten by others but deep inside Carla and Peter- always there and always living inside.

Carla's tears halted and she looked up- staring at the wall ahead. "Today," she whispered, her voice hoarse from all the screaming and crying.

Peter tilted his head, encouraging her to go on.

"It'd have been 'er first birthday today." Carla admitted, surprised that she was able to go on. "Doctor reckoned she was due on October 27th."

Peter gulped down hard, unable to swallow, breath or speak.

Carla took it upon herself to carry on.

"It seemed like a good day to be born y'know. Not quite November- so the sun would still shine. But Christmas was just a few weeks away and the leaves would still be crisp, golden and flooding the pavements. I'd had names. A list of 'em, buried in me desk. I sat one night in the factory, when I was s'posed to be working and wrote them down. You weren't there- said you 'ad a friend to see or summat. Little did I know it was probably a bunk up in some 'otel with the babysitter."

Peter felt horrible and sick. He wanted a time machine- rewind back to when he had nothing to do with Tina and Carla was all his.

She liked the silence. Even though he hadn't said a word for almost ten minutes she liked it. Carla knew he was there and he was listening.

Another deep breath and she carried on. "That's why we can never be together," Carla said, rising slowly and walking away from Peter.

Peter frowned. "What?"

Carla stopped at the door, clutching the handle so she could stand up. "Four letter word," She replied, turning slightly so she could meet his eyes.

"Baby? Fire? Nick? Love?" Peter asked.

Carla shook her head tearfully. "Tina."

She slammed the door shut behind her and melted into tears as Peter did the same.

* * *

Eva sat at the chair next to Jason. She was saying her goodbyes for the night and she couldn't help but feel both relief and disappointment.

"Okay then darlin'," Eva began, leaning over Jason. "I'm goin' home now so I'll see ya later."

"Right, okay," Jason replied. He leaned forward to kiss Eva, but a sharp pain in his abdomen blinded him. "Agh," He groaned, lying back down again and holding his stomach where it hurt.

"Jason!" Eva cried. "I'll get the doctor!"

"No!" Jason shouted, removing his hand from his stomach. "No...I'm fine! Just stop fussing and get out!"

"Don't be like that spud," Eva said.

"Well stop treatin' me like a bloody patient!"

"But I want you to get better." Eva sighed. "I love you."

"Well I am sick of you caring for me like a kid! Just stop it and go 'ome!" Jason barked back. "I don't need ya! I managed fine without ya!"

"Jase," Eva pleaded, her eyes welling up. "Please."

"Go Eva."

Eva did as she was ordered, grabbing her stuff and rushing out of the room, and the hospital in hysterics. She sobbed against a wall, letting it all go. Eva was not a crier and yet here she was, blubbering like a baby because her fella had snapped at her. She needed a break, a night off. Eva rummaged in her bag and pulled out her mobile phone. She searched through the contacts and found her buddy- her partner in crime- literally.

Eva placed the phone to her ear, hearing the sound of the ringing and her hoop earring smacking against her phone.

"Eva?" Kylie asked as she answered.

"Hiya hun... fancy a night out?"

"Yeah!" Kylie said down the phone. "Tonight?"

"Yeah, is it a problem?"

"No, no- I'll get me best kit on and the Ultra-Hold Hairspray on me hair."

"Oh aye," Eva smiled. "Get ready for a wild night out!"

* * *

 ** _Sorry this is such a short chapter but I have really struggled to find the time to write! I will post the next part of this soon! Make sure you all keep reviewing and stuff- it is so great that so many of you have stuck with this fic as I know it is dull and no where near as good as some of the others! Thanks again! :-)_**


	23. Chapter 23: Almost There

**Cover Up**

Leanne was in the bathroom in the Bistro, re-applying her makeup and checking to see how she looked. She felt like utter crap but Nick had commented on how nice she looked, even though she had snook off when she shouldn't have and was dressed in her work clothes. She liked what she was wearing though, it made her feel confident and strong- something Leanne hadn't managed to feel in a long, long time. Leanne was wearing a black pencil skirt that hugged her tiny waist, a pair of black heels that she always wore and a cream blouse.

Her looks didn't really change her glum mood though. Despite it being called 'morning sickness' she'd spent more time chundering at night than in the morning. Much to Nick's surprise, Leanne had fled the table quickly after they shared their starters. He had ordered the spiced chicken and Leanne had stuck with the plain option of chicken goujons. She couldn't face eating fish or anything remotely milky as her pregnancy was beginning to take its toll on her and wear her out. She had to laugh though, her baby wasn't even born and already it had caused her no end of trouble. 'A true Battersby' she laughed in her head. Perhaps her baby had picked up more Platt/Tilsley genes than she had hoped for. Maybe her baby would be a nutter like David or a teen Mum like Sarah. Great, Leanne thought. At this rate her kid is bound to be on The Jeremy Kyle Show by the time it was twenty. Or even less than that with Sarah's track record.

Eurgh. She felt queasy again, very queasy indeed.

Leanne looked at herself, taking in the glow that being 'back' or sort of back with Nick had on her. She smiled at her reflection and flicked her mascara wand across her lashes, just as Kylie burst in the loos- dolled up.

"Hiya Leanne," She smiled. "David told me what happened. I would have come to the hospital an' seen ya but I couldn't leave the kids."

"Ah, it's alright," Leanne replied. "I think I 'ad enough of a crowd gatherin' round me for one day."

Kylie laughed. "Don't suppose you could take much more of Gail and her sympathetic looks. I mean I love Gail to bits an' everythin' but she doesn't 'alf get on me nerves sometimes!"

Leanne burst out into laughter. "Oh god I know! She's probably at yours now- knittin' me booties or something."

"Knowin' Gail she'll 'ave bought you half your nursery by the end of next week!"

Leanne laughed again at the jokes the woman she had once deemed her enemy had made about her other enemy, good ol' Gail. She had actually come to like Kylie quite a lot and had even begun to feel quite sorry for the girl, having to deal with Callum and everything he was throwing at her and David.

"How are you and David?" Leanne asked.

Kylie nodded. "Good yeah, thanks for askin'. Just Callum an everything. He's a pain in the backside."

"Hmm," Leanne agreed. "But then again, so's Gail- right pain in my backside!"

Kylie smirked. "What about you and Nick then? Havin' a baby together."

"Well it wasn't something I'd planned out in the great storybook of my life." Leanne said, gesturing to her tummy and making a bump shape.

Kylie laughed at Leanne. "I guess not; Lily weren't planned either y'know."

Leanne stopped laughing and smiling altogether. It had dawned on Kylie what she had said and how she had gone and put her foot in it- just as Leanne was beginning warming to her.

"Er...y'know," Kylie tried to recover the conversation. "When she were born, didn't exactly expect to have her on Gail's sofa."

Leanne felt very uncomfortable now, stood in the same room as the woman that shared what should have been hers and Nick's honeymoon bed. Kylie had made love with the man that was half of the child inside Leanne and suddenly she felt a bit woozy again.

"Yeah, see ya later," Leanne replied, flustered as she made her way out the loos; Kylie standing in the same place, wishing she hadn't even opened her mouth.

Leanne's black high heels clicked along the parquet flooring in the Bistro as she entered again, easing the heavy green door open and walking back over to Nick. She saw him smile at her and then frown as she looked about ready to cry.

"Lea?" He asked, standing up and reaching for her, holding her hands in his. "What is it darling?"

"Nothin," she lied. "Just me hormones. That's all."

"Come on," he leaned his head lower to meet hers. "There's more to it than that- you look as though you are about to cry. I know you. I know something isn't right. Tell me. What is it?"

Leanne caved in. She hated feeling weak and admitting defeat. It was completely against her character to be the victim; the one that needed the support as opposed to the one giving it. It drove her nuts; like the man propping her up.

"I...I just saw Kylie in the toilets," Leanne admitted as Nick furrowed his brows. "Brought back bad memories... if you get what I mean."

Nick held his mouth open as he rested his head on Leanne's- the guilt and regret coming all back to him from that sordid night.

That Christmas night with Kylie had haunted Nick for the entirety of his marriage to Leanne. Creeping up on him and reminding him of who he had been sharing a bed with that night; just when he felt he had got rid of the haunting memories- more came his way. It was as though he would never be able to live with what he'd done and the price he'd paid for being with his brother's wife for a night. The brain damage wasn't a minor cut or bruise, it was a deep wound for Nick, and for Leanne. Something they had both let become dominant in their marriage and eventually be the catalyst to the end of their second marriage.

He held her in his arms, rocking her soothingly; letting her know he was there and that he hadn't forgotten the past, all of the dreadful memories and the good too.

"I know," he whispered in her ear. "I"m sorry."

Leanne slipped her arms around Nick and held on tighter. "It's my fault too. I let ya down."

"You could never do that," Nick said reassuringly, lifting her head to his and planting a kiss on her lips. She smiled at him then started to chuckle slightly.

"Er, is now the time to tell you I Have been sick again?" Leanne laughed as Nick shook his head.

"Don't kill the moment," he smiled back, flashing his white teeth at her. She grinned back and let his lips meet hers again. It was natural and tender. The smile that pricked the corners of her mouth couldn't even be hidden. She was so happy and so was he. With the one they wanted.

* * *

Kylie had come back in the bar and took her seat next to Eva, who hadn't even noticed her big sister over in the corner. Eva's mind was going in and out of fantasies, thoughts of her and Jason happy and smiling; loving the company they had and each other as deeply as they did before Eva left. She sighed, resting her head on the bar as Kylie finished another gin and tonic.

"Come on then," Kylie nudged Eva with her glass, encouraging her friend to open up about her problems.

Eva just simply shook her head. "Absolutely nothing," she said sarcastically. "I feel like I'm on top of the world. Sky high. Like I'm stood on the roof of the Beetham Tower."

Kylie sighed at her best friend. Eva had problems and so did Kylie. Well, Kylie had a massive problem; it was called Callum. Kylie would have preferred to have drowned her sorrows in her own problems and have Eva listen sympathetically. Instead, Kylie was the one offering the support as her friend became upset over her sort of boyfriend.

"Is it Jason?" Kylie asked.

Eva had started to trace her fingers along the rim of her glass mindlessly. She was uninterested and didn't really want to talk about Jason. All she wanted was to get royally hammered and let off some steam that had been boiling inside for weeks, waiting and praying Jason would be okay in the end. Once he had woken up, the man she was in love with was different; short tempered all the time and in need of a permanent baby sitter. Well, she wouldn't have told him that anyway- he was pretty angry as it was. She didn't want to pour more fuel on the fire.

"Yeah," Eva finally admitted. "He's bein' a right mardy bum."

"Why didn't ya say?" Kylie asked. She couldn't quite understand why Eva hadn't been honest and told her all of this sooner. She could have helped.

"'cos you've got enough issues of yer own," Eva replied back, getting a little angry herself. "And nobody would really care anyway. Everyone has got their own lives and then there is me- still chasin' Jason who doesn't even give a toss. Might as well put a flashin' sign above me hair extensions sayin' how I feel because no-one notices."

Kylie patted Eva's shoulder that was covered in gold embellishment. She really had gone to town on her clothes, wearing her most eye-catching and revealing dress. It was all beginning to make a bit more sense to Kylie. Eva was desperate for a bit of fun, fun with any fella.

"I care mate! An' there's yer sister, David cares too, Liz, Eileen and Audrey. You've got loads of people around you Eva. You just need to let 'em in."

"That's the piggin' problem," Eva grumbled into her drink. "There all out when I want 'em to be in; you are all off living your own lives and moving on."

"Well we can always be in Eva, you just need to tell us what's going on."

"Nah, I'd rather get absolutely off my face," Eva laughed, just as Aidan came in to the Bistro, his eyes immediately landing on Eva.

Aidan hopped on a barstool and rested his head on his hand, admiring Eva.

"Wow," he began as two sets of eyes glanced up at him. "Well Eva, I see you left your boxing gloves at 'ome!"

Eva blushed slightly and giggled. "Yeah, didn't quite fancy wearin' a gum shield for me night out."

Kylie's eyes bulged at the obvious flirting that was going on between the two. She wasn't a genius but she knew a disaster when she saw it. Kylie tugged on Eva's arm and pulled her away and out of Aidan's sight.

"What ya playin' at?" Kylie whispered.

"Nowt- havin' fun that's all. Ya should try it," Eva smirked, trying to walk back over to Aidan.

"Eva, I'm serious."

"So am I hun."

"If you don't stop yourself it'll be Aidan that needs a gum shield when Jason decks 'im."

"Ah, just cool it will ya! There is nothin' goin' on between us alright?!"

"As long as that's how it stays. Jason's a good guy Eva, he doesn't deserve it."

"I know Kylie," Eva said before heading back over to the bar and downing her newest vodka.

"Fancy another?" Aidan asked.

"Oh aye," Eva chuckled. "Same again chick."

Kylie resumed her position, shaking her head at Eva.

Aidan leaned forward once Steph had placed down his beer and the vodka and coke for Eva.

"You look magnificent," he smiled at her, touching her hand. "Absolutely drop dead gorgeous."

Kylie stared at Aidan. "So what am I then? Chopped liver?" Kylie asked before sipping her drink and rolling her eyes as Aidan and Eva carried on.

"You ain't too bad yerself," Eva giggled at Aidan, she really liked him and he was good-looking.

"Eurgh... that's disgustin'," Kylie remarked. "I'm goin' home." She grabbed her jacket and her bag as Eva turned around.

"Wait, Kylie, where ya going?" Eva called after her friend.

"Home. Ya know? Staying with my partner, being loyal an' all that. I'll leave you two love birds to it. Night Eva. Aidan." Kylie said before opening the door and heading off."

Eva was pretty upset by the remark Kylie had just made. But she didn't let Aidan see it.

"So," Eva began. "Underworld."

* * *

Carla was in her flat, sitting on the balcony, letting her legs dangle between the railings; sipping the red wine she had bought from Dev's earlier, after she had lashed out at Peter. Sipping the wine from the bottle, Carla watched the life going on around her.

Chesney was sweeping up the litter outside the kebab shop, collecting piles of crumpled crisp packets and chocolate bars that had been discarded of. Carla sighed. She wished it was as easy as sweeping up her guilt and her money problems; brushing them under a carpet and never thinking about them ever again. It was never going to be like that and she was well aware of it. She took another swig from the bottle, letting every morsel of alcohol tingle on her taste buds, numbing everything and blocking out the chill of Weatherfield.

Carla's eyes flicked into the other direction, by Streetcars. The hazy October evening had plunged Weatherfield into darkness, but she didn't care as she watched the couple. Their shadows showed them gently dropping a kiss on the other's lips in between talking and holding hands, walking slowly; almost as one, not two. She took another large gulp. She couldn't tell who these people were although she was sure she had once looked as happy as the figures further down the street. Laughing, kissing and cuddling up to Peter; whispering how much she loved him and that they would always be together.

Well, she knew that wrong she was about that and him being her 'baby' until the day she or he went first and they would be put in a coffin six feet under. Carla clambered up and stumbled back into her flat, locking the balcony doors behind her. She lay on the sofa, broken and guilt stricken. She felt free when she was on that balcony, her legs being so high up off the ground. She felt close to the floor and that a grisly end wouldn't be too bad- given everything the people on the street had gone through because of her. Or so she thought anyway.

* * *

The couple down on Victoria Street below were holding hands and in a tender embrace.

Leanne had her arms around Nick's shoulders as he held her waist. He gazed deeply into her eyes, smiling and feeling that maybe that was the perfect time to ask. He could do it so perfectly. So beautifully. He could kiss her and then declare she is the love of his life and that she is the only one he wants to spend the rest of his life with. Then of course he would ask. He'd take her hands an admit he was foolish before and that now he wants to give her everything they didn't have before and more. She'd smile with a blush then reveal she wants the same before kissing his lips and the two would finally be moving on.

"Er...Leanne?" Nick said, trying to gain her attention to ask her the question he had wanted to for weeks, months and maybe even years.

Leanne's eyes flashed to his and he knew right away. This wasn't the right time or the place. Outside the kebab shop? Not really that romantic, was it? Now he had to come up with a lie, pretending that he wasn't going to ask that but he would ask something else.

"Nick?" Leanne asked. She had no clue what he was doing and in all honesty, it made her giggle that he had suddenly gone so quiet.

"Yeah? Oh right, sorry. Shall I stay with you tonight?" Nick replied, breathing a sigh of relief that she hadn't realised what he was going to ask.

Leanne smiled and said, "Course ya can! How doe the couch sound?"

"Lovely!" Nick joked back.

"Oh I'm only jokin'," Leanne laughed. "You could always share my bed with me. Not like we 'aven't done it before."

He flashed his teeth back. "Only about a thousand times."

"Cheeky!" Leanne giggled as she unlocked the door of the flat.

* * *

Over at the Bistro, Eva had been sat with Aidan for ages; flirting and telling him how wonderful he was "Swooping in and saving Underworld."

After a number of drinks, Eva felt very drunk, very drunk indeed. Aidan was chuckling as she slurred her words, admitting how pants her situation was.

"He was such...such a babe," Eva began, stammering on the words as the booze took over her senses. "Now it's like being with tiny Tim. I feel like I should carry Jason on me shoulder like Kermit did in the Muppets."

Aidan bit down on his lip to stop himself from laughing at what she had just come out with. "You're hilarious," He said, smiling at her as she blushed. "And incredible, brave and stunning. He should be grateful he's even got ya 'cos I know I would if I were him."

Eva lunged forward and planted her lips on Aidan's in the now quiet Bistro. He wrapped his hands around her face, deepening the kiss until it dawned on Eva what she was doing and who's lips she was kissing.

"Oh god," Eva gasped. "Erm... I've gotta go, thanks for tonight." Eva grabbed her stuff and darted out of the Bistro; onto the street.

She burst into tears as the guilt descended over her and the cold reality faced her. She'd just passionately kissed another fella whilst her man was in hospital, recovering from a nearly fatal attack. Eva sobbed and made her way home, miserable.

* * *

At Leanne's, she and Nick were lying in the bed together. Her head rested on his chest and her hand was placed just above his heart. He had wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. It was dark in the room but they didn't need the light. They had both found light from the other and that was what they needed most.

"Thank you for tonight," Leanne said, looking up at Nick and planting a kiss on his cheek.

He held her hand and dropped a kiss on it, not letting go.

"You're welcome but you need to rest. I'm not having it where you are running yourself into the ground before the baby is born."

Leanne chuckled slightly. "And you are not letting me stay here for the next six months either- it is my Bistro an' all!"

"I'm serious though Leanne. Don't make yourself ill by working too much."

"I won't Nicky," she teased as he winced at the sound of his name. It made him cringe so much.

"Urgh god, don't call me that," he laughed back. "Makes me cringe."

Leanne was laughing but she soon went quiet and closed her eyes as Nick stroked her hair.

He began talking as she shut her eyes and her breathing became more peaceful. "I love you very much you know. Probably more than I should but I do Lea. I can't wait for our baby to come along and I want us to try again. We can go back to how we were before but this time it really will be for keeps. No secrets, lies and problems in the way this time. We can fight any battle now and I want to do it all with you. So, what do you say? Do you want to be with me again Lea? I know I want that so badly and..." Nick suddenly stopped talking as the sound of Leanne breathing deeply cut him off. She'd fallen asleep and hadn't heard a thing he had just said. But for now, he didn't mind. He would just find another time to ask. He smiled down at her and closed his eyes too.

* * *

 _ **Thanks to those of you that took the time to review. More soon! :-)**_


	24. Chapter 24: On The Edge Part One

**Cliff Edge**

Carla felt dreadful when she woke up at six, red wine dripping on the cream carpet. Not that she cared about the carpet, it was a waste of her wine, and her money- which was in short supply at the minute. The patches of red wine that looked like blood felt significant. Carla almost laughed at the thought of the red wine being the blood of those innocent lives she'd claimed. Blood spilled and everything. She rose slowly from the sofa and stared around her flat. Carla stretched her arms out above her head and closed her eyes.

 _"Kal!" Leanne and his family screamed. The lifeless corpse inside the body bag being dragged out of Victoria Court as the flames spread to the construction yard. Maddie helplessly running and getting blown up and eventually dying in hospital. The perilous screams and the heartache that followed. Cries, bouquets of flowers and teddy bears lined up outside the block of flats._

Carla opened her eyes with a scream. "Get out, get out!" she yelled, smacking herself in the head and yanking out her hair in frustration. She had only slept because she had drunk so much wine and had knocked herself out. She never slept though, not anymore. The bitter taste of alcohol was like a lullaby, rocking her to sleep and numbing any painful memories as she dozed off. It bit her on the backside though. When she would wake up later, hungover and still alive.

Her phone rang and it was Aidan.

Carla answered it quickly, "Hello?"

"Carla, don't forget about that meeting today at Harvey's."

Carla sighed. She didn't want to sit opposite some obnoxious buyer and hear them bleat on about their vast lives, wealth, family and happiness. She wasn't in the mood for it, for any of it.

"Right, okay. How will I get there?" Carla replied. She'd had her BMW convertible repossessed a few weeks ago and still hadn't managed to get it back or buy something else.

"Take the batmobile?" Aidan laughed.

"Hilarious," Carla growled down the phone. "Don't give up yer day job ey? Leave the crappy jokes to Steve."

Aidan frowned on the other end. "Oh alright, narky nuts. I'll get you a hire car and you can take it. The appointment isn't until one anyway."

"Joy," Carla mumbled.

"Hmm?" Aidan asked. "Well...anyway Carla, make sure your there at one. Okay?"

She wasn't sold on his behaviour. He was awkward. Awkwardly giddy. Like a child at a party but they knew none of the other kids.

"What are ya hidin' from me?"

Aidan paused for what felt like a life time. "Nothing," he lied. "Everything's fine."

"No it's not...is it...oh god." Carla gasped as the realisation hit her. It was pay day today. "Oh no. Aidan, did you manage to pay 'em all?"

He paused again, terrified to admit the truth. He had managed to scrap a few hundred pounds together but that was it. Thousands were missing and the staff had a large chunk of their pay missing.

He hadn't spoken yet but she already knew what his answer would be. It was reminiscent of when she was lying in the hospital bed in Weatherfield General, waiting for the nurse to deliver the dreadful news and not her healthy baby daughter.

"I'm sorry Carla," Aidan whispered. "I could only get a couple of hundreds and I was lucky to get that. I am so sorry... I did all I could."

It was like a million violent stab wounds. The knife plummeting through her chest and being ripped out quickly before she'd even had time to process it.

Carla pressed the phone to her chest. She didn't want to hear anymore. She hung up and switched her phone off, chucking it down on the kitchen table. It had already dawned on her the seriousness of all of this and the more than wine weared off, the more she panicked. She already knew the staff that had families to feed were working over time to afford presents, holidays and even a wedding in Sally's case.

Carla felt suffocated by what she had done...by all of it. She wasn't sure how much more she could take because she was on the edge already, battling to cope and the demons that had been fought out of her life before were coming back to her- stronger than she was.

She headed over to the computer and went to log on to the gambling site she had been addicted to for months, wrecking her life and adding fuel to the hurricane she had been caught up in. Carla snapped the laptop shut as the screen flashed up.

"What am I doing?" She cried. "I can't take this. I can't take anymore!" Carla screamed, panting through the tears that were streaming down her face.

* * *

Eva's eyes were aching. The saltiness of her tears were beginning to burn her eyes, making them even more puffy and swollen. She hadn't stopped crying since she had run home last night and Aidan had tried to go after her. He wasn't fast enough for her and she ran as quickly as her high heels would take her. It had been on her mind ever since his soft lips brushed against hers. She was devastated at what she had done to poor Jason but also slightly intrigued- what could have happened if she hadn't of ran away?

She reached her arms out to the huge teddy bear that Jason had got her for Christmas last year and pulled it close. Her sobs were now muffled and her guilt was intensifying as the early hour of the morning dawned on her. Eva loved Jason, really, she did. He was the man she loved more than any of the others and yet, here she was, in tears on her own because she had simply kissed another man. That was all it was- just a kiss. Nothing more, nothing less. People kissed strangers at New Year and that didn't lead to anything more in a lot of cases. And that was really what Aidan was. He was no more than a stranger with the surname of her big sister's enemy.

Her phone alerted her of the time and that she needed to get ready to visit Jason in hospital. Did she honestly want to though? No. She wanted to lie in bed and hope the guilt would smother her when she wasn't aware of it.

* * *

In the room next door, Leanne's eyes flicked open and she felt two hands wrapped around her middle. She smiled to herself and patted the hands of the man without even turning around to see his sleepy face.

His eyes opened slowly and his hands moving Leanne around to face him.

"Morning," Nick smiled.

Leanne flashed a smile too as the Autumn light broke through the black curtains in her glitzy bedroom. "Did you sleep okay?"

He nodded and took her hand in his own, grazing his fingers over her hand. "Fantastic. Except for someone starfishing in the bed."

"I did not do that!" Leanne shouted, giggling. "It was probably you. You and your big feet."

Nick frowned as he laughed. "My big feet?"

"Oh aye! It's like sharin' a bed with Mickey flippin' Mouse! Or should I say Nicky Mouse?"

Nick stopped laughing at threw his hands up to his face. "Argh god I hate my name!"

"Why Nicky?" Leanne joked. "I guess we're gonna have to start thinking 'bout that soon aren't we?"

He pulled his hands away from his stubble and met her eyes. "How do you mean? Are you going to give me a new name?"

She slapped his arm playfully and found herself laughing again. "Course not you muppet!"

"The baby's name," he smiled and placed his hand over her very flat tummy. "It does help if we know the gender before we choose a name though. Maybe we should wait for a little bit."

Leanne sighed but she agreed. She just wanted the next few months to come quicker and stop dragging. She wanted to know it all and quickly!

Nick rubbed her tummy again. He knew what she meant and how she was feeling about their baby. It felt like ages until they had everything they wanted and there was so much to overcome before they got to that stage in seven months time.

"Cheer up though," he smiled, resting his head on his elbow as she looked up at him, raising her eyebrows.

"Are you being serious? I'm so flamin' impatient!"

"You Leanne? Never would have guessed it."

She playfully punched his arm. "Watch it Tilsley! Remember what you said- seven months to go an' all. Could easily spent those months in the dog'ouse!"

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry," he grinned, leaning down and planting a kiss on her lips.

It almost turned into something more...until the sound of a mobile phone interrupted them.

"Ignore it," Nick whispered in between kissing her.

Leanne pulled away. "What if it's Si? Or me Mum or Dad?"

"They can wait. I need you," he replied, looking deeply into her eyes. He knew it usually worked on her but it didn't then. Damn it.

"No, come on, let me up," Leanne said, pushing him off and moving to grab her phone off the dressing table.

It was Stella.

Leanne accepted the call quickly and placed the phone to her ear.

"Sweetheart, are you alright? Eva mentioned you were in hospital when I spoke to her before."

Leanne paused. Oops. She hadn't told her Mum, Dad or Janice she was pregnant or that Simon had caused her agony and sent her to A&E. Well...they were gonna find out soon enough.

"Well it was er...er...Simon. He's had a rotten time and he's really been struggling lately and he-"

"He sent you to hospital?!" Stella gasped.

Leanne couldn't quite get the words out, even though she had explained it over and over again to different people; people she never thought she would talk to again and trust with her darkest secrets. It still felt weird. Telling her own Mum what had gone on.

"Yeah...it happened a few times but we're sorting it. Peter's back and..."

"What has he done to my baby girl?" Stella cried down the phone. "And Peter's back? Gosh...how have you coped?"

Leanne smiled a little to herself as she heard Nick flick the kettle on in the kitchen.

"Well I have Nick."

Stella went silent on the other end. She almost expected her daughter to admit her Knight in shining armor had come to rescue her from another battle. What Stella wasn't expecting was the news her daughter was expecting.

"Oh. That's great," Stella replied. "Are you two seeing each-other then?"

She smiled again as Nick mouthed how many sugars she wanted in her tea. It was two sugars. Two of them. Nearly three.

"Yeah...ya could say that." Leanne said, moving back to her bed and sitting back on the pillows. "A few weeks ago Mum... Simon attacked me in the Bistro. He were dead nasty ya know; chucked glass and hit me. I was terrified and Nick found me and looked after me. I was at my flat that night and he was lookin' after me and we spent it together. Well, I'm pregnant Mum."

Leanne's news was met with a huge squeal, high pitch and loud like Eva's. "Oh love, I think I'm gonna cry- that's fantastic news! Oh I'm so happy for ya both! When is the little 'un due?"

"Aw I know Mum, it came as quite a shock for us both but we're dead 'appy. Well he or she is due in June next year- still got awhile to wait granny!"

"Oh June- how exciting!" Stella squealed. "But love?"

"Hmm?"

"I'll be the younger and better looking granny, right?"

Leanne burst out laughing at her Mum. She really missed her mother and the fact she was in New York disappointed Leanne. But, she had her man and her sister and for the time being, she was more than happy with what she had.

"Course ya will. But don't let Gail hear you say that!"

"Well then I'm open to being called Nana Stella!" Stella laughed to her daughter as they spoke. "Now then. How do you and Nick fancy a break?" Stella asked. She had planned to ask her daughter this anyway but now there was even more reason for a family reunion.

Leanne pulled her dressing gown around her as the cold of the flat hit her hard. "Ooh... sounds lovely but we 'ave the Bistro and the doctor has said I can't fly yet."

"What about after Christmas?" Stella suggested. "And we could meet at yer Gran's in France instead. If ya didn't want to fly you could drive instead."

Leanne weighed it up in her head and it didn't seem like such a bad idea. "Okay. I'll talk to Nick about it."

"Talk to me about what?" Nick asked as he came into the room, placing Leanne's mug of tea down on her bedside table.

"Is that Nick?" Stella asked. "Put him on love." She said as Leanne handed the phone over.

"Me Mum wants to talk to ya." Leanne frowned as Nick took the phone.

"Now listen Stella- now isn't the time to declare you've always had a thing for me," Nick joked. He was met with laughter from Leanne and Stella.

"Hello pet," Stella said. "I wanted to congratulate you about my little grandchild. Thank you for making me daughter happy again."

"Thank you Stella, it means a lot to me. I hated seeing her crying and being broken by it all and I swear I won't let her down again."

"Good lad. I trust you will make her very happy. "

"I promise you she'll be skipping out of the maternity unit in seven months time."

Stella chuckled at the other end. "You obviously haven't been there when a kiddie's been born. All I'm sayin' is brace yerself. Maybe have somethin' alcoholic before he or she is born. Believe me love, you'll need it!"

"By the sounds of it I will!"

"Oh...Nick?" Stella said.

"Hmm?"

"I want you to make sure Simon doesn't hurt her again. I want to meet me grandkid and not have another taken from me or Leanne. I don't think I could bear it and I know you two couldn't either."

"I swear Stella. I could bear to lose either of them again. I've lost my family and my wife once. I'm not losing her again. Never."

Leanne suddenly felt as though she'd listened into something she shouldn't have. Something intimate and that she had just seen inside of Nick's mind when she shouldn't have.

He glanced over at his ex- wife and gave her a warm smile and his hand, squeezing hers.

"I trust ya. Now go and get yer girl back." Stella urged him, the first encouragement he'd actually had to finally ask Leanne to give their relationship another go.

"I will. I promise."

"Fantastic! Speak soon then love. Congrats again!" Stella replied.

"Yeah, bye Stella. See you soon."

Nick passed the phone back to Leanne who looked at him, confused as to the discussion he had with her Mum even though she was sat right next to him.

"What were you two talking about?" Leanne asked as she placed the phone back to her ear.

"Oh...nothing! Can't tell or Nick would probably kill me!"

"Ah Mum come on!"

"Nope! But now you need to make sure you send me that scan!"

"Okay okay, I'll e-mail you the scan. Yes of course I will," Leanne said to her Mum as Stella fussed over the scan she hadn't seen yet.

"Alright then petal, let me know about New Year and I'll sort it with yer Gran. Oh, does she know yet?"

"No, but feel free to tell her the good news. It'll save me an' Nick a job."

"Are you sure sweetheart? Would you not like to tell her yerself?"

Leanne laughed, "Er, no it's alright. Last time she was in Weatherfield she tried to deliver Tyrone's little girl and I'd rather my midwife delivered the baby than anyone else."

"Yeah, fair enough. Yer Gran means well but she'd probably turn up at your door with a birth pool."

"I don't think I could do that. Bad enough for Kylie that Gail delivered Lily."

"Not sure who that is worse for. Gail or Kylie." Stella started laughing.

"Yeah, me an' all. Well Matron Gail can have the day off when I give birth."

Nick began laughing beside her. She'd probably regret saying that wouldn't she? He could just picture the day she has the baby being manic and somehow his Mum would end up delivering their baby somewhere.

"Well anyway, best be off." Leanne said. "Talk soon."

"Okay pet, bye." Stella hung up and Leanne turned back to a smiling Nick.

"What you grinning at?" She asked.

"Watch my Mum deliver our baby now."

"No chance pal. Only if Armageddon comes to Weatherfield."

* * *

Carla's rental car pulled up outside the factory as she stumbled in at nine. The darkness had already descended and the news the staff had no wages had now spread like wild fire. Pardon the pun.

Sally had gone into Dev's to check her account to pay the deposit on her wedding reception at the Bistro. Fiz had looked online to see if she and Tyrone could stretch to a Lapland holiday for Hope as it would be her last Christmas. Both found a massive amount missing and Sally and Fiz weren't the only staff that were absolutely furious.

The staff had downed tools and all sat, arms folded behind their stationery and unplugged machines.

"Guys, I'm sorry," Carla slurred. "Really I am."

"Save it Carla!" Beth sniped. "We've all got families to look after and we have nothing for 'em because of you!"

Izzy added in, "What am I gonna do about Jake's childcare fees?

"And my family," Beth started again. "Craigy wants to go to Uni and get a new pair of them neon trainers for Christmas. Can't get him them now, can I?"

"Family Carla," Fiz began. "I thought we were mates. My little girl might not see next Christmas and Ty and I wanted this one to be special for her. Well I can't take her to Lapland to see Santa and where the elves live now. Can I?"

"Unless the elves are on a gambling site," Sean answered back.

"Right enough!" Carla shouted back. "I am so sorry all of ya. Really I am. But don't ya think I am suffering enough as it is?!"

"Ah, poor Carla," Alya muttered under her breath as she stood behind her boss.

"I am sorry...and you lot shouldn't have to worry about me. Not anymore."

"Hallelujah!" Sean cheered. "Pay day will actually come."

Carla nodded as tears began forming again. She didn't need confirmation or anyone to tell her it was okay to end it all but now they had all given her even more reason to end it all.

"Okay, then I'm done." Carla said glumly as she walked with her head down out of the factory.

"Mrs Connor!" Sally yelled.

"Ah please, not now!" Carla shouted back. "Leave me alone Sally." Carla unlocked the car Aidan had hired her and opened the door and sat in the driver's seat. She tried slamming the door in Sally's face but she grabbed onto it.

"Is it not enough that my daughter has lost her girlfriend and that she spends her days all alone because of you? And now after all the years of hard work you don't pay me or any of us when we need it most. I can't pay Nick and Leanne for my wedding in December because of you. When will you face up to what you've done Carla? When?"

Carla hesitated. "Soon.." her voice broke at the thought of what she was planning on doing to herself. "Very soon you'll all 'ave what ya want and I'll be gone. Buried six feet under where I belong."

"Good." Sally spat as Carla slammed the door and sped off away from Underworld, stopping outside the Barlow's house. She parked up and darted into the Rovers to see Michelle one last time.

Michelle wasn't in and Carla could tell right away. The pub was quiet and lacked any sense of life- which it usually had when her best mate was working in there.

Carla headed behind the bar and poured herself a glass of red wine. She sobbed into the drink and let each gulp of wine being new tears. She stumbled through to the smokers yard and out into the ginnel by Maddie's memorial that Craig had made.

Carla touched the beautiful work of graffiti. Would anybody insist on making such a piece of beauty in her memory? Probably not. They'd all be there with tap dancing shoes at her funeral- clip clopping over her coffin. Would anyone even care? Probably not.

"Carla?" A voice called, making their way over to her.

She sighed as she saw who it was.

"What do you want Peter?"

"Should you be drinking now?"

"Yep. It always helps. You should know that Barlow."

"It doesn't help Carla. It doesn't bring them back, does it?"

"Thanks for the reminder Peter. That's just what I needed to 'ear right now." Carla knocked back the rest of her wine and chucked the wine glass down in the ginnel and hearing it smash.

He grabbed her arm desperately. "Car, don't do something stupid. Let me help."

She shoved him off of her like he was poison and she didn't want to be poisoned any longer.

"Get off me! You'll never be able to 'elp!"

"I can try," Peter pleaded. "But at least give me a chance."

"No." Carla replied. "It's not you that'll fix it now."

Peter stared at her as she stood in the gateway of the Rovers garden. She had her back to him but quickly spun back around.

"Oh, you're wrong by the way." Carla began. "Ale always helps. Numbs it all." She turned away and ran through the Rovers in tears as Peter tried to keep up.

Tracy saw Carla and realised who it was that had dumped their car outside the front door of the Barlow's.

"So this is your rustbucket," Tracy attempted to joke.

"Leave me alone Tracy. And don't worry, you won't be seeing this car again."

"What, why?"

"In fact, you won't be seeing me on the street again."

"Why are you leaving?" Tracy asked guiltily. Carla was getting all the blame and then some.

"I know it's 'ard Tracy but try not to play dumb for once."

She was sure that was Carla's way of saying she was going to end it all. A fourth death on Tracy's conscience? The two accidental ones were consuming her enough and a third would probably send her over the edge.

"No!" Tracy objected.

"Go away," Carla shouted as she got back in her car.

"I'm coming with you," Tracy said as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"Urgh, fine." Carla said. "Then get yer belt on if yer coming. You're in for a bumpy ride."

Tracy strapped herself in and held Carla's handbag on her knee as they sped off down the street and passed the Bistro, just as Peter finally caught up with them.

"Carla!" He roared after the car but it was too late.

Leanne sat opposite Nick at the breakfast table, munching on a sausage sandwich that he insisted he make for her as her cravings had kicked in.

Eva felt ready to crawl out of her bedroom after nearly two hours of lying in bed and drowning in her own regret. She had missed the chance to go visit Jason early and Leanne hadn't let it go unnoticed.

"Er... what happened to going to see Jason?" Leanne asked as Eva poured herself a very strong mug of coffee. Nick stared at Eva too as she looked dreadful and very hungover.

"Like you'd care."

"Oi! Don't take your hangover out on Lea," Nick said defensively.

"Yeah," Leanne agreed. "Not my fault you raided the bar."

Eva threw her hands to her face. "I'm sorry chick. I'm just not feelin' meself."

"I can flamin' tell," Leanne smiled at her sister. "Now come on, why don't you tell me about it?"

"And on that note," Nick started. "I need to get back to the flat and get changed for work. See you love," he gave Leanne a quick kiss then headed out the door.

"Now tell your big sis all about last night," Leanne said as she smiled at Eva.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for the great reviews!_**

 ** _I have mentioned in this chapter about the gender of Leanne and Nick's baby; I am not sure to make it a boy or a girl so if anyone wants to suggest it be either just add it to your review. :D_**

 ** _Just a little hint for what's to come..._**

 ** _Leanne comes face to face with Simon. What will happen?_**

 ** _Carla's on the edge but will Tracy finally confess?_**

 ** _Eva begins to cope with her guilt._**

 ** _Things intensify for the Platt's with Callum._**


	25. Chapter 25: On The Edge Part Two

**Cliff Edge Part Two**

"Mum?" Nick called as he left his Victoria Court flat and saw his Mum heading into Roys for the weekly bacon sandwich he knew his Mum always ordered. She'd done it since he was a kid and it made him laugh that his dear Mum still did it now. It was a bit like Gail and weddings really.

Gail turned and gave her son the proudest smile she had. "Hello love, everything alright?"

"Yeah good thanks. What are you lot doing tonight?" Nick asked. He was beginning to think asking Leanne in the Bistro, surrounded by family was a great idea and he knew that she would love it too.

"Wallowing in our own problems. Why do you ask? You wanna join us?"

"Er no," Nick laughed. "Fancy coming to the Bistro for the family get together?"

"Oh I don't know...it is short notice and the kids will have school tomorrow," Gail said.

"Well we could do it early. Say 5 ish? That would give Max plenty of time to get settled before school tomorrow."

"Okay then love, I'll speak to David and Kylie about it," Gail began, giving her eldest son those proud eyes she always had for Nick. She adored him so much and he was loyal to Gail too- always on he side. Well, expect for when Leanne was involved.

"Great, bye Mum," Nick smiled again before walking back to his flat.

* * *

Leanne poured Eva a tea as the busty blonde rested her head in her hands, sucking back those tears she wanted to release. The two sugars Leanne added swirled around the mug then dissolved amongst the cooling milk. The drink was placed down in front of Eva, who took a sip straight away; the burning sensation giving her both pleasure and pain. Like Jason. Damn it. Everything reminded her of him, even her sister's crappy cup of tea.

"I've been such a tool," Eva sighed as Leanne took a sip of her own tea. She'd been adding even more sugar to her tea lately- something she had found her body needed more and more.

"Nowt new there then," Leanne joked but Eva didn't see the funny side. "Sorry." Leanne began. "Only jokin."

"Jason's gonna hate me int he?" Eva cried. She wasn't certain but from the way Jason had spoken to her lately he probably already did hate her. At least that was how Eva was feeling anyway.

"For what?"

Eva took a deep breath. Part of her wanted to open up and admit what had happened to Leanne. She trusted her sister and vice-versa. But, another part of her didn't want to say a word. Just in case...just in case she ever fancied it again.

"Eva?" Leanne repeated. "Come on, I'm your sister. What I'm 'ere for."

"I...I snogged somebody last night," she admitted through the stinging feeling of tears in her eyes.

Leanne paused and nodded slowly, taking in what Eva had just admitted. It was a shock, really. After all of the tears and tantrums waiting for Jason to wake up, Eva had finally given in and cheated on him with someone else. Leanne didn't like to think of her sister doing that to a nice lad like Jason, but she had kissed another man and she needed her sister- not another mother.

"Was it just a kiss?"

Eva nodded. "Yeah, just a kiss. Nothin' else." She was almost disappointed about that part. That it was just a quick snog and that he wasn't going to spoil her rotten and give her everything her cripple of a boyfriend wasn't at the minute. She just wanted love, attention and a bit of fun.

"Well that's a relief eh?! What ya stressin' for ya daft cow?!"

"Er, I'm not. Honest," Eva lied. Even she could feel her nose doubling in size.

"Was it someone I know?"

She hesitated as Leanne stared at her expectantly. "No chick, honest. Just some bloke with a wad of cash and a cheeky smile."

"That it then? No name to go with this dashing man?"

Eva nodded. "Nope. He was charmin' and kept buying me drinks. We talked...well, flirted and then I kissed him. But that was it and I really regret it y'know."

"Well that's a good sign. At least you know it's a mistake and you won't be doing it again." Leanne said, giving her sister's arm a little nudge. "Am I right?"

"Yeah...course ya right." She agreed with Leanne but she knew that it wasn't really the case. In all honesty it made her feel glum again knowing she'd be stuck with Jason and Aidan could be off having fun anywhere with anyone.

"Good. Now then, I need to get to work. See ya later," Leanne smiled at her sister before heading into the bathroom.

Eva threw her head into her hands in defeat. "Oh flamin' hell," she whispered.

* * *

Carla's hire car was sluggish and slow as it crawled down the road, despite Carla's attempt to speed it up.

"Carla, listen, I'm thinkin' I really need to get back to Amy so could you just turn the car around, please?" Tracy asked, the panic beginning to double inside of her. They'd been driving for quite some time and soon people would start to wonder where they had gone off together. Something Tracy herself was worrying about. "Any chance you could turn around because Amy's gonna need pickin' up soon?"

"Tracy have you not seen Thelma and Louise?" Carla asked, foccusing on the road ahead, much to Tracy's relief.

"Weatherfield doesn't have a grand canyon." Tracy remarked as she watched Carla. It was hard to read Carla's expression but Tracy couldn't be sure if the determined look on her face was also a frightened expression. It was difficult to tell with Carla- especially when she was driving. It was obvious something was up with Carla and more so than normal. It didn't stop Tracy from provoking Carla though. Nothing would stop that. "What you thinkin'? Ship canal?"

Carla looked to be deep in thought. "Hmm. You're givin' me ideas here Tracy. Thought I was the one with a death wish."

"Right, stop the car now!" Tracy shouted before pausing. Carla was pretty quiet and irrational. Something Tracy had only ever witnessed when Carla was bladdered. "Have you been drinking?" Carla's silence was the biggest yes to Tracy. "Hang on. What if we crash? Have you thought about Amy? Have you thought about that?"

Carla opened her mouth at last. "Tracy, too many questions. I'll give ya three, max."

Tracy was pretty riled now. "Have you been drinking?" She questioned, gritting her teeth as she became even more impatient.

"No." Carla replied.

"That's a lie isn't it?"

"Yeah," Carla said, almost smirking to herself. She thought Tracy would have figured it all out by now. Obviously she was just as thick as Carla had originally thought.

"Are you mad?" Tracy yelled. She really was beginning to panic, especially as Carla was drunk.

Carla chewed her lip slightly, debating on a suitable response for Tracy and her never-ending questions that were beginning to piss her off. "Probably."

"Where are we going?" Tracy repeated.

"Ooh," Carla began. "Sorry, three questions are up."

"What?"

"Are you drunk? Are you lying? Are you mad?"

"No. Yes. Probably."

Tracy rolled her eyes and grabbed Carla's bag, rummaging through it. She didn't need to look hard for alcohol because it was right there, the bottle of vodka was right at the top, meaning she'd been drinking before getting in the car. Tracy felt sick. She just wanted to run home and fast.

Tracy held up the bottle of vodka in Carla's direction. "Right, I wanna get out the car now!"

Carla glanced over at the passenger seat, taking her eyes off the road for just a second. "Chill out Tracy we're not goin' to crash." Tracy looked away, staring out the window as Carla spoke again. "I think I've killed enough people for a lifetime."

It was at that point Tracy knew she couldn't keep it up any longer. The hours she had spent crying because of her guilt, her regret and her shame for causing such heartache and devastation to those she hadn't intended on hurting. They had never been on Tracy's hit list but unfortunately for Kal and Maddie, they became part of the list of casualties anyway.

Carla turned a corner abruptly and Tracy still had no idea where they were. The street signs were giving her no clue as to where they were and what Carla was planning to do. Carla hit the brakes and snatched the bottle of vodka from Tracy's hands before she even had chance to fight her off.

"Carla, where are we?"

The raven-haired woman opened her car door and stepped out of her car just as Tracy did. "Fancied a drink."

Carla slammed the door of the car shut as Tracy attempted one more time at bringing Carla back to the street to safety. "Yer not havin' a drink then gettin back in the car."

"No." Carla blankly replied, hurling the car keys down in the tall grass that was growing. Crap. Now Tracy was stuck with the drunk who was pretty reckless. "Ah, that was thoughtless. You could of driven it 'ome." She grabbed the last amount of cash she had and shoved the £30 into the windscreen wipers for Tracy to take to get a ride home. "Here, take this and get a cab. There's Lenny's cabs behind them 'ouses somewhere," Carla pointed behind the estate as Tracy watched her, afraid of what her next move might be. "Get him to give ya a quote first though- he's shady."

Carla stormed off along the gravel pathway, knocking back huge gulps of the vodka. Tracy glanced between Carla and the grass that she had thrown her car keys in. She searched through the bushes cautiously, avoiding the used needles, empty fizzy drink bottles and the odd bag of dog crap. Finally, she found the keys and rushed off in the direction Carla had gone in just minutes earlier.

* * *

Nick was in the Bistro office when Leanne finally arrived for work at eleven. She was supposed to have been in at half ten but he figured he could left her off. She was carrying his kid and had been ill with morning sickness for quite some time. He'd even held her hair back for her the other night when she wouldn't stop throwing up. But Leanne carried on with her life, fighting like a trooper as per usual.

"Sorry I'm late!" Leanne said as she hung up her coat on the coat rack in the office.

Nick rose from his seat. "Don't worry darling, it's fine. Now, tonight, I've asked my Mum and the others if they fancy dinner in here. You know, celebrate the baby and everything?"

Leanne smirked. "Of course, it sounds great. Shall I ask Eva to come?"

"Yeah! It'll be great you know, us lot together as a family."

Leanne thought about Gail and her trying to look pleased about her and Nick having a child together. "Yeah, we'll see about that. Don't know how yer mother will react."

"Well she has me to answer to if she says or does anything."

"Ooh, I love feisty Nick. He's fit."

Nick chuckled and headed back into the bar as Leanne dialed Eva's number.

"Hiya!"

"Hi Leanne, what is it?"

"Fancy dinner tonight in the Bistro? Big family get together to celebrate the baby."

"Yeah, sounds fabby hun! Just keep me off anything alcoholic. Me head isn't quite ready for it. Not yet."

"Sure thing! See ya!"

"Bye!"

* * *

Out on the street, Eva was cleaning the windows of the Rovers, her hangover was beginning to get worse as she bent down to pick up the soapy sponge she dropped. Luckily, someone picked it up for her. That someone was Aidan.

"Cinderella eh? You shouldn't be cleanin' windows Eva, you should be lookin' in 'em for expensive handbags." Aidan said with a smile.

Eva snatched the sponge and moved away from him. "Bore off ya big flirt!"

"Don't be like that Eva. Last night, last night was going to happen at some point. Now we can deal with it."

"No Aidan, I have a boyfriend and one I love, okay? I don't love ya and I ain't gonna jump in't sack with ya cos you own half of some factory."

"Firstly I don't own half the factory and secondly I never asked you to sleep with me. It was just a kiss, remember?"

"And that's all it'll ever be pal. Go take yer lacy briefs elsewhere Aidan, this Cinderella ain't going to any ball with ya."

"Eva!" Aidan called after her but she stormed inside the Rovers instead.

* * *

Carla sat on the edge with her long legs dangling down, smacking against the limestone of the quarry she knew inside out. She took another huge swig of her vodka as Tracy edged behind her slowly, trying not to startle her and send her over the edge- literally.

"Keys," Tracy said softly, reaching her arm out to Carla to give her the car keys she had chucked in the bushes. "You know, I could drive if ya want to finish that bottle off."

Carla ignored Tracy and heaved her body nearer to the edge, watching the plants and the creatures on the ground far beneath her. She was only thinking about one thing at this point. The happy hours as a kid, playing on the death trap that was the quarry.

"Did a crash test dummy thing over the edge of this once," Carla admitted. "We had a supermarket trolley and stuck some of Rob's knackered, old action men in it."

The penny had finally dropped for Tracy. Carla had started here and she wanted to end here too.

"Ya lived round here?"

"Hmm, up the way," Carla said, looking down again. "Used to love playing down here though. Was a gang but me and Rob were the youngest of course. Mothers never used to care where their kids played." Carla continued telling Tracy her childhood memories even though Tracy just wanted to get off the quarry and away from the danger it brought. "Used to play chicken. Toss a coin and the loser would have to climb up there somewhere," Carla gestured behind Tracy to the highest point of the quarry. Now Tracy was panicking even more. She didn't fancy playing chicken, catching Carla and preventing her from going to the top. "We'd climb right to the edge, eyes shut, count to fifteen."

Tracy moved closer to Carla and said, "Kids ey? Don't think about the consequences."

Carla placed her hands on the earth on the sides and looked down again. "Reckon you'd survive a fall from 'ere though. Reckon there's a chance you know, if you're a gambler. Think it'd be scary with yer eyes closed but it's not."

Tracy got nearer now, ready to grab Carla if need be. "Right well, I'll take yer word for it."

Carla started rocking her chest and closing her eyes. "It's not scary when you feel the pull. Scariest feeling is that someone will come up behind ya and shove ya off. Why didn't ya leave me in that mini bus Tracy?" Carla asked before swigging another gulp of vodka.

Tracy sighed. "Well I couldn't of done, could I?" She paused, watching Carla to see what she'd do. "And you'd of done the same for me."

Carla shook her head in disagreement. "Maddie and Kal would still be alive if you had left me. I'd be dead, they'd be living. Two lives for the price of one eh?"

"Right, well ya could say that about anything. Couldn't ya? I mean, erm, nobody knows how things are gonna turn out..."

Carla handed the vodka bottle back in Tracy's direction. "Ya want some?"

"No! I wanna drive. Now look, thank you for showing me around, it's been interesting. But like I said, we need to get back 'cos me Dad'll be worryin'."

Carla finally came away from the edge and Tracy let out a breath of relief. Only now, Carla was heading in the direction of the tallest and highest point. Tracy had to follow her.

Carla was now stood at the top, sipping the vodka and considering the jump as Tracy stood close behind her.

"How old was Kal?" Carla asked.

"What? I don't know."

Carla stared at the rocks below and imagined her body, scattered over them all. "Maddie was eighteen. Eighteen. I turned forty in LA. Didn't tell anyone, only Suzy. She baked this cheesecake thing for me and put four candles on it. Said I had a wish for each decade."

"What did ya wish for?"

"I dunno. Summat stupid probably. Clothes or wine. Now my first wish would be to turn back the clocks but that big gust of wind would take everything out me hands."

"We can't turn back the clock," Tracy said. "We just have to live with it. You know, the hand we're dealt. We have to make the best."

"Yeah," Carla agreed. "Yeah, the hand we're dealt. The roll of the dice, the spin of the wheel. Red, black, red, black."

"Carla!" Tracy pleaded. "Look, this is crazy! Come away! How would it change anything?"

Carla took another step forward towards the edge.

"How would it change anything if ya fell? The fire would have still happened. Nobody knew it would turn out this way but it has. It's just fate."

"Fate?" Carla said. "Yeah. It's red or black, heads or tails. It's just the way things fall. It's just the way things fall."

The wind howled around Carla's legs as she teetered on the edge, rocking back and forth as the wind made her feel free and invincible. That maybe if she did jump maybe, just maybe she would fly. Fly off into the sky and all her demons would be gone. But the memories of her would still be there and her past- the good and bad- would haunt people forever. That was something death couldn't guarantee her. A refund on all the bad things. They were there and they were never going away. But she could go away. One jump and that would be it. No guilt, hatred and regret. Just one jump.

Opening her eyes slowly and realising she was firmly on the ground, Carla pulled a coin out of her pocket, aware Tracy was watching her. Staring at her. Fearing she was going to run off the edge of the quarry below and be nothing but a shell of herself. That was something Carla had already become though. Thanks to Tracy.

"Heads I stand, tails I fall," Carla said as she held the coin in her hand and flipped it.

"Tails I fall," Carla whispered, walking to the very edge and swinging her body.

Tracy couldn't let her do it. Not anymore. "Carla!" She screamed, making her jump and pull back. "It wasn't you, you didn't leave the candle burning and Amy didn't get up in the middle of the night and light it. It was me- I did it!"

Carla controlled her breathing and turned around. "What you saying? You weren't even there."

"I was," Tracy admitted. "I don't know what I was thinking. I just wanted to..."

"You wanted to burn yer own daughter to death?"

"No! No! She was supposed to be stayin' with Liz!"

"So me then? You were supposed to burn me?"

"No the fire was an accident but it's you Carla. You're like a magnet. You walk in a room and heads turn. Money sticks to ya and people. Decent people y'know? Not just family but Roy, Hayley, even Maddie. "

"What are ya even saying? This is crazy! You don't try and kill someone 'cos their popular!"

Tracy shook her head. "You 'ad everythin'. Everything and all I wanted was that pub."

"The Rovers?"

"Yes, the Rovers! Yes! Me and Tony were made for it!"

"You lied and let two people die 'cos you wanted a share in a backstreet pub?!"

"You know it just wasn't enough that you took Rob."

"Rob took himself!" Carla shouted back. "He took Tina!"

"Well I'd had enough! I wanted to make you pay."

"You know you are good. Scarily good 'cos you nearly 'ad me there," Carla laughed, moving back to jump off the edge.

"Carla! Wait! Their was a picture, a picture of Rob. A big stupid grin and a floppy fringe."

Well that had got Carla's attention. She swung her head round, her eyes wide and alert.

Carla's stomach dropped and the guilt did too. "Tracy! I thought I was going mad! I was right all along! So, what is this, all of a sudden you're full of remorse?"

Tracy nodded. "As a matter of fact, yeah! Seeing the state of you. Yes. Do I regret how things turned out? Yes! Not just for you, for everybody!"

"Everyone but you!"

"No. Do you think that I sleep at night?"

"Yes! Like a little baby! You sleep like a big, spoiled rotten baby!"

"Tracy that's two lives gone, just like that!"

Carla grabbed Tracy and pulled her to the edge with her. "Why don't ya do the decent thing and jump Tracy?! Come on, I'm a killer already- what's one more corpse?"

"Yeah? Well if I go I'm takin you with me!"

Carla laughed at Tracy.

"Who they gonna believe? The cheating lush or the doting mother?!" Tracy shouted back.

"We'll be too dead to care darlin'!" Carla yelled just as Tracy shoved her off and Carla landed on the floor, not the bottom of the quarry. Tracy legged it off but Carla smiled when she saw she had the car keys and Tracy didn't.

* * *

Nick and Leanne pulled up in his car outside of Simon's school. It had been days since Leanne had seen her little boy and even when she had seen him all those days ago he had pushed her down the stairs. But like Leanne had always said when Nick had mood swings because of his brain damage, it wasn't him, it was the illness. She knew deep down her lad was a good 'un and that he'd never harm her. But she once said the same about Nick never harming her and he did. The only difference was Nick had brain damage; Simon was just being abusive.

The younger kids at Weatherfield High flocked out of the school gates as the pair watched on, waiting for Simon.

Nick leaned against the steering wheel and patted Leanne who was very uneasy beside him.

"You okay?" He asked as she spun her head around quickly, faking a smile for him.

"Course I am," she lied, her voice shaky as

she spoke. It was really hard for her to face him again- especially after last time. When it nearly was the last time.

"You're not, I can tell Lea. I can read you like a book."

Finally, Leanne moved in her seat to look properly at Nick. "Oh...okay...I'm not okay." He patted her hands and rubbed his fingers over her knuckles in soothing motions as she stared out the window, watching the spotty youths go by. "He scares me Nick. I'm scared of a little boy. How is that normal?"

"It's not," Nick said. "But we're going to fix it. It won't be like this forever. I promise."

"Y'know he used to sit on me knee with his little after school snack and watch Shaun The Sheep. He'd love it, laugh is head off at it all and munch 'is way through a packet of raisins."

"Raisins? Most kids want chocolate when they get home."

"Well it was when we went to Ken's. Deirdre 'ad been baking something with raisins and I caught Si chompin' on 'em." Leanne replied. "But most of the time it was the only edible thing in the 'ouse."

Nick laughed. "Oh, god. I don't wanna know."

"You do. I flamin' did. There was an ice cream sauce that had been in her fridge since 1995." Leanne chuckled. "We didn't even know each-other back then- that's how old it is!"

"Well, we'll have to make sure Simon doesn't get his hands on any dried fruit in the kitchen in the Bistro."

"Or knives given his track record and the Bistro. I thought necking Vodka with 'is mates and smashing bottles at me face was bad enough."

"Yeah, it was pretty bad."

The silence hit the car just at the crucial moment.

Finally, the crowds of hormonal teenagers passed by and there he was. His curly brown hair blowing in the wind and his mates laughing and joking with him. He was smiling, happy and looking like the child everyone knew. It was Simon. Her Simon. The real boy beneath the vile anger.

Leanne's voice turned to a squeak and her words came out as a shriek. But Nick stayed calm, reaching over to her and putting his hand over hers. It was like a steel wall had gone up over her and he would shield her from anything Simon would throw her way.

Simon walked closer and closer to the car and his mates passed with waves and laughed as they walked off. Nick got out of the car and took his stuff, placing his camouflage backpack in the boot without even saying a word.

"Hi Simon," Nick said, trying to sound both calm and strong as a guardian of Simon.

He'd been holding his head down but finally glanced up to meet the stare Nick was giving him. "Hiya. Are you okay Nick?"

"Fine," Nick replied blankly, walking round to his side of the car. "Let's go."

He nodded back at Nick and settled in the back seat, awaiting Leanne to talk to him during the ten minute car journey. She didn't say a word for the car ride, even though Nick got caught in traffic twice- both times adding an extra ten minutes to the journey. But Nick didn't speak either and Simon didn't dare utter a word or even move.

When they finally pulled up at the building, Nick opened the door and walked round to let Leanne out of her side.

"Thanks," She smiled. "Brace yerself."

"I know. It was quiet on the way here."

"Just a bit."

Simon eased out of his seat and the car, standing beside his Mum.

A voice called after them from over in the distance. One that Simon knew straight away but he couldn't quite believe they had actually gone and asked him to join them at the counselling session.

"Dad?" Simon shouted back.

Peter hurried over as quickly as he could, pulling out his mobile phone every few minutes to check if Carla had sent him anything. Anything at all. He was beginning to feel that desperate that even a call from the police telling him she'd been arrested would be better than the radio silence.

"Son," Peter smiled at Simon, although he knew the next hour of counselling would be pretty graphic and vivid. "Let's go in then."

"How come yer here?" Simon asked.

"Cos your me son and I need to take responsibility for ya. I've been a terrible father and you need a proper father to sort out the mess you're in."

Simon nodded as Nick watched them talk. Leanne stood awkwardly on the side, trying to listen but also seeming fair. She didn't want Simon to hate her anymore than he already did.

"Well, shall we get this thing started then?" Peter said to Nick, Leanne and Simon.

"Thing?" Leanne questioned. "It's not a flamin' house party."

"Oh," Peter frowned. "Best not keep the hostess waiting then."

Leanne rolled her eyes and the four went in and sat down in front of Kathy.

"You must be Peter," Kathy said. "Simon's father."

Peter nodded. "Guilty as charged."

Nick and Leanne rolled their eyes at the same time at Peter's flirty approach to the whole thing.

"So, hello again everyone. Wants happened since we last saw each-other?"

"I hurt me Mum," Simon said. "And I really regret it."

"Oh, okay. Thank you Simon." Kathy smiled. "What happened then Leanne?"

"Well, I'm expecting a baby and..."

"Oh congratulations!"

"Thanks," Leanne started again. "Simon and I got into an argument and then he shoved me down the stairs."

"Oh, now why did you do that Simon?"

"Because I was angry and upset. I didn't know she were havin' a baby or that I would end up hurting her."

"He's learnt his lesson since then," Peter added, defending his son.

"Well that's a miracle," Nick muttered.

"Let's not be negative Nick," Kathy said. "Simon needs positivity and I think your new baby will bring exactly that."

The session passed rather quickly and all of the grown ups were very impressed by Simon. So much so, Peter agreed to take him out for tea. But before he went off towards Peter's car, Simon went over to Leanne to say his own words.

"Mum?" Simon asked, touching Leanne's hand gently.

"Yeah?"

"I love you Mum and I am very sorry. Really, for all of this. And...I want you to have this. I made it for yer baby in school," Simon said, handing Leanne a stuffed rabbit that wasn't quite perfect but it was perfect to Leanne. Just like her boy.

"Thank you sweetheart, it's fantastic." Leanne hugged him tightly then let him go off with Peter.

For once, the the future with Simon didn't seem so dark and gloomy. It seemed to be getting better and stronger, thanks to her baby.

* * *

Carla drove down a dingy back-street and saw Tracy, walking like she was lost, which she was. Carla knew the area pretty well, but she didn't like to admit she often drove round these parts, thinking about her childhood and the fun she had.

"Tracy!" Carla yelled out the car window.

"Go home Carla. Please," Tracy pleaded.

"We need to talk," Carla said, braking the car but Tracy carried on walking. She wasn't all that fast though. "I suggest ya get in the car now."

"No, no chance."

"Ah! Well I might make a little pit-stop to the police station on my way 'ome, maybe fill everyone in on what you did." Carla replied to Tracy, hitting the accelerator on the car as Tracy began chasing after it.

"No! No, wait!"

Carla braked and looked at Tracy.

"How did you even get in me flat?" Carla asked.

Tracy paused and finally revealed it. "I er...nicked the keys from Michelle's handbag and shoved 'em back in once I'd broken in."

Carla's jaw practically hit the floor. She threw herself out the car and in Tracy's face. "Ya did what?! Ya broke into me flat!"

"I know, I know!"

"Why? I don't get why ya did it. You 'ated me long before the fire so why did it only take you until then to do something?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Oh, I think it does Tracy. Tell me why!"

"You'll be on yer own 'til the day they stick ya in the ground." Tracy said.

Carla hesitated. "What?!"

"See, the poison spills from ya so much ya don't even remember. The toilets in the Rovers at Steve and Michelle's wedding."

"Oh my god! I gave you some home truths and you decide to torch my flat? That's not payback, that's physcotic!"

"I hated you for it and I wanted you to suffer. Not as much as you did though."

"Did you try and kill me?"

Carla waited for an answer but Tracy didn't respond. "Did ya try to kill me?!"

"Yes!" Tracy shouted in Carla's face. "Yes, I did! I went to do it but I couldn't, then I heard the toilet flush; I left the candle burning under the lamp and..."

"The rest is history." Carla said. "I'm going home. My home, the one you broke into."

"Carla, are you gonna tell anyone?" Tracy asked, following her to the car. Carla ignored her and wound the window up. "Carla?!" She sped off home to Weatherfield and all Tracy could do was find a ride home with some lads on bikes.

* * *

The Bistro was alive with sparkling lights, sparkling proseco and happiness as Nick and Leanne's families came. Leanne looked beautiful in a deep blue dress and matching heels, her hair was curled and her make-up highlighted the new pregnancy glow she'd got. She looked happy, felt it, and so did everyone else.

Eva went over to Kylie and saw just how rough her best mate looked after the night before. "Eva, you look awful."

"Thanks Ky. Just what I needed to hear."

"What happened last night, after I left?"

Eva looked down awkwardly and Kylie guessed it right away. "You slept with him!"

"No, no, ssh!" Eva said, hushing Kylie. "I...we snogged instead."

"Ah, flamin' 'eck Eva. What ya gonna do?"

"Nothin' it were a mistake."

Nick called everyone to the dinner table, saving Eva from Kylie's intense questioning. "Dinner is ready everyone!"

"Eva... it better be nothing." Kylie grabbed Eva's arm and spoke with a serious tone.

"It was, take a chill pill Kylie. Or would you prefer some speed? That's more your bag innit?"

Kylie walked to her seat and stared at Eva, furiously.

Nick stood up from the dinner table and chimed his glass of lemonade with his fork. All sets of eyes turned in his direction and the ones he was desperate to get through to were on him.

"Right, well I never thought I'd be standing here guys. Certainly not with you Lea," Nick gestured over to Leanne to come and stand beside him. She walked slowly over to him and beamed.

"Me neither," Leanne said. "But like they say, lightning does strike twice."

"Or Nick does," David chuckled with Kylie. "But maybe lightnin' is more pleasurable."

"Anyway," Nick carried on, rolling his eyes at his brother. "I want to thank you Lea, you've made me the happiest man alive and I feel ready...I want to make it official."

"You gonna get it in writin or summat?" Kylie laughed.

"No... but I would like you to know Leanne that I love you. So, so much. I always have and I always will. So... will you give me another go then?" He asked, holding both of her hands.

"Course I will," Leanne said, giving him a kiss. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

"Now you can be a proper little family, can't ya?" Audrey smiled.

"Great, can't wait to babysit," Bethany rolled her eyes as Sarah slapped her daughter's arm. "Ow Mum!"

Leanne turned back to Nick who had put his hand on her tummy. "Proper little fam...," Leanne began, just as Carla burst in.

"Leanne, Nick, I wanted to say congrats on yer baby. But Leanne, I need to talk to ya. Can we talk?" Carla asked, her words slurred slightly as the shock of Tracy's bombshell kicked in and the vodka wore off.

"What?! No, get out!" Leanne shouted back.

"Please, I need to explain something about the fire. It's really important."

"What tell me that you started it? I already know that Carla- I got trapped in it." Leanne leaned closer to Nick, who wrapped his arm around her shoulders- supporting her and holding her back at the same time. "Get out before I chuck ya out!"

"Just let me explain things to ya about the fire. Then I'll go. I promise," Carla started, scanning the room and realising that all of Nick and Leanne's close family were also present. "It's about the fire. I really need to tell something to you, because..."

"Get out Carla," Nick said. "We're trying to celebrate here and then you barge in and think it is an appropriate time to bring up the fire?"

Peter soon came rushing through the door and the eye rolling from the Platt's deepened. As did Leanne and Nick's anger.

"Oh great! Let's bring the other alchy out as well eh! Seems like one loony ain't enough- let's have a second!" Leanne huffed, folding her arms and tapping her feet.

"Come on Car, let's leave 'em to it," Peter urged her to go with him, reaching out his hand and attempting to lead her out of the Bistro.

She shook her head and folded her arms as well. God she was stubborn.

"I'm not goin' anywhere," Carla said, standing her ground, finally. She knew she was innocent and had to tell Leanne, Sophie and the Nazirs before she decided to break the news to Peter or even Chelle. "Leanne, if I could just explain."

"What?" Leanne barked. "You killed Kal and Maddie! The explanation is that there dead and you're not!"

"Carla, I think you should go," Sarah said politely.

"Yeah, before things get out of hand," Audrey added in as her granddaughter nodded beside her. "Now isn't the time for this lovey."

Carla began shaking her head again in disagreement. Her eyes began to go glossy and she could feel tears coming on.

"Alright...alright, I'm sorry. I'll go," Carla caved in, hanging her head down as she let Peter lead her out the Bistro.

Leanne had a mouth held open as Carla and Peter left the bar and Peter was having to sprint to keep up with his ex.

"Carla," he called, panting as she quickened her pace. "Carla!"

She turned on her heels immediately, her eyes wide and alert for the first time since he had been back on the street.

"What? Beginning to hate the sound of me own name." Carla remarked as Peter caught his breath back.

"T...today. What happened to you- I saw you with Tracy. I was scared y'know. I thought you were going to do something stupid Car. I tried chasin' after yer car but I wasn't quick enough."

Carla folded her arms across her chest as she stared at Peter. "You? Running? I'd of paid good money to see that."

Peter half-laughed at her. She seemed to have her sense of humor back and the gloomy Carla had gone with it. "I should be an advert for one of them 'Quit smokin'' thingys, shouldn't I?"

Carla nodded and chuckled. But it soon hit her who she was talking to. "I need to get home."

He grabbed her arm as she tried to pull away from him. "Tell me Carla, what happened today?"

"Nothing Peter. Now go home, okay?"

"But I know summat isn't ."

"Well why don't you ask yer beloved sister what 'appened then? She seems to be makin' plans for people and wreckin' their lives. Ask her for me- see what she says."

"Tracy? Why? What's she done?" Peter repeated as Carla strutted off down the street and round the corner.

Peter walked back to No.1 and pondered what it could have been that Tracy had done. Something so huge and monumental that it had completely changed her mood. Just hours ago he had chased after Carla, begging her not to do something stupid or end it all. Now she was back to normal, or as normal as he had known Carla anyway. His mind was racing as he sat at the kitchen table, wondering.

Carla fiddled with the keys of her flat as she approached Victoria Court. It was dark and the light had gone down at five. Carla covered herself with her jacket as the breeze whistled around her, just as Tracy emerged.

"Carla," Tracy called. Carla spun around right away, the sound of her name being called by that cow was enough to stop anybody in their tracks.

"Shut up and go away Tracy. While ya still can."

"I won't go anywhere 'til you promise me you won't say anything about the fire. Amy's spent most of her life without me already and I don't want her missing anymore years with me."

"Yeah?" Carla screamed. "You should of thought of that when you torched my flat. Ya know when ya broke in? Tried to kill me and then let me sink to the deepest low ever? I 'ope they chuck the book at ya."

Tracy put her hands up to Carla. "Please, I'm begging ya Carla, I can't go back to prison."

"Leave me alone Tracy, I've 'ad enough of you for one day in fact, one lifetime!"

"Carla," Tracy pleaded. "Please, I'm desperate."

"Like I was ya mean?" Carla said, her confidence increasing. She had the power over Tracy now and she had no reason to be scared anymore or to feel guilty. Carla was free, free from the pain and the horror the feeling she had caused the fire had brought her for months. "I was low Tracy. Desperate. So desperate I stole the wages from my staff so I could gamble, destroy my life even more. I was so desperate I dragged meself to the top of that quarry and was about to chuck myself off!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry!"

"You will never be sorry Tracy! You had plenty of chances to tell me what you'd done and you never did. You let me carry on, sinking lower and lower every time!"

Tracy held her head down. "I'm sorry," She repeated.

"Go home Tracy. Try not to break into anyone's home on your way back tonight and burn it to ashes."

Carla burst in through the door of Victoria Court and let it fall shut on Tracy who was watching outside. Inwardly she was wishing she'd said nothing and had let Carla jump after all because Carla had the upper hand now and Carla had the power to run down to the police station to tell them the real truth about the fire. She could open the front door in her dressing gown to find the police there, ready to take her away and chuck the key to her cell so far it would never be found. She walked back home when she saw the light in Carla's flat come on and the brunette peer through the beige blinds down at Tracy on the street below.

* * *

The Platt's were now saying their goodbyes to Leanne and Nick in the Bistro. The awkward interruption had encouraged David and Kylie to make the first move, claiming Max needed to get to bed before school tomorrow. Leanne and Nick agreed it was fine and when those four made their exit, the others did too.

"Bye lovey and congrats again!" Audrey squealed at Leanne, hugging her a little too tightly after a few too many glasses of red for Nick's gran. "Your baby is so lucky to have such wonderful people as parents, really deary. You'll make a super mum."

Leanne nodded, her and Nick were the only sober ones at the party and it made her chuckle as usually she was the first to get a drink, an alcoholic drink that is.

"Thanks Audrey, that's dead nice of ya," Leanne smiled, moving to thank Gail for coming and faking the same smile she had for her mother-in-law. "Gail."

"Leanne." Gail said with such a lack of emotion. "I'm very happy for you both, really I am. I'm pleased you've come through all the problems you had in the past."

Leanne wasn't sure if Gail was being serious or not. She was never that nice to Leanne and it was unbelievable for Audrey, Sarah, Bethany and Nick too.

Nick nudged Leanne to make her close her mouth as she was showing her surprise and not covering it up well. At all. "Th...thanks Gail."

"I mean it. Now I was thinking you could come round to ours and I could show you the cot blankets I was going to make for you. How does that sound eh?"

"Er...lovely Gail, thank you."

Nick managed to speak too, despite being just as shocked as the others. "Yeah, thanks Mum, Gran. Night then."

"Night," they chorused as they headed out of the Bistro together.

"Did that really happen?" Sarah laughed to her brother and Leanne.

"I think I'm dreaming," Leanne said. "I'll wake up and Gail will hate me again!"

Bethany continued to text on her phone, ignoring the grown ups around her as per usual. "Mum, can we go now?"

Sarah shook her head at her daughter. "Honestly Bethany. Put that thing down and say congratulations to your Uncle Nick."

Bethany folded her arms in the same way Sarah used to which made Nick smirk.

"Congrats Uncle Nick, Leanne. At least yer kid will have adults as parents. I wouldn't know."

The three adults found their jaws dropping for the third time that evening. The first being when Carla barged in, second was Gail and her kindness and now Bethany.

Nick stepped in to defend his little sister. "Apologise to your Mum now Bethany."

Bethany tilted her head at her Uncle. "Erm, let me think- no!" She chuckled as she strutted out of her Uncle's restaurant.

"I could knock her out," Sarah said. "She's been a pain lately."

"Shall I have a word?" Nick asked with deep concern for his sister and his niece. After all, it was Nick that was kissed by Todd when he was stringing Sarah along. He didn't want his baby sister getting hurt again.

"Yeah, I could help an' all."

Sarah shook her head. "Thanks guys but I've dealt with worse than 'er. She's the least of me worries. Anyway, thanks for a lovely evening and congratulations on the baby."

She hugged Leanne and her brother before rushing outside to Bethany leaving Nick and Leanne all alone.

Leane trailed trailed her fingers along the wire chairs. "Well, that was interesting."

"It was. Wasn't it?"

She half laughed. "Thank you," she smiled, looping her arms around Nick's neck as he placed his hands on her waist.

"What for? Dragging you into this mess."

"No, y'know what I mean."

He raised aided his eyebrow at her, telling her to carry on talking as he didn't.

"Tonight, today and everything else we've gone through together. I couldn't imagine doing any of it without you."

"Where else would I be hey?"

She threw her arms around him and fell into his chest, hugging him tightly. It was different when they were all alone and it was easier to admit her feelings to just Nick.

"I love you an' all," she smiled as they pulled apart. "I didn't get chance to say it before but I do. I love ya."

* * *

 _So, thanks for reading again!_

 _I was really upset last time to find nobody had reviewed but I feel it is because this story has become a little repetitive. I have changed the plans I originally had for the story and things will soon turn darker, especially with Callum. Although there is more to enjoy(hopefully) with Carla, Peter, Tracy, Nick, Leanne, Simon, Eva, Jason and Aidan._

 _Please, please, please keep reviewing though- it's nice to hear from you all and know what I do is worth it. :)_

 **Just a few hints as to what is coming up:**

 **Whose happiness meets a horrible end and what will happen to them?**

 **Someone gives in to temptation, but will there be heartbreak?**

 **Which character faces a terrifying ordeal and who is to blame?**

 **Things begin looking up for a certain female character. Will it stay that way?**


	26. Chapter 26: So Close, So Far

_**Just as a warning...things get very sad in this chapter. You might need some tissues to get you through it because I did when I wrote it! :(**_

* * *

 **It's Hard To Forget**

Leanne slowly opened her eyes when she woke up. Her head ached and the pit of her stomach felt as though it was being burned from all the throwing up she'd been doing in the night. She had stayed the night at Nick's but nothing remotely romantic had happened. In fact, he'd held her hair back for her when she was sick. Very romantic indeed.

She walked into the living room of hers and Nick's flat and sat on the window ledge and pulled back the curtains, watching the frost settle on the street and the milkman delivering his produce.

She could feel that the day would be better, brighter and happier as Nick and her were finally an item again and Simon was behaving too. She still couldn't get over how brilliant yesterday had been. Nick decalaring how much he loved her and that he wanted them to be a proper family again and Simon, he had done amazingly well at his counselling. For the first time in ages, everything was getting better. But Leanne knew that meant a storm was imminent because it always was in her life; her happiness was usually only short-lived.

* * *

Carla had slept finally. There was no wine this time or vodka. She had fallen asleep peacefully and slept for eight hours without hearing those screams that had haunted her for months. They were haunting Tracy instead. Carla was getting back to herself at last, and clearing up her flat was step one to recovery.

She brushed up the broken plates, wine glasses and the huge chunks of glass that she had battered out of the TV. It took ages to clear all of the shards that had been left by the destruction she had caused in her home, but once she had done the brushing up she could see the front door properly. The pathway was clear to the outside world at last.

In her bedroom, she hung up the clothes that were dumped on her double bed that was unmade. Well, she had made it now. Hoovered, dusted and cleaned the past out of her flat. Her makeup was all over the floor in her room. The foundation had spilt over the cream carpet, leaving a burnt orange stain that Carla got on her hands and knees to scrub for half an hour. It went away at last and she carried on, polishing anything in sight.

It was eight thirty once she had finished clearing up her mess and she slumped on the sofa in her cleaning clothes. It was very Carla. Black leggings, a black tank top and some socks that were surprisingly, black.

"Ah," Carla said, letting out a breath as she looked around her flat that was clean and as good as new.

The doorbell of her flat sounded and the person on the other end was persistent.

"Flamin' hell. Can't even get five minutes alone." Carla grumbled angrily as she made her way to the intercom.

"Carla," Michelle said. "Carla, is everything alright? Peter told me about yesterday."

Carla paused. She could have let her best friend up into her flat and told her everything. But, she wasn't sure yet what she was going to do and if Tracy would find a policeman on her doorstep.

"Yeah...Chelle it's fine, go home."

Carla put her ear right against the intercom and could hear the distinct sound of whispering between Michelle and...Peter. Great, even he'd turned up to know what was bugging her.

"Peter?!" Carla shouted, missing the t out of his name like she always did. She hated it but he loved it.

She could hear a sigh on the other end and Michelle saying, "Game's up Peter, she knows we're lyin' to her."

"Ah flamin' hell!" Peter moaned. "Carla...don't be a pain the arse, let us up!"

Carla shook her head, wishing that they would take her 'no' as a definite answer. "There's nothin' to report- now go home!"

"Carla, please," Michelle pleaded. "Come on darlin', I just wanna know you're okay. You've got us all worried sick."

As much as she wanted to deny that it was true, Carla knew she'd sent their stress levels through the roof in the past few weeks. Luckily for Peter he'd been sunning himself in Antigua but Chelle, poor Chelle had watched Carla fall lower and lower.

She switched the intercom back on, knowing they'd probably still be there.

"Go on then, I'll let ya come up." Carla finally said. "But hurry up. I need to get t't Factory in a bit."

The door of Victoria Court buzzed and Peter and Michelle made their way up the flight of stairs and the winding corridor to flat number twelve. Peter had no idea which flat Carla lived in, so he was following Michelle closely, memorising the number just in case he ever needed it again.

They waited outside of her door and Michelle lightly knocked. Three taps then a slam of her fist against the oak door.

Carla quickly chucked on her beige dressing gown, the item of clothing she owned with the most colour, and opened the door to them.

"Hi," Michelle and Peter said in unison. Carla raised her eyebrow.

"You two muppets came to say 'hi'? Is that it?"

Michelle tilted her head at her best friend. "We know something happened yesterday, but we don't know what. Can't ya tell us Car?"

"It was nothing, really."

"I asked Tracy what went on and she told me to mind me own business," Peter admitted. "She was grumpier than usual."

"Hmm," Carla murmured. "Maybe she's run out of knives to shove in people's backs. She loves doing that."

Michelle raised her arms above her head as though she'd made a major discovery. "So she's betrayed ya then?"

"Betrayed me? That's an understatement."

Peter reached out his arm to touch Carla's as he rested his head against the door frame. "Please...Tell me...tell us. We want to help."

Carla rolled her eyes and shifted on her feet, purposely blocking the door so neither of them could barge their way in. "Fine!" She reluctantly said, moving out of the way and letting them through.

Michelle took a seat next to Carla on the beige sofa and Peter sat in the chair right near them. He was close to Carla, but so far away. He was sure she was still quite happy with that. Carla looked between the people in the room with her and folded her arms, steeling herself to retell her shocking day yesterday for the first time. She'd been replaying the record in her head all night but it was weird putting all of her thoughts into words.

She took a deep breath. "So...I dragged meself up to the top of a quarry yesterday."

Peter gasped at the same time as Michelle, who pulled her friend into a hug.

"I...I er, I was going to jump off- ya know, end it all. Make things better for the Nazirs and Sophie and everyone else I've hurt."

Michelle and Peter were now shaking their heads like dogs with their heads out of car windows.

"Oh Carla," Peter began. "I'm so sorry. I should have carried on chasing after you."

"Ya shouldn't," Carla replied, snapping her head up. "Because then I would have still hated myself and she would still be getting away with it."

"She?" Michelle asked. "Who's she?"

Peter now began shaking his head. No. No. Not his sister. "Please don't say it's Tracy that started the fire," Peter said desperately. More for his niece's sake than Tracy's.

Michelle looked deeply at Carla, attempting to read her mind and her facial expressions; it was far harder than she'd first anticipated. "Did she?"

Carla nodded slowly as Peter's eyes filled with tears. She looked over at him desperately, as if her sympathetic look would stop his pain and hurt. His sister had tried to kill the love of his life, blaming her for all of the death, destruction and misery that followed it. He was furious, disgusted and violated.

"Why?" He asked. He honestly couldn't get his head around why she could have done such a thing to a woman like Carla. "Why would she ever do something like that to you?"

"Carla?" Michelle said. "Peter's right, I don't understand either."

She took another breath and bit on her lip slightly, as though delaying would make it seem less evil. "She was missing Rob and she said I'd done it- sent him away. At your wedding Chelle, we had a fight in the loos. I told her she'd be on her own 'til the day they stuck her in the ground. Turns out she didn't like me saying that... or buying a share in the Rovers. Said she wanted that and it was my fault again. She'd lost something she was in touching distance of grabbing."

Michelle and Peter hadn't stopped shaking their heads yet but Michelle had put her hands over her mouth.

"I just can't believe she'd do it," Michelle admitted. "I know she's a physco but that's just insane."

Peter was still in disbelief and had gone very quiet. "And she let you think you'd been the one that caused the fire?"

Carla now nodded. "All this time."

"So the gambling, the self-loathing, it was all for nothing? And she knew it?" Michelle queried.

"That's Tracy Barlow for ya, the bitch that keeps on giving." Carla said, gaining a slight chuckle from Michelle and Peter.

"We need to go to the police." Michelle said. "And now...before she thinks she can get away with it."

"Chill." Carla replied, sticking her hands up. "I don't know what I'm doing yet so keep this between us. Yeah?"

Peter nodded slightly and so did Michelle. "Fine but I can't belief that bitch let you think you'd done it." Michelle repeated. "Her own daughter had got trapped in it and she still blamed you!"

"Chelle!" Carla shouted. "Enough alright?" Michelle froze. "It's up to me, okay? I don't wanna wreck that little girl's life because her mother is evil."

Peter finally opened his mouth. "But Tracy will ruin it all for her."

"Peter," Carla pleaded. "Promise you'll keep quiet."

They both nodded and with that, Carla stood up and walked to the front door. "I need to go to the factory. I'll talk to you both later, alright?"

Peter bobbed his head up and down before leaning in towards Carla's face. "How did she get in here?"

Michelle had heard this and spun on her heels, still reeling from the bombshell. "Oh yeah. How did she?"

Carla sighed. "She...stole the keys from yer handbag Chelle. Came in here and grabbed a candle, lit it too- said she went to hit me with it but she couldn't do it."

"She did what?!" Peter roared. "She went to kill ya?!"

Carla nodded, upset herself that Tracy had nearly killed her. "Yeah...it's what she said."

"That's it!" Peter yelled, storming off.

"Peter, please!" Carla called after him. "I don't want the police to know."

Michelle looked at Carla and then darted after Peter. "Peter!"

Peter spun around, his eyes wide and full of anger, venom and rage.

"What are ya gonna do Peter? Carla doesn't want us saying anything to anyone."

"I can't let Tracy get away with this," he said. "But I don't want Carla hating me anymore than she already does."

"She doesn't hate ya," Michelle said reassuringly. "I know she doesn't."

"Well...we'll see." And with that, Peter headed off back to the Barlow's.

* * *

Nick sipped his piping hot coffee quickly as Leanne washed their breakfast dishes.

"Can't ya just stay off today?" Leanne asked. "I don't wanna be here on my own- cleaning. Stay with me today."

Nick wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek as she stood by the sink, washing away. "I want to but I can't. We can do something later though. I love you."

"Love you too," she grinned. She felt a sudden twinge in her tummy but not one she'd felt before. "Ooh," Leanne said.

Nick put his arms around her back protectively. "Are you okay?"

She stood up right again and caught her breath back. "Yeah...god that hurt. Little rascal eh?" Leanne laughed, rubbing her tummy.

Nick bent down to her belly and said, "Oi you! Stop giving your mother grief!"

Leanne giggled and kissed his forehead. "Are you sure you can't..."

"Yes! I'm sorry but I'll see you later. Love you."

"Alright, bye." Leanne sighed, sitting down at the table with her own drink and deciding today would be a good day to clean the flat. Oh well. She'd just have to make the most of her time alone; polishing, dusting, hoovering and cleaning anything in sight. And by the looks of things, it was something Nick had neglected in the flat for quite some time.

* * *

Eva walked into the hospital room that was Jason's, smiling widely as she saw him walking for the first time since he'd been attacked. She was so proud of him, the beam on her face hard to hide. It was so obvious she loved him deeply and she knew her kiss with Aidan was just a mistake. That was it.

"Ah babe!" Eva squealed. "I'm so proud of ya!" She dropped a kiss on his cheek and he smiled back.

"I couldn't of done it without ya babe," Jason said proudly, wrapping an arm around Eva. "I'm sorry for being such a grump."

"Aw, it's nothing," Eva replied, shaking her head and her hands. It really was nothing in comparison to her kissing Aidan.

Jason took her hands. "But it is...I'm sorry Eva and I love ya." He hugged her and all she could do was nuzzle into his shoulder and pretend it was all okay.

* * *

At their flat, Leanne was moving things around; pushing the sofa away from the wall and in the centre of the room, adjusting things on the kitchen table, and cleaning up the mess from their lovely breakfast. He'd made them both Greek yoghurt with granola and fruit- healthy and tasty he said.

'Good for you and my little ballerina." Nick said to Leanne as she had tucked into her breakfast that morning.

'Who says it's a girl?' Leanne grinned back, looking up at the man she loved so much. Being pregnant with his baby was making Leanne fall even deeper but she didn't care- she was loving it. Plus it was fun teasing him and playing the guessing game at the minute. Will it be a bouncing boy or a gorgeous girl? Ooh. Well...who knows?

'Well you're sister seems to think it's a girl. And I would love it if it was a girl...or a boy."

'Honestly,' Leanne chuckled as he flicked through the catalog from Mamas and Papas, pointing out the pink and white starry duvet and the teeny-tiny baby grows. They laughed and couldn't imagine a child being so small; small enough to fit in something as adorable as the ones they had seen in the catalog. Leanne liked the ones with little stars on, because her baby boy, or girl, was a little star in her eyes. Right from the moment she took that positive pregnancy test her baby was her star. A star she never expected to be given...even if it was for just a small period of time.

Her phone began ringing and Leanne rushed over to the kitchen island to grab it. She didn't get to her phone though. A strong, agonizing pain rippled through her body.

"Agh," Leanne groaned, doubling over from the sharp pain that had hit her stomach. She knew right away what that pain was as it had greeted her before and had stolen something she wanted badly.

It was blinding and the tears were forming in her eyes. Nick wasn't there and she was all alone in the flat, desperate and crying as the warm feeling of her own blood dripping down her legs made her feel cold. Her baby. Oh God. She just knew what this meant. She'd been in this position before and she was praying inwardly it was all a horrid nightmare or something she had seen in a horror movie Simon had made her watch. It wasn't though, and Leanne's living nightmare continued to get worse.

"H...e...l...p!" Leanne cried before collapsing on her knees as the pain took over her body. "Someone help me!"

Leanne grabbed hold of the barstool she had just cleaned and slowly eased herself up, holding her tummy and reaching out for her phone. It hit her hard again.

"Ow! Ow! Please just stay with mummy," Leanne whispered. "Please," She pleaded. "Don't leave mummy and daddy, not now baby."

Leanne finally had hold of her mobile phone and selected Nick's number and listened to the sound of it ringing.

His phone sprung to life in the Bistro, ringing loudly as he stood behind the bar in the quiet restaurant. He smiled when he saw who was calling and answered quickly. He was so blissfully unaware of what Leanne was going through at home.

"Hey gorgeous," Nick said. "How are you and the baby?"

"Agh!" Leanne screamed. "Please Nick...come home. I need to go to hospital. It's...it's... the... baby, something... isn't right. I think I'm 'avin' a miscarriage."

His smile fell and Gail was watching on, curious.

"Oh god...erm, stay where you are Lea, I'm coming. Hang on in there," He replied, clasping his hand over his mouth and shoving his phone in his pocket. He would have phoned an ambulance for Leanne but as he had seen Erica double over in the Rovers and miscarry so quickly, if seems pointless for him to call Leanne one. They both knew inwardly it was too late. It was too late to turn back time.

"Nick?" Gail asked. "Sweetheart, is everything alright ?"

He didn't know what to do, his mind chucking a million and one different things at him all at once. Hospital. Leanne needs to get to a hospital. Baby. The chances were she was lying on the floor in his flat, miscarrying the child that had given them so much joy and happiness in the few weeks they had known about her pregnancy.

"I need to go home," Nick blurted out. "It's Lea, something has happened, and the baby...the baby...she needs to go to hospital."

Gail rose from her seat and ushered Nick out from behind the bar. "Go, go Nick! Go home and make sure she's okay!"

Nick nodded frantically and ran out of his restaurant, down the street to Victoria Court. His legs felt numb as he ran, unable to think and even control what he was doing. Everything around him felt like it was frozen and that the world was slowly but surely coming to an end. And it was.. for their unborn baby.

He ran past the salon, almost knocking David over as he held Kylie's hand. They were leaving the salon to collect the kids and were nearly taken out by Nick in the process.

"Woah Bolt!" David shouted. "Is someone planning on going for the Olympics next year?"

Kylie patted her husband on his chest, urging him to stop as his big brother entered the code to get into the block of flats- furious as it kept rejecting the incorrect numbers he was pressing by accident.

"David...I think something's happened," Kylie said, the worry rising inside of her. She recognised a look like Nick's anywhere and knew what it could possibly mean for the couple, and their baby.

"How do you mean? Reckon he's forgotten his tie or something? He loves a good suit does our Nick."

"I mean summat serious. Could be Leanne and the baby."

"No," David started. "Their well solid, it'll be fine. I'm tellin' ya."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Kylie said, watching the block of flats as David led her away in the direction of the school.

* * *

Tracy sat at the bar of the Rovers, getting evils off of Michelle and Peter. But of course, she was unaware of why they were being so off with her. She was too busy thinking about her own issues- the one that Peter and Michelle knew exactly about.

"What's up with ya face?" Tracy asked her brother across the bar. "What's with the snotty looks?"

Peter shook his head in disgust. "I ain't looking at you Tracy. I wouldn't put me eyes through it."

Tracy rolled her eyes and they soon fell on Carla who entered the pub. Tracy made her way over, grabbing Carla's arm. Something both Michelle and Peter had spied.

"Have you done anything yet?" Tracy said as Carla yanked her off.

"No, now leave me alone."

Two uniformed police officers made their way in and the whole pub fell silent.

"Tracy Barlow?" One called. Tracy looked panicked.

"Yeah?"

"Tracy Barlow I'm arresting you on suspicion of murder."

"What?!" Tracy cried.

"You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given as evidence. "

"What has she done? Who's she murdered?" Zeedan asked.

"The fire, she started the fire." Peter revealed to the entire pub. Carla looked on at Tracy, furious yet relieved that someone had done the awful job for her.

"She killed our dad?" Alya cried. "Zee, did she? Did she?"

"Say this isn't true," Zeedan said, turning to Tracy who said absolutely nothing.

Tracy looked over at Carla, her mouth wide open, unable to react and even string a sentence together. Carla looked between Peter and Michelle angrily. She'd wanted to do it in her own time, not in the Rovers, there in front of the Nazirs.

* * *

Time. When 2:58 hit the clock it was as though the hands in the hospital room clock never moved again. The world had stopped spinning and life was frozen, just like the heartbroken Tilsley's in the hospital room in Weatherfield General.

"I'm so sorry...it was a miscarriage. That was nothing we could do, I'm very sorry Leanne." The doctor had explained to her, in the most humane way possible- delivering the mundane speech they usually did when a woman lost her baby. She wondered if they used the same thing on Carla and Erica. The same sad looks, sympathetic speeches and the crappy line they always pulled out, 'You can always try again.' Leanne remembered hearing something similar the last time she lay in a hospital bed losing a child. This was hurting her more though- a physical sense and a mental.

She didn't want to try again. That baby was her miracle, her beam of light in a life filled with darkness and more importantly, her road that took her back to Nick. Another baby would just be a replacement for the one she wanted the most. It felt numb and the news hadn't properly sunk in yet. She had so much love for the child she knew she was never going to give birth to or even bury the little body of the baby. She had nothing to show for her pregnancy other than a few scans that had the picture of her ball of cells in. But even Leanne knew that was a 'blink and you'll miss it' kind of thing. Because that was all Leanne's son or daughter was to anyone else. A ball of cells, an embryo, just another child that was cruelly stripped from their Mummy before even giving her a chance to love him or her.

Through her grief, Leanne's mind flitted to Carla. She had a miscarriage too. It was brutal, lonely and hurt her even now. At least Leanne had Nick to support her through this, as Carla and Peter had finished. But then again, at least Carla knew the gender of her baby- a girl. One little girl that she never met, but a daughter was what she had left from her pregnancy. If people were to ask, Carla could have given her baby a name and talk about her daughter as a person and not an 'it.' That's all Leanne had left of her baby. 'It' and so scans that hardly showed her baby. Not in the way Leanne saw her baby. Nobody would ever understand what she felt for her little tiny baby.

Nick moved and pulled her into his chest, crushing her with love and trying to block out her pain and take it away for her. She crumbled instantly. Tears flowing down Leanne's face and her body shook in Nick's arms as the feelings tumbled out.

It was quiet though. Still. The sound of Nick and Leanne's occasional sniffle filled the hospital room as they cried in each-others arms.

"My baby," Leanne whispered, her tears staining Nick's white shirt as she sobbed louder. "Our baby," she repeated. "Our little tiny baby," And with that, Leanne was gone; her tears were hysterical and she struggled to control her breathing anymore.

All Nick could do was hold her. Hold her until it all went away. But it didn't this time. She cried and sobbed until she felt the emptiness inside had gone away completely. It hadn't gone away for either of them, so they clung on tighter, crying louder.

That was it for their child. It was gone.

* * *

 _Thank you, thank you, thank you for leaving me such fantastic reviews and cheering me up!_

 _This chapter was really heartbreaking to write but I needed to give you all something really interesting to sink your teeth into...and fast!_

 _I didn't plan on making Leanne suffer a miscarriage, but I think it takes the story off into another direction that I had not originally thought of._

 _Please keep reviewing and I will try to update as soon as possible!_

 **Plus, next time...**

 **Was it Michelle or Peter that called the police on Tracy?**

 **How will Nick and Leanne cope with their heartbreak?**

 **Eva uses Leanne's heartache as a distraction. How long can she keep it up?**

 **Find out soon!**


	27. Chapter 27: Truce

**Picking Up The Pieces**

Carla glared at the two people stood in front of her, her eyes flicking between Michelle and Peter, who could practically feel her fury and she hadn't even said a word. Tracy was being handcuffed against the police car that had parked right outside of the Rovers; in view of all the residents, enemies and the odd friend Tracy actually had.

"Please just get off," Tracy cried. "I didn't do this- she's lying! She's sick in the 'ead!" Carla's eyes snapped over to Tracy who was pointing directly at her.

Steve walked over to his wife, watching his ex-wife get bundled into a police car. "What's she done now?!" Steve said, sounding exasperated. He was certain having links to the Barlow family was disastrous and as if wasn't bad enough that Peter had gone to prison last year, it was Tracy's turn now.

"Are ya gonna tell 'im or shall I?" Carla asked Michelle, folding her arms and waiting for Michelle to nod.

"Chelle?" Steve said, waiting patiently.

"Tracy started the fire."

Carla shook her head at Michelle and Peter. "I told these two in confidence and one of 'em goes an' blabs to the police!"

Peter looked awkwardly at Michelle as Carla flicked her eyes between the two. "So who am I gonna batter then?!" Carla shouted. She hadn't wanted the awful truth to come out in such a brutal way; that was why she had told only the closest...two closest people to her because she assumed she could trust them to keep quiet. She assumed wrong.

"Carla," Peter began. "I can explain...I didn't..."

"So it were you then," Carla replied, rolling her eyes. "I didn't need a Robin Hood thanks Peter. I needed that when we were married...not now!"

"Carla, I can explain!" Peter protested, stepping forward bravely and reaching for her arm in the hope of stopping her from punching him.

"Explain what eh? That you lied to me, told me that you would keep my secret quiet and then run to the police to look like the hero? Knight in shining leather rides to the rescue!"

"No...Carla, just listen. Please!"

"To what Peter?!" Carla yelled. "Your feeble attempts at lying to me?! Not like you 'aven't got enough experience in that department. You aren't exactly known for swearing on oath and followin' it through are ya?"

"Carla, stop it!" Michelle roared. "It wasn't Peter. I did it!"

* * *

"Nick?" Leanne said quietly, looking around the room as she opened her eyes. She could just about make out that it was him.

He patted her arm and took her hand at the sound of his name. "I'm here Lea. Are you feeling okay? Do you need a doctor?"

Leanne sat up slowly, easing her body gently as the pain hit her stomach again. "Woah, Woah. One question at a time. Feel like I'm being bombarded."

"Sorry," Nick looked down at their intertwined hands. "For it all."

She shook her head. "It's not your fault. Remember?"

His teary eyes flicked up to meet her own. She could tell he'd been crying at some point. Crying on his own or crying with someone else she couldn't tell. Either way, she knew her boyfriend had been crying about the loss of their baby and she was well aware that she'd been doing the same too.

"Leanne," he whispered, sounding serious. Leanne knew that whenever he called her by her full name it was something important and when he stopped calling her 'Lea' that she ought to be worried. "You know how I feel about you."

Leanne nodded at him. "Yeah...and you know that I love ya an' all. More than anything else."

"But...do you still want to be with me?" Nick asked awkwardly. "I get it if you don't. I know you must feel like this is all my fault because I do too and I feel that it's always me that causes-"

"Nick!" Leanne interrupted, reaching for his hands and holding them with her own before cupping his face. "I love ya even if there is no baby okay? Even if there will never be a baby! It's you that I love, nobody else ever came close. Never."

He nodded in agreement and she removed her hands from his face to hug him tightly.

"I love you Leanne," he cried into her shoulder. "You're the most beautiful person I've ever met."

Leanne smirked. "Oh aye, that's me. Like Cara Delevenigne- legs up to me armpits and a face that all men love. Drop dead eh?"

He laughed slightly too, remembering where they were and what had happened to her. The look on his face sad it all and she could tell he was about to cry too. "I love you Nick." She threw her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly.

"We won't let this beat us," he whispered, nuzzling his face into her shoulder and speaking softly into her ear."Nothing is going to come between us ."

* * *

"David, that didn't look right before," Kylie admitted, walking with the kids and her husband.

"It'll be fine, stop stressing."

"Nick looked really worried though, what if Leanne has lost their baby?"

"She won't have- now stop worrying!"

Carla was still stood outside the pub, awaiting answers from Michelle.

"What the hell? Why Chelle? I would have expected him to lie but you? I trusted you!" Carla yelled, gesturing to Peter.

Michelle fumbled for the words. "I wanted to help, get you justice. You didn't deserve what Tracy had done."

"And do you think the Nazirs wanted to find out in the pub like that? Or Sophie, finding out through Norris?"

Michelle shook her head, her eyes turning wet and she began sniffling. "I thought I was doing what was right."

"You were sticking your flamin' nose in where it's not wanted!" Carla barked back, shoving her finger in Michelle's face.

Steve finally stepped in, wrapping his arm protectively around his wife. "That's enough! If you want to have a go at someone, blame Tracy- not me wife!"

"Fine!" Carla huffed, storming off towards her flat. She heard panting behind her and turned immediately, imaging Peter there behind her.

It wasn't Peter.

It was Gail.

"Y'alright there Gail?"

Gail struggled for her breath. "D'ya need an inhaler Gail?"

She shook her head so Carla continued. "Oxygen tank?"

"Have...Have you seen...Nick and Leanne?"

"No. Should I have? Are they Weatherfield's answer to Will and Kate?"

Gail frowned. "I think they went to the hospital."

"Hospital?!"

"Yeah, he rushed off to get her and now he won't pick up his phone."

"No sorry I haven't," Carla said. "Is it the baby?"

"I think so...it could be serious."

Carla knew what it meant. She'd been there too not so long ago and the fact Nick wasn't answering his phone suggested the result at the hospital wasn't a good one.

"Ah, never mind then." Gail walked off.

Carla held her keys to her flat in her hand but instead of walking home, she headed towards her car and climbed in.

* * *

Leanne rested her head against the pillow, allowing those final tears to fall slowly. She knew that they weren't going to be the final tears she ever shed but she hoped they would be for the time being. She hated being weak and the victim, but it was something Leanne Tilsley had done a lot more than Leanne Battersby ever had. Maybe it was Nick? Perhaps all of the heartache was linked to him and unintentionally they cause each other more pain and loss than anything else. But that was just how they worked together though; it always had been and would always be that way between them. They could go as far from the other and still find their way back to each other, and still manage to cause so much pain for the other.

Two. There were two children Leanne had now conceived and carried that were also Nick's. But more than anything, two children she had lost through different circumstances. Had aborting the first child hurt her more than losing the second? She wasn't sure. At least her second baby chose to opt out. The first had to do what Mummy and Daddy had decided and neither had fully gotten over the decision Nick had made. Maybe this miscarriage was payback for them. Payback from the past and as an exchange for the baby that would be sixteen now. It must have been an omen. Kids were just not something either of them were meant to have. Maybe it was how it was going to turn out. Leanne, Nick and a load of cats or budgies- that was what people without kids usually did instead. Although it could end up as just her and the many budgies. Because even Leanne, who could always read Nick like the Bistro specials board, couldn't determine what he was feeling. She wasn't sure if she should expect him to support her or dump her now there was no baby on the way. And that added on top of everything else made her cry again.

The tears were dropping even quicker now but Leanne had stopped noticing the droplets gather on her pillow. What she was noticing more was that she'd actually had two miscarriages in five years and it hadn't got any easier to go through, cope with and move on. But this time...this time she was praying it wouldn't be like the last; no infection would prevent her from possibly trying to have another child in the future and holding her back from motherhood. Because deep down,past all the pain, Leanne knew she would brush herself off and finally have a baby of her own with Nick. But it didn't mean she was going to put herself through it all straight away. She wasn't going to grab Nick when he came back and tell him to get her pregnant again right there and then. There had been enough trauma for one year and another pregnancy ending in a miscarriage would probably send Leanne over the edge.

The hospital pillow had sustained a large damp patch for a good few hours and it seemed as though the wet spot would be a permanent fixture. Unlike her baby.

Nick had promised her he wasn't going to be gone too long, collecting her some fresh clothes, toiletries and all the other things he had brought her just two weeks ago when they feared it was all over. Fourteen days on and it really was all over. There was no tiny tot on the way and all those hopes and dreams they'd both had were gone. So quickly and so cruelly fast they went from having it all to losing it all.

Leanne could only compare the feeling of loss to having delicate China slip between your fingers, crashing against the ground before you've even had chance to react to it and prevent it from happening . That was her baby for sure. A beautifully decorated, hand crafted China teacup that ended up smashed on the floor in a million pieces before she could even stop and catch it. She'd not even had chance to process what was going on until...until the very moment that it was too late and there was no chance of going back.

"Leanne?" A voice called, poking their head around the door, the long brunette locks of the woman tumbling down her shoulders; her own eyes deep and full of sympathy and honest understanding. If anyone would have known what Leanne was going through, Carla did.

"Yeah?" Leanne sniffed, her voice croaky as she lifted her head off the pillow, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand and pulling the blanket closer to her body.

"I figured you'd like some tissues...and some chocolate," Carla said as she sat down in the chair beside Leanne's bed and raised the supermarket bag for the other woman to see.

"Chocolate?"

"It 's Halloween today. I'm probably the best lookin' trick or treater yer ever gonna get."

Leanne just about managed to raise a smile. "Thanks." She whispered, wiping her eyes and nose with a fresh tissue.

Carla put her hands on the bed. "It wasn't good news, was it?" She didn't sound as though she was gloating but as though she knew because if anybody knew, she bloody did. In all honesty, Carla knew the answer to her own question. She'd sat in a similar bed, in a similar room, crying in a similar way to Leanne and it didn't end well either.

Leanne shook her head and soon the tears returned. "The baby's gone." Leanne cried. "I...I...it were a miscarriage."

Carla reached her hands out and put them over Leanne's arm. She may have just lost a baby but it didn't mean that she had wiped the past from her memory; Carla knew the boundaries but for now, touching her arm was a step towards friendship. However being civil was a major improvement for them two and being in a room without knocking seven bells out of each other was practically a miracle. They could just imagine what the others would say if they walked in now.

"I'm so sorry," Carla said sympathetically. She knew damn well how Leanne was feeling; her aches were not just the sadness for losing a child again, but also the pain that came with it. She hurt everywhere and it didn't seem like it was going to end. "I know it won't make it any easier for me to say I'm sorry but I am."

Leanne shook her head and sniffed back her tears. "It's alright. There was nowt...nowt anyone could do. It were too late."

The other woman in the room nodded, knowing all too well what Leanne was meaning. Carla didn't know what to do at the time when it was her in the bed, miscarrying. Even now she hadn't figured out a way of making the loss easier for herself, or anyone else that had to suffer it. "I'm so sorry Leanne. What did the doctor say?"

Leanne took a deep breath and wiped her eyes on the duvet of the bed but she didn't dare look up and meet Carla's caring and sympathetic eyes. "Just the same ol' thing they always say. Ya know 'you can always try again' and 'these things just 'appen."

Carla nodded sadly. "It's 'ard to admit it but they're right. At least you still have Nick and he 'as you. I think you'd both be in a lot more pain if you'd lost each other."

Leanne stared straight off into the distance. "Five weeks."

"What?"

Leanne snapped out of her gaze and properly looked at her ex best mate. "Five weeks they said and we'd of known if it were a boy or a girl. That was all it was. Five little weeks. When I were lying down before I worked out that it's just thirty five days. I could 'ave been someone's Mum. A proper Mum y'know, with me own kid and they'd have a proper Dad an' all. We'd of been a perfect little family and it's all gone."

Carla hesitated. If only Leanne had seen what Carla had gone through because then she would have known exactly what loneliness felt like. When Carla sat in that hospital bed, bleeding and crying as the child she never thought she would want or could possibly love left her for good. "Listen, I know yer grieving and hurting but you've still got Nick and you two need to stick together 'cos I know what it feels like to 'ave nobody Leanne. Believe me, I know, I've been here, done this and worn the hospital gown. It's scary and lonely and you feel like the world's against ya; maybe it is you know. But you've got a wonderful boyfriend that adores ya. He must do 'cos he's married you more times than Take That 'ave had comebacks."

Leanne chuckled. "He does 'ave a look of Gary Barlow eh?"

Carla smiled too. "Yeah chick. If yer Bistro doesn't work out you could run a lookalike business. Weddings, private functions, hen do's ,the lot. You'd make a fortune."

Leanne grinned but it didn't stop her being reminded of why she was in the hospital bed. "Carla?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Nick would still want to be with me even though I've...I've lost the...the baby?"

Carla nodded. "He'd be mad not to. And I was pretty mad too, trying to steal him from under ya. He's not me type anyway."

"It's alright. I'm sorry I've been such a cow to ya."

"When?" Carla joked. "There's been so many times."

"Oh thanks!" Leanne said. "But I mean it. Over the last few months I've been a right bitch to ya and I'm sorry."

Carla knew that Leanne was meaning the fire that wrecked her life and her beloved factory. "Well, none of it matters anymore. What matters is that you and Nick stick together and try to move on."

"Yeah, you're right. Carla? Can I ask you a question?"

"That is a question."

"I'm serious. How d'ya cope with it?"

Carla tilted her head, unsure at what Leanne was asking about. Her miscarriage? Or moving on from the disasters that had thrown themselves at Carla?

"Your daughter." Leanne almost whispered as though saying it quieter wouldn't upset Carla as much. The mention of her little girl stung but it wasn't about Carla now. It was about Nick and Leanne and their baby.

Carla nodded.

"How do you cope knowing that she could have been living here, now?"

"Well...it doesn't get any easier if that's what yer thinking," Carla admitted.

"Do you ever stop feeling so...so empty?" Leanne asked although she knew what a miscarriage had felt like and the after effects it caused.

Carla threw her hands up above her head. "I wish I knew Battersby. I wish I knew what it felt like to not feel as empty."

Leanne nodded. "So I'm not likely to get over it then?"

"Look...Leanne, you and Nick are made for each other and if you've managed to overcome everything you've gone through to get back together again, then surely you can give a baby another try? There's no stopping you, is there? He loves you like mad and I know that you feel the same way about him too."

"It's not just that," Leanne argued as she slumped back against the pillow on her bed. "It's everything. Can I really put meself through it all again? Finding out if I'm pregnant, carrying it, going through the morning sickness, doing all the scans and getting dead excited for a baby that never comes. Could I really put me and Nick through that all over again? No. I can't. We haven't even been back together twenty-four hours yet Carla; I don't want to lose him so soon. I have given up on Nick once before and I'm not about to do it again."

"Then give it time. Take things slowly and enjoy being with each other again- you know, get to know each other. Do what you want to do Leanne but make sure you're happy. And please, please just talk if ya can't cope with this. 'Cos I didn't talk when I should of. So use me as a warning on how not to live ya life cos look how much shit came my way after I lost my baby. If I'd have talked more about it I might have been able to deal with it better."

Leanne reached her hand out gingerly to touch Carla's in support. It was as though grazing her ex-best mate's hand would cure the unimaginable ache she had suffered when both her husband and daughter decided she was not enough to stick around for. It didn't take it all away, but it seemed that for once, they'd reached a truce and the two had downed any weapons they had. The ceasefire had begun for Leanne and Carla. Finally.

* * *

Carla headed back to the pub, feeling both glum and as those she had achieved all at once. She'd gone and spoken to her enemy, made sure she was okay an had managed to be civil to her too. She actually nipped he own arm just to check she wasn't somehow dreaming an that when she opened her eyes the illusion would be gone.

Sliding the doors open slowly, Carla stepped in and found Michelle behind the bar, biting her nails impatiently. Carla knew what that meant. Michelle had been stressed out since Carla had stormed off and hadn't been able to focus properly since.

"Carla," Michelle said, glancing up at dropping her hands. "I wondered where you'd got to."

Carla rolled her eyes at her best friend. "I went see someone. Have you told any other secrets of mine since I've been gone?"

Michelle shook her head and looked down at her high heeled boots. It made Carla laugh slightly because Michelle looked like she did when her dad caught her doing something she shouldn't have been...usually hanging around with the older boys. That was the look she'd give her dad- all puppy dog eyed and apologetic.

"I'm sorry," Michelle uttered. "I didn't want to let her cause you any more pain. You've been through too much already."

Carla understood more now. It was like the mother cub instinct in her bestest pal had overpowered her common sense and she had acted solely on impulse. And in a way, she was relieved Michelle had gone and done the thing she hadn't felt brave enough to do.

"S'okay," Carla replied. "I know you want to do what's best for me."

"I do- you're like the sister I never had."

"And sisters stick together." Carla finished, using the tag line they had when they were younger and the local chavs on the estate.

Michelle laughed. "Too right sis."

* * *

Nick made the short distance to his brother's house, carrying the weekend bag he had packed for Leanne, filled with all the important things he'd written down that she would want and need.

He rung the doorbell, practising how he would deliver the awful news to his family because it hadn't yet sunk in for him either.

"Nick." David said, opening the door to his brother.

"Hiya David. Can I come in please?"

"Who is it?" Gail yelled. "Tell 'em to go away!"

"It's Nick ya daft old bat!" David barked back.

"Oh! Then let him in!" Gail replied, rushing to the door and guiding her son in. "What's happened sweetheart, is Leanne okay?"

Kylie, Sarah, David and Bethany all glanced up to listen.

"Leanne?" Bethany asked. "What's she done? Had another affair?"

"Bethany!" Sarah snapped. "It may be true but we don't say it!"

"Soz," Bethany replied.

Nick shook his head slowly. "She phoned me earlier, said she had stomach pains. I took her to the hospital and...and she's had a miscarriage."

The happy smiling faces in the room soon fell and the mood did too.

"Oh Nick," Gail whimpered. "Sweetheart. How are you coping?"

Kylie looked equally as gutted and so did Sarah. "I'm so sorry Nick- I really hope she's alright." His sister said.

"Yeah, David and I saw ya before and I thought something wasn't right. Is there anything we can do?"

Nick nodded. "Just keep this between us all. Lea and I need some time to get used to it and I'd appreciate it if we waited until we told Gran. I think it would be a bit of a shock to her."

They all nodded in unison.

"Course we will bro," David kindly said. "We'll do whatever to help."

"Thanks," Nick spoke before he left his family and bumped into Eva who was chatting to Peter outside the corner shop. He couldn't even avoid them because they'd already sent him and foolishly, he'd dumped his car right outside the Bistro.

Uh-oh, Eva had seen him.

"Nick!" She squealed loudly. "Where's Leanne? She's not picking up her phone."

Nick made his way over, bracing himself to tell the news again. He should have made a recording that he could have just played whenever anybody asked what had happened.

"She's erm...she phoned me earlier because she had tummy pains. I took her to hospital...it was a miscarriage."

Eva and Peter gasped at the same time.

"Is she okay?" Eva asked. "I want to see her."

"Shall I tell Simon?"

Nick shook his head. "I think you should both wait. Leanne needs some space and I don't think she wants Simon finding out yet. He's only just overcome his issues."

Peter nodded. "Okay. I'll make sure he's looked after for Leanne then."

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry Nick," Eva wept. "I didn't think that could happen to her. Because she'd come so close but it had all been fine in the end. I'm well gutted."

"I know," Nick sighed. "But she needs support, not pity."

"You're right." Peter agreed. "I'm sorry mate."

"Thanks," Nick replied, thanking somebody for the hundredth time in one day. He hated saying it now.

* * *

 _Thank you for your amazing reviews! Please keep reviewing!_


	28. Chapter 28: Trick Or Treat

**Where Now**

The doctor had insisted he check once more to make sure none of the 'baby matter' was still inside of Leanne's stomach before she left. It was seven in the evening and she felt so empty. All those dreaded pregnancy symptoms she'd moaned about had passed and she felt like her old self again. Her non-pregnant self. She wasn't sure if she enjoyed being her old self as much. It certainly hurt her more.

The doctor proceeded with the scan, searching in the same way her midwife had weeks ago, finding the tiny baby. Now they were trying to find the remains.

"I can't see anymore of your baby Leanne." The doctor admitted. "It looks as though the miscarriage has finished."

She nodded and Nick squeezed her hand. "Can I go home now?"

"Yes, you can but I recommend you take some prescribed paracetamol for the pain over the next few days. You should avoid doing anything too strenuous too...sex for example. Not for at least another two weeks. Your body needs to heal."

Nick finally spoke. "And trying again? How soon can we do that?"

"Nick," Leanne said. "I've only just lost the baby and now you're plannnin' the next?"

"I'm sorry," he replied. "I just wanted to know."

"Six weeks probably. Usually once you're having regular periods again."

They both nodded glumly.

"If there's anything you need at all...do let us know. And again, Mrs Tilsley, I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Thanks," Leanne managed to whisper. "For everything."

The doctor took his turn to nod now. And with that, Nick helped Leanne to the car. She buckled her seat belt and stared out at the hospital car park ahead. The car was silent and when they found themselves stuck in a huge traffic jam on the way back, neither felt more uncomfortable.

"Must be awful," Leanne casually said.

Nick turned to face her, frowning at her, unsure as to what she was going on about. "Bein' that doctor that has to tell people that they've lost a baby."

"I know," he agreed. "It must be awful."

Leanne watched the cars on the opposite side of the road zip past. "And I thought working in a Bistro was crap."

"Well...like he said, we can try again in about six weeks. We can make it special you know-"

Leanne shook her head vigorously. "No."

"What?"

"No baby. This has been a sign."

Nick put his foot on the accelerator pedal, easing the car along slowly. "You can't just rule out a baby because of a minor setback."

"Minor setback?!" Leanne yelled. "I've bled our baby out! The baby has died Nick- how's that for a minor setback?!"

"Look, we can get over this. We can. We're a team you and me. Nothing can stop us from moving on with our lives. The baby just wasn't meant to be."

"You were playing a very different tune twelve hours ago."

"We had a baby twelve hours ago." Nick argued. "And how was I meant to know you would lose the baby?"

"It's all my fault again. Like everything is." Leanne sighed.

"No, no it's nobody's fault Leanne. These things just happen, okay?"

"Too many times for me." Leanne muttered. "Two miscarriages, an abusive son and an abortion. Not much of an advert for motherhood, am I?"

Nick tightened his grip on the steering wheel when she said that word. 'Abortion'. God it followed him wherever he went. Natasha and Leanne had both aborted children of his, and he nearly persuaded Kylie to abort Lily.

"Well I've lost four children Leanne."

Leanne paused and thought about it. He had lost four; two in one year as well.

"Two with you, one with Natasha and another with Erica. So don't tell me that I don't know what loss feels like."

* * *

He knew right away something wasn't right as he sat, watching Peter move awkwardly as though he was battling to keep something secret. What that something was, Simon did not know.

It wasn't just something he'd noticed, but it was the thing he picked up on when it was Peter that collected him from school and not Leanne. And then when Peter insisted he take Simon for a burger and any desert he wanted, he just knew that something bad had gone down behind his back.

"Dad?" Simon asked. Peter flicked his eyes up at his son, cautious and wary of what he was about to say.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you being so strange?"

Peter frowned but not very well. Simon had seen his dad try and cover up before and yet again, Peter had failed to hide his secrets very well from Simon.

"I'm not hiding anyth-"

"Dad, it's obvious you are. Why did you pick me up from school and not me Mum? And how come you took me for a burger for tea and told me to forget me homework too?"

Peter sighed, slapping himself in the face with his hand. "I thought I'd hid it pretty well."

"Hid what? Dad I'm really worried now. What is going on?"

Peter stood up and knelt down in front of Simon. "Today...Si, Leanne had to go to the hospital."

"Why? Is she okay? What's happened to her?"

Peter shook his head and Simon figured it out all on his own.

"No...has she lost the baby?" He whispered.

Peter nodded, his own eyes filling with tears.

"I'm sorry Si."

"I want to see my Mum. I want to know she is okay."

"I think she needs time Simon and I probably shouldn't have told you anyway."

"I need to see her Dad."

"No," Peter replied. "You can see her tomorrow."

"I don't want to see her tomorrow!" Simon shouted. He picked up the TV remote that was on the table and raised his hand.

"Don't you dare!" Screamed Peter. "Don't you dare try to hit me Simon!"

He dropped the remote and hurried out the room to his bedroom upstairs that he was currently sharing with Peter. He'd almost...almost hit his own Dad in the same way he had once done to Leanne. He knew it was going to be a long night as the trick or treaters flocked to the front doors of Coronation Street.

* * *

Leanne slumped on the sofa in hers and Nick's flat as he unpacked the bag of things he'd picked up for her. In the bedroom that they had slept in once since getting back together was the teddy Simon had lovingly made for his Mum's new baby. Nick held it close and cradled it before letting his own tears go. He was hurting too and it felt like he wasn't meant to be a father, and all of the losses he had were a sign that he shouldn't have children.

His thoughts were then interrupted by the sound of sobbing and sniffling in the living room. Leanne was sat, whimpering into a cushion and pretending everything was actually okay when it wasn't.

He listened to her cries and decided it was a good time to step in and check she really was okay.

"Leanne?"

She wiped her eyes quickly with the cushion and stood up, throwing the coat she'd dumped on the couch around her body.

"We need milk. I'll be five minutes."

Nick reached for her, pulling her back as she moved away from him towards the door.

"You can't pretend everything's okay. We need to talk about this Lea."

"No, we need milk."

"Leanne, just listen please."

She turned back around and shrugged her shoulders at him. "Go on then."

"I really want us to try aga-"

"I really want to get a pint of milk. I won't be long." Leanne said as she darted out the door and the block of flats.

* * *

Tracy stepped out of the cab Robert had brought her to bring her back from the police station. She stood outside No.1, watching as the local children knocked on doors and asked for sweets. Robert patted her shoulder, urging her to get out the car.

Carla appeared, walking back home after having a few drinks with Michelle.

"Oh look," Tracy began. "If it's not the wicked witch of Weatherfield."

Carla rolled her eyes. "I see an afternoon down the police station did wonders for you."

Tracy stormed over to Carla, getting right in her face. "Why the hell did you do that to me?!"

"Why?!" Carla shouted back. "Because you're a vicious, lying cow and even though Michelle phoned the police and not me, I've realised you deserved it."

"Michelle phoned the police?" Robert asked.

"Er...no," Carla lied. She didn't want to Michelle to face the wrath of Tracy too.

"That bitch." Tracy remarked.

"Maybe she is," Carla started. "But at least Chelle is honest about being a bitch."

Tracy was stood, gaping at Carla as she walked away to her flat, full of pride in herself for finally standing up against Tracy.

* * *

"Sally, go away!" Leanne shouted. "I don't want to talk about your flamin' wedding right now!"

Sally, unaware that Leanne was still recovering from her miscarriage, carried on, refusing to let the talk of her wedding go.

"But Leanne, this is important!"

"Not right now it isn't! I only came out for a pint of milk." Leanne said, standing awkwardly in the tracksuit that Nick had brought her in the hospital.

"Just because you're pregnant it doesn't mean the rest of the world has to stop spinning."

Leanne gulped down hard because that had really, really touched an open wound. Nick had done as she wished and not told anybody outside of close family and Carla and Peter yet which in one way helped her get over it, but in another, it felt like she was being burned alive.

"Sally...just shut up," Leanne whispered, closing her eyes to stop the tears that were about to come out rather publicly. She clutched the freezing carton of milk in her arms, hugging it for comfort.

"Don't you tell me to shut up!" Sally argued. "The customer is always right!"

"Not when she's asking for a black eye!"

Nick rushed over and stepped between the two women. He'd wondered where Leanne had got to and she had been gone for well over an hour. He just wished she had said where she was going because then she wouldn't have dealt with Sally in the way she had.

"Sally, can we sort this another time?" Nick asked politely, holding Leanne back behind him. She was shivering, shaking in fact.

Sally huffed and rolled her eyes. "I suppose. Tim will be wondering where I am with his fish fingers."

"Thank you. Come by the Bistro tomorrow and we'll sort it all out." Nick replied as Sally nodded before walking away.

Nick spun around slowly, mentally steeling himself for the state Leanne would be in. She was in tears, her bottom lip trembling and all he could do was hold her in his arms.

"What did she say?"

Leanne whispered, stuttering as she uttered out those words that had hurt her deeply. "She told me I was being selfish because I'm pregnant."

He held her head closer to his own, resting her head on his shoulder. "Oh god. Let's get you home."

* * *

Back at the flat, Nick had settled Leanne down on the sofa with a takeaway. They sat next to one and other and ate in silence. Leanne was still shivering but her piping hot egg fried rice managed to warm her up.

Nick opened his mouth to speak but was soon interrupted by his phone ringing. "One sec," he said to Leanne, rushing to answer the phone call from his Mum.

"Hello?"

"Nick, hurry!" Gail yelled down the phone. "It's Max, he's gone missing and we can't find him anywhere!"

"What?"

"He went trick or treating with some friends from school, and when they came home- he'd gone."

"Oh god. I'm coming to help you find him!"

"Thanks sweetheart."

Nick hung up and turned to Leanne. "Max has disappeared and I'm going to help them find him."

"What about us? I thought we were going to talk."

"Not right now Lea, I'll see you later."

Leanne sat back on the sofa as Nick shut the door behind him. She'd lost her baby and now it seemed she was losing him too.

* * *

 _ **Thank you so much for reviewing! Please keep it up! :-)**_

 _ **I know people have had mixed emotions about Leanne's miscarriage but I promise good things will soon be coming her way!**_

 **Next Time**

 **Callum ups his game and finds a new target.**

 **Eva is thrilled when Jason finally leaves hospital.**

 **Peter has a surprise for Carla.**

 **How will Simon cope when he sees Leanne again?**

 **And...**

 **As Christmas looms, which two people receive proposals?**

 **Whose world comes crashing down around them?**

 **Which woman finally succumbs to temptation? And why?**


	29. Chapter 29: Best Behaviour

**A Tiring Game**

Leanne was furious. Seething. It was eleven at night when Nick had returned home and announced that Callum had snatched Max from his friends Halloween party, thinking it would make Kylie and David see sense. It didn't. In fact, it made them even angrier. And Leanne.

She said nothing to Nick when he tried to cuddle up to her after he got into bed. She shrugged him off and slept on her own side of the king-sized bed. He felt pretty rejected by his girlfriend, but helping his brother and his wife find their son took the memory of what had happened to his own baby away. It took it all away for just a little while.

It was seven thirty and Leanne was finishing off the tea in the spotty mug that was hers. She swirled what was left in the cup, watching the tea slosh and splash against the sides like waves crashing against the sea wall. She figured that it was wise to get back to work and not let it get her down; people would notice her behaving strangely and she didn't want people to know, not yet anyway.

Nick emerged out of the bedroom, bleary eyed as Leanne knocked back the remains of her tea and two pills the doctor had given her. He smiled at her and all she could do was flee to the bathroom, locking herself in.

Leanne sat on the bathroom floor, pulling her legs up to her chest, rocking backwards and forwards in her penguin pyjamas. It was getting too hard for her to cope with this and she had only known about the miscarriage for eighteen hours. This time a day earlier she had a baby, a future and Nick wasn't dumping her at the first opportunity to run back to his family. She'd already told Carla her fears about Nick losing interest in her now there was no baby. It seemed those fears were fast becoming reality.

"Lea?" Nick asked, tapping lightly on the door. "Shall we talk now?"

She shut her eyes and stood up, flicking the shower on quickly and pretending she'd not heard Nick.

"Leanne?!" Nick shouted again. "You can't avoid me forever!"

She might not be able to avoid him forever but she'd give it a good go.

* * *

Carla bravely stepped in the factory again, her head held high for the first time in ages. All eyes clapped on her and the staff for once, fell silent.

"Morning Carla," Aidan smiled. He was actually quite a nice lad beneath it all; the arrogance, the charm and those dreadful shirts. He mouthed, "Everything okay?"

Carla nodded and Sally came rushing over. "Mrs Connor, Mrs Connor! I'm so sorry for what I said to you the other day, I never meant any of it- really, I didn't."

"Well, you all had reason to hate me, but we all know it was Tracy now so we can try to move on and put the past behind us." Carla said, standing tall and like the Carla before the fire would have stood.

Sean piped up. "Oh...that Tracy! I always knew she were a bad 'un!"

"She's like that milk we've got in the fridge, all lumpy an' gone off an' horrible." Kirk added in.

Carla also knew what her biggest apology would be for the factory staff, and it was time she started making amends.

"Girls...and Sean and Kirk, I owe you all an apology."

"Bout flamin' time," Beth muttered.

Carla folded her arms across her chest, staring Beth down. "Right, Beth if you don't like working for me, you know where the door is!

Beth rolled her eyes. "I was only joking! Lost yer sense of humour in that fire?"

"Beth!" Sean snapped. "Shut up!"

"One more word like that and you'll be out that door faster than you open the biscuit tin. Now...I wanted to say how sorry I am for taking that money. Money you all needed for Christmas and families and what not. I am trying everything I can to get you at least some of it back, and I promise you'll have it by the end of the month."

"Mrs Connor?" Sally asked.

"Yeah?"

"That poses a bit of a problem for me and my wedding. Nick and Leanne need the money for the Bistro, for catering and everything else. I've barely got enough to give them."

Carla flung the office door open. "Okay Sally, step in and I'll see what I can do."

"Better not be gettin' a raise!" Izzy moaned.

"Teachers pet Webster? Course she will. She'll get a hold flamin' star an all." Beth laughed.

Carla sat in her office chair opposite Aidan as Sally stood between the two factory owners.

"How much money does your wedding need?" Carla asked.

Sally pulled a face. "Well, Tim earns quite a lot from his visual cleanliness services."

"Isn't that window cleaning?" Aidan replied, furrowing his brow. Carla nodded from across the desk, giggling slightly.

"Anyway...Nick said I should go and talk to him in the Bistro today, talk numbers and stuff." Sally explained. "Leanne had told me it would be £3500 originally. I've paid £2000. But the other £1500 was going to be split between me and Tim. So, if you haven't already worked it out I need-"

"£750." Carla said. "Right, leave it with me Sal."

* * *

Eva and Jason's taxi returned from the hospital and she had never felt happier that things were going back to normal. She handed the driver £20 and told him to keep the change, all £3 of it. She felt that generous. Giving Jason her hand and carrying his bag over her shoulder, they stepped out of the taxi and on to the street.

"You okay babe?" Eva asked, leaning in to his shoulder as he rested on his crutches.

"I sure am. Shall we go back to me Mum's then?"

"Yeah," Eva grinned. "She'll spoil ya rotten when I'm at work. We've worked out a system so she works when I've got time off and Todd works when yer Mum is off and whenever I'm working. We've got all bases covered chick!"

Jason pulled a face. "Is that in case I wet meself or forget how to breath?"

"Ey, come on, don't be such a miserable sponge!"

Jason limped off on his crutches, suitably unimpressed by Eva's attempts to cheer him up. Being a cripple hadn't put him in the best of moods and he was really beginning to show just how annoyed he was getting.

Eva trailed behind him, her eyes drifting to the direction of the factory where Aidan had popped out from to grab some lunch. She turned her face away from him when he offered her a smile.

* * *

Leanne stood behind the bar in the Bistro, trying to focus on the names in the Bookings Diary. She couldn't concentrate at all, and it hadn't helped that Nick hadn't turned up for his shift at lunch. The Platt's had phoned and claimed they needed his help with sorting Max out at school, creating a rota to make sure he was always collected by an adult in his family and that Callum was not able to see even a glimpse of his son.

Steph stopped laying tables, noticing how unlike herself Leanne was being.

"Hiya. Is everything alright Leanne?"

Leanne snapped out of her gaze. "Sorry? Oh...yeah, I'm fine thanks."

"How's the morning sickness? Has it stopped yet?"

She felt her breath catch in her throat and she could have been sick there and then. "Erm...yeah. Getting better thanks."

"Bet you and Nick are dead excited for the baby to come." Steph squealed, throwing the cloth she'd been using to wipe the tables down in front of Leanne.

"Yeah," Leanne agreed awkwardly. "We just can't wait for it all to be over."

Steph smiled again, obviously unaware that there was no baby and that it really was all over.

"Sorry I'm late!" Nick announced as he rushed in, throwing his coat down behind the bar. "It's Bethany." He explained. "She's bunked off school to hang out with Callum and his posse. Sarah caught her out. Turns out she's been a drug mule for Callum."

"Great." Leanne said. "We had a drug dealing scally working for us in the summer holidays."

"Leanne! She's my niece and I know she is a good kid deep down."

"At least someone does."

"Yes. I do. Buried underneath the warpaint is a scared little girl and I feel sorry for her."

"I don't. She brought it all on herself with Callum."

"You wouldn't say that if you were her."

"I wouldn't have been as stupid as her." Leanne retorted. "Now have you hung up your cape for the day? Can we actually do some work?"

"Yeah!" Steph chipped in. "Your poor girlfriend is carrying your baby and she needs a break!"

Nick just looked sadly at his girlfriend. "Sorry Lea."

"S'okay," she lied, running off into the kitchen.

* * *

The factory staff had all gone on their lunch break in the Rovers, moaning about the fact that some of them still didn't have the money Carla owed them and promised them. They sat around the table like witches around a cauldron, dishing out insults about their boss and her gambling issues, just as Peter strolled in.

"She's had a lot of problems has Carla." Izzy said. "I do feel sorry for her though."

"I don't!" Beth replied. "She's spent half my money at a casino in town! It's like working for a real life russian roulette."

Sean nodded. "Oh aye! Will we get paid this month, won't we?"

"It's a bit like a wedding on this street." Sinead joked, gaining laughs all round. "Will they, won't they?!"

Peter stopped dead in his tracks by the booth, listening in on what they were saying about his beloved Carla.

"Like Carla and her weddings. Some like it hot, well she likes a good murderer. Don't she?" Sean chuckled.

"Her ex-husband was a murderer and so was her brother!" Izzy replied. "Got the hallmarks of the Jeremy Kyle show."

"She's alright," Beth began. "When she's not plastered or causing fires!"

Peter had heard enough. He stormed over to them, watching their faces fall as he shouted. "Have you lot got nothing better to be doing than bitching about someone who is ten times the person you lot will ever be?"

"No!" Beth yelled. "We're allowed to talk about her!"

Sean started again too. "Yeah! Especially when we aren't paid what we need!"

"What?" Peter asked. "Have you lot not been paid?"

"Well, we've been paid some of it." Beth replied. "Only thing is she gambled the other half. My sources tell me four grand has gone from't kitty."

"Four grand?" Peter repeated. "When did she say she'd get it for you all?"

"Dunno. Whenever she stops gambling." Izzy said. "Just not fair on us. I mean, I've got Christmas coming up and Sally has her wedding too."

"Her wedding?"

"Is there an echo in here?" Sean retorted.

"Yeah Peter," Beth explained. "She can't pay Nick and Leanne the rest of what she owes 'em for the wedding."

"Oh no." Peter said, the cogs in his mind ticking. He had four grand that he had been saving to buy a boat of his own in Antigua. But, he knew that it would benefit the Underworld staff more and so, he headed off to the bank.

* * *

Sally and Tim sat opposite Nick and Leanne at a table in the Bistro, prepared to discuss the final arrangements for their wedding on December the 4th. Leanne would have preferred to sit on the sofa at the flat, sobbing into a tub of ice cream and wishing the world was a better place.

There was nothing that she could do now as she sat with them, pretending to care.

"So...we wanted a big sit down meal for the guests and lots of proseco." Sally beamed at Tim. "We just can't wait for the wedding. It'll be the best Weatherfield has ever seen."

Nick nodded at her. "Well, I'm sure It'll be lovely. Have you chosen your meal choices for the guests then?"

"Yeah!" Tim replied. "As long as there's loads of pies!"

Sally smacked him in the arm. "Pies aren't classy Tim! We're having goats cheese hors d'oeuvres."

"What are horse doofers?" Tim questioned rather stupidly. Nick couldn't help but chuckle.

Leanne's eyes drifted over to the door and she was planning in her head an escape route.

"Leanne?" Nick pushed her. "You've got the list of menus."

"Is she feeling alright?" Tim asked, sounding sincere and concerned. "You don't look so good love."

"I need some air." Leanne said, heading for the door.

She got outside onto the street and stared at the world around her. It was miserable and she needed a way of letting off her steam and anger. A punchbag maybe. A person's face too.

Her eyes clapped on Callum, striding smugly towards the Platt house. And she knew if he did see them, Nick would have to go and save the day yet again. She'd had enough of Callum Logan for sure.

"Oi!" Leanne bellowed at Callum, walking towards him as he paused outside David and Kylie's. "Stay away from 'em!"

"Who are you?" Callum asked. "Their pet Rottweiler?"

"Your worst nightmare. Leave them alone or you'll have me to deal with."

"Oh no," Callum laughed. "I'm shaking in my converse. Terrified that Nick's tart is coming for me."

"Good." Leanne huffed. "You should be. Cos I've had enough of you round here and if you don't clear off, I'll make sure the police come after ya."

Callum rolled his eyes and proceeded his slam his fists against the door of No.8. He'd obviously not taken Leanne's warning seriously so maybe he'd take a personal offence more to heart. She pulled her high heel off her foot and dragged the heel along the paintwork of his car. The screech made him stop in his tracks and pay Leanne attention.

"There ya are. That's a warning to ya if ever there was one."

Callum was incensed as she walked off to the Bistro again, feeling rather satisfied with herself. Callum ran after her and grabbed her, slamming her into the wall outside the Kabin. He put his hands over her mouth and she could see his eyes were full of venom.

"You're gonna regret that!" He roared in her face. "You Platt's are gonna regret the day you ever messed with me!"

She heard the sound of voices emerge from the Bistro and Sally gasp at the sight of Callum, threatening Leanne.

Nick rushed over, furious that Callum had even looked at Leanne.

"Get off her!" He yelled, punching Callum in the face and knocking him on the floor. "Don't you touch her!"

"You two are gonna regret that!" He roared back, rising to his feet. "You'll all regret it!"

Leanne stepped behind Nick and she felt him put his arms around her waist protectively. She rested her head against his shoulder, relieved and terrified all at once.

Callum hurried off in his scratched car and Sally and Tim rushed off home too.

Nick turned around to her and hugged her. "You saved me," she whispered.

"I know," he said reassuringly, stroking her head. "And I punched Callum."

"What's he gonna do to us?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing baby because I'll save you each time." He spoke as though he was adamant he would protect her no matter what, but Leanne wasn't sold. She'd dealt with men like Callum and they always stuck to their word, coming back and beating her, humiliating her or locking her in a car boot.

* * *

Eva walked into her flat, alone, hurt and upset after Jason had snapped at her when they were eating tea at his Mum's. She burst into hysterics, shoving a photo of her and Jason to the floor and watching the beautiful grey and black frame he got her for Christmas shatter on the hard flooring into a million and one pieces. She wanted fun and that wasn't what her boyfriend was, not anymore. She needed a night away from it all or maybe even a lifetime from him. Her time with Jason had come and she was pretty sure there was no going back this time.

She went into her bedroom, tarted herself up and phoned her sister, knowing that Leanne would definitely need a night away from all her miscarriage pain too. She texted her sister quickly and wiped the remainder of the panda-eyed tears she had from her face.

 _ **Eva:**_

 _ **Hiya chick. Fancy a nice dinner out and a couple of glasses of something fizzy? I know we could both use a break from everything at the minute. XX**_

It didn't take her sister long to reply and Eva had never felt so relieved to get a text back off Leanne.

 ** _Leanne:_**

 ** _Definitely. I've had the worst twenty four hours ever and Callum is now after me n Nick. I'll explain later, see you in the Bistro at seven?xxx_**

So even Leanne and Nick were being chased by Callum. Eva could have killed him herself. She'd watched her sister go through enough lately and now this chavvy creep was after her too. Uh-huh. Eva was certain she'd be wearing his bollocks for earrings by the time she'd finished with him.

 _ **Eva:**_

 _ **I'll sort him for ya hun. No problem, see ya then. Hope you n Nick are okay. xxx**_

Eva finished applying her make up and cracked open the bottle of wine Leanne had left her in the fridge. She had a massive glass and let the rollers in her hair work their magic.

* * *

Over at Nick and Leanne's, she was getting ready herself and Nick wasn't so sure it was such a good idea her going out with Eva.

"Leanne?" Nick called, standing in the doorway of their bedroom, watching her curl her hair with the irons.

"Hmm?"

"I...I don't think it's a good idea you going out today, especially when Callum did what he did today."

"Babe, nothing is going to happen to me. We'll eat at the Bistro, have a few drinks, then go home. That's about it. I'll keep me phone on me if it makes yer feel better."

He nodded but deep down he wasn't happy at all. "Okay. But please let me know if anything happens."

She put her hand up to him whilst curling a strand of blonde hair. "Nick, I mean it- I'll be fine. He's seen what happens when he messes with me and it ends with my high heel through his car window. So he will stay away. Okay?"

"Okay," he agreed, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

* * *

He remembered the Underworld password well considering he hadn't worked there in over a year. She hadn't changed it and the fact it was 'merlot75' made him chuckle as he added the additional money he had got himself to the wages of the staff that had been underpaid by the woman he loved so deeply.

Peter smirked as the money in the accounts topped up and they all had what they were owed. He logged off the Underworld computer and slipped back into the Rovers, shoving the keys Aidan had left for the factory behind the bar back where they belonged.

"Orange juice please Liz," Peter ordered and he smiled to himself, knowing just how pleased Carla would be when she found out what he'd done for her.

* * *

After two full bottles of white wine, both Leanne and Eva felt very tipsy. They giggled and laughed as they drank and it helped Leanne forget what she'd gone through a day earlier. However the constant tutting from Steph, Sally, Rita, Norris and Emily as they watched her drink alcohol made her annoyed.

"Oh, look at that," Norris gaped. "Poor Nick eh? She's there, drowning there baby in Pinot Grigio."

Steph replied, "It's actually Sauvignon but that's not the point."

"Just stay out of it Norris," Rita urged. "It's Nick and Leanne's business, not ours."

"I think it's disgusting," Sally began. " What sort of woman does that to her baby?"

"Steph!" Leanne slurred, grabbing hold of the wine bottle and lifting it in the air. "Oh...Steph! We need more wine!"

Steph nodded and Norris couldn't resist making a jibe at her. "Does Nick know you're killing his child?" He shouted over at Leanne who stopped giggling along with Eva.

"Norris, shut up," Eva demanded.

"No! She needs to hear this," he carried on, ranting away as the other watched on with disgust for Leanne. "Poor Erica had a miscarriage with his baby and there you are, killing yours one glass at a time!"

"Shut up!" Leanne yelled. "I can drink whatever I want!"

"Norris!" Rita grabbed him, trying to pull him away but he hadn't finished.

"People like you disgust me!"

"Why?!" Leanne screamed. "I'm doing nothing wrong because I've had a miscarriage!"

The restaurant fell very quiet and Leanne just stood, motionless.

"What?" Sally asked. "When?"

"Yesterday...yesterday afternoon. Okay? So I'm doing nothing wrong because me baby is already gone!" Leanne cried. Eva patted her shoulder and Leanne spun around. "I'm gonna go home...I can't deal with this right now."

"K hunn, I'm so sorry." Eva said, looking just as upset as her sister. "Shall I come too?"

"Nah, you stay here, enjoy yerself."

"Oh Leanne," Rita sounded apologetic and deeply devastated for Leanne. "I'm so sorry love."

"Yeah...erm, thanks," Leanne grabbed her coat and headed off out onto the street into the dark.

"I hope yer proud of yerself." Rita remarked to Norris, giving him a whack over the head with her hand.

Aidan walked in the Bistro and smiled at Eva again. Only this time, she allowed him to sit with her and order the wine.

* * *

Out on the street, Leanne took a deep breath, steadying herself and calming down after what had just happened in the Bistro.

She felt embarrassed that hers and Nick's private information had just been broadcasted in front of the biggest gobs in Weatherfield.

Callum hid behind the wall of the Kabin, outside the factory, peering over and watching Leanne as she began walking down the street, unaware that he was there.

She reached into her black suede clutch bag for her phone to ring Nick, even though she was a minute from their flat. She just wanted to talk to him and hear the comforting sound of his voice.

Callum made his move, grabbing her and ramming his hand over her mouth again, muffling her desperate screams for help. He dragged her back to the side of the factory, out of site of anybody making their way home

* * *

Eva smiled at Aidan as he poured the remainder of the bottle of white wine in her glass.

"So come on Aidan," Eva began. "Why have you not been snapped up by someone else?"

"Because I tell all the others I'm not interested."

"And why's that then Mr Connor? Got too many knickers at Underworld to sink ya teeth into?" Eva giggled.

"Nah...I've not seen yours yet."

"Is that something you want to see?"

"Hell yes. All that and more."

"Shall we get back to me flat?"

"Yeah," Aidan followed behind her as they ran back to her flat.

They burst in through the door of her flat, all lips and lust. His tongue crashed against hers and she shoved him down onto the couch with her. They carried on passionately kissing and Aidan slipped his hand up the back of Eva's blue shirt and removed it quickly, throwing it over his shoulder as he pushed himself on top of her in her flat. She moaned into his kiss and she took his shirt off too, flinging it to one side and letting their tongues and bodies do all the talking. She could feel him against her and as he caressed her neck and chest she finally decided the time was right.

"Aidan," she panted. "Let's take this to the bedroom."

He stopped kissing her chest and removed her bra, guiding her into her bedroom and carrying on with the passion.

* * *

Callum moved away from Leanne after beating her black and blue. Her eye was bruised and badly cut, her lips slashed and Callum had torn at her clothes. Leanne lay on the ground bloodied, battered and badly bruised.

"I warned you." Callum whispered into ear. "I told you to behave."

Leanne lay on the ground, shivering, shaking and crying as he darted off into the darkness.

* * *

 _ **Thank you again for your amazing reviews! Please keep reviewing!**_

 _ **Next Time**_

 **Will anybody come to help Leanne?**

 **How will Carla react to Peter's good deed?**

 **Eva and Aidan face the morning after the night before.**


	30. Chapter 30: Let It All Out

**Hazy**

Leanne could barely heave her body up of the ground, feeling dizzy and petrified as the road ahead of her began to spin wildly.

She lifted her head slowly on the ground outside Websters Garage and feeling around helplessly in the dark for her phone. She needed Nick right now and unlike earlier on that day, he wasn't there to punch Callum's lights out.

She took a deep breath and everything began coming back to here, haunting her, making her relieve it. Callum hadn't gone as far as raping her; she was slightly relieved about that. But he had beaten her, kicked her, battered her and dragged her away from the sight of anybody that could have helped her.

She couldn't find her phone in the dark, so she began calling, pleading with someone, anyone to come and find her.

"H...help," Leanne whispered, her voice and body trembling from the shock and the bitter cold. "Someone help me, please."

In the Platt's, David ran downstairs to his wife that was making them a cup of tea each so they could settle down in front of the telly, now both kids had gone to bed.

"Right, what we watchin tonight then?" Kylie asked, handing David his cup of tea and cuddling up next to him on the couch.

She grabbed the remote but suddenly stopped. "Wait...have ya put the green bin out?"

"Ugh," David groaned. "I've only just flamin' sat down!"

Kylie giggled, watching him grumble his way outside to the back yard, wheeling the bin through the side gate to the front.

It was when Leanne saw Nick's brother that she finally started talking louder.

"David," Leanne cried. "David, help me."

David wheeled the bin further out of the back garden, edging towards what he thought was the sound of his brother's ex-wife.

"Leanne?!" David said. "What the bloody hell are ya doing out here?" He asked from a distance. He couldn't see the state was she in until he came closer and saw how bruised and bloodied she was. "Oh my god."

"Can you phone Nick?"

If David's mouth had fallen a few inches more his chin would have hit the floor.

"Oh my god, what even happened to you?" David helped her up, grabbing both her arms and leading her to the Platt's.

"Can you phone Nick?" Leanne repeated, ignoring everything that David was asking. She didn't want to talk about it. She just wanted him.

David took Leanne through the back, her body still trembling and it looked so much worse in the light of their house.

Kylie hadn't turned around yet and was munching on chocolates with her feet up on the coffee table.

"Flamin' hell David, what took ya so long? Were ya collectin' the bins yerself?" She joked before turning back and seeing the state of Nick's girlfriend.

"Leanne!" Kylie exclaimed as she jumped up and ushered her onto the sofa. Leanne plonked herself down, staring off into the distance. It was all coming back to her, much more vivid than before.

Kylie knelt down in front of Leanne.

"D'ya wanna tell us what's happened then?" Kylie sounded sincere, placing her hand on Leanne's knee lightly. Leanne soon burst into tears that were hysterical.

Kylie looked over to her husband for some form of answer. David shrugged his shoulders at her.

"I'm gonna phone Nick for ya." David said, reaching for his phone on the kitchen table.

Leanne nodded in reply, still shaking from the cold. She wiped her eyes and felt her make up run down her face. Kylie pulled the leopard print blanket down off the back of the couch and slipped it round Leanne's shoulders.

"There, let's warm ya up. Yer freezing." Kylie said kindly.

David was tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for his big brother to answer his phone.

"Come on Nick." David grumbled. "Pick up the bloody phone!"

At the flat, Nick woke up to the sound of his IPhone ringing at full blast. He hadn't planned on dozing off but he soon found himself falling asleep on the couch. He couldn't be bothered to cook either so once it hit nine he fell asleep. The phone continued blaring its repetitive and irritating tune as loudly as it could possibly ring.

"Agh," Nick grumbled, reaching for his phone on the coffee table. He pinched at the bridge of his nose to wake himself up slightly and prepare his eyes for the illuminations his phone would bring. What startled him more was that it was David ringing.

His mind was going in circles.

Could it have been Max?

Was it his Mum? Or his Gran?

"Hello?" Nick said down the phone, preparing himself fof the worst. He wasn't fully prepared to hear what David would tell him.

"Mate...something's happened...well, it's Leanne."

His heart might have stopped at that point as the urge to throw up violently dawned upon him.

"Leanne...oh god, what's happened to her?" Nick was speaking faster, more rushed and panicky than before.

"That's the thing...we don't know. She won't tell us. I found her outside the factory a minute ago and she was beaten up. Beaten pretty badly."

"Callum." Nick gasped. "Shit. It was Callum."

"You don't know that for sure." David replied although he too had a feeling his nemesis was behind this attack.

"Yes I do David. I'm on my way round." Nick hung up quickly and grabbed the keys to his Bistro, flat and car and rushed out of the building of flats into the chilly November Night.

David came back in to the living room to see his wife staring at Leanne, waiting patiently to get some form of answer. Kylie looked over at her husband helplessly to see if he had a clue as to what had gone on outside.

"Callum." he mouthed so Leanne couldn't see or hear. Kylie shook her head violently at her husband and instantly hugged Leanne, knowing all too well how threatening Callum can be when he wants to be.

* * *

Carla was at the Rovers, enjoying a quiet drink with Michelle after a rather busy yet successful day with a potential client. All had gone well with Mr Matthews and by the sounds of it, he was going to give her £30,000 for a deal on thongs and 'sexy lingerie' as he put it himself. Carla had to chuckle though. The thought of Beth Tinker and 'sexy' in a sentence; her stitching lacy underwear and being a gobby cow at the same time.

"So...all good then?" Michelle rushed over from the back of the pub, carrying a new bottle of red for her and Carla to share.

Carla checked her messages on her phone. "Yeah...Aidan's seems to be a good addition to the factory."

"Well that's good. Bless him, he loves working in there."

"Least someone does." Carla sighed. "Have you heard the factory girls...oh and Sean?"

Michelle shook her head. "No...fancy sharing with the rest of us?"

Carla sipped the remainder of her wine. "Well, I spent some of the wages when I was...ya know, in a bit of a mess. Gambling and stuff."

"When ya say 'some', how much d'ya mean?"

Carla traced her fingers along the rim of the glass, trying to act cool and nonchalant as she dropped the bombshell on her best friend. "Oh y'know...just erm...just four grand."

"What?!" Michelle exclaimed, her black eye-liner emphasising how big her eyes were. "Oh my god...what are the staff sayin'?"

"Oh y'know, the usual. Mrs Connor this and that. They hate me Chelle."

"I'm sure they don't. They're all a nuisance. But look Carla, if you need to borrow any money me and Steve will give ya some."

"Look. That's really nice of ya but I'm in enough debt as it is."

Sally burst in the pub excitedly, beaming with happiness as she had found the missing money she needed inside her bank account. She had dropped the money with Steph at the Bistro earlier and now she needed to tell her boss how much she appreciated her getting it for them.

"Mrs Connor!" Sally squealed excitedly. "Thank you, thank you!" She threw her arms around Carla who remained rigid, her eyes telling Michelle that she just wanted her assistant to get off her.

Sally pulled out of the hug and looked at her boss. "Sal, what the hell are ya on about?"

She tilted her head at Carla as though she had pretended she knew nothing. "Oh come on Carla. You know what you have done!"

Michelle folded her arms, just as confused as Carla.

"What are you on about?" Carla repeated. "I really have no idea what yer talking about."

"You paid me the rest of my wages. By the sounds of it, you replaced all the money everybody else is owed as well."

Carla's eyes bulged, following in Michelle's direction.

Michelle raised her hands up. "For once, I had nowt to do with it."

"Well I didn't do it." Carla mused. "So who did?"

* * *

Eva headed into the kitchen of her flat, wearing just her dressing gown after the passionate sex she had just had with Aidan. God he was good. She had forgotten how good it felt to be treated with respect, to be charmed and made to feel like she was the only woman on the earth.

She smiled to herself as she poured herself a glass of water, taking a sip. The picture of her and Jason on the ledge above the sink caught her eye and took her back to a time when they were happy and no disability got in the way of the love they shared. She missed those times; she missed _him_. The happy-go-lucky, smily and flirty Jason that she had once admitted was the one. Now? She guessed she could call him 'one' she'd been with but definitely not one she wanted to spend the rest of her days with. That Jason was well and truly gone, beaten to a pulp in the ginnel.

She sighed again, ignoring the picture and heading back to the bedroom and snuggling up next to Aidan.

* * *

Carla had rushed back over to the factory, baffled at how the money had magically made itself into the accounts of her staff. She knew Aidan wouldn't have done it, or Michelle or even herself. Who would be feeling that generous?

She typed the usual password into her user on the computer and checked the wages for all of her staff. There it was in **black** and **white.**

He'd gone and bloody done it. She should have known it would have been him. The meddling martyr that always managed to get embroiled in lives that didn't involve his own. Now he was messing with her factory too.

If smoke could have poured from her ears than it would of. She grabbed her phone and sent him a short text; not revealing anything. She didn't hint she was angry, nor did she hint she was pleased.

 ** _Carla:_**

 ** _Come to factory now. Need to talk._**

* * *

Nick had been sat beside Leanne for a good few minutes with the others, trying to get her to speak and admit something.

"Lea?" Nick touched her hand as she gulped down the whiskey Kylie had poured her. "Leanne, talk to me, please."

Gail soon came down the stairs, rubbing her eyes as she began to wake up. "What's all the noise for?" She moved to see Leanne and put her hand over her mouth. "You look awful. What happened?"

"Well she's not been to a day spa, has she?" David retorted.

"I gathered that David. No need to be facetious."

David and Kylie rolled their eyes at Gail.

Leanne finally spoke. "It was Callum. He beat me up." Once she said his name, she dissolved into tears, crumbling into Nick's arms as the others looked at her with sympathy. As if she hadn't already gone through hell in the past few weeks.

"I'm gonna kill him," Nick said bluntly. "I'll kill him and I don't care what they do to me in prison."

"That's not what Leanne needs right now." Gail replied. "You need each-other, not a cell wall blocking ya from talking."

"This is all my fault," Kylie whimpered. David put an arm around her shoulder.

"It's not babe." He comforted her, pulling her into his chest more. "I'll call the police. He needs to get sent down for this."

The others nodded but Leanne just carried on shaking in the warmth of Nick's chest and the Platt's leopard print blanket.

* * *

Carla gestured for Peter to come into her office. He looked smug and proud of himself, as though he had just given his parents the best school report that they'd ever read.

"Where shall we start?" Carla asked.

Peter smiled. He'd been waiting for her to ask him to 'start' all over again and now, here it was. "Start wherever you want Carla."

Carla froze for a minute, collecting her thoughts and getting ready to let all her anger go at once. "Peter, a couple of grand is not going to make up for you shagging Tina behind my back whilst I was pregnant!"

Carla screamed at him as he stood in front of her in the factory.

Lesson learnt for Peter. He wasn't touching money as far as Carla was concerned. "I know it doesn't fix you and me but...I wanted to help you because I wasn't there when you needed me."

"Oh my god. Are you for flamin' real?!"

He nodded, holding his hands together like a child would when they faced the head teacher.

"I want to help you Carla. It just...it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Like everything you do." Carla remarked. "A pint here, a good shag there, a good punch up and the occassional pregnancy!"

"Carla...please just listen to me. I said I'm sorry okay. I just wanted to help you out whilst you got back to normal. I know I shouldn't have nicked the keys and gone onto the computer without you-"

"You did what?! You broke in?!"

"No!" Peter protested, waving his hands in the air. "I swear I didn't!"

"So how the hell did ya get in? Zip wire? Parachute? Please do tell me Peter because I'm dying to know!"

"Aidan...he left his keys behind the bar in the Rovers. I erm...I just grabbed them for five minutes and then...well you know what happened."

"I could kill you." Carla gritted her teeth. "You've been back all of five minutes and now you're running my bloody factory from under me!"

"No I'm not!" Peter argued. "I did it because I want to help you. Make up for when I didn't help you and I wasn't there."

"I needed this when I had our baby Peter, not now!" Carla's voice was rising and she could feel herself about to lose it. "You and your bloody family love messing with people's lives, don't ya? Yer soddin' sister blowin' up me flat, blaming me, watching me rot away and now you...treating me like some flamin' sponger!"

Peter edged closer again, taking hold of her elbows.

"I thought you needed it...you needed me. I thought maybe we could tr-"

Carla looked even more incensed. "Try again?!" Peter avoided her intense stare, letting his eyes follow the floor. "Try again!?" She repeated angrily.

"I'm sorry." Peter whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"You're always bloody sorry Barlow."

Peter sighed. "I always do stupid things; that's why I always say I'm sorry. But I do mean it though. I'm sorry."

Carla thrust her finger towards the door. "Get out!" She yelled. "Just clear off!"

"Un-fucking-believable," Carla muttered as Peter trudged out of the factory, sorely disappointed and underwhelmed.

* * *

The police ushered the other Platt's into the kitchen whilst the asked Leanne the necessary questions. Her bleeding on her face had stopped and luckily, Gail knew how to do first aid, so Leanne was bandaged up quickly. But it wasn't as straight forward as that.

"So, why did Mr Logan assault you then, Mrs Tilsley?"

"He's got a vendetta against our family." Nick said.

The policeman looked at Nick. "I'm impressed that you can make yourself sound like a man Mrs Tilsley. Care to answer my questions?"

Leanne nodded. "K." She mumbled.

"Mr Logan has a vendetta against you and your family. Why has he singled you out and attacked you then?"

"H...he and I argued this afternoon," Leanne admitted. "He'd caused this family no end of trouble and I've had enough. So I keyed his car with me high heel."

The officer took detailed notes, scrawling everything he could down.

"Ey mate?!" David called across the living room. "Might need another notepad with this family."

The officer nodded slightly, unsure as to whether to laugh or to back out the door slowly.

"Did he do anything to you after you vandalised his car?"

Nick and Leanne bobbed their heads up and down at the same time.

Leanne raised her hands to her throat. "He er, put his hands 'ere and threatened to hurt me."

"I stepped in." Nick said, failing to add in that he had 'stepped in' by punching Callum. It seemed like a minor detail that didn't really need mentioning.

"Okay. So, what happened this evening then?"

Leanne fiddled with the blanket that was covering her entire body and doing very little to make her warm.

"I was walking back from the Bistro...our Bistro 'cos I'd been out with my sister for dinner. He came out of nowhere and dragged me where nobody could see me and out his hands over me mouth so I couldn't scream for help."

"Did he sexually assault you?"

Leanne shook her head as the tears fell. "No, no he didn't."

"So what did he do to you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's fine. He hit me, ripped at me clothes, kicked me and he punched me."

"And Mr Logan did this? He had no accomplices?"

"No." Leanne started. "Just him."

The officer stood up from the armchair. "Well I have all the evidence I need so I'll make sure we get you justice."

Leanne nodded, still in shock from the events of the evening. "Thanks." She managed to utter. "Thank you."

Nick helped her up off the sofa. "Come on, you need some sleep."

Leanne agreed and let him guide her home as Kylie turned to her husband.

"He needs to be taught a lesson." Kylie said.

"Yeah well we tried that and look how well it ended."

Kylie shook her head. "We need to get him good. This time there'll be no escape."

* * *

 _ **Thanks again for your amazing reviews! I love hearing what you think and any suggestions you have- some are definitely in the works!**_

* * *

 **Next Time**

 _The Platt's are furious when Callum is released from prison after someone gives him an alibi. Who is it and why are they covering for the criminal?_

 _Eva is caught up in the moment with Aidan and doesn't think twice about Jason. Is there a way back for them?_

 _Leanne and Nick finally talk about the miscarriage._

 _Simon sees sense._

* * *

 _ **It's great to hear you all like the spoilers and your ideas of what's to come are great. So, every five chapters you will get a bumper load of spoilers for what's coming soon!**_

* * *

 **And...In the next five chapters**

 _Who meets a grizzly end?_

 _Which Tilsley is acting suspicious? And why?_

 _A huge secret is revealed, causing heartache for a female. Who will be her knight in shining armour?_

 _Who finally receives a kiss from the one they love?_

* * *

 **Also, please check out my other stories too, especially my latest, 'Canada. '**


	31. Chapter 31: Parkin

**When It Kicks In**

Eva had slept for about an hour the previous night.

She had received a phone call from both her brother-in-law and her best friend, telling her that Leanne had been brutally attacked by Callum when she had made her way home after their night out.

She couldn't get back to sleep after they'd given her the ins and outs of the attack; the bruises, the cuts and potentially the scars. But more than that, the guilt and worry was beginning to drown her body; leaving her stressed out all night long. She knew that what she had done was wrong and that what she had done with Aidan was just between them; she knew secrets never stayed secret and at some point her actual boyfriend would discover the awful truth.

It would kill him. Destroy him. And them. Right before Jason would want to kill Aidan too.

She was using Leanne as her excuse, her get out of jail free card from the guilt and the lack of sleep. That was what she was telling Aidan and what she would later tell Jason. It wasn't that she had done the dirty with someone else but it was worry, fear and stress.

* * *

Leanne had been up for an hour, sat at the kitchen table in hers and Nick's flat; stewing in her own thoughts. The police had rung and even stopped by since she woke up three hours earlier. They had told her and Nick that they had no choice but to let Callum go as someone had delivered him an alibi; one that the police said they had to go with.

She couldn't get her head around it though. Who would believe him over her? The police had photographic evidence of what he had done to her and that wasn't the first thing Callum had done to her either. Perhaps she should ask Sally and Tim to give witness statements for when he tried to strangle her in broad daylight. But, as the policeman revealed, the person that had helped Callum declared he had been provoked earlier on in the day and his car had been scratched. This person also knew that Nick had punched Callum to the floor and had given him a split lip.

This was all getting too much for her and sitting in the flat, festering with each piece of bad news she got made everything so much worse. She was just hoping, praying and crossing everything that Callum would stay well away from them all. But then again, all of the Platt's wanted to see the back of Callum.

Nick soon came through the door, giving her a sympathetic look that she had seen before. A number of times before. He pulled out the cream dining chair next to hers and sat down.

"I've just seen Sally Webster." He said as Leanne rested her head on her elbows, avoiding meeting his eyes.

"And that's supposed to help me because...?"

"She told me about the Bistro, last night. Everybody knows about the miscarriage. Even people in the Weatherfield Arms!"

"I didn't realise our lives were that important." Leanne replied sarcastically, gaining an eye roll from Nick. "Is that all you have to say then? Give me a lecture?"

He shook his head. "There's nothing we can do now about him, you know that don't you?"

She nodded. "Yep. I'm not as thick as I look y'know."

"I never said you were thick Leanne."

"You didn't ave to."

She sighed deeply, slamming her face into her hands. "Look at us...can't even say a civil word to each other."

"Do you think now is a good time then to talk about the baby?"

She raised her head slowly. "If...if that's what you want."

"No. Do you feel ready to talk yet?"

"Yeah...guess I do."

"I've been lousy," Nick admitted. "I haven't been here for you when you have needed me and I know I've been dragged into all this Callum rubbish. I should be focusing on you and me, not them."

She touched his hand in disagreement. "They're your family. They should always come first and I should have understood better. They've been supportive of me when the truth about Simon came out- I guess the favor needs to be repaid."

He smiled back. "And the baby...did you mean what you said? You know, that you never want to try again?"

She wasn't all that sure. She wanted a baby, yes, of course she did. But what Leanne didn't want was the tears, trials and all the other crap that came with it. And what if she had another miscarriage? She wasn't sure she could brush herself off again if that were to happen.

He knew it too. In her eyes she tried to hide it, but it was as clear as David's sarcasm that she was just as scared as he was.

"I guess so..." Leanne admitted, twiddling her thumbs as she sat in her dressing gown, despite wearing her jeans and jumper underneath. "But I need time Nick. We both do."

Leanne wasn't sure herself. She knew the joys of being a parent pretty well: parents evening's with Simon, footie matches that ended with medals and trophies and spending hours of happy time with the child you would love no matter what.

But, she also knew the bitter, violent side to parenting and starting a family.

The miscarraiges, the building of excitement, telling yourself that the future is bright and that everything will be perfect for just once. It never lasts. The perfection. It comes crumbling down around you, smashing into heaps and heaps of memories; so distant that you wonder if they ever did exsist. And then the other memories descend on her, the abuse, the hard hitting truth that at one point, Simon had beaten her so black and so blue that she needed counselling. He needed counselling and she needed Nick.

"I know, I know what you mean. I don't want a baby straight away because I think you and I should concentrate on us. We should try and get back to normal- you know, me and you normal."

Leanne half-smiled. She was pretty sure she had never experienced normal before but if it was normality Nick was after, that was what they were both going to get.

"You're right." She agreed. "I want to focus on us and get used to everything before we rush into things like...well...like a baby."

He nodded too. "Yeah...maybe we could chuck a wedding in before having a baby. You know, for old time sake?"

She let out a chuckle that had been wanting to come out for days. "I can't gurantee I'll make it down the aisle."

"I thought we were going for a hat-trick?"

"I thought we were taking things slowly!" Leanne laughed.

"When have we ever done that, hey? Slowly? That's not in your vocabulary!"

She smacked his arm playfully. "Cheeky bastard!"

"Speaking of bastards, what are we going to do about Callum?" Nick asked, darkening the once light mood again.

She sighed deeply, closing her eyes and just before her mind hit the play button to repeat the attack, her mouth opened. "Nothing. I want us to stay away from that man for good."

"Leanne, I don't think I can trust myself. I don't like knowing he's out there, living and breathing the same air as us. I want to kill him. I could kill him."

Her hand reached for his, grazing her fingers across his. "I know you want to keep me safe but I need you here, not in some cell in a prison. Callum is scum and he will get his comeuppance one day. Men like 'im always do."

He nodded, agreeing as much as he didn't want to. "I guess you're right. But I know he belongs in a gutter."

"I think just about everybody does." Leanne replied before standing and flicking on the kettle for her and Nick.

* * *

She had felt awful.

Dreadful.

Regretful.

Ever since she had shouted at Peter the previous night. Yes, she was furious and he had crossed the very thin line between interfering and helping. Carla was a fighter, not a victim; people came crawling to her in a crisis and never the other way around. For Peter to then get involved, intervene and pay those people behind her back it made her look weak and unproffesional. And that was something Carla never was.

It had infuriated her so much that she had screamed at him.

But what infuriated her more was what she felt when he walked out the office door and when she lay in her pristine bed, all alone. It was the strange sense that she wanted him to risk it all for her, do something so radical and stupid just for her. It amazed her, thrilled her and pissed her off all at once. She had always felt that Peter did all those three things to her as well. It was just him.

Aidan had been rambling on at her for over an hour about a new material that had been all the rage at a fashion show somewhere. She couldn't care less, biting the pen lid on her black biro as he carried on nagging. Her mind foccussed on one person and just how he was feeling.

"Carla...Satin or silk?" Aidan lifted up two swatches of material for her to see. At the mention of her name her eyes flicked up and he finally had her attention.

"Huh?"

"Definitely silk Mr Connor!" Sally said, handing him a coffee.

"Oh yeah," Alya agreed. "I think that silk is much nicer...very classy, just like you Mr Connor."

Carla suddenly realised what was going on. "Ah yeah, silk Aidan."

"Good." He said. "At least we agree on some things."

"My wedding dress is silk." Sally boasted.

"Smashing." Carla said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"How is the wedding planning coming along?" Alya asked, leaning over her little desk to speak to Sally.

Sally leaned in closer, hoping the other two wouldn't hear. "Great yes, gave the final money in yesterday. Did you see your account got topped up too?"

Aidan's ears pricked up at the mention of that account and it being topped up. Crap. Carla knew what was going to follow.

He looked at Carla who avoided his eyes. "Sally?" Aidan called. "What do you mean it was topped up?"

"Ah! Come on Mr Connor!" Sally giggled. "It must have been you, Carla didn't do it."

"It's Mrs Connor to you Sally." Carla said loudly.

Alya chuckled as Aidan shook his head profusely. "I didn't do it. I haven't got a bean. Carla, do you have some lottery winnings you are suddenly sharing?"

"No," She answered flatly. "It doesn't matter does it? As long as it's all sorted now, which it is. Now get back to work Sally. This is a factory not a Bridal Fayre."

Aidan leaned over Carla's computer, lowering his voice so the other two could not here him.

"Are you gambling again?" He asked, genuine concern in his voice.

Carla shook her head. "Course not. It was...it was Peter who did it."

"What?" Aidan whispered. "How?"

"He nicked the keys that were in the pub. I haven't changed the password of the account in ages so he got into it and put the money in."

"Why?"

"He said he did it for me." Carla replied.

"Maybe you ought to thank him." Aidan suggested. "That's a pretty noble thing that he has done for you. Dug us out of a massive hole too. He must think the world of you to do that."

Carla nodded. "Yeah...he must."

* * *

After they had watched most of the daytime programmes on the television, Leanne put on her usual clothes and decided it was time to pull herself together and see her son. It had been nearly five days since they had seen each other last because so much had got in the way and she was hopeful he had been mature enough for Peter.

"Right, I'm going to see Si." Leanne grabbed her black coat and put her arms through the sleeves.

Nick poured himself a strong coffee with two sugars. He had slept terribly, watching her all night as she tossed and turned restlessly, unable to sleep at all. He had been on protection duty; scrutinising her every breath, just to make sure she had managed to breath in and out. His heart had been in his mouth when David had phoned and he was still so cautious about letting her leave alone.

"Is that a good idea? On your own?"

"Well yeah, that was the idea. Why? Am I no longer capable of walking down a road to Ken's?"

He raised an eyebrow, taking a big sip of his piping hot, black coffee. "Why don't you wait for me to finish this and then I'll come see him too?"

She raised her hand. "I want to talk to him on my own. About the baby and everything else. I owe it to him."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'll see you in a bit," she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before grabbing her keys and leaving the flat.

* * *

Leanne sat at the dining table in the Barlow's living room with Simon and a half-eaten parkin cake that Ken had bought. She loved the cake normally, but she had only managed to pick her way through the wedge of the ginger cake Ken had cut her.

Simon looked up at her from under his brown eyelashes that were as dark as the thoughts in his young head.

"Are you okay Mum? Your eye looks really sore." Simon asked kindly.

She nodded. This was the Simon she knew so well. "Yeah, I'm okay thanks sweetheart. How are you doing? I know everything's been up in the air since..."

"You had a miscarraige." Simon finished her sentence.

"I'm guessing your Dad told you then."

"I had kind of figured it out for meself. You and Nick hadn't come to pick me up from school and Dad was fussing."

"I'm sorry we kept it from you." Leanne apologised, staring at the auburn crumbs on the plate below.

"It's okay." Simon smiled. "I'm used to it all now. It actually feels a bit odd if summat doesn't go tits up in our family."

"Simon! You shouldn't swear!"

"Oh come on Mum, swear word or not you know that it is true!"

Leanne giggled. "I guess you're right matey. How's school then?"

"Great. We're learning about volcanoes in geography. I love 'em and I know Nick likes volcanoes too. Could he come and help me with my project I'm doing?"

"Well..." Leanne paused. He could sense something was amiss.

"You don't want me no more." Simon sighed.

"No! No! It's not that at all! It's just...what if we see if you can keep up the good behaviour, then we will have you stay at the flat some time. This weekend maybe? We could go to the fireworks at the Rovers after Nick and I have helped you with the volcanoes?"

Simon looked excited and he couldn't hide the childish squeal that came out of his mouth. "Yeah! That sounds amazing! I can't wait for Friday night now!"

"Me neither." Leanne smiled genuinely.

* * *

Kylie was cleaning up the mess that Callum and his heavies had left in the house, sweeping the broken bits of glass up as Gail and Bethany attempted to clean upstairs. It was when she was on the floor, brushing up bits of a candle holder that had smashed, that Callum strolled in the house casualy.

"Oh look," he began smugly. "You on your knees, where you belong."

Kylie stood up so fast the room started spinning. The venom was burning inside of her and she was tempted to smash his face in for everything he had done.

"You. You're evil!"

"Ah." He chuckled. "You mean Nick's precious girlfriend? I taught her a valuable lesson."

"You're sick, y'know that! She had a miscarriage the other day- she didn't need this too!"

Callum pulled a false sad face. "Oh-no. How tragic. Oh well, it's one less Platt to have to deal with."

"That is vile." Kylie gasped. "You 'ave a son, how could you say that?!"

"It's true though. It's one less that I'll have to screw or screw over."

You belong in prison."

"You belong in a strip club Kylie. Swinging round poles for a bit of money." Callum jeered.

"Get out, now. Before I do somethin' I'm gonna regret." Kylie spat, gritting her teeth at him.

Gail rushed down the stairs with Bethany hot on her heels.

"Get out of my home, now!" Gail shouted as loudly as she possibly could. "As if this family hasn't suffered enough in the past few days."

"Oh yeah," Callum jeered, pointing his finger. "I heard about the baby. It's awful innit? They would have been dreadful parents anyway, especially your precious Bistro Boy. I mean, he's not wired up right."

"That's it!" Gail screamed, picking up a vase, one that he hadn't smashed when he trashed the house and angrily hurled it at him. It narrowly missed, smashing against the sable wallpaper instead.

Callum laughed. "Nice try granny." He sauntered out the door that he had left open, walking out onto the street where David and Max were, walking back from school.

"David, can we go to the park later and play with my new football?" Max asked sweetly, swinging his lunchbox in his left hand, his right hand holding David's.

"Sure thing mate, we can go before tea, can't we?"

Max smiled until he saw Callum heading towards them both.

"Hiya Maxy." Callum said with a cheeky grin.

Max shook his head at his Dad. "Get rid of him Dad." Max shouted, turning to David.

"He's not yer Dad, I am!"

Kylie rushed over with Gail just as Callum went for his son, attempting to grab him and scare some sense into the kid. He knew it usually worked with other people so surely it would work on Max. He was vulnerable, naive and scared like most of Callum's victims.

So scared that Max did the only thing he could.

He ran in the direction of the street, straight into the path of Nick in his Bistro van.

"No!" Kylie yelled.

The others could just stand and watch as the brakes screeched and Max fell to the floor.

* * *

 _Thank you for all your great reviews and that you are still reading this story as I know a lot have given up._

 _The next chapter should be up fairly soon but it depends on reviews or if I get any! :-)_

 _Anyway, next time there will be some twists that are a little surprising but I hope you all like them and they are not too obvious!_


	32. Chapter 32: Apology

**When It Crumbles**

Leanne gave her son a tender smile and squeezed his no-longer chubby cheeks. Simon winced at her being so motherly and over protective before throwing his arms around her waist like he did when he was just six.

"I'll definitely talk to Nick about Friday night," Leanne said reassuringly as Simon nodded back.

"Thanks Mum. I really have missed you and I want to get back to how things were before. You know, before I...well, you know. I made a mistake."

She had never felt so proud of him for following the life lessons she had attempted to teach him along the bumpy road to now. He was a good kid beneath it all and she had always known that. He seemed to be heading in the right direction and this was the best news Leanne had been given all week.

"I know sweetheart. I know. Okay then, I best be off to work now so I'll see ya later alligator." Leanne said, heading for the door.

"In a while, crocodile," Simon chuckled back.

"See ya sweetie." Leanne closed the living room door with a grin wide across her face. She then opened the front door of Ken's and made her way onto the street, closing it firmly behind her.

Glancing down down the road to where hers and Nick's Bistro was, Leanne spotted the van to the Bistro and all the Platt's huddled around the front. Shit. It looked as though Nick had hit somebody with it. She already knew how frightened he got when driving the van after past experiences. Her feet took over before her brain did and she found herself sprinting down the street to Nick and the others.

That was when she saw Max. His leg was covered in blood and bruises from where the headlights of the car had knocked him and he looked equally as startled.

Kylie reached for her son and held him close to her chest as he lay on the ground. Callum stared on at his little boy, horrified that he had caused such amount of pain to his own flesh and blood.

Leanne on the other hand did all she could, wrapping her arm around Nick's shoulder and pulling him into her chest, holding his head close.

"It's okay," she whispered in his ear. "It's alright, he's okay." She said soothingly, kissing his temple as he looked on at his nephew.

"Max, do you think anything is broken?!" Gail asked as she joined the others, gathering around the litte lad.

Max frowned. "Maybe your van, Uncle Nick."

They all let out a sigh of relief. All but Callum, who was waiting for the glares to fall upon him.

David scooped Max up in his arms and carried him down the street towards the Medical Centre whilst Bethany, Gail, Nick, Leanne and Kylie turned on Callum.

"I want to come and see my son." Callum demanded, making his way in the direction David had gone in. Kylie slammed her palm into Callum's chest, leaving him startled.

"You stay away." She gritted her teeth. "You go as far-away as your crappy little car can take you. Get away from us and stay away from us."

Callum shook his head at her. "He's my son too. What right have you got to stop me from seeing him?"

Nick eased Leanne's arms off of him and took a step forward towards the thug that had beaten up his beloved. "Take the hint, pal." Nick said sarcastically. "Do as she said and piss off."

Callum began to run, off to his car that he had parked by The Kabin. He started the engine and zoomed off past the Bistro, leaving them to deal with the aftermath.

"I'm going to get our Sarah." Gail said, gesturing to Bethany, who looked very distraught and as traumatised as Max who had nearly become human roadkill. Gail rolled her eyes at her grand-daughter and continued alone towards the pub.

"I'm going to Max." Kylie began, turning on her heels in her leopard print leggings and black trainer wedges. She got past the van before turning back around. "Oh, Nick?"

Nick looked up and met her eyes, the look of relief and worry so vivid. "Hmm?"

"Thanks for helping us get rid of him."

"It's the least I could do." Nick replied, gaining a simple nod from Kylie, who trudged on back to the Medical Centre to her husband and her injured little boy.

Nick looked at Leanne, mouthing a 'Thank you' to her. They both turned their attentions to Bethany, who still hadn't spoken a word since the accident.

Leanne tried to gain her attention by patting her arm gently. It didn't make a difference and so, she resorted to the desperate measure that she usually used on Simon.

"Bethany!" Leanne yelled in the teenager's heavily made-up face. She was soon back on planet Earth and shook her head, trying to remove what she had just seen from her mind. It also hadn't helped that she had seen how bad Leanne looked just hours after Callum had attacked her. Of course, Bethany had only heard snippets of what had happened from her Mum, Kylie and her Gran; so her knowldege was limited but finally Bethany had seen it for herself. Now it had knocked her for six and she was feeling so incredibly guilty.

"Sorry," She whispered, the childish tone in her voice standing out more than anything else. Leanne and Nick knew from the wavering in her voice that she was probably going to start the waterworks and neither wanted that.

"Are you alright?" Nick asked, moving to stand on the opposite side of his niece and Leanne stood on the other.

She nodded slowly before the tears came and she shook her head instead. "What if Max isn't okay? This is all my fault!" She blubbed.

Nick looked across at Leanne as Bethany sobbed into her hands.

"Let's get you inside eh?" Leanne suggested, taking Bethany's arm with Nick and leading her back inside to the Platt's house.

* * *

Carla sat in the toilets of the factory, her cubicle door locked firmly and her handbag open wide as she applied her make-up again. Her head was spinning and a headache was coming on from the amount of thoughts whizzing around her head.

 _Apply the 'Cocoa Crush' lip gloss across my lips. Lips. Peter has lips. Luscious, soft and incredibly amazing lips that you could kiss all day, and night long. You should kiss him Carla. You should talk to him Carla._

 _But then, Sally is probably out there now on the factory floor, acting as though she owns the joint, bossing the staff about and nagging at them. Aidan is probably struggling to cope with the work load and his tiny brain being unable to manage it all. The place is most likely crumbling to ruins without me. It is probably going to look like the Colosseum by the time I step out of this toilet._

 _And Peter. Peter. Peter. Peter Barlow. Peter Francis Barlow. Peter with his lips on mine, his tongue caressing my body and the feel of him inside of me. Ah yes. Ah no. No. Stop. It's wrong. It's so very wrong; yet so right too._

That's it; Carla had decided there and then. She had enough of pussy-footing around him, denying that she cared, pretending she loathed him because she didn't and she was beginning to lose her grip on control.

She unlocked the door of the loo, glanced in the rectangular mirror on the tiled wall and strutted out the toilets.

"Sal, I am going out for a bit!" Carla declared, grabbing her bag out of the office and swinging it over her shoulder.

"Wha...Mrs Connor!" Sally called back after Carla but she had already made her way straight out of the door and onto the wet cobbles.

 _It was after the **storm**. The storm had passed and there were **no more tears to cry** for Carla. She felt ready to get **over her hell** and find the light at the **end of the storm**._

* * *

Jason had completely ignored Eva's pleas for him not to go back to work at the Builders Yard, desperately telling him that he needed to rest and he couldn't do that if he was working again. But with Gail's granny annexe getting built and other jobs all over Manchester, it seemed he was going to have to get his crutches to the grind-stone fairly soon.

He sat behind the crammed desk that was covered in a variety of blue-prints, books and the odd tool as well. Jason was struggling to crunch the numbers for the bill of the job at Gail's and even a calculator was proving to hard for him to manage.

Eva made her way in, carrying a packed lunch she had made him. Despite being unsure over her feelings for the two men in her life, she had kindly taken the time to make him ham and tomato butties, a fruit salad, crisps and a flask of tea with three sugars, just how he liked it.

Eva placed the bag down on his desk, watching his frown turn upside-down as he saw her.

"Hiya babe." Jason said with a smile. "What've we got 'ere then?"

Jason began rummaging through the paper bag, oohing and ahhing at the lunch his girlfriend had guiltily...lovingly prepared.

"Special lunch for my número uno!"

"Babe, this is amazing, thank you."

"No problem handsome. How about me and you do something special tonight, eh?" Eva suggested, coming behind his desk and wrapping her arms around his neck.

He slipped his arms around hers, lightly pecking her hand. "Sounds amazing. Why don't we go for a drink in the Rovers?"

"Yeah, alright," Eva agreed. "Bit naff though, I mean I work there 24/7."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Why don't we go for a drink and see if Nick and Leanne fancy it too? Then we could do something...just us two afterwards."

Eva grinned. "Yeah, yeah. Leanne would like that. I'll talk to her then! Okay chickie, enjoy your butty and make sure you eat ya veggies!"

"Will do gorgeous." Jason replied, watching his girlfriend teeter down the stairs in her high heels.

* * *

David and Kylie hadn't returned from the Medical Centre with Max yet, and Nick had moved his van to outside the Platt's whilst Leanne and Sarah tried to get something out of Bethany.

Leanne sipped her tea, having made one for her sister-in-law and Nick's niece, who looked much younger than her years, sobbing at the kitchen table as Leanne and Sarah sat either side of her.

Sarah rubbed her daughter's back soothingly. "Come on angel, tell us what's happened. What is going on?"

Leanne leaned in nearer with Sarah, waiting for Bethany to crack and finally tell them everything. She didn't. She sat, staring off at the wall ahead of her, tears rolling down her face.

"Right, that's the van sorted," Nick announced as he came back into the Platt's. He was stunned to see his niece in bits, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Beth?" Nick asked, edging over to her at the table. His eyes made their way over to Leanne, hoping for her to give him an answer; he only gained a shrug. She was just as confused as he was.

"Bethany...sweetheart, just tell us," Sarah pleaded.

"Yeah," Leanne agreed. "We can't help if you don't tell us what's happened."

Just then, the others came through the door. Max's leg was bandaged up well, the cast wound tightly around his knee to cover the cut that had needed stiches. Bethany's eyes flickered over to her adoptive cousin and the sheer state of the little boy's leg.

She turned back again, her bottom lip quivering ferociously.

"Bethany?" Gail asked, rushing over to sit at the kitchen table beside Leanne, Sarah and her favourite grandchild. Of course, she'd never tell the others that.

Bethany smacked her head down onto the table, resting her head in her arms, trembling and wailing even louder. She lifted her head slowly, meeting the eyes of the others that had sat around the table.

"It's all my fault," Bethany sobbed. "I've caused all of this."

Kylie frowned, shaking her head vigorously. "What is? Bethany...what've you done?"

The others huddled around her tighter.

"I...I gave Callum the alibi," Bethany admitted.

Leanne stopped and stared at Nick. He moved over to her, slipping an arm across her shoulder, squeezing her tightly.

"You did what?!" Sarah snapped, incensed.

Bethany sobbed into her Gran's grey knitted jumper, allowing the smell of Gail's favourite perfume to consume her senses. She wished the pungent smell of flowers and cinammon had overwhelmed her mind when she had been blackmailed by Callum; that could have been her excuse. Now, she had none.

"Mum...everyone...I'm so sorry."

Leanne and Nick shook their heads furiously along with the others, equally as disgusted.

"Why?" Leanne asked, glaring at Nick's niece.

Bethany glanced up at her uncle's girlfriend, hoping her obvious regret would soften the fury that was ready to be unleashed from Leanne.

"I...he said he was gonna hurt you all." Bethany stuttered, the words getting caught in her throat.

"God, you are as thick as your mother." David said.

"He already has hurt us all." Nick stepped in. "He's beaten Leanne. How do you think we feel hey? As if it hasn't been hard enough lately for us."

"I'm sorry Uncle Nick, Leanne, honestly I am. He threatened me, he drugged up Mum and said he would wreck everyone's lives if I didn't do what he wanted me to do."

That had sent all kinds of sick images into Sarah's head.

 _What Callum wanted._

 _Her little girl._

 _Blackmailing her._

 _He hadn't._

 _He wouldn't._

 _She was Max's cousin. A kid herself._

 _But, she had seen him flirt with her and buy her a present._

"Beth, sweetie," Sarah softened. "Tell me what he did."

"He was in the Rovers a few weeks ago and he must have spiked your drink." Bethany wept, holding her Mum's hand. "I...I got a message of him. He'd taken a video of you passed out. I...I thought he was going to really hurt ya."

"What? Like he did to me?" Leanne argued. She felt Nick's hand sink further into her shoulder bone. She rested her hand on top of his.

Bethany nodded. "An' I'm sorry Leanne. I heard Uncle David sayin' you'd hit Callum Uncle Nick. Callum said I had to give him an alibi or he'd..."

Gail pulled a face. "Do what?"

"He'd batter me like he did to you, Leanne."

* * *

Carla made her way into the Ginnel, as the toxic fumes of ciggeratte smoke had caught her eye as it billowed above the chimneys of the houses on the Street.

Her heeled boots clipped against the uneven cobbles down the alley and as she made her way past the bins she had once suggested Peter fuck her over, she saw him.

There he was, her not-so knight in a shining leather jacket. Peter took a drag of his ciggeratte before stamping the life out of it when he saw Carla.

"Carla." He sounded surprised she had even managed to look at him, let alone talk to him after what he had done the day before. "Is everything alright?"

Carla smiled, her plump peach lips forming a large smile across her face. She edged nearer towards him.

"I am now." Carla smirked. "You are an interfering, know-it-all and you think everyone needs you."

He nodded like Simon would have after a telling off.

"But I like it." Carla grinned widely. "I like knowin' ya care an I miss knowin I have ya."

Peter looked absoutely astonished by her revelation. "Really?" He waited for her to yell "Gotcha!" but she didn't.

"Now I owe you." Carla said seriously. "I owe ya big time."

"You don't need to pay me back." Peter shook his head at her. "I owe you. For it all, me sister nearly killin' ya and everythin you 'ad to put up with."

Carla jokingly sighed. "Oh...you don't even want to know what my thank you gift is?"

Peter looked interested. "Gift?"

Carla took a brave step forward. "There's no receipt or exchange promise though." She warned him, her lips just inches from his.

He could feel her minty breath on his. "I can live with that."

Carla pushed her lips against his, a wave of passion coming over them both. He deepened their kiss, wrapping his hands around her head, running his fingers delicately through her silky brunette locks.

* * *

After Bethany's surprising confession earlier that day, Nick had taken her straight down to the police station and got her to change her statement. Now, Callum had no alibi and the police at last had the grounds to interview him and keep him in overnight. Leanne was getting nearer to justice, and Callum was seeming to go away.

They agreed to a drink in the Rovers with Eva and Jason to celebrate the oh-so good news, the first good news they had both had all week.

Eva sat with a glass of white wine, the same as Leanne, in a booth with their other halves in the Rovers.

"Well, things finally seem to be lookin' up for us all." Eva beamed, giving Jason her warmest and most genuine smile in a long time. She couldn't imagine cheating on him again and after seeing how much calmer he had been with his injuries, she was loving him even more.

Nick nodded. "They do, don't they Eva?"

Jason chuckled. "Yeah, business is booming too! I'm havin' to price up yer mam's granny flat."

"Annexe." Nick and Leanne said in unison, wagging a finger at Jason. They both knew how much Gail hated the term 'granny flat'. She had spent so much time with Sally that now she deemed it too 'common'.

Eva giggled, a little tipsy from the wine. "Ha! That's you told then babe."

Jason rolled his eyes. "It's still a job though. Granny flat or annexe."

Leanne smiled, raising her glass. "Yeah, can't argue with that. We've got a big job soon...Sally and Tim's wedding of the year- sorry century!"

Eva snorted. "Agh! She's doin' me nut in, goin all cray-cray for this flippin weddin!"

Jason moved awkwardly in his seat. "You wouldn't say that if it were yer wedding. Would ya?"

Nick and Leanne raised their eyebrows suspiciously at Jason.

Eva frowned. Jason had never said anything quite like that to her before. "Well, I wouldn't be as annoyin as Sally. Besides, not like yer gonna ask me, is it?!"

Jason wriggled again. "Well...Eva, I need to tal-" He was cut off by the door of the Rovers swinging wide open.

"Where is he?!" Gary roared, furious.

Michelle furrowed her eyebrows as she handed the change back to a customer. "Who chick?"

"Jason!" he screamed. "I'm gonna kill him!"

Alya rushed in behind him. "Gary! Please, don't do this!"

"There he is!" Gary yelled, storming over to Jason who stood up to answer his mate. He knew what this was over. Alya. Jason had slept with Alya months ago behind Gary's back. Now it was payback time.

"You scumbag!" Gary shouted, punching Jason in the mouth.

Eva screamed, standing and helping her boyfriend as Alya pulled Gary back. "Jase, are you okay babe?" Eva asked.

Jason nodded, feeling the blood trickle from his lip. Nick and Leanne glanced over at Alya and Gary, waiting for an explanation like everyone else in the pub.

Gary pointed. "You need to know what a liar you're dealin with Eva."

Eva frowned, looking at Jason who could barely meet her loving eyes and confused expression. "What d'ya mean?"

"He had sex with Alya when you were in France Eva! He's lied to us all!" Gary revealed, gaining gasps and stares in the packed pub.

* * *

 _Just wanted to say thanks for the great reviews and sorry for not updating sooner!_

 _Please keep leaving such amazing reviews and I promise to try and update a.s.a.p!_

 _Stick with this because there is still so much more to come!_


	33. Chapter 33: Not All Alone

**Slowly**

The pub had remained silent and Leanne was pretty sure some tumbleweed had rolled past her since Gary had dropped that bombshell on them all.

Eva looked utterly horrified and like death warmed up. "What?" She asked, her usual booming voice weak and crackled with the sound of impending tears, hysterics even.

Nick and Leanne leaned across their booth, staring at Gary with all the others. Jason was lying on the floor, cowering in case Gary did decide to punch him. He couldn't blame him though, he'd be pretty pissed off, furious and disgusted if anybody were to do that to his Eva. He knew that would never happen and so, he eased himself up off the floor slowly.

Jason held his hands up at Gary, letting him know he was surrendering and he didn't want to fight. He caught sight of Alya behind his friend, her eyes red and swollen from all the crying she had been doing since she confessed her deepest sin to her fiancé.

Eva tensed up as it soon dawned on her that this was all true. It made so much sense why he was so depserate to win her back.

"Now, Gary, just hear me out." Jason pleaded, Eva still hadn't said a word and It was beginning to really worry Leanne. So much so that she reached out and patted her sister's shoulder, pushing her down onto the bench she was sat on in their booth. She did not blink, speak or even acknowledge her sister's attempt at talking to her. She stared on at the two men, waiting to see who did what.

"Hear you out?!" Gary yelled. "I don't wanna hear you out, I wanna knock you out!" He took a large step forward to Jason, ready to punch him again. Alya grabbed him and pulled him back before he could do something really stupid.

"No Gary!" Ayla wailed. "Please, let's go home and talk about this."

Gary turned back on her, his eyes reading hatred and pure liquid fury. She and all the others could clearly see why he had been a soldier, and such a good one too.

"I am not going anywhere with you. We're done and I never, ever want to look at you ever again you dirty lying whore!"

"Eva," Leanne started, attempting to move her sister. "Eva?"

Her tears eyes caught the eyes of her worried sister.

Eva flicked back to Jason, who was looking down at the floor, ashamed.

"Why?" Eva questioned, gritting her teeth and spitting her words out. She had sat by his bedside for weeks, praying he would wake up and now it seemed he had a nurse already. One he had already done behind Eva's back.

Jason managed to look up, catching the eyes of the furious and disgusted people in the pub. But, most importantly, he saw how cut up Eva was and how much of a mess he had got himself in.

"You knew about Henri. You knew he had been with me and I told you everything Jason! I was straight with ya 'cos I had it in me head that honesty is the best policy in a relationship! I was obviously wrong!"

Alya came over to Eva, grabbing hold of her hand, practically begging her not to blame Jason for all of this. The poor guy was broken and Alya didn't want him to pay the price for this.

"Eva...please just let me explain." Alya pleaded, just as Eva flipped.

Eva's hand smacked Alya's cheek hard, just as her entire family walked into the pub, horrified.

"Maybe ya should explain all this to someone else ya trashy tart!" Eva yelled, pointing at the Nazirs. Alya clutched her cheek as Liz stepped in.

"Right, lads, out! You an' all Eva!" Liz exclaimed loudly from behind the bar.

Eva rolled her eyes and grabbed her handbag. "And you." She shouted in Jason's face. "Yer lucky you haven't got a broken leg to go with yer broken brain!"

Leanne stood up with Nick, holding his hand and taking their things, following Eva towards the door.

"Babe, please don't do this." Jason pleaded desperately. "I love ya an I wanna marry ya."

She laughed loudly and sarcastically. "Bore off Jason. You and I are like Take That and Robbie Williams- we're flippin' over and I ain't ever gonna take ya back."

Jason's face fell and Gary just smirked at him before storming out the pub and leaving Alya to explain the mess she was in to her family.

"Oh, Alya?" Eva called. "There's a cripple in the corner, why don't ya see if he fancies round two?"

Yasmeen looked as though she had stood in Alya. "Oh god, tell me this isn't true."

Eva butted in before Alya could make her excuses. "Oh aye Yaz! Yer granddaughter is a dirty hussy, sleeping with Jason behind my back!"

Yasmeen looked as though she had just downed her own vomit. She turned to Alya, her eyes wide and Eva's face reading all the ugly feelings of rage and anger.

"Well, it looks like everything's finished here then." Eva remarked. "We're done...and you've done Alya!"

* * *

Carla had headed home, brimming with the feeling of love. But it wasn't just any old love, it was Peter Barlow's love running through her veins as she sat with a glass of trusty wine whilst watching the telly. She wasn't all that sure what she was watching, but she knew that things in her life were finally on track and the pain she had been going through just two and a half weeks ago had vanished. The guilt. The fire. Tracy's guilt. The fire Tracy caused.

She let out a wide grin as she put the wine glass to her lips. The red poison oozed down her throat and the warmth it gave her took her back to when she was in the ginnel with Peter, his hands in her hair and his lips caressing hers. She could have relived it all there and then, but she wasn't going to let him have his way. She wanted him to wine her, dine her and maybe if he was lucky he'd get a cheeky kiss in return. Again, it all depended on if he played his cards right; something he wasn't famous for doing.

Her phone lit up and a message had come through from him. It was as though he knew she was thinking about him, and that they both couldn't help but talk about, talk to or think about the other. She had felt like that before, but now it seemed to be a little stronger than when he had gone to Antigua. Now it even frightened her a little.

Peter too had stayed a little coy and a taf cautious of rushing into their relationship again and destroying what he knew so well and what had been so beautiful. They were each other's whole and he missed her like mad. It nearly killed him too lose Carla after Tina was killed. He was not about to lose her and himself again. It didn't matter how long it took, he wasn't ever letting her down again.

 ** _Hiya. I don't know if you're awake or asleep but I hope you are okay. Was wondering if maybe...you fancy seeing the firework display at the Rovers on Friday? If you don't it's fine but I dunno...might be kinda fun xxxx_**

Fireworks. Peter. She almost spilled her wine at the thought of the two together. Peter and Carla were fireworks when they were together, exploding across the sky and illuminating their worlds with love and light.

 ** _Sounds good to me Barlow. Oh, and I hope you buy me summat good at Christmas, especially after what I gave you earlier xxxx_**

She giggled like a teenage girl as she waited for him to get back to her, hoping he'd laugh too and fill the emptiness she'd felt without him in the last year and a half.

 ** _Sure thing Carla. Maybe next time we'll spice things up and add the bins to what we're doing xxxx_**

The wine was slowly wearing off and it didn't taste as good as before. What she wanted more than anything was him and this urge to ring him and order him round was overcoming her senses and feuling her fire in the same way booze used to. But, what surprised her most was that she wanted to sit and talk with him, listen to his side of life and watch something on the telly together. She wasn't after the passionate and steamy sex on the couch- not yet anyway. Time was what she wanted. Time to build the foundations and start afresh.

 ** _Bins? If Christmas involves bins then there won't be a 'next time' darlin. I'_** ** _ve dealt with enough bins in me lifetime- you're sister bein one of em. Xxxxxx_**

And with that cheeky text message, Carla headed to bed, satisfied and feeling all kinds of emotions that she thought had gone away for good.

* * *

Nick and Leanne walked out the doors of the Rovers hand in hand as the chill of November bsttered against them in their black coats.

"It's flamin freezin," Leanne admitted, resting her head on his shoulder and linking her arm through his to warm herself up a bit more.

He squeezed her arm and moved her off of his shoulder gently, opening his coat wider so she could tuck herself under his coat with him.

She instantly felt warmer and couldn't hide a smile as they walked back to Victoria Court together.

"Better?" He asked.

She nodded and then groaned a little too loudly. "Eva. I should go and check she's alright. I feel bad on her y'know- I've been in her shoes and she must be hurting."

He knew what that meant. A mixture of both Leanne being cheated on by Peter when they were planning a baby and then Nick on what should have been his and Leanne's wedding night.

"Oh...yeah course you do." He replied awkwardly, rummaging about in his pockets for his keys to the flat as they finally reached the door to flat 8.

She smacked her hand against her head hard. "Ah god, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it at you, I just, I can imagine how she's feeling right now. She probably feels like shit."

The door to the flat opened and Nick flicked on the lights above the breakfast bar. The kitchen was now bright and the few pictures of them as a couple she had were now scattered across the flat like the memories that were growing all the time.

"Well, she has probably gone to get drunk off her face. I don't blame her," Nick began. "I would have done that if I was her."

Leanne traced her fingers across the tan oak of the breakfast bar, watching her fingertips graze the grain of the wood. "Yeah...I guess you're right. Shall I just give her some time tonight and let her calm down? The last thing she'll need is a crowd."

"Go and see her in the morning Lea," Nick said reassuringly, touching her hand and gaining her eye contact. "She'll be much calmer and sober."

"Yeah you're right. I guess tonight could just be me and you, couldn't it?" Leanne said with a cheeky smile.

"I don't see why not." He agreed, leaning across the breakfast island to plant a kiss on her lips.

* * *

The cobbles looked as though they were spinning as Eva stumbled down the street after coming home from the town centre in a taxi. She couldn't remember what she had been drinking or who she had even been talking to, but the craving for a kebab was coming over her.

She whipped her high heels off her swollen feet and walked into the kebab shop, slurring her words as Chesney asked her what she fancied.

"I'll ave a...kebab n chips hunn. I'm...I feel as...I need the chips darlin." She slurred, unable to stand up straight at the counter.

The lights of the kebab shop blinded Aidan as he came past the shop, and the sight of a familiar blonde in a leopard print fur coat caught his eye.

He came into the shop as Eva waited impatiently for her order.

"Chessie!" Eva squealed. "I need me kebab mate!"

Aidan came in and stood next to her. He'd heard from Michelle who had found out from Liz what had gone down in the pub earlier that night with Eva and Jason.

"I'm sorry for what's happened." Aidan said politely.

"It's crap innit. But I don't care, there's better folk out there."

"Yeah." Aidan began. "Better than Jason...people who appreciate you."

She turned to him, her eyes wild. "Let's go to my flat...now."

"What? What about Jason?" Aidan asked, wary because of how drunk she was.

"I am finished with him." She made sure Chesney couldn't see, and pushed her lips against Aidan's. "I mean it. I want ya."

* * *

Leanne had fumed for almost an hour. It may have been longer but that was when she had begun counting as Nick had gone off to save the day because Audrey's Salon had been broken into whilst she was there collecting some accounts to sort the next day.

Well, Leanne was seething because as per flamin usual, they'd rung Nick who had come running like a lapdog to help.

* * *

It was morning by now, and as the sun rose, the urge to throw up dawned upon one woman in Weatherfield as others felt the earlier morning dawn.

 _Pregnant._

The very words put the fear of God into her, chilling her and making her choke hard on the idea of a baby and what the future could possibly bring for the kid and the father.

It couldn't be. It was impossible. It had to be just that. She couldn't go through it, put her body through the mill and hope and pray it would all be worth it in the end. It had to be some sick lie that would all eventually come to nothing because she could not be a mother. She had told herself for years and years she'd never let it happen, especially not in this way.

And as she sat in the bathroom, clutching the pregnancy test in her hands, she knew it was going to destroy her life and there was a possibility it would wreck everyone else's that was around her.

As the clock changed and the time was up, she looked. She braved the fear inside of her and checked to see if it was all real.

It was.

The nightmare was reality.

She was pregnant.

* * *

 ** _I want to apologise for not updating in so long but I've had exams at the minute and sadly, this fic has been abandoned :( but I'm back and should be updating more reguarly again._**

 ** _And, as you're probably wondering, I will be dropping some hints a long the way as to who is pregnant, but it won't be easy!_**

 ** _So...the ladies that could be expecting a baby are..._**

 ** _Carla_**

 ** _Eva_**

 ** _Leanne_**

 ** _Kylie_**

 ** _Sarah Lou_**

 ** _Bethany_**

 ** _Please keep reviewing and let me know who you think it is that is pregnant!_**


	34. Chapter 34: Explosions Part One

The pregnancy test still sat in front of her but now she had resorted to covering her hands with her eyes as she sat on the floor, her head against the wall in the bathroom.

She felt sick to her stomach. Her head ached. She was expecting a baby. A baby. She was just waiting for someone to burst in and yell that it was some big prank and that in reality none of this mess was happening. But this was her and her life and she knew it was all bloody real.

Then her mind drifted to the baby's father and how he'd deal with the news. If he knew, she thought. If he knew. Oh god if he knew.

She rolled over to the toilet seat and threw up again, wiping the remaining sick from her lips and groaning as her phone buzzed in her handbag. It'd been a frantic rush to the bathroom when she got home from the chemists that she even had her coat on still. She rose up slowly and stood up, the room spinning.

She opened her handbag and pulled out her phone. Impeccable bloody timing, she thought. It was him. Probably after his next fix of her. His next sweet loving. Well she'd gone through quite enough for one girl.

She rejected the call, changed into something more suitable and headed out for the day ahead, her mind racing.

* * *

Nick was sat in the Bistro with a cappuccino in hand, reading over the day's bookings whilst Leanne laid the tables. Nick looked up from the book and smiled at Leanne.

"We've got a table of twelve in today." Nick sighed, rubbing his forehead. He'd felt the odd twinge of brain damage symptoms coming back again but he'd hate to admit it to Leanne, especially as she'd been under a lot of stress lately. He needed to be her rock and that was what he'd be.

"Joy..." Leanne said with a groan. "Just 'ope their not like last week's."

"The rowdy bunch? It was Like Loose Women had come to Weatherfield."

Leanne laughed. "They were after you. Surprised I didn't have to fight any of em off."

"The Denise Welch lookalike was tempting." Nick smirked.

"You could still have her if you want her...we're not married, remember?"

Nick smiled and Leanne went back to work, his mind going in circles with what she'd just said.

* * *

Carla held her head in her hands as she sat at her desk in Underworld, the staff gossiping away and the place alive with the buzz of machines, boxes being packed and Peter walking into her office, two coffees in his hands.

He knocked lightly on the door frame, treading carefully in the office as Carla looked up at him and nodded that it was safe for him to come in.

"So...do you want to tell me why you ignored my calls?" Peter asked, a slightly irked tone to his soft voice.

"Needed breathing space." Carla admitted, not lifting her head from the desk.

Peter put his feet up on the opposite desk. "And a simple text wouldn't tell me that?"

Carla lifted her head up off the desk, big black bags framing her eyes, her skin pale and washed out. She'd drunk two full bottles of red wine last night and unsurprisingly, it hadn't really agreed with Carla. Last thing she needed at this time was Peter bloody Barlow in her face.

"Carla, am I talking to a brick wall?"

Carla gritted her teeth, the factory staff downing tools and stopping and staring at her and Peter.

"Will you lot sod off an' get back to what a pay ya for!" Carla yelled, slamming the office door shut.

"Ooooh!" The girls and Sean chorused.

"What's goin on with you?" Peter asked. "We're together and kissing and... you know...one minute then you're blowing hot and cold the next. What the hell is it Carla?"

Carla sighed and leaned back against the wall of her office, Peter watching her like she was a ticking time bomb . "Nothin just wish you'd stop fussin."

"Do you still not trust me or summat?"

"No!" Carla shouted. "I just...I just..." The office door swung open and in walked two people. Carla and Peter's eyes diverted straight away and Carla felt her stomach drop and a million fears rush through her body.

"Where's me son?!" He asked, looking round the office.

The young dark haired woman behind him piped up. "Aidan, bloody idiot, where is he?!"

"Dad?" Aidan said as he came over to the office.

Carla edged towards the desk, her hands shaking and her voice nothing more than a squeak. She felt pathetic. "J...Johnny...What the 'ell are you doin ere?"

"This is 40% my factory. My stupid son just didn't tell me." Johnny answered smugly. "Good to see you again Carla."

Carla swallowed what felt like more vomit as it dawned on her who the girl next to Johnny was. His daughter, Kate. His daughter.

* * *

Eva poured pints in the Rovers, preparing for a long day ahead as Sally was having her 'pre-wedding drinks' and it wasn't a hen do as Sally said only the unclassy did a hen do. Eva smiled, thinking about Aidan and how good things were with him in their new relationship even though Jason had taken her heart and thrown it against one of his building sites.

Still, Aidan was making her feel like a princess and despite the niggles of doubt she had, she knew he was the better man. Eva carried on pulling pints, her usual smile still in place.

* * *

Kylie plaited Lily's hair ready for her play date with her friend Alice whilst Kylie was going to attempt to get Callum to stay away one last time. She knew it may fail but it was worth anything for him to leave her family alone and for Kylie to keep them safe, like her childhood had never been. Lily sat patiently, holding her dainty dolly, Sophia. She felt so envious of her innocent two year old, who was completely unaware of the danger surrounding her family and all the suffering that was going on because of her mother's mistakes- letting Callum back in her life had caused so much trauma, she just hoped that her work would soon put an end to it all.

"Kylie, she's gonna be late," David said, annoyed at how long is wife took to get ready. Anyone would have thought Kylie was walking at London Fashion Week the time it took her in a morning.

"She won't. Especially as you're takin her, you run fast."

"I ain't runnin anywhere," David replied, his tiredness starting to show.

"Wish we could all run off somewhere...I still can't believe what Callum has done...to Leanne, Bethany and yer Gran. I hate it. I want to go David." Kylie sighed, giving Lily a quick kiss on the head and putting her little jacket on and her size eleven pink converse with sparkly laces. Lily had pleaded with Kylie to let her have them as they 'Sparkle Mummy! Sparkle!'

"We sort Callum, we don't have to go anywhere. "

"Your poor Gran gettin dragged into this too. What if something more serious had happened to her?"

"I dunno," David admitted. "We'll just have to 'ope nothin serious happens again."

Kylie's stomach dropped and she suddenly felt pain in her stomach- for two reasons. "I feel ill."

"What's wrong babe?"

Kylie edged towards the window and pulled back the lace curtains to check if Callum was lingering anywhere and thank god, he wasn't. "Two things I hate- period pain and Callum Logan."

"Just be glad we're gonna get rid of the latter."

Kylie gave her husband a half smile and watched him go out the door, holding their little girl's hand. Lily turned back and waved at her Mummy before she and David went out of the front door. Kylie slumped down on the couch and held her phone in her hands, a text message drafted to Callum.

 _ **Come round to ours at eight. It's about Max's school trip. Need to talk about money.**_

It was the biggest fib ever. There was no trip. No issues with money. But she knew Audrey would be having the kids so she and David could enjoy pre-wedding drinks in the Rovers for Sally whilst Sarah worked her shift. Perfect time to pay Callum off with whatever she and David could get their hands on.

Kylie's manicured nails hovered over the send button but she locked her phone and closed the chat. She just couldn't do it. She was too afraid after what had happened to Leanne.

* * *

Everyone was beginning to gather in the Rovers for Sally's not-quite hen do in the same place as Tim's not-quite stag do.

Eva was pulling the cellophane of sausage rolls and cocktail sausages whilst Michelle pulled pints. Eva felt a hand on her shoulder and saw it was Michelle, a deep look of concern on her face.

"You alright love?" Michelle asked.

Eva fake nodded. It still hurt knowing what Jason had done to her and deep down, she knew she still loved him. "Fine," Eva lied.

"You sure? I know what it feels like to be let down by a bloke."

"So do I Michelle. I'm used to checkin' into Heartbreak Hotel and I'll just carry on sippin' cocktails by the pool."

"He does love you y'know and I'm sure he'll wanna make it up to ya."

"Well he can all he wants- it won't make a blind bit of difference." And with that, Eva turned back to the bar, just as Aidan came in, a glum look on his face. That was until he spotted Eva. Something Michelle didn't miss either.

"Y'alright?" Eva asked in a flirty tone.

"I am now," Aidan smiled before catching Michelle's eye. "You seen me Dad?"

Michelle's eyes widened. "Your dad? No! Where is he?"

"Down at factory...he's brought the spawn of satan with him as well."

"Kate?!" Michelle grinned. With Steve still away in Spain and Ryan in Ibiza, Michelle had found herself getting quite lonely. Now she had Aidan, Kate and Johnny, it felt like she had her family back again, even if her brothers weren't alive anymore.

"Me Dad found out about his money..." Aidan admitted, pretty embarrassed that the truth was now out and he had no money of his own invested in Underworld.

"Oh..." Michelle said. She looked between Eva and Aidan, sensing the spark between the two. "Well...I er...I should probably go make up the spare room."

Eva smiled sympathetically at Aidan. She tapped his hands on the bar. "I still think you're great darlin."

"Thanks...I would kiss ya but..."

"I know," Eva smiled. "Save it for eleven."

"That when you finish ere?"

Eva nodded, her bouncy blow dry moving over her shoulders.

"Then I'll start the countdown now gorgeous." Aidan said with a cheeky wink for Eva.

* * *

David had taken the kids to Audrey's house and made sure his Gran was sorted with everything she'd need with the kids- cuddly toys, Lily's favourite blanket, snugglemugs and Max's IPad. He walked away from the house, waving at his kids who looked as though they were ready for bed even though it was only seven. David couldn't help but feel guilty, the night after his Gran's salon had been broken into he leaves her in charge of his kids. But, Audrey had insisted that things carry on as normal and so, David and Kylie did as they were told to. He offered to take the kids to the fireworks display at the Rovers instead, but Audrey promised it was fine and David knew this was as good an opportunity as he could get to get rid of Callum.

"Bye Da-Da!" Lily shouted, clutching snugglemugs in her hand.

"Bye Dad!" Max echoed, waving at David.

"Bye lovey!" Audrey shouted. "Now come on you two, let's get you in where it's warm."

David pulled his phone out of his pocket as he closed the gate of the front drive and walked round the corner. It was _7.19_ and it was pitch black on the cold November evening in Weatherfield. He saw he had a missed call from Kylie and decided he knew what to do. He pushed his phone back in his pocket and carried on walking.

* * *

Nick and Leanne stared across the bar at the almost empty Bistro, bored out of their minds at the amount of customers they had. It was unbelievable that they were so empty and the pair glanced at each other, wondering just how much longer their restaurant would be so dull.

Leanne rested her arms against the bar. "How much longer shall we give it?"

Nick chuckled. "Half an hour until our shift is over."

Steph came past, equally as bored. "Guys, why don't you both have the night off? I can manage."

Leanne shook her head. "Nah it's fine...we can all suffer together."

Nick came closer to Leanne. "Maybe it's not a bad idea Lea. We could go have a drink in the Rovers, toast to Sally and Tim."

"Not after what she said to me the other day."

Nick looked confused but Steph shook her head and mouthed, "The baby."

"Well...we did promise Si we'd take him to the fireworks tonight. We could use that as our reason instead."

Leanne nodded and gave Nick a hug. "I agree. Steph, you sure you can manage?"

Steph gave a salute. "Yes Sir!" And with that she went off to serve the two full tables.

* * *

Kylie sat in the Rovers alone, waiting on David who hadn't answered her calls and as a result of her constant ringing, she'd killed the battery on her phone which was still at No.8 charging. She prayed David would just turn up soon so she didn't have to face the sympathetic looks off everyone anymore.

"Come on David," Kylie muttered under her breath before sipping her bottle of beer. "Where the flamin hell are ya?"

* * *

Sarah rushed down the stairs at No.8, throwing her cardigan over her shoulders as she made her way downstairs, well aware she was late for work.

Kylie's phone caught her eye as a message flashed up from David.

 ** _Won't be long. Sorting this out once and for all. xxx_**

Sarah felt some sick catch in her throat. Callum. David. He was going to do something stupid and knowing David, it'd be deadly. She couldn't watch her brother do something like that, lose his wife, his kids all over again.

Sarah clicked out of the chat by accident and saw a drafted message to Callum- one that Kylie hadn't had the guts to send earlier.

 _ **Come round to ours at eight. It's about Max's school trip. Need to talk about money.**_

She glanced at the clock on the wall in the kitchen and saw it was just gone half past seven. She still had time to turn this all around. She could get rid of him. She could fix this mess that she partly caused. She pressed send and pulled out her own phone to text Steve- her shift in the Rovers could wait.

Sarah took a deep breath and considered drinking the cheap bottle of white wine lying on the side. She took a swig straight from the bottle like she did as a teenager and grasped the kitchen worktops to steady herself. She was shaking so much already and it made her uneasy.

Kylie's phone flashed up again and Callum had replied rather quickly.

 _ **Will Dave be there?**_

Sarah crafted another simple yet Kylie sounding text and hit send.

 ** _No. Just us._**

And with a smile at his phone, Callum headed to the Platt's.

* * *

Kylie sat in the pub, still waiting for her husband as Nick and Leanne appeared with Simon. They offered her a confused smile and took the seats opposite her in the booth.

"Kylie?" Nick asked. "Where's David?"

She looked puzzled. "Thought he'd be with you two."

Leanne shook her head "We haven't seen David since this morning."

Simon frowned at the adults. "Saw him with Max and Lily before."

Kylie spun her head to Simon. "They're stayin with Audrey."

"Well there you go then," Nick began. "He'll be with Gran probably discussing the meaning of life- cuts and blow dries."

They all chuckled but Kylie looked to the door, still anxious about where David had got to.

* * *

David walked into the Dog & Gun and scanned around the dodgy pub for his nemesis. Gemma eyed him up, her big gob and giant hoop earrings meandering their way over to him from the pool table.

"David Platt...the 'ell are ya doin in ere?"Gemma asked, catching the eye of Callum's other equally as scummy chum, Macca.

"Lookin for Callum. You seen him?"

"Yeah but I ain't tellin ya." Gemma smirked.

"Right...cos he needs his council estate Britney to protect him."

"Britney?!" Gemma grinned stupidly. "You actually think I look like..."

"Get out Platt!" Macca said. "Now! Callum ain't ere. He went off a few minutes ago- to see your missus I think."

"Kylie?!" David looked panicked.

Macca and Gemma were smirking widely.

"She's invited him round. Hmm shame really. You two made a nice couple." Macca added.

David rushed outside into the dark and walked as fast as he could home. There was no time to stop for a taxi or a bus. He needed to get back and save Kylie as fast as he could. And with the thought of Callum possibly doing what he did to Leanne, if not worse, to his own wife, David practically sprinted.

* * *

The doorbell at the Platt's sounded and Sarah answered it, having steadied herself somehow. She checked her phone wasn't in clear sight of Callum and pressed record. She was going to get her evidence and send him down no matter what. She knew she could do it. But weirdly, her nerves had cleared and even she couldn't understand how she had calmed herself down.

"Hiya," Sarah said, opening the door that Callum leaned against like he owned it.

"Alright? Thought it was just me and Kylie." He strutted in to the living room and spun round, no sign of his ex.

"Erm... she just had to bob out for a minute. She won't be long and I've got to go to work so..."

"Well I'll sit ere then," Callum began, throwing himself down on the couch like he lived in the house. "Got any beers?"

"Er...yeah I'll er...I'll get you one." Sarah shakily edged towards the fridge and got Callum out his beer and handed it to him before he popped the can and slurped it back.

* * *

Over at the Rovers, the evening was moving nicely and everyone was thoroughly enjoying themselves. Drinks were flowing, laughter was sounding and the entire pub was full of love and smiles.

Tim stood up next to Sally, a beer in his hand. "Right...I wanna just say a few words..." He began, gaining a few groans from Steve and some others. "No, no," He continued. "Nowt soppy! I just want to say that in these last two years with you Sal, you've made me laugh, smile, cringe and made me feel so special. I love ya like mad and I wouldn't want to marry anyone else. In fact, this goes for all of you in here tonight... there's so much love; we've all overcome challenges in our relationships..."

Nick and Leanne were stood up, embraced by the bar and met eyes, the not too distant memory of their own challenges- the miscarriage, Simon's abuse, their very early relationship at the moment and all the stuff that had gone before. They both felt the other knew how the other felt and so Nick tightened his arms around Leanne who nuzzled deeper into their embrace.

Kylie glanced at the door again, still wondering where David could possibly have gotten to. She was really, deeply worried now and more than that, Sarah still hadn't turned up for work. Was she with David? Had something more serious happened? Was it Audrey? Her mind was doing somersaults.

Eva and Aidan glanced at each other and grinned, blissfully unaware that Michelle had seen them. Her own head filling with ideas about her cousin and what he'd been up to with her newly-single barmaid.

Meanwhile Jason sat alone in the corner, thinking about his mistakes of letting Eva go and her discovering what he'd done behind her back. Boy did he regret it and he'd do anything to get her back.

Kylie looked over to Steve and Michelle who were talking away behind the bar. "What d'ya mean Sarah isn't comin in?"

"I dunno," Steve answered in an angry tone. "I've had a really vague text off her and she said she isn't comin ill cos she's ill!"

"Ring her again," Michelle barked. "And say if she doesn't get her backside down ere in half an hour she's fired!"

Michelle huffed and rolled her eyes before folding her arms as Kylie sat back in the booth, deep in thought.

* * *

Over at the Platt's, Callum was still sat, drinking and waiting with Sarah staring at him like he was set to explode at any minute.

"Where the hell is she?" Callum asked. "And why are you still ere? Haven't you got pints that need pullin?"

Sarah shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "Ah... you know Kylie, be late for her own funeral. Erm...well I can be a bit late... I'll er...I'll wait with ya."

Callum opened his mouth to speak but the sound of Sarah's phone ringing from behind a photo frame stopped him. That's when he knew. The photo frame was positioned right in his sight. She was going to film a confession out of him. Callum grabbed Sarah before she had chance to retrieve her phone. He held her phone and saw the video appear once Steve's call had been declined.

"You!" He screamed in her face, twisting her arm. "You thought you could trick me!?"

"No!" Sarah pleaded back, trying to wrestle him off of her.

"You're gonna pay!" Callum roared in Sarah's face. Her arm aching from his tightening grip on her. On all of them.

* * *

The firework display had already begun outside, the noise booming across Weatherfield and creating a spectacle in the sky. Carla and Peter watched from the balcony of her classy apartment in Victoria Court, the winter chill catching Carla, who shivered despite the rather large glass of red in her hand. Peter obviously had orange juice.

"Cold?" Peter asked, standing next to her and leaning against the steel railings.

"I'm always cold. Cold hearted is what they say about me, int'it?"

"Not to me you aren't," Peter said, taking off his leather jacket and placing it over her shoulders. Carla gratefully accepted, the warmth of just his touch sending shockwaves through her body.

"Hmm."

"So er...Johnny today," Peter began. "Aidan's royally cocked up hasn't he?"

"Can we just leave it?"

Peter frowned. "Why's that ey?"

"Because I don't wanna talk about work right now Peter. I've got enough on me plate."

"Like what? I can help."

"No thanks. You've done enough."

"Carla," Peter pleaded, touching her hand on the railings. She flinched, pulling her hand away.

"Last time you 'helped' you messed with me business. Just mind your own, shut up and watch the flamin Catherine Wheels."

"That's me told then."

"Don't you forget it."

* * *

Down on the Street, Simon stood with Nick and Leanne, watching the fireworks take off and rocket through the sky before bursting into bright explosions of red, blue and green.

"Fancy a burger Si?" Nick asked, gesturing to Steve by the barbecue.

Simon smiled. "Why not. It is a Friday."

Leanne laughed. "Shall I go?"

Nick shook his head and pulled her into a hug. "No don't be daft, I'm the man, I'll do it!"

"I think I can manage a couple of burgers. It is me job."

"I'm not saying that Lea. You're great at your job it's just..."

"Nick?" Simon began. "Let Mum go. She'll win in an argument anyway."

Leanne nodded in agreement. "It's true Tilsley. Better get used to it."

"Lucky me," Nick said sarcastically, giving her a quick kiss before she went to get their dinner.

Simon turned to Nick, who was watching Leanne walk away with a huge smile on his face. "You love her like mad, don't ya?"

Nick spun round. "Sorry?!"

"You an me Mum. You love each other so much. It's proper gross."

"Oh right, gross is it? Shall we split up again?"

"No...cos I like havin a proper family."

"Proper family?"

"Well yeah, you make me Mum dead 'appy. She loves ya and I know she'd marry ya again."

"Ah right. I'll keep that in mind."

"You should. I'd make a great best man."

* * *

Back at the Platt's, Sarah was desperately trying to fight Callum off. She stood on his feet and kneed him where it hurts before making a helpless attempt to run to the back door to get out and away.

"Not so fast!" Callum yelled, grabbing Sarah and muffling her screams for help. She knew this was it. Her heart racing, her palms sweaty, her body getting weaker. He was going to kill her and now she just hoped it would be fast and painless. She used what little energy she had left to fight back, sinking her teeth into his flesh on his hand, gaining a furious scream from Callum.

She ran towards the front door and he pushed her down to the floor, climbing on top of her body and grabbing her face, whispering, "You're about to pay!"

"Help!" Sarah screamed. "Help me!"

"No-one will help you now Sarah!" Callum screamed in her face. Sarah shut her eyes and found them widen at the sound of Callum collapsing on top of her, his body limp and lifeless. With tears in her eyes, blurring her vision, she shuddered and shook his body off her.

Sarah panted and let out her tears. She thought she was going to die. She thought her time was up.

She turned around to Callum's body to see...to see them stood there, wrench in hand, their eyes full of venom, their hands shaking as Callum lay on the floor, bleeding...

* * *

 **I want to apologise greatly for my lack of updates- it's been nearly eight months! But I'm hoping to be back and update as soon as I can and I hope you found this chapter okay...my writing is a bit rusty! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for your great reviews last time!**

 **And next time...**

 _ **Is Callum dead?**_

 _ **Who faces their biggest, darkest secret being revealed?**_

 _ **Will the pregnant woman keep her baby?**_

 _ **And which man decides to take drastic action to fix his mistakes?**_


	35. Chapter 35: Explosions Part Two

Sarah Lou managed to steady her shaky breath, the feel of her chest wheezing loudly as she looked at Callum's lifeless body beside her, blood oozing from a large gash on the back of his head. As she turned her body completely, her eyes fell upon the person who saved her from what Callum was bound to do to her next and as she took in who was in front of her and the wrench they were clutching whilst breathing manically, their eyes fuelled with venom, Sarah felt the urge to throw up. She could hardly believe who was stood here having battered Callum.

Sarah knew she wasn't imagining things.

Callum lying on the ground.

A blood stain on the floor.

His yell of pain before he fell against the cold kitchen tiles.

The weapon in their hand.

Soaked in blood.

Callum's blood.

The wrench was still grasped tight in her shaking hands.

In her hands.

In Kylie's hands.

It was Kylie. Kylie.

* * *

The fireworks outside the pub continued to burst into explosions of colours, amazing the children and adults alike. Nick had his arm around Leanne's shoulder, pulling her closer to his chest whilst Simon pulled a face at the two of them, disgusted when they shared a quick kiss.

"Eurgh...you two are proper gross." Simon said, pulling a face.

Nick and Leanne laughed. "Would you rather we split up?" Nick asked, poking Simon's shoulder.

Simon turned around properly to his step-father and Leanne. "Well no, I couldn't be bothered having to move 'Ouse again- all that movin' has done me head in."

"Simon!" Leanne laughed.

"No offence but it's just... well if you two are together..."

"Which we are." Nick added. "And happier than ever."

"Then make it for good," Simon finished. "Don't split up again."

Simon turned around again to watch the fireworks as Leanne resumed her position in Nick's arms before he planted a kiss on her head, a thought filling his brain.

* * *

Kylie's breathing was still erratic, her chest racing up and down and her hands shaking so much she had dropped the wrench she had hit Callum over the head with. It was now lying on the carpet in the Platt's living room, a bloodstain starting to form on the carpet.

Sarah's teary eyes steadied and she managed to properly focus on Kylie. "Wha...What the hell have...ya done?!" She asked, completely panicked.

Kylie, still shaking, backed away from Callum's body and took a deep breath. "I...I...is he breathin?"

Sarah gawped at Kylie before shakily reaching for Callum's lifeless hand that she once held and had caressed her body; feeling for any sign of life. She squeezed his veins again and again. No pulse. No beat. Nothing. Dead.

"He's dead..." Sarah whispered quietly, hoping that the quieter she said it, the more untrue the sentence would become.

"He's what?" Kylie gulped down what she was sure was her own vomit.

"He's..."

"Kylie?" David called, rushing into the house through the open front door. "What the hell is...oh god."

* * *

Carla and Peter were up on the balcony of her Victoria Court flat still; Carla was knocking back glass after glass of Merlot whilst Peter took sips of his orange juice, watching as the woman he loved drowned herself in wine again.

He reached out for her hand that wasn't wrapped tightly around the wine glass and was resting on the balcony. "Carla, is something bothering you?"

"No." She lied, taking another large sip.

"Are you sure? That's your fifth glass and I don't see ya stoppin anytime soon."

Carla rolled her deep brown eyes at Peter. "I'm fine Peter."

"Is it work? Is it something with us? Are you having doubts?"

"Are you going to stop asking questions?"

"Will you tell me what's going on with you?"

"No," Carla said, watching the fireworks overhead.

"Then I'll keep asking questions."

Carla fell silent, bored of arguing back whilst Peter's mind went into overdrive, thinking through what could have been bothering her.

Suddenly, Peter felt he'd made a breakthrough.

"It's Aidan, isn't it? You're pissed because he's lied about Johnny."

"Pissed I am Peter." Carla chuckled to herself.

"It's Johnny, isn't it?"

Carla's knuckles tightened and went white as she was grasping to the cold metal bar of the balcony. Even the name made her stomach churn.

"Carla?"

"Fuck off Peter."

"What?"

"You heard. Fuck off and go home."

"Carla!?" Peter repeated her name, angrier than before. Now she was being stubborn and it was doing his head in.

Carla pushed him back inside her flat towards the front door, grabbing his leather jacket from her shoulders and shoving it in his hands before slamming the front door in his face. Carla rested her body against the oak door of her chic flat before feeling a familiar sensation of tears rolling down her cheeks. She slid down the door to the floor in a heap of her own tears, broken by what she knew and what would soon become public knowledge.

* * *

David crouched down beside the body of his nemesis, checking his pulse again and managing to stay as calm as possible as his wife and sister clung to one and other tightly, shaking and crying as David shook his head at them both. He didn't need to use words. They knew it. Dead. Murdered. Battered. Killed. Kylie was a murderer.

David eased himself up slowly, reaching for the chest of drawers to help himself up and keep steady. He glanced at the pictures on the chest as he stood, his head in his hands. He saw Max on his seventh birthday, smiling as he blew out his seven candles on his football cake, Lily with her favourite bear in her little hands, a baby toothy smile on her face. And then one of the four of them together.

"We need to hide his body." David said coldly. "Somewhere. Anywhere. We need something to wrap it up in."

Sarah nodded shakily. "Michael left his old dressing gown...could we put him in that?"

David held his mouth open. "Oh yeah, get him Michael's fuzzy slippers and a paper and we can prop him up on't sofa next to Gail. She'd be well chuffed, great idea Sarah!"

"David!" Kylie barked.

David shook his head. "Sorry." And with that, David rushed upstairs and rummaged around whilst Kylie and Sarah dragged Callum's body towards the back door and the pair started to clean up the bloodied trail his body had left behind.

David came back downstairs, armed with Max's duvet set with pirates on. If it wasn't a murder, he'd of chuckled. After all, Callum was the biggest crook and pirate he knew of.

"Ere," David threw the duvet set at Kylie and Sarah. They both pulled a face.

"It doesn't seem right burying him in pirate bedding," Sarah said.

Kylie frowned. "Won't Gail notice they've gone?"

David buried his face in his hands again. "Sarah, I hate to break it to you but Max had no pyjamas with drug dealers on so its pirates or nothin and Kylie, we'll have to distract her next time she's doing her weekly turn down. Besides, it's not like we're gonna wrap up his body and shove him in the cupboard next to Gail's bedding, tell her to make Max's bed with his Dad's corpse in it!"

"That's enough!" Kylie shouted. "David, wrap up his body quickly before any one comes home!"

David opened up the pirate duvet and with the help of Kylie, lifted Callum into the bed sheets. Kylie looked to David for what to do next.

"Er," David began, shifting on his feet nervously. "His car! We can put him in the canal!"

Sarah whimpered. "David what if we get caught?! What if... What if we just call the police and say...and say he attacked me and it was self defence... They'd believe that!"

David grabbed Sarah's shoulders tightly in the same way Callum had done and for that short minute, she had to remind herself that it wasn't Callum who was holding her shoulders. "Sarah, he's dead. If we phone the police one of us will end up behind bars."

Sarah shook her head. "Not if we..."

David shook his older sister hard and sharp. "No!" He yelled in her face. "Do you not understand what will happen to us if the police find out? We'll go to prison. We'll have our kids taken off us and shoved into care. Do you really wanna do that to yer own family?"

"But..." Sarah pleaded, her teary eyes flickering down at Callum's corpse in the bedding. "No...I...No I don't."

"Right, then let's tuck him in." David said with a half chuckle. Kylie stared at him. "Just hope the bedbugs don't nip him."

"David!" Kylie gritted her teeth. "Not right now!"

"I could erm...find Nick, ask if we can borrow the van." David suggested.

"No, no," Kylie began, checking Callum's pulse again. Nothing. "Don't drag anyone else into this mess."

"So what the hell do we do then?" David asked, his hand clenched into a tight fist. "Prop him up at the dinner table and act like nowts happened?"

Kylie flung her arms in the air. "David this isn't funneh! We're just gonna have to put him in his car and drive him off somewhere. We aren't gonna pull the others into this mess."

"What are you going to do with him?" Sarah timidly asked, her eyes still focused on Callum.

"Make it look like an accident...somehow," David remarked and gestured down at the sheet with Callum's body inside, held like a butterfly inside a cocoon. "Let's drag this outside to his car...I might be able to...I dunno... do somethin' with him."

Kylie and a still quivering Sarah nodded obediently and Sarah held her ex's legs whilst Callum's other ex heaved his torso out to the perfectly manicured lawn in the back garden of No.8.

"Right, you two stay here one second and I'll unlock his car." David whispered, his breath forming white rings in the cold of the night. He rushed inside and grabbed the car keys and hurried out through the back gate to Callum's car, unlocking it as discreetly as humanly possible. David eased his way back through the gate, wondering how the hell he found himself disposing of Callum's body.

"Ready?" Kylie asked quietly, gaining a serious nod from her husband. "Right...we lift him in 3, 2...," Kylie's whispers were interrupted by the roar of Callum's white corsa screaming to life and as David quickly darted out the gate, he saw Callum's car speeding off.

"Shit..." David whispered. "Shit."

* * *

 **Thank you for your great reviews last time and sorry for such a long wait on the next chapter! I know this one is short but hopefully I will start to update more regularly!**


End file.
